Your embrace
by Lilamedusa
Summary: SasuHina. AU. No es que odie al chico Uchiha. Claro que es un bastardo maleducado y desconsiderado, pero jamás me ha hecho nada a mi. Si tan solo yo no me hubiera tropezado y él no hubiera aplastado mi celular... entonces, tal vez me podría caer bien.
1. La caída

Your embrace

Capítulo 1

La voz de Hanabi puede llegar a ser desesperante. En especial cuando prácticamente acabas de caer dormida después de una interminable noche de insomnio. Es extremadamente chillona, como cualquier voz de niño pequeño, y penetra mis sentidos, entorpeciéndolos. Es fastidiosa, sobre todo, después de haber tenido una noche especialmente difícil. Aunque, bueno, no fue difícil del todo. Cuando al fin logré dormir (oh si, logré dormir después de unas horas), empecé a tener el sueño más dulce… que fue groseramente interrumpido por la voz _ chillona _de Hanabi. Tal vez es por eso que me parece tan exasperante esa tonta voz de niña pequeña, hoy más que nunca.

Además, de cualquier manera ni si quiera _tengo que_ despertar. No puede ser tan tarde. Normalmente, me despierta el despertador del celular, y como no ha sonado, no puede ser tarde.

¡Oh, sí que amo mi celular! Me ha costado siglos convencer a Hiashi, mi padre, de comprarlo pues no es un celular barato. Y no es que el dinero sea un problema, pero quizá si representa un problema para él gastarlo precisamente en _mí_.

Volviendo al celular, es un Sony Ericson 710. Un modelo precioso, con contador de pasos, mp3 y cámara de dos mega pixeles. Está un poco golpeado, porque puedo ser muy torpe y distraída y porque siempre se me está cayendo. Pero tiene 4 gigas de memoria (cortesía de Kiba tras mi cumpleaños, que ha sido hace 9 meses) y, bueno… solo diré que _adoro_ mi celular. Es obvio que no puede ser tan tarde, o el celular ya hubiese sonado. Para despertarme, tengo como alarma la canción del opening de Sakura Card Captors, que ha sido mi anime favorito desde siempre. Lo más tierno es mi fondo de pantalla.

Fondo de pantalla que, curiosamente, también es cortesía de Kiba. Kiba es amigo de Naruto, el chico que me gusta, y me ha ayudado a tomarle una foto. La dichosa foto me ha costó pasarle la tarea de Matemáticas toda la semana, pero Naruto lo vale.

Uzumaki Naruto es el chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada desde que iba en primaria. Alto, rubio y con unos ojos intensamente azules. Y por supuesto que es muy atractivo, pero no es eso lo que me encanta de él. Es también muy gracioso, divertido, siempre está sonriendo, es perseverante, seguro, extrovertido… Simplemente Naruto es todo lo que yo deseo ser. Siempre está rodeado de gente, y claro, de chicas. Aunque las chicas no lo siguen a él, si no a su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Lo que no deja de ser un alivio.

Y el chico Uchiha, mejor amigo del Naruto, es también su polo opuesto en _todos_ los sentidos. Callado, serio, moreno, ojos negros, sombrío. A todas las chicas les gusta el chico Uchiha, su 'aire de misterio' y la manera en que caen sus mechones negros sobre su rostro. A todas, a todas menos a mí.

Volviendo a Naruto, él y yo cursamos juntos la de Física III, lo cual la hace la más complicada de todas, al menos para mí. Especialmente ayer, cuando tras un nuevo examen que deje prácticamente en blanco, cuando salía del salón de clase, y enviaba un mensaje de texto a Shino, pasó Naruto distrayéndome lo suficiente como para que me distrajese y me detuviera. Entonces un chico me empujo y sin que fuese mi intención, mi celular cayó al piso.

El chico Uchiha aplastó con sus zapatos negros del uniforme la pantallita, despegándola por completo del teclado, y así, mi celular quedó deshecho. Pero Naruto se disculpó por Sasuke y prometió que me comprarían otro en reposición a éste. ¿No es dulce?

Naruto prometiendo reparar mi celular aplastado por el chico Uchiha….

—¡_Fuck_!

Maldije en voz alta, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de Hanabi, que durante todo mi largo ciclo de pensamiento estuvo aquí, mirándome como tonta.

¡Oh por Dios, ha de ser tardísimo!

Y es que yo nunca he sido el tipo de chica que se levanta temprano de propia cuenta. Si por mi fuera y no me despertase nada ni nadie, podría dormir por horas, aunque no lo necesite. Eso, y que por mi problema con el insomnio _si_ necesito el sueño extra…

Es por esto que necesito un despertador, es por esto que tenía la alarma en el celular con mi tonada favorita… Porque a pesar de todo, el celular es una de las pocas cosas que sé que es imposible para mi perder, ya que no solo es mi despertador y mi ancla al mundo real, también es mi medio de comunicación permanente con Shino. Y el bastardo de Uchiha lo ha pisado.

No es que odie al chico Uchiha. Claro que es un bastardo maleducado y desconsiderado, pero jamás me ha hecho ningún desplante o grosería a mí. Lo de ayer fue un accidente, así que no hay razón por odiarlo. Y claro, puedo odiarlo por ser tan popular, por ser un Uchiha, por ser tan guapo, por ser tan seguro de sí mismo, tan arrogante. Puedo odiarlo por pasar todo su tiempo con el amor de mi vida, pero todas esas son razones estúpidas para odiar a una persona, así que en realidad no lo odio. Y aun así la palabra 'desagrado' me viene en mente.

Siete trece.

Siete trece y yo sigo en pijama. Abro la llave del agua caliente en la ducha, pero no tengo tiempo para esperar a que el agua se caliente, así que tengo que entrar mientras todavía está fría. Y sé que se va a calentar pronto, pero no por eso me dejan de dar escalofríos. En un récord de 5 minutos me las he ingeniado para enjabonar mi cuerpo, masajear mi cabello con shampoo y enjuagarme, saliendo a las siete dieciocho de la ducha. Sigue siendo tarde, así que bato un nuevo record de tiempo colocándome la minifalda beige del uniforme, la insípida blusa blanca y el suéter negro, con los calcetines, los zapatos y el perfume en menos de dos minutos. Superándome a mi misma tardo aun menos de un minuto en desenredar mi cabello y recogerlo en un chongo torpe. Sigue siendo tarde, así que tomo la mochila, introduzco mis libros en ella y salgo corriendo del cuarto antes de que se haga aun más tarde.

De esta manera logro salir de mi cuarto a la no tan buena hora de siete de la mañana con veintidós minutos. Recorro los largos e intrincados pasillos de la residencia Hyuuga asombrando a todos los miembros de la familia, y para ahorrar tiempo me deslizo por el barandal, solo para caer encima de mi padre.

—Hia… Hiashi-sama — logro tartamudear rápidamente, mientras me pongo en pie a toda prisa e inclino la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Mi padre es un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabellos negros con vetas casi invisibles de gris, porte dominante y distante, y un hermoso rostro masculino adornado por sus grandes ojos blancos, rasgo característico de la familia.

—Vas tarde Hinata. Te he dicho ya varias veces que un Hyuuga nunca debe llegar tarde a ningún lugar— acotó con ese tono severo que me aterroriza—. Estas desaliñada, y ningún Hyuuga que se respete va nunca de la manera en que tú lo haces. Tartamudeas como si fueras idiota., y un Hyuuga siempre tiene que ser seguro de sí mismo. ¿Me explico, Hinata?

Yo lo miro con una mezcla de terror y prisa, procurando no verlo a los ojos, como siempre.

—H... H... Hai— tartamudeo de nuevo.

—Acabo de explicarte que un Hyuuga no tartamudea. Ni si quiera sé porque eres parte de esta familia— acota Hiashi con una mirada despectiva, como si no fuera de la familia, como si no fuera su hija, como lo hace siempre—. ¿Qué haces ahí parada como estúpida? Te acabo de decir que un Hyuuga nunca llega tarde. ¡Corre niña tonta!

Inclino la cabeza, asintiendo débilmente, sintiéndome más y más patética con cada palabra que sale de su boca. Para no mirarlo, salgo corriendo de la casa, porque no tengo deseo alguno de permanecer junto a él ni un segundo más. Siete veinticinco. Qué ironía, es también un nuevo récord. Jamás he recibido ningún regaño más corto de mi padre. Record en tiempo, pero no en veneno. Y aunque he recibido regaños más crueles y ofensivos que este, ese hecho no permite que éste sea menos hiriente que los otros.

La escuela está a diez cuadras de la residencia Hyuuga, y yo todavía no he salido de ella. Y es que la casa es enorme, por si sola ocupa una cuadra entera, aun si la mansión _principal_ en si ocupa menos de la décima parte. Es una mansión simple, por contradictorias que suenen ambas palabras juntas, que conserva todos los estereotipos japoneses básicos, pero cuenta con todas las comodidades modernas. El resto no es más que jardín, pantanos artificiales, puentes, fuentes, bambú, bosque.

Desde la entrada de la mansión hasta la salida de la residencia Hyuuga hay un pequeño camino, trazado con piedras de río, y es el camino que sigo, aun corriendo, para alcanzar la salida. Ahí, saludo a un miembro de las ramas secundarias, aunque no muy afectuosamente, sabiendo perfectamente que lo más probable es que no reciba un saludo de regreso…

Ser un Hyuuga, en teoría, supone un privilegio absoluto. Pero aun entre los Hyuuga, hay en cada generación un miembro mucho más importante que los demás. El primogénito de la rama principal es siempre esperado con ansiedad generación tras generación, y ésta generación, la primogénita soy yo. 'Privilegiada aun entre los priviligiados'. Y solo por ello, desde el mismísimo día de mi nacimiento se supone que debí ser colmada de bendiciones, de regalos, de dones y dotes especiales, inteligencia superior.

Y aun así… ¿De qué sirven todos los privilegios que se supone me rodean si parece que nada de lo que hago o intento es jamás suficiente? Oh si. Ser un Hyuuga no es solo un privilegio, es también una responsabilidad enorme.

Y la lista de lo que un Hyuuga puede ser o no ser es interminable.

Exitoso.

Seguro de si mismo.

Creativo.

Emprendedor.

Valiente.

Fuerte.

Confiable.

Impecable.

Y de todas, las virtudes, de todos los dones, yo se me poseedora de absolutamente ninguna de todas ellas. Más que exitosa y segura de mi misma soy una chica tímida, insegura, débil, torpe, distraída, perezosa, tonta, introvertida, insignificante.

Insignificante y la heredera Hyuuga. Dos conceptos que no encajan muy bien entre sí. Una vergüenza para la familia. Mi padre parece no ser capaz de dejar de recordarme que hasta Hanabi, mi hermana cinco años menor que yo, es más capaz para los negocios que yo, más aguda en sus respuestas, más segura de sí misma, más capaz, más inteligente, más divertida, más especial… Hanabi es todo lo que Hiashi quiere, todo lo que _yo_ nunca seré.

La idea, aunque no es precisamente nueva, sigue abriendo la misma herida de siempre, y en un gesto estúpido, agito la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, intentando asustar el pensamiento. Tropiezo con algo, y _algo_ podría ser cualquier cosa, una piedra, una grieta, el pie de algún descuidado transeúnte. Aunque tal vez no el pie de ningún transeúnte. Por que la calle está totalmente vacía. De cualquier modo tropecé con algo y aunque puse mis manos para disminuir el golpe todo lo que logré fue desollarme también las manos, como las rodillas y un poco las piernas. Además, si intento ponerme de pie, el dolor en mi tobillo es el equivalente a mil agujas concentradas en pincharlo.

—¡Demonios! — maldigo por segunda vez en el día.

No soy una experta en cuestiones de salud, ni en huesos dislocados, pero sé que ya no hay manera de continuar mi loca carrera hasta la escuela. Me rompí el pie, o quizás solo desguincé. No se cual de las dos, solo sé que no me voy a poder poner de pie para ir a la escuela, y sé que no podré volver a casa, o si quiera llegar a la escuela tiempo. Siete veintisiete. No hay manera de llegar a tiempo.

Tirada en el piso, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ver mi reloj…. Observar como el segundero se mueve de manera circular a través de la pantalla y pasan los minutos, con la desesperación adueñándose más y más de mi. Ya son las siete veintiocho y no hay manera de que pueda recorrer las 10 cuadras restantes, ni si quiera con el pie normal, antes de que suene el timbre y se cierren las puertas a las 7:30. En el instituto "Hiruzen Sarutobi" pueden ponerse realmente imposibles con los horarios, la puntualidad y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque, supongo que si llegara con un pie desguinzado, sin duda dejarían que entrara, aunque fuera con un retardo. Pero no hay manera de que yo recorra 10 cuadras en esta condición.

Ni si quiera gateando.

El dolor es agudo y constante, pero supongo que después de un tiempo me acostumbraré, ya he empezado a hacerlo. Puedo acostumbrarme al dolor pero no por eso voy a ser capaz de pie, y la calle está imposiblemente vacía. No hay ni un alma en toda la cuadra, aunque quizá si una que otra cucaracha, pero no creo que las cucarachas tengan alma, además de encontrarlas francamente asquerosas.

Intento levantarme, solo para encontrarme con que cada movimiento, por leve que sea, parece multiplicar el dolor en mi tobillo por mil, por un millón, yo que sé. Y ahora mis temores empiezan a ir más allá de poder ir o no a la escuela. Hasta que aparezca alguien en la calle, lo que dudo pase pronto, estaré estancada en la baqueta. No me puedo mover, no hay nadie cerca, la pierna me duele muchísimo (si, no solo el pie, me duele TODA la pierna), y no tengo celular.

Maldito Uchiha. Aunque no sé de que podría echarle a él la culpa, si, después de todo, aunque tuviera celular, ¿Qué haría con el? ¿Llamar a mi padre? De ninguna manera. Desde muy pequeña le he tenido pavor a mi padre. Digamos que nunca ha sido un hombre exactamente amoroso, y tras la muerte de mi madre, yo no he sido nada más que un estorbo para sus grandes planes de magnificencia. He sido siempre tan tonta e insignificante que nunca nadie me toma en serio. Mi papá tiene una opinión más elevada de Hanabi, mi hermana 5 años menor que yo, que de mí.

O si, Hanabi es la hija P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A para un hombre tan lleno de sí mismo y tan arrogante como mi padre. Ella misma no es nada más que una niña mimada, aunque tiene un IQ elevadísimo, de 146 o algo por el estilo. Yo misma no puedo decir nada del mío, he sido siempre tan "mediocre" en la escuela que mi padre ni si quiera se molestó en dejarme hacer mi propio examen. Hanabi no es solo inteligente, también es fuerte, ágil, rápida, espabilada, extrovertida, tierna y dulce. Hanabi no es solo la hija perfecta, es también la hermana perfecta. Es dulce, tierna, confiable… aun si a veces no puedo evitar pensar que me trata con deferencia.

Aunque claro, la manera en que Hanabi me trata es el paraíso comparado con otros miembros de la familia, como mi primo, Neji. Hubo un tiempo que fuimos amigos y luego, jamás he entendido porque, pero, Neji decidió odiarme. Tal vez sea porque piensa que el debe ser el heredero. Después de todo, mi padre y él eran hermanos gemelos, y su padre, Hizashi, nació solo 5 minutos después que el mío. Aunque diría que cinco minutos no es una gran diferencia, en la vida de Hizashi fue una determinante. Mi padre, Hiashi, se convirtió en el heredero, él más poderoso, y mi tío, como a todos los miembros de la familia secundaria le fue impuesta "la marca" a la edad de 9 años.

Claro, esto se me hace una razón pobre pero suficiente para odiarme, pero tampoco es como si YO tuviese la culpa.

La marca es de todas las cosas de la familia, la más estúpida e irritante. No es más que un tatuaje en la frente, pero lo importante no es lo que es, sino lo que significa. Todos los miembros de las ramas secundarias son mis sirvientes. La marca los señala como mis inferiores, y a mi marcar a miembros de la familia como si fuesen ganado me parece un gesto tan barbárico y racista que da nauseas. Los Hyuuga somos unos nazis en pequeño, y los miembros de las ramas secundarias, tal como los judíos, están marcados desde antes del nacimiento. La única persona de la familia que no tiene la marca, exceptuándome a mí y a mi padre, es Hanabi. Aunque debería tenerla, supongo que mi padre no se la ha impuesto esperando que algún día ella tome mi lugar.

¡Demonios, los Hyuuga somos tan parecidos a los nazis que incluso la marca parece una suástica!

La falta de marca en mi cabeza, de cualquier modo, no me hace superior a ellos, porque soy débil. Todo el mundo en la familia lo sabe, y ninguno de ellos se molesta en demostrarme lo contrario. Sé que soy débil, y tonta, y torpe. Y distraída. Ni si quiera soy bonita. Soy más bien un pedacito de insignificancia. Soy tan insignificante que ni si quiera mi familia me quiere. Digo, ¿Cuan patético es eso?

Mi padre, más que ningún otro en la familia se toma el tiempo y la molestia en hacerme saber lo insignificante que soy todo el tiempo. Solo pensar en lo cruel que llega a ser me hace llorar.

Se que hay gente que sufre más, que tiene penas más importantes en que pensar que solo una tonta y arrogante familia… Pero no importa cuán relativamente pequeñas puedan parecer mis penas, duelen demasiado.

— ¡Fuck! — maldigo por tercera vez en la mañana.

Se siente bien gritar un poco, pero no por eso dejé de llorar.


	2. Sasuke y Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 2

En lo que pareciera ser la milésima vez en esta mañana, oprimo fuerte y largamente el claxon, con la esperanza de que el idiota de Naruto se apure un poco. Y no es que sea una esperanza muy fuerte, porque dudo seriamente que el irritante sonido del claxon lo apure.

Aunque durante toda mi vida me he distinguido por no ser paciente, las cosas han tenido que cambiar a fuerza de ser amigo del tipo más desesperante de toda Konoha. No, definitivamente el chico más desesperante de todo Japón. Si le doy un tercer pensamiento, Uzumaki Naruto es definitivamente el chico más desesperante del planeta entero. Así que solo puede haber una razón, no, dos razones para que lo esté esperando y estirando al máximo mí estrecha paciencia.

Y por supuesto, jamás me atrevería a revelarle, ni a él ni a nadie, esas razones.

La primera razón es mi coche nuevo. Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses y ayer mi arrogante hermano se dignó a darme mi regalo de cumpleaños. Solo se tardó dos meses, nada del otro mundo. Y no, ni siquiera me felicito. El señor "oh-todo-poderoso- Uchiha" me despertó a la una de la madrugada, me entrego un paquetito y me ordenó que me asomara por la ventana, porque era mi regalo de cumpleaños. Ni si quiera se dignó a escuchar mis reclamos (Itachi, hoy no es mi cumpleaños).

El coche es un modelo del año, un _Peugeot 308_ _cc_, el coche que llevo rato pidiendo a mi absurdo tío, Madara Uchiha. Es fácil insultar a Itachi por 'olvidarse' de mi cumpleaños, pero lo más seguro es que simplemente estaba esperando a que saliera el modelo más reciente. Estúpido y cursi hermano mayor.

Así, la primera razón está estrechamente relacionada con la segunda, que es precisamente lo que lo hace tan embarazoso (un Uchiha no debería ponerse nunca en una situación embarazosa), y es que, traje el carro porque quiero mostrárselo a Naruto. Y no porque sea un presumido insoportable, sino porque el idiota de Uzumaki Naruto es mi _mejor_ amigo. La única persona que considero mi amiga, honestamente. Y ya pensarlo es _embarazoso_. Decirlo en voz alta sería como un suicidio moral.

Dirijo una mirada furtiva a mi reloj de mano, para darme cuenta que _ya_ es tarde. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no rodar los ojos cuando el idiota de Naruto sale con esa sonrisa idiota que tiene siempre pegada en la cara, gritando y saludando, tan ruidoso como siempre ha sido.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! — me grita entusiasmado, al tiempo que hace señales con la mano y abre la boca por el asombro — ¿_Ese _es tu carro nuevo? No me dijiste que era un convertible…. Eres un bastardo afortunado… ¡Increíble!

Sí, le hablé a la una de la mañana para informarle. ¿_Y_?

—Usuratonkachi… — murmuro entre dientes — ¿Quieres apurarte? Ya vamos tarde.

—¡Oh si! Acerca de eso… lo siento, Sasuke-teme, lo que sucede es que me quedé dormido… y cuando me metí a duchar, salí y no encontré mi toalla— empieza él a excusarse. Y no es que me interese en absoluto lo que le paso en la mañana para no estar listo, sino que cuando empieza, ya no le para la boca — y luego no encontraba mi uniforme… ¿Puedes creer que ni si quiera estaba planchado? Lo tuve que hacer en un santiamén… para colmo…

Se lo que sigue, porque con Naruto, siempre es lo mismo. Yo siempre llego temprano, él siempre sale tarde, y siempre usa las mismas excusas idiotas.

—…No encontrabas tu mochila, porque con toda seguridad un duende o algo así escondió tu lapicera, porque no la encontrabas, ¿Va así, no Naruto? — interrumpo para continuar su frase — y tampoco encontrabas tu libro de física, seguro ese lo escondió el hada de los dientes.

—¡Ha! ¡Te equivocaste Teme! — me interrumpe ahora con voz triunfal — ¡No era mi libro de física, sino de química…!

Tal vez lo deje hablando solo, aunque sea un rato. Y es que Naruto podría ser más idiota e inventar excusas más aburridas, pero a veces lo dudo de manera seria.

Naruto es el típico idiota que todos conocen. Siempre se le hace tarde, para _todo_. Es el tipo más desordenado que ha visto la especie humana desde su padrino. Tiene mala ortografía, es rápido en tomar la botella y demasiado hiperactivo como para esperar a que su cuerpo absorba el alcohol ingerido. O sea que es un borracho. Y un desobligado. Y un cliente asiduo de todas las páginas porno habidas y por haber. Y si algún día, la empresa que fue de su padre cayese en sus manos, más tardaría él en haberla heredado que en hacerla pedazos.

Pero, después de todo, es comprensible. Todos sus defectos y todas sus cualidades tienen una explicación. Y es que su padre y su madre murieron poco después de que nació, en un accidente automovilístico o algo por el estilo, y, sin contarlos a ellos, Naruto no tenía ninguna familia. Así que creció "semi" cuidado por su padrino Jiraiya, un escritor pervertido aun más irresponsable y desordenado que Naruto.

Así que, si hay que decir las cosas directas, yo diría que la _verdadera _razón por la que Naruto y yo somos amigos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, es porque ninguno de los dos tiene padres. Los suyos muertos en un accidente, los míos también.

De hecho, no solo mis padres, sino toda mi familia murió en un naufragio hace casi diez años. Y tras tanta tragedia, los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia somos mi hermano y yo, junto con el tío Madara, quién es nuestro tutor legal. Lo que quiere decir que es él quien cuidará de nosotros y la empresa. Al menos lo hará hasta que mi hermano acabe la carrera, y entonces será Itachi quién tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo.

Supongo que en ese aspecto soy ligeramente más afortunado que Naruto. Al menos yo tengo a mi hermano y a mi tío.

Así que, con el volante entre las manos, escucho a Naruto que habla, habla, habla, y habla, e intento concentrarme en sus idiotas palabras y en el camino. No es como si quisiera chocar mi regalo de cumpleaños desde el primer día. Y como no tengo que concentrarme demasiado en el volante, puedo escuchar a medias todo lo que dice el tarado de Naruto y la música en el reproductor.

—¡Detente!

¿Qué demonios?

El grito de Naruto, tan repentino, me obliga a frenar con rapidez, dañando, con toda probabilidad, las balatas. No sé qué es lo que tiene Naruto en la cabeza para ponerse a gritar de esa forma.

—¿Qué demonios…? — empiezo, pero soy rápidamente interrumpido por él, quién no tiene la mirada en mí, sino en la banqueta, donde hay una chica de cabello negro tirada.

—Oye, teme, ¿no es esa la chica freak de la escuela? ¿La amiga de Kiba? — pregunta señalando al lugar donde de todas maneras yo ya estaba mirando.

Kiba. El inolvidable chico aliento de perro. La misma vibra insoportable que Naruto, solo unas cinco mil rayitas más insoportable. Con la mitad de discreción y el doble de suerte con las chicas. Él es el típico idiota que cambia de novia más rápido que de calcetines.

Y en la banqueta, está tirada su 'supuesta' mejor amiga, la que yo supongo es la única chica con la que no se ha liado en el instituto. La chica está tirada de lado, frotándose la pierna con las manos, y como la falda de la escuela no es precisamente discreta, es perfectamente posible ver no solo sus piernas, si no _un poco más_. Y hay que agregar que la chica tiene _muy _buenas piernas. Tirada en la banqueta tallándose la pierna, da una extraña impresión, mitad patética, mitad erótica.

Y con tanto patetismo, hasta dan ganas de ayudarla, pero no hay manera de que yo le diga eso a Naruto sin ganarme burlas y cuchicheos suficientes para un mes. Y de cualquier manera, ni si quiera es necesario, porque el complejo de caballero que tiene Naruto clavado en la medula no le dejaría abandonar a una damisela en peligro abandonada y a su suerte.

Ella, ignorándonos inconsciente o deliberadamente, murmura varias maldiciones en inglés. Maldiciones dedicada prácticamente a todo el mundo, a la banqueta, a la piedra con la que tropezó, a su padre, a su celular, al chico Uchiha, a su hermana y… ¡hey! ¿Qué demonios he hecho yo para ganarme el dudoso privilegio de que me maldiga a mí?

Si por mí fuera, la pondría en este instante en su lugar, pero ya está Naruto a su lado.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Naruto con su misma estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

Y sin querer extremadamente perezoso ni mucho menos, me bajo del automóvil, para estar a lado de Naruto. Pero si la muy absurda cree que lo voy a dedicar una mirada o cualquier gesto de amistad después de haberme maldito por Kami sabe qué razón, está loca. Y sin embargo, ella ni lo nota. Mira a Naruto fijamente, sonrojada y baja la mirada. Supongo yo que su intención es esconder el sonrojo tras el largo flequillo negro, pero, viendo su piel blanca brillar como jitomate tras la mata de pelo negro, dudo mucho que lo logre. Eso y el hecho de que parece que estaba llorando…

—U-Uzumaki san–tartamudea de manera débil, con el rostro más rojo que un jitomate maduro, y luego me mira para susurrar, también tartamudeando — U-Uchiha san.

Claro, la chica Hyuuga, la mejor amiga del inútil de Kiba Inuzuka.

Ahora lo recuerdo. La muy tonta tropezó, Kami sabe cómo, dejó caer su celular, y yo lo aplasté con mis zapatos negros por accidente. Y esa, debe ser la razón de las maldiciones hacia el pobre y destruido aparato, y hacia mí. ¿No le prometí que se lo iba a pagar? Que chica más problemática y rencorosa. Chica con la que, por cierto, comparto todas mis clases de tronco común, al menos este semestre.

Hinata Hyuuga, tonta y patética como ella sola. Con tartamudeos cada cuatro o cinco palabras, sonrojos hasta porque voló la mosca, y disminución de capacidades motoras ante la presencia del _dobe_, entrega menos trabajos que su amigo y Naruto juntos, aun si los completa todos, se congela el examen, aun cuando cinco segundos antes se las decía al Inuzuka en voz alta y de memoria. Y _no,_ no soy un acosador.

Es solo que la chica se sienta frente a mí y a la que observó durante nuestras clases juntos. Y no porque me atraiga ni nada por el estilo, es _terriblemente _simple, sino porque las otras chicas formarían un escándalo si yo me atreviera a si quiera mirarlas de reojo, mientras que la Hyuuga ni se entera, ocupada como está en mirar a Naruto. Se tiene que ser _verdaderamente_ estúpido para mirar todo el día al usuratonkachi, verdaderamente retrasado para estar enamorada del idiota de mi 'amigo'.

—¡Hey! ¿Sabes mi nombre? No tienes que decirme Uzumaki, Naruto está bien para mí — dice, o más bien grita Naruto, sin perder su sonrisa de tarado — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se te hace tarde para el colegio!

La chica lo mira a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida por la, francamente absurda, pregunta y se sonroja un poco más.

—C...Creo que me desguincé el tobillo… — susurra a nadie en particular, mirando las raíces de un árbol cercano —… n…no puedo c…caminar.

Naruto se le quedó mirando con cara de idiota unos momentos.

—¡Tienes unos ojos muy extraños! — grita, luego hace una pausa y de ignorar lo que ella acaba de decir — Creo que son bonitos. ¿Tú qué opinas bastardo?

Dejo escapar el insulto de Naruto contra mi persona, cosa que rara vez hago, solo para ver los ojos de la chica. Ojos que, dicho sea de paso, en realidad son bonitos. Grises, tan claros que parecen blancos y dándole un poco a tonalidad lavanda. Me distraigo unos segundos con ellos, no lo suficiente para olvidar que la muy tonta no puede ni caminar.

—¿Puedo ver tu tobillo? — pregunto a la chica — Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería.

Ella asiente, mirándome a mí por primera vez. Así que me acerco, tomo el tobillo entre mis manos, y empiezo a tocar distinto puntos, mientras ella suelta pequeños gemidos a causa del dolor.

—¿Duele si toco aquí? — le pregunto, lo más amable posible, y ella asiente, de nuevo.

Hago lo mismo con otros puntos de su pantorrilla y su muslo, recibiendo repetidamente la misma respuesta.

—Sasuke-teme… — llama Naruto —… creo que sí deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería. Tal vez debería cargarla y subirla al auto.

—Deja eso. Eres tan torpe que seguro la tiras. Yo la cargo.

Y bastan esas palabras para que el tonto de Naruto, que es incapaz de callarse por un segundo, arranque con un nuevo repertorio de insultos. Mientras tanto yo tomo con cuidado a la chica por la cintura, y él no puede parar de insultarme ni una sola vez. Sin contar con su ayuda, que me hubiera venido de perlas, llego hasta el auto, y con cuidado la siento en la parte de atrás. Miro a la chica de reojo. Ella tiene la cabeza baja, y parece estar llorando en silencio. Enciendo y arranco el carro.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me desconcentras.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por alguna razón que no conozco a ciencia cierta pero que debe ser mi descortesía.

—¡Hey! Chica freak, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo no me puedo contener. Y es que la expresión el rostro de la chica Hyuuga tras ser llamada de esa manera tan… original, es invaluable. Lo más increíble es que ni si quiera está enojada, sino intensamente sonrojada por el hecho de que Naruto le hablo directamente a ella.

—Hyuuga… Hinata — responde ella en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

—¡Wow! ¿Hyuuga como…. De los Hyuuga? ¿De la familia de Neji?— le pregunta, brillantemente Naruto, para agregar– Hyuuga…. ¿Puedo decirte Hinata? Odio llamar a la gente por sus apellidos…

Ella asiente en silencio mientras intenta limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos sin que nos demos cuenta. Claro.

—M-me encantaría q-que me llamaras H-Hinata, Naruto — se detiene un momento y me mira a mí, sus grandes ojos grises mirándome directamente—. Usted t-también, Uchiha San.

—Hn–yo asiento de manera casi imperceptible al tiempo que enciendo el carro.

Como Naruto, yo también odio las formalidades, odio llamar a las personas por sus apellidos, y odio que lo hagan conmigo. Es una lata. Además, el único 'Uchiha-san' existente para mí, fue mi padre.

—Heey, Hinata…. ¿No eres tú la niña a la que Sasuke le rompió el celular? — ella ni si quiera lo mira mientras asiente — Sasuke te va a comprar otro igual, no te preocupes… ¿Cierto Teme?

De nuevo la miro de reojo. Su sonrojo es totalmente cómico.

—Sí. Es por el celular que me estabas maldiciendo hace rato, ¿o hay otra razón en particular?

La chica me mira alterada. Empieza a murmurar cosas, como "lo siento, que vergüenza…." Y se pone aun más roja. Bajo la velocidad un momento para verla mejor, y entonces ella se desmaya. Eso es justo lo que me faltaba el día de hoy. Ya son las siete cuarenta. Vamos _muy_ tarde. Cuando bajo del automóvil, Shizune me mira de manera desaprobatoria, luego mira a Hinata. Yo la bajo en brazos de nuevo, Naruto me sigue hasta la entrada.

—Uzumaki, Uchiha, ¿Se puede saber porque llegan tan tarde? ¿Y qué le hicieron a Hyuuga?

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Lilamedusa


	3. En la enfermería

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 3

La primera vez que abrí los ojos lo único que logré ver fue blanco. Así que los volví a cerrar. No quiero abrirlos. No quiero y no tardo mucho tiempo en notar que me duele todo el cuerpo, especialmente la pierna. Especialmente el tobillo. Cuando escucho voces, cierro mis ojos con más fuerza. Las voces se escuchan distantes, pero algo en mi me dice que probablemente no sean tan lejanas como yo creo. Quiero que sean lejanas. Quiero estar sola.

Quiero estar sola, quiero estar sola, hoy, mañana y siempre… Siempre he querido estar sola. Quizás, porque sola, nadie me juzga, nadie me ve, nadie me compadece, nadie me _desprecia_. Nadie nota lo tonta que soy, lo triste que me siento, lo _patética_ que me veo. Siempre he querido estar sola. Sí, yo quiero estar sola, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Quiero a mis amigos, Kiba y Shino, que siempre están ahí para mí. Y a mi hermana, Hanabi, que siempre intenta defenderme de mi padre. Quiero que mi madre viva, quiero que todo cambie.

Quiero, quiero, querer. Todo el mundo quiere algo: pero hay algo peculiar respecto a mis deseos: si yo quiero algo, sucede exactamente lo contrario.

Ley de Murphy, creo que se llama. No es cosa de chiste en realidad, cuando aplica directa y apropiadamente contigo. Así que de acuerdo a esta ridícula ley, si yo quiero a mis amigos y a mi familia, entonces Kiba se ocupa demasiado con su novia de turno, Tenten, Shino se muda a Suna, mi padre empieza a enseñar personalmente a Hanabi, y mi madre muere en el proceso de parto de mi hermanita.

Lo más lógico sería ordenar al corazón dejar de querer, dejar de desear. ¿Pero cómo se hace eso? Es imposible, así que siguiendo la lógica de la totalmente absurda ley de Murphy, si yo deseo estar sola, entonces puedo distinguir claramente las voces que _claramente_ desee fueran lejanas como las de Tsunade y Naruto-kun, acompañadas de un constante ruidito de Shizune.

Hablan en un tono familiar, y mientras él la llama abuela, ella lo regaña y lo manda de regreso a clase, haciendo más obvia la ironía, siendo que yo quisiera que él se quedara aquí. Así que abro los ojos por segunda vez, para verlo aunque sea un momento.

La segunda vez que abro los ojos, sigo viendo blanco pero también distingo claramente que el blanco no es la temida luz al final del túnel, sino el color de la pintura del techo, y de la habitación. ¿Qué hago aquí? Me caí en la banqueta. Me torcí, o desguincé, el tobillo. Me encontraron el chico Uchiha y Naruto-kun. Me desmayé. Y con toda seguridad, me trajeron a la enfermería, donde estoy segura estoy ahora.

¿Por qué pintaron todo el cuarto de blanco? Sé que la pintura blanca es más barata, pero esto es ridículo. Parece un manicomio o algo. Sentado en una silla a lado de la puerta, claramente aburrido, está sentado el Uchiha.

¿Debería agradecerle o algo por traerme? ¿Por qué me está mirando? ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente guapo? Y… ¿Por qué estoy aquí acostada pensando estupideces? Tal vez me atrapo con su mirada o simplemente me volvi loca, porque parece imposible para mí moverme de pronto. Es increíble lo atractivo que es. Piel pálida, blanca como la cal. Y cabello negro, negro ébano, más negro que la noche, más negro que… más negro que todo, más negro que todo, menos sus ojos.

Si, Uchiha tiene ojos negros.

No, no son café realmente oscuro, son negro azabache. Sus ojos son como una eterna contradicción, tan vacíos y drenados de emoción como un pozo infinito, tan llenos y plenos como el cielo nocturno, llenos de destellos que bien podrían ser estrellas. Mirar al Uchiha a los ojos solo puede ser descrito, definitivamente, como mirar a un agujero negro, como si en cualquier momento pudieras ser absorbido por ellos, sentirte absorbido en ellos.

Perderte en sus ojos, esos ojos vacíos que quieren esconderse del mundo pero al mismo tiempo quieren vencerlo, someterlo, hacer que se arrodille ante ellos. Perderte en esos ojos orgullosos, ojos resentidos que hablan de lo que ha vivido de sus alegrías y de sus penas, de los momentos buenos y los malos, del placer y del dolor, de todo aquello que nadie más que él sabe a ciencia cierta. Ese par de ojos que hablan de todo aquello que nadie jamás se atreverá a averiguar, que todos dejan de lado como si fuese insignificante, como si no valiese para nada.

Son esos ojos negros en los que veo reflejado lo mismo y al mismo tiempo lo contrario que lo que logro ver en mis ojos blancos. Son sus ojos negros los que logran reflejar los míos como un espejo, exactamente iguales, como clones, y al mismo tiempo contrarios, donde la derecha es la izquierda y la izquierda la derecha, donde lo bueno es malo y lo malo bueno. Ojos que como los míos quieren gritar su dolor al mundo, y como los míos ruegan que nadie jamás se entere, que nadie jamás escuche todo lo que hay que decir pero al mismo tiempo es tan agradable guardar callado.

Sus ojos negros.

Mis ojos blancos.

Con un par de ojos tan diferente como los nuestros entrelazados, entrelazados como dos amantes en su última noche juntos antes de ser separados por el resto de la eternidad, entrelazados como Helena y Paris antes de estallar la guerra, entrelazados como un árbol y una enredadera, entrelazados como dos hebras de ADN, entrelazados como cuerdas en una red de pescar, nuestras miradas se aferran la una a la otra, como si la eternidad no fuera suficiente para mirarnos, como si no fuera suficiente para saber que el otro sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo el otro.

¿Cómo puede ser que desee nunca más separar mis ojos de los suyos?

No lo sé, pero si hay algo que sé a ciencia cierta es que, siempre que deseo algo, sucede exactamente lo contrario.

—Hyuuga, veo que ya estás despierta.

La voz de Tsunade, tal como la de Hanabi esta mañana, se vuelve irritante al interrumpir un sueño, un sueño o solo lo que queda de él.

Interrumpió lo que por momentos parecía un sueño, lo que debía ser un sueño. Debía ser un sueño porque, en la realidad, jamás he cruzado más que un 'buenos días' con Sasuke Uchiha. En la realidad jamás me ha interesado su persona, ni su pasado, ni sus ojos, ni su liso cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro, ni nada que tenga que ver con él. En la realidad jamás ha intentado él nada que vaya más allá de un 'buenos días', jamás se ha interesado por mi persona, mi pasado, mis ojos, mi pelo negro ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo. En la realidad jamás, en un sueño…

Tampoco. Porque un sueño no es, no puede ser, no debe ser un sueño, porque en mis sueños, los ojos en los que me puedo perder son azul turquesa, como el día, como el mar. Son azules y no son negros como la noche.

Así que no, no hay razón para que me importe lo que Tsunade interrumpa o deje de interrumpir.

No hay nada que interrumpir.

Quiero decir, él es Sasuke Uchiha, y yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, a quien no le importa que Tsunade interrumpa nada porque no le interesa Sasuke. No soy una "fangirl" ni nada por el estilo. Ni si quiera en mis más terribles pesadillas me rebajaría a ese nivel.

—Lleva despierta ya casi cinco minutos — declara el chico Uchiha con una voz gruesa y fría.

Las líneas de su rostro no revelan nada, no hablan de si 'el momento' interrumpido fue real o no. ¿Es si quiera capaz de sentir algo? Alguien que rechaza el amor de todas las chicas que se le ofrecen no puede ser normal. Y si es capaz de sentir algo, ¿lo muestra alguna vez? Tal vez sí, tal vez cuando está con alguien importante lo hace, tal vez si muestra emoción a veces, pero solo si lo amerita la ocasión.

¿_Cinco_ minutos?

¿Dijo acaso que pasamos cinco minutos mirándonos y él no dijo absolutamente nada? No sé si pensar que fue muy poco tiempo, o pensar que quizá fue demasiado. ¿Cómo resumir en cinco minutos lo que pareció un instante de eternidad?

—¿Es eso cierto Hyuuga? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Y tú Uchiha? — nos pregunta Tsunade con su voz gruesa, como de anciana, si me preguntas a mí.

Quiero contestar, de verdad, pero por alguna extraña razón, las palabras no salen de mi boca.

—¿Pasa algo, Hyuuga? — me pregunta Sasuke, ligeramente preocupado, viendo como intento decir algo.

Y con la expresión de su rostro responde a la pregunta que me hice hace no más de treinta segundos en mi mente, sin él saberlo. Que si es posible que muestre emoción alguna, aunque yo no lo crea, aunque esa emoción sea solo una leve preocupación que pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera. Para cualquiera que no sea yo que, aunque soy patosa y lenta, soy una gran observadora. Ese es el don Hyuuga, supongo. Incluso en familias medievales y barbáricas como la mía hay cosas medianamente buenas. Todos los Hyuuga, algunos más que otros, somos excelentes observadores.

—A…agu…a…

Tartamudeo yo, no tanto por los nervios, Uchiha Sasuke en realidad no me pone demasiado nerviosa, sino porque tengo la garganta seca como un desierto.

Mis palabras (más bien palabra) parecen caer como un rayo en Shizune, quien impulsada por una mirada reprobatoria de Tsunade, sale corriendo de la habitación, para entrar segundos después con un paquete de conos que, supongo yo, deberían haber estado aquí desde un principio. Con no menos prisa que con la que corrió por los conos de papel, sirve agua en uno de ellos, intentando entregármelos en la mano lo más pronto posible.

Es mitad gracioso y mitad irritante enterarme de que no soy yo la única mujer "patosa" por aquí, pues al parecer Shizune también es un poco torpe. Y es que, tropezando con su propio pie (no pregunten, _si_ es posible), tira el contenido del cono en la parte baja de mi falda y en mis calcetines. Nerviosa, me mira con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero mis ojos no se centran en eso, sino en sus ojos marrones, que viajan desde mi rostro hasta el del Uchiha, en una mirada furtiva.

¿Me tiro el agua encima porque estaba nerviosa por _él_? ¿En verdad? ¿Qué tan patética puede volverse la gente? ¡La mujer tiene veinte años! _¡Veinte!_ ¡Y él solo tiene 17(creo)! Es una mujer adulta y quiere algo con el Uchiha. No creo que Shizune despierte tanta simpatía en mí, después de todo.

—¡Hyuuga san! Lo siento muchísimo… Oh dios… oh dios…

Ella mira de manera patética al Uchiha, mientras yo solo puedo pensar en lo tonta que es y en lo mucho que me dan ganas de gritarle y echarle en cara lo patética que es. Después de su patético intento de coqueteo me mira a mí, que le sonrío de la manera más hipócrita que sé, intentando ser amable, aunque quisiera pegarle en la cabeza por idiota. Aunque claro, tampoco soy del todo tonta, no es como si fuera a iniciar un pleito con la amada protegida de la directora, mientras ella está presente.

—Fue… fue un accidente. No hay problema — sonrío, mientras le hablo con mi tono usual de voz: bajo. Bajo pero al mismo tiempo ronco. Por lo de la garganta seca y eso.

Ella se limita a sonreírme y dirigirse nuevamente al garrafón que se encuentra en la esquina. Vuelve a llenar un cono de papel con agua, agua que esta vez llega exitosamente hasta mis manos y de ahí a mis labios. Mientras vacío el contenido del cono en mi boca, hay que decir que la sensación del agua corriendo por mi garganta es _maravillosa._

Y ahora el problema que sigue es que estoy ligeramente mojada. Si me diera por exagerar, diría que estoy empapada. Y no es que sea delicada ni nada por el estilo, pero el agua fría en mis piernas me está dando escalofríos. Con cuidado, tomo la parte mojada de la falda entre mis manos, intentando apretarla con fuerza para exprimir un poco del agua. No logro nada muy significativo, pero supongo que servirá por el momento. Ahora los calcetines. Se supone que son hasta la rodilla, pero sé que Tsunade puede hacer una excepción en vista de las "circunstancias". Bajo el calcetín de la pierna no vendada hasta el tobillo, doblándolo para no sentir la humedad. Nerviosa, noto una mirada en mí. ¿Es posible que _él_ me siga mirando?

Intento mirarlo de manera discreta, no es como si él me gustase ni nada, y no quiero que crea que soy una "fangirl" ni nada por el estilo, y la verdad es que él y Naruto se portaron muy amigables conmigo en la mañana. Bueno, en realidad _Naruto_ se portó bien en la mañana conmigo, pero bueno, Uchiha-san me trajo a la escuela en su carro, y eso es algo. ¿No? De reojo me doy cuenta que me sigue mirando. ¿Se podría saber qué tanto me ve? ¿Tengo changos en la cara o algo? No me deja de mirar, así que en este instante decido enfrentar su mirada abiertamente, solo para encontrarme con que al voltear a verlo, él ni si quiera lo nota.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Me está mirando las piernas?

—S…Sass…Sasuke s…san, p… podrías… ¿Podrías, humm, salir de la habitación mientras me seco?

¡Dios! ¡Sé que en este momento mi cara y un jitomate maduro no tienen ninguna diferencia en absoluto! Tengo la piel tan pálida, que hasta el más mínimo sonrojo se nota, aunado al hecho de que soy _muy_ propensa a sonrojarme… Soy una bomba de sonrojos. Y hablando de sonrojos…

¿Es un sonrojo lo que veo en sus mejillas?

Es pálido, claro, ¡pero es claramente un sonrojo! Estoy segura de ser la única persona en el mundo que puede decir que ha visto a un Uchiha sonrojado. ¡Y se lo merece! ¿Quién se cree para estarme viendo las piernas de manera tan descarada?

—Hn— dice. ¿Qué demonios digo aquí? ¿Dice, acota, murmura, contesta? ¡Eso no cuenta como una respuesta!

Y tras su creativa frase, sale de la habitación, camino a clases, supongo yo.

—Hyuuga, cuando termines con eso, deberías ir a clase también tú. Hablamos con tu padre respecto a lo sucedido esta mañana, y el doctor familiar estará esperándote en casa saliendo de la escuela. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa, hasta que tu pie sane por completo. Es decir, por lo que yo calcularía las siguientes tres o cuatro semanas. Tengo cosas que hacer. Shizune, ocupo que me traigas los papeles que te pedí ayer. Y procura que sea pronto. Jiraiya y yo nos vamos de juerga esta noche y no quiero venir mañana.

Y dicha, esa información, que por supuesto a mi no me interesaba en lo más mínimo (al menos la mitad de ella), salió de la habitación, dejándome sola, secando mi falda, y pensando en que las siguientes dos semanas podré ver a Naruto-kun todas las mañanas, y a la hora de la salida.

¿No es dulce?

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Lilamedusa


	4. ¿Quieres comer el almuerzo con nosotros?

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

¿Cómo es que tengo que tener un cinco punto tres en letras rojas sobre mi examen para darme cuenta de que en definitiva este ha sido uno de los _peores_ días de mi vida?

Buscar una razón para una pregunta que, en teoría, debería ser solo retórica no es fácil, pero dado que es mi día, y que hay pocas que me guste dejar sin respuesta, es algo que definitivamente puedo, debo y _voy _a intentar.

Todo, misteriosamente, empezó esta mañana, cuando por primera vez en quince años de vida escolar, de hecho me quedé dormido. Fue entonces que, por alguna extraña razón, a Itachi le pareció sería divertido despertarme con un vaso de agua fría. Pero, como si el agua fría sobre mi rostro aun caliente tras una noche de sueño no fuese suficiente, el agua de la ducha _también _estaba fría, porque de todos los días del mes fue éste el que decidió el gas acabarse, y de todos los meses del año, fue este el que el tío Madara escogió para no pagarlo. Por si no fuera suficiente, el uniforme que la sirvienta dejo preparado anoche se cayó del perchero y quedó en el piso, perfectamente arrugado, y creo innecesario mencionar que _yo_ no sé planchar. El resultado de esto es mi camisa blanca quemada, y el tener que pedir prestada una a Itachi, que me queda por lo menos dos tallas grande. Después, las llaves del coche se perdieron en algún rincón oscuro bajo la cama, y fue este, de todos los días, el que Naruto eligió para levantarse temprano y estar a tiempo. Como consecuencia, estuvo haciendo mofa de mí durante todo el camino, lo que logró distraerme lo suficiente para hacerme pasar la casa de Hyuuga y me tuve que regresar. La casa es _enorme_, ocupa prácticamente dos cuadras, completas, así que fue una _gran_ vuelta de regreso, en la que perdimos por lo menos cinco minutos. Y Hyuuga decidió que era hoy el día ideal para decir algo más que su callado "Buenos días" acostumbrado y, siendo la amable persona que es, se sintió obligada a señalarme que la molesta corbata del uniforme estaba mal anudada.

Llegué tarde a la primera clase, matemáticas, impartida por Ibiki, y me quitó tres decimas de la calificación total por impuntualidad y "desacato a la autoridad". Estoy seguro Naruto no tuvo este problema, pues Kurenai-sensei es la profesora más amable y tolerante de todas. Hyuuga tampoco ha de haber tenido problema alguno, pues su primera clase es educación física, y Gai-sensei es peor que un idiota. En física, hubo examen sorpresa, y he estado tan distraído en las últimas dos semanas, que no pude contestar nada bien. Y por supuesto, Kakashi no pudo ayudarme ni si quiera un poco. A física siguió Economía, donde Sakura logró de alguna manera mover a Naruto de mi lado para ocupar su lugar. Y jamás pensé que diría esto, pero si hay alguien en este mundo que habla más que Naruto esa persona es Sakura. Así que tras enterarme hasta cual era su sabor de cappuccino favorito, el profesor Azuma decidió que era suficiente y nos quitó cinco decimas de la calificación total a ambos, y nos dio un pase para castigo hoy en la tarde.

A _eso_ siguió receso, en donde a Sakura no le paró la boca, hablando sin cesar acerca de lo genial que nos la pasaremos en castigo (como si eso fuera posible con ella cerca), y Naruto conoció a otra de mi "fangirls" llamada Ino, quien le agrado lo suficiente para ahora formar parte oficial del grupo que se sienta con nosotros en receso. Y por supuesto que pasar el receso con los tres personajes más habladores del colegio es de lo _más_ fastidioso. En especial escuchando las peleas entre "Ino cerdo" y "Frente de marquesina". Sin embargo he de admitir, a favor de Ino, que el apodo no le queda en absoluto, pues es anormalmente delgada, mientras que Sakura, _sí_ tiene una gran frente. Pero con o sin gran frente, las dos son fastidiosas al extremo.

Así que ahora, solo, en mi rincón favorito de la escuela, lejos de las "fangirls", de Naruto y el ruido, creo que las cosas podrían ir un poco mejor, pero, tengo este estúpido examen en que las respuestas están todas mal. Supongo que a Kakashi-sensei en realidad le agrado, porque este miserable examen no se merece más de un tres. Todo estaría bien si solo fuese un día, pero hoy no es más que una exageración de lo que han sido las últimas dos semanas, y es que, sin razón aparente, desde que Hyuuga empezó a venir con nosotros todos los días estoy más distraído que nunca. Lo cual es mucho decir, porque jamás he sido distraído.

Y es que Hyuuga sabe como distraer a una persona.

Hyuuga. Solo hace dos semanas que la recogimos en la banqueta camino de la escuela, y parce que todo _va a tener _que cambiar. Normalmente odio cuando las cosas cambian. El cambio, en mi diccionario, es malo. ¿Por qué cambiar cuando la vida es cómoda tal y como es? Pero a Naruto realmente le agrada la chica – no que eso sea algo raro, a Naruto le agrada todo el mundo – y, bueno, es callada, no demasiado ruidosa, y no demasiado molesta.

Lo que _sí_ es molesto, es que parece ser que como ella viaja con nosotros, ahora todas las demás creen que ellas también pueden. Ino y Sakura insisten en que ellas tienen el _derecho _de viajar con nosotros. Tsk, como si Hinata estuviera con nosotros porque yo quiero. Pero de cualquier manera, es preferible que Hinata viaje con nosotros a Ino o Sakura. Hay que admitirlo, la chica _si _es especial. No solo no es molesta, como todas las demás en la escuela, a veces hasta llega a ser _agradable_. Claro, lo arruina todo cuando empieza tartamudear como idiota, o cuando se sonroja como jitomate si Naruto la toca, pero va prosperando. Tomando en cuenta que la primera vez que hablo con él frente a frente se desmayó, un sonrojo no es tan dramático.

¿Qué tiene de especial el idiota de cualquier manera? Ella nunca se sonroja cuando yo le hablo. Aunque tiene esta manía de quedárseme viendo a los ojos durante horas, supongo que está bien. ¿Cierto? Después de todo, fui yo él que empecé en la enfermería y sus ojos son cosa de otro mundo. Especiales. Sus ojos son diferentes, y como dice Naruto, sus ojos son… _lindos._ Son blancos. No, no son color gris, ni azul claro, ni un suave lila. Son _totalmente _blancos. Sé que todos los Hyuuga tienen ojos blancos, pero estoy seguro que ella tiene los ojos más blancos que los demás. Los ojos de Neji Hyuuga, por ejemplo. Son grises con tonos de lavanda. O los de Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata, con el que el tío Madara tiene muchos negocios, los suyos también son grises. Pero los de Hinata son completamente blancos. Y para unos ojos blancos son expresivos y que no.

En especial cuando se enoja, y yo sé exactamente qué botones tocar para hacerla enojar. Es predecible como Naruto en un partido de fútbol – menos cuando no es predecible – y sus reacciones son entretenidas a morir. Hay ciertos límites que no hay que cruzar con Hinata, o se olvida de su molesto tartamudeo, empieza a hablar fuerte e incluso puede dar miedo. En especial si el límite que cruzas concierne a Naruto, a su estupidez, o a su falta de inteligencia. Claro que todo eso yo ya lo sabía, la niña no es mejor amiga de Kiba Inuzuka por nada. También tiene un punto frágil respecto a sus piernas. Lo juro, hablas un poquito de ellas y la chica pierde todo sentido de la realidad. Esos son sus hilos más sensibles. Increíble como conozco a la niñata esa casi tanto como a Naruto, y esto solo en dos semanas y media.

De cualquier manera, el problema radica en lo siguiente: yo, Sasuke Uchiha, siento que no veo a Hinata lo _suficiente_. Es terriblemente inusual, fuera de mi carácter, y jamás había sentido algo así respecto a ninguna persona, pero realmente quiero conocerla más, y solo la veo en la mañana cuando paso por ella, y en la tarde, cuando la llevo a su casa. Es difícil verla en la escuela, normalmente no come en la cafetería, ni en las canchas, ni en los jardines. Al menos no la he visto en ninguno de esos lugares. Ocasionalmente come con su amigo, Kiba, pero igual podría estar sola, pues lo único que hace es intentar ver a cualquier lado menos al aliento de perro tragándose a su novia en lo que ellos llaman un "beso".

Estoy seguro de que solo la vista de ese espectáculo le quita el hambre por completo.

No solo eso, en tiempos libres, es aun más escurridiza, casi como si estuviera evitándome o algo. Por eso, tengo un plan: Hinata siempre está sola. Naruto adora a Hinata. Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, Dios sabe porque, pero lo está. Así que el plan es sencillo: Naruto tiene que invitar a Hinata a comer con nosotros, y ya está. Hay pequeños problemas en el plan, de todas maneras. Uno. Naruto es estúpido como pocos, y para que la invite, prácticamente tiene que tener a la chica llorando en frente, o ni si quiera se va a dar cuenta de que está sola. Dos. Nadie se puede dar cuenta de que soy _yo _el que quiero que _ella_ coma con nosotros dos, bueno, nosotros cuatro.

Y por último, pero no menos importante el problema numero tres. Sakura. Naruto está enamorado de Sakura, Sakura está loca o algo por el estilo, pero se pega a mí como una lapa. Por supuesto, cortesía de Naruto, Sakura come con nosotros. Y la niña no es tonta. Para ser una "fangirl" (así las llama Hinata), es muy lista. Y observadora. Y si ve algo extraño, toda la escuela se va a enterar.

¿Qué tipo de idiota hay que ser para enamorarse de Naruto? ¿Qué tiene Naruto que no tenga yo? La respuesta es simple, nada. Naruto es una persona _irritante_, es ciego como pocos, impertinente, escandaloso, fastidioso, hablador, etcétera, etcétera. Durante años creí que la única persona capaz de tolerarlo era yo. Aunque, claro, eso cambio en el torneo de Kento el año pasado, cuando Naruto conoció a Gaara, Kankurou y Temari. Pateó el trasero de Gaara, quien pateó el mío. También el de Kiba, y así de extraño como suena, fue en el momento en que Kiba vio que tenía un _gran_ ojo morado, que empezó la amistad entre Naruto y Kiba, quienes, por cierto, son almas gemelas. Escandalosos, irritantes y habladores. A la amistad con Kiba siguió la amistad con Shikamaru, un perezoso anormalmente inteligente, Chouji, el chico de "huesos anchos", Neji, el chico "destino", Tenten, una niña si ningún chiste, pero agradable porque no es ruidosa, a menos que se esté devorando la garganta de Kiba, porque ella y Kiba son pareja o algo por el estilo, Lee, un retrasado mental hermano gemelo de Gai-sensei, Shino, quien se mudo de ciudad hace algunos meses, y si hay más no recuerdo sus nombres. Todos son esencialmente molestos.

Naruto también es molesto, pero como dije, Naruto tiene sus momentos. Es un buen chico en el fondo, y estar con él tiene las ventajas de jamás tener que hablar, porque, curiosamente si hay algo que yo tenga en mente lo dice él por mí. La única cosa que yo he querido decir, y él ha omitido, es pedirle a Hyuuga que coma con nosotros… Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

—Humm… ¿Sasuke-san? Creo… creo que se te está haciendo tarde.

Y de nuevo. Sasuke-san. _San_. ¿Qué es lo que hace a Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, y a mi Sasuke-san? ¿Y de donde salió Hyuuga de todos modos?

—Hyuuga… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me mira con sus ojos blancos, algo rojos, y empieza a sonrojarse. Eso es nuevo.

-Esto… yo… lle-llevo aquí desde antes q-que tú…

Pero, ¿de qué habla? ¿Y qué hacía ella en _mi_ rincón de cualquier manera? Y ahí está de nuevo. Me está mirando a los ojos. No sé que busca, no sé que encontró ahí, pero siempre que puede, me mira a los ojos.

—Y-yo… Sasuke-san…

¿Me ama? Claro que me ama, está a cinco segundos de confesarlo. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella enamorada de Naruto? Nadie mire a un otra persona a los ojos, juega con sus manos, se sonroja como tonta y empieza a tartamudear como idiota si no le va a confesar sus sentimientos.

—Sa-Sasuke-san. Y-yo te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre — me mira un momento. ¿Y qué se supone he _yo_ de contestar a eso? — y no lo-no lo haces.

Y no se confesó. Sería todo infinitamente más fácil si ella, como todas, estuviera loca por mí. Quiero que coma el almuerzo con nosotros. ¿Por qué el imbécil de Naruto no se lo ha pedido? Se lo pidió a Sakura. Se lo pidió a Ino. ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Hyuuga? ¿No sería todo infinitamente más sencillo si simplemente yo le pidiera que comiera con nosotros? Claro, pero entonces ella me miraría como si me hubiese vuelto loco (suele hacerlo cada vez que intento ser amable con ella), me diría amablemente que no, y que está mejor por su cuenta. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? Jamás había intentado tener una chica. Normalmente ellas llegan corriendo, prácticamente rogando que salga con ellas. ¿Por qué Hinata no puede ser más _normal_?

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Está todo bien? — y Naruto llega, impertinente como siempre, al mismo tiempo, y extrañamente, oportuno —Te ves rara hoy. Digo, más rara — ¿Por qué no me di cuenta _yo_ de que se ve rara? ¿Y porque siempre que Naruto habla, parece que escupe las palabras? ¿No podía ser más _delicado_? Estoy seguro de que ni si quiera piensa nada antes de decirlo —. Rara en el buen sentido. Sabes a que me refiero.

Y en un rasgo típico del idiota cuando mete la pata gracias a su gran bocota, se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en un gesto que él cree encantador. O al menos él dice que mata a las chicas. No funciona en nadie, pero Hyuuga, como siempre, no es normal. Ella sí se sonroja con su estúpido gesto. A lo que yo asumo que ella _si _cree que es un gesto encantador.

—¿Humm? Estoy bien Naruto-kun. De verdad.

Y alza la vista, mirándome a los ojos. ¿Qué espera? Yo no sé qué le pasa. Lo único que sé es que es frustrante que Naruto se haya dado cuenta y yo no. Pero ella, me mira a mí, no a Naruto. Parece como si esperara que yo entendiera. Y en realidad, si entiendo…

—Hinata-chan, ¿Te peleaste con tu papá de nuevo?

Como dije, Naruto es mi boca. Eso es definitivo. Todo el mundo se pregunta porque soy tan callado, pero siempre que hay algo que quiero decir, o preguntar, Naruto lo hace por mí. ¿Por qué demonios no le pide que coma el almuerzo con nosotros? No es que el almuerzo sea importante en este momento. Hasta yo se que Hinata tiene problemas con su papá desde que su mamá murió. Es de conocimiento público la preferencia del idiota de Hiashi Hyuuga hacia su hija Hanabi sobre Hinata. Y la Hyuuga lo mira, esta vez sin ningún sonrojo estúpido, y asiente, con sus ojos ahora llorosos.

—E…es lo mismo de siempre. Las calificaciones… le llegaron ayer por correo. Hanabi chan tiene una racha de diez, de nuevo, y yo sigo teniendo solamente sietes y nueves.

De pronto dejo de tartamudear, como si estuviese diciendo algo importante, esperando algo de nosotros.

—¡Pero eso no es malo! Mi mejor calificación este parcial fue un ocho punto dos, y Jiraiya me compró una caja de sopas Maruchan para recompensarme. Lástima que se haya acabado tan pronto.

Hyuuga lo mira con los grandes ojos blancos llenos de decepción. Supongo que no esperaba una respuesta _tan _insensible. Hasta yo sé que esa no es una respuesta adecuada. ¿Cómo puede ser Naruto tan imbécil? ¿Cómo puede ella darse cuenta hasta ahora que Naruto es un idiota? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Así que baja la mirada, y susurra.

—Un Hyuuga nunca tiene una calificación inferior a nueve punto ocho — replica ella de manera casi automática.

—Eso es estúpido — asegura Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y ella asiente.

Se forma un silencio incómodo de varios segundos. ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Debería decir algo? Por la manera en que me miró hace unos momentos supongo que en realidad debo decir algo. PEro nunca he estado en una situación como esta. Nunca he consolado a nadie, por patético que suene. Naruto nunca ocupa consuelo. él es infinita e indefinidamente, felíz. ¿Por qué Hinata no es más normal? ¿Por qué no la conozco lo suficiente como para ayudarla? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Y es en este silencio, que sé exactamente que debo hacer.

—Hinata…

Y ella me vuelve a mirar con esos grandes ojos blancos, alzando el rostro, indiferente a lo mucho que ha vagado mi mente sobre las siguientes seis palabras.

—¿Quieres comer el almuerzo con nosotros?

Y al ver que ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y besa mi mejilla mientras enrojece de manera incontrolable, yo decido que tal vez, este no ha sido tan mal día.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Lilamedusa


	5. Todo cambia

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Las cosas no cambian. Cambia la gente, cambia las situaciones, pero, a mí alrededor, todo sigue igual. Vivo en el mismo cuarto en el que he vivido desde que nací, en la misma casa, con la misma cama y los mismos muebles. Tengo la misma vista al mismo aburrido jardín, e incluso voy en el mismo colegio. En el mismo aburrido colegio de paredes blancas, y gente aburrida, de amplios pasillos y aulas aun más amplias. Vivo en la misma familia llena de gente torcida que jamás me ha visto como persona, sino como una posibilidad, y considerando el hecho de que mi potencial es nulo, vivo en la misma familia de gente torcida que jamás me ha querido, y ante todo, me ve como un estorbo.

A mi alrededor, nada cambia. Nunca. Mismo cuarto, misma casa, misma escuela, mismos amigos. Cierto, Shino ya no está, pero seguimos siendo igual de cercanos, pues para algo se inventaron los mensajes de texto, ¿cierto? Nada cambia, nada jamás ha cambiado… hasta hace dos semanas. Hasta hace dos semanas que Sasuke Uchiha pisó mi celular, haciéndolo cachitos. Hasta hace dos semanas, que por falta de celular, salí tarde de mi casa, y en mi carrera me torcí el pie. Hasta hace dos semanas, que me torcí el pie y él se ofreció a traerme a la escuela. Hasta hace dos semanas, que entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo surgió la más peculiar de las… _relaciones. _

Así que… ¿Qué cambia? No lo sé. El Uchiha y yo no somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido, y no voy a negarlo, procuro evitarlo en la escuela, si lo veo en el pasillo, cambio de dirección, si estoy en la misma clase que él me alejo lo más posible de su asiento. Porque si estoy cerca de él, lo único que veo son sus ojos, si estoy cerca de él, lo único que escucho es su voz, burlándose de mí, mofándose de cualquier tontería, recordándome lo tonta que soy por tropezarme, lo ridícula que me veo cuando me sonrojo de más. Si estoy cerca de él… me siento _extraña. _Me siento tonta e invisible. Porque si él está a mi lado, nadie me ve a mí, todos lo ven a _él. _A él, él más joven de los Uchiha, a él, que tiene cabello negro que combina con sus ojos, a él, porque su piel es tan pálida que parece de un muerto, a él, que es tan atractivo que no parece _normal. _¿Qué soy yo a lado de él? Nada. Solo la chica rara de los ojos blancos.

Y luego… lo que pasó hace rato. ¿Qué paso? Apareció él de la nada. Nada tenía el que hacer en la azotea, y sin embargo se atrevió a preguntarme qué era lo que hacía _yo _allí. ¡Llevaba allí desde antes que él! ¿Y por que insiste en decirme 'Hyuuga'? ¿Es que no recuerda que le pedí que me llamara Hinata? Odio que me digan Hyuuga. Odio que me vean solo como la heredera. La heredera débil e inútil. Solo una Hyuuga. Solo la más insignificante de los Hyuuga. Ni si quiera para pedir que me llamara como debe de ser puede dejar de llorar ni de tartamudear. ¿Qué tan patética puedo llegar a ser?

Y luego… luego llegó Naruto. Y tenía que llegar en ese momento, cuando me veía peor que nunca, con los ojos hinchados, con las ojeras enormes y el pelo enredado. Aunque no es como si me viera bien alguna vez, así que supongo que está bien. Pero él dijo que me veía _extraña_, más extraña de lo normal. ¿Así es como me ve Naruto? ¿Cómo una chica _extraña_? ¿Solo una freak? ¿Es eso lo que soy para todo el mundo? Y aún más vergonzoso que eso… ¿Es que todo el mundo sabe que soy tan patética que ni mi padre me quiere? ¿Ea que los problemas de los Hyuuga son tan públicos? ¿Y por qué es Naruto tan idiota? Estaba yo ahí, llorando, y a él lo único que se le ocurre decir es que mis problemas son _estúpidos._ Pero lo son. Todo en la familia Hyuuga es tonto, es estúpido, es _barbárico_. Solo una persona como mi padre podría pensar en conservar semejante modo de vida.

Pero Naruto no sabe _nada_ de la familia, nada de mi padre, y nada de mí, y no sabe nada porque jamás le ha interesado. Y no tenía derecho a expresarse así, y mucho menos a decir que la razón por la que yo estaba triste era estúpida. ¡Eso técnicamente equivale a decir que yo soy estúpida también! ¡Hasta Sasuke Uchiha es lo suficientemente _sutil_ para percibir eso! Y su reacción, fue casi como si intentara compensar por Naruto, casi como si intentara que lo dicho por él no me lastimara a mí. Y luego…

Al principio me costó asimilar lo que Sasuke había dicho. Es verdad que tras lo dicho por Naruto prácticamente le supliqué con la mirada que me ayudara, pero no esperaba eso. ¿Comer con ellos? No solo no lo creía, tampoco estaba muy segura al principio. Me la he pasado evitándolo, y ahora, ¿Comer con ellos? Desde que iba en primaria he estado enamorada de Naruto. Comer en la misma mesa que él, debería ser mi sueño dorado. Pero, sorprendentemente, he descubierto que mi intención jamás ha sido pasar tiempo con él, estar con él. Mi pasión era más bien observarlo. Pura admiración. ¿Cómo se confunde el amor del que hablan en todas las novelas con el amor que se puede sentir por Mahatma Gandhi? Tal vez, en el fondo soy un poco como Scarlett O'Hara, y me he engañado a mi misma todos estos años. Triste. Así que no, no debería comer con ellos. Pero por otro lado… Estoy harta de comer con Kiba y Tenten. Y pese a todo… pese a que quería decir no, a que me atemoriza la presencia del Uchiha, y no deseo en realidad la compañía de Naruto, asentí, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. Le. Di. Un. Beso. En. La. Mejilla. Un beso en la mejilla a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza? Tal vez me he vuelto loca. No, olvidemos el 'tal vez'. Me he vuelto loca. Él es amable conmigo, ¿cuándo? NUNCA, y la única vez que lo intenta, voy y hago _eso._ Oh dios… esto es _tan _humillante. Caminando a su lado, juro que siento como me hago más y más chiquita. ¡La vida es tan injusta conmigo! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?

—Hinata…

¡Cállate Sasuke! No quiero saber… no quiero oírte. No quiero oírlo. Un error, solo un error. No soy una fan girl. No soy una fan girl. No quiero que me aleje y me rechace como hace con Sakura, con Ino, o con cualquier otra. No soy una fan girl, y no lo soportaría. Por patético que suene, me atemoriza el rechazo. Y si él me rechaza, se que será _horrible. _¿Por qué? Tal vez porque es Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez porque es tan alto y tan atractivo, tal vez porque es tan arrogante, tal vez porque _sé_ que será cruel. Tal vez por la oscuridad en sus ojos negros.

¿No sería este el momento ideal para que en lugar de rechazarme y mandarme por un tubo me abrazara y me dijera alguna frase trillada como: 'Eres una estúpida Hinata Hyuuga', luego me besara y nos fuéramos cabalgando en un caballo tan negro como sus ojos con una mancha tan blanca como los míos en la frente? ¿No sería este el momento ideal para que Naruto dijera una estupidez de nuevo y lo convenciera de no ser demasiado cruel? ¿De seguir siendo _mi_ amigo? ¿No sería este el momento ideal para…?

—Hinata. Eres una estúpida.

Tal vez, tal vez si cierro mis ojos, no vea nada, no oiga nada, tal vez si no lo escucho, no duela tanto ¿por qué habría de doler? ¿Por qué Naruto no dice nada? Tal vez si Naruto hablara, tal vez si yo dijera algo, tal vez…

—Si en verdad te cuesta tanto trabajo la escuela, podrías pedir ayuda — un momento… ¿Qué? —. Yo podría ayudarte. No seas tonta. Abre los ojos.

—¿Q… qué?

—No tengo que ser yo quien te ayude, si no quieres.

Juro que nunca lo había oído articular tantas palabras en mi vida. Quiero, reír, quiero gritar. Pero… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No quiero estar tiempo junto a él, pero tampoco quiero decir que no. No quería decir que quería comer con ellos, pero tampoco pude evitarlo. Y él esta sonrojado, de nuevo. Eso debe ser un record, ¿Cierto? ¿Dos sonrojos en la vida de un Uchiha? De acuerdo, si nada cambia, si estoy harta de quenada cambie, este es el momento de cambiar. Estudiar con el Uchiha, comer con el Uchiha, venir a la escuela con el Uchiha e irme a mi casa con el Uchiha. Muchos cambios, ¿cierto? Pero… de nuevo, son justamente cambios lo que buscaba, ¿no?

Así que… Nada cambia. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque yo no quiero que nada cambie, o es porque las cosas no están dispuestas a cambiar para mí? Pero… ¿No es todo esto causa de mi miedo? ¿Y… en verdad quiero que las cosas cambien? ¡Si! Si quiero que todo cambie… es solo… que me da miedo.

—¡No!

De acuerdo, tal vez no me da miedo. Tal vez me aterroriza el cambio, tal vez me aterroriza Sasuke. O tal vez no me importa Sasuke. ¿O sí? Y si no me importa… ¿Por qué me vivo evitándolo? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de él? ¿O tengo miedo de mi a su lado? ¿Qué cosa me da más miedo? ¿el miedo? ¿O el miedo al miedo? ¿O ambas? Y porque… ¿Por qué siempre tengo miedo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo cada pequeña paso? ¿Porque siempre dudo de todo? ¿Porque soy yo? ¿Por qué siempre la tonta y patética Hinata? ¿Por qué?

—De acuerdo. Solo deja de llorar, Hyuuga — dice Sasuke con su voz… neutral, como siempre, y entra al salón.

Sasuke… ¿Está enojado? Es _tan _complicado. Supongo que simplemente soy nueva en esto de los amigos, en esto de tratar con sentimientos de otros… Supongo que solo soy realmente estúpida. Y socialmente _inepta_.

—¡Hinata chan! ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Naruto. Casi me había olvidado de su existencia. Casi. Naruto no me gusta. NO me gusta. Curioso, como aunque Naruto no me gusta, no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando él me mira. Tal vez nunca voy a dejar de sonrójame cuando él me mire con sus ojos tan azules, tan diferente de los ojos negros de Sasuke. Cuando me hable con su voz siempre alegre, tan diferente de la voz siempre impermutable de Sasuke. Cuando me sonríe mostrando todos los blancos dientes, en una sonrisa tan diferente de la casi imperceptible del Uchiha. ¿Cómo pueden ser mejores amigos, si son tan diferentes?

Sonriéndole a Naruto entro al salón, y llego a mi lugar acostumbrado junto a Kiba, casi en el fondo del amplia aula. Es una suerte tener hoy dos horas con Kakashi-sensei, pues siempre llega tarde. No sé porque, como sea. Si acabamos de tener clase con él, ¿entonces porque no está aquí ahora? Seguramente está encerrado en el baño leyendo un libro súper pervertido o algo. Kakashi-sensei es _tan _raro.

—Hey Hinata, ¿dónde estuviste en receso?

Aburriéndome, en la azotea.

—E… en la azotea, Kiba. ¿Cómo estuvo tu receso?

Entretenido, baboso, caliente. Seguro la vivió besuqueándose con Tenten. De nuevo. ¿Cómo se las arregló para notar mi ausencia con Tenten encima?

—Aburrido, supongo. Tenten estuvo particularmente fastidiosa. ¿Cómo estuvo la azotea?

Aburrida. Hasta que llegó Sasuke. Sasuke con sus ojos negros, y su cabello… negro. Sasuke sonrojado…

—Aburrida. ¿Está… está todo bien Kiba?-le pregunto mientras él mira a la ventana. Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta.

—No — luego calla. Nunca he visto a Kiba tan… serio.

—Me desespera muchísimo que no me digas la verdad. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?

Ok. Nunca soy de esa manera, ¿Qué me sucede? Jamás le hablo así a Kiba, pero… Estoy un poco harta de esto.

—¿Sabes Hina? Serías la novia perfecta si no estuvieras tan ciega y vieras más allá de Naruto.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? Me encojo de hombros. Además no es como si no viera más allá de Naruto. ME gusta Sasuke, ¿no? Y Sasuke no es Naruto… OK…. Cuenta regresiva. NO me gusta Sasuke. No es una cosa linda de decir, ni si quiera en mi mente. No soy _tan_ tonta como para que me guste Sasuke. Sasuke es un cerdo insensible y me mandaría a volar con un lindo recordatorio de no volver a poner mis blancos ojos en su rostro. Estoy ciega. Solo veo a Naruto.

—Y el cielo es azul, pero no estoy hablando de eso. Por favor no cambies el tema.

La sonrisa de Kiba crece un poco, pero luego desaparece por completo. ¡Por supuesto que algo está pasando! ¿Cómo puede Kiba creer que no me doy cuenta si somos amigos desde pequeños?

—Psst. Si insistes, Tenten y yo rompimos. En receso.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Feh! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Es demasiado histérica y posesiva! Ya estaba harto.

Kiba cortó con sus últimas siete novias por lo mismo. _Todas_ las chavas son demasiado histéricas y posesivas para el arrogante, y francamente mujeriego Kiba, no es como si no tuvieran razón para estar celosas.

—Tenten no es nada de eso. ¡Kiba te ha aguantado muchísimo! Es tierna y _muy _paciente. Te ha perdonado muchísimas cosas. Yo nunca te hubiera perdonado muchas de las cosas que tú le haces — le digo con paciencia, pero un poco irritada.

La verdad es que no sé ni porque me pongo así. No es como si fuera mi asunto. Pero, es que siempre que hablamos es de Kiba, y hoy que tengo algo que contarle, por primera vez en siglos, el sale con lo suyo. Sé que es egoísta, pero también yo tengo derecho a hablar de mí, ¿no? Shino lo comprendería. Shino siempre comprende todo.

—Quería prohibirme que te hablara. Dice que la amistad entre nosotros dos no es normal.

—¿Qué? — ¡¿Qué? — Tenten es una idiota. Que bueno que cortaron, seguro si siguieran juntos tendrían hijos tontos y los peinaría igual de feo que se peina ella. Y tu hija sería tan fea, que se parecería un ave o algo, y seguro tendrías que ponerle Ahiru o algo por el estilo.

—Hina… si yo tuviera una hija, y no la tendría, no sería fea, aunque se me ocurriera casarme con Fiona, y definitivamente no le pondría 'pato' de nombre ni ningún nombre parecido.

Me le quedo mirando por varios segundos seguidos. Con cara de idiota. ¿Cómo demonios sabe que significa Ahiru?

—Si Hinata… yo también vi Princess Tutu.

—¿Huh?

En realidad no es necesario que ruede los ojos. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya visto _mi_ anime favorito, si él no ve anime? Si hubiera un anime acerca de Naruto, definitivamente sería mi favorito, pero en vista de que no, Princess Tutu es lo mejor. Un anime acerca de Naruto. Eso sería algo emocionante por ver. Naruto es tan hiperactivo que todo el tiempo estaría pasando algo. Además, Naruto y Sasuke son pareja como de programa de televisión. Son como… Drake & Josh, o Kenan y Kel o algo.

—Tu Nick decía 'Amo Princess Tutu', me dio curiosidad y lo vi en el YouTube… No es tan bueno…

—¿No es tan bueno? Kiba, ¡Princess Tutu rifa!

—Como sea…

—¡NO! Princess Tutu es el mejor anime que has visto en tu vida, admítelo.

—Hinata, el único anime aparte de Princess Tutu que he visto en mi vida, es Doraemon, así que obviamente es el mejor que he visto. Yo no vivo desperdiciando mi tiempo y viendo anime como tú.

¿Cómo he de discutir a eso? Es cierto que veo demasiado anime para mi propio bien. Y también es cierto que Kiba es el mejor amigo que se puede tener. La verdad es que es muy tierno que haya preferido cortar a Tenten que dejar de hablar conmigo. Shino y Kiba son los mejores, y únicos amigos que he tenido nunca. Si… así de patético como suena. Pero… a pesar de cómo suene, y de lo que mi padre diga, jamás me he considerado una persona patética. No creo que los demás sean los adecuados para juzgar como es una persona, no sin conocerla.

—Hola, de nuevo, clase — saluda el profesor de Física, Kakashi sensei, casi bostezando.

¿Es normal que un profesor hable bostezando y de manera sarcástica todo el tiempo? Porque Kakashi lo hace. Todo el tiempo. No sé si lo hace por hacernos sentir patéticos y para que sepamos que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos dándonos clase o porque esa es su costumbre. O tal vez un poco de las dos.

—Quiero que trabajen. Les fue muy mal en el examen. Así que corregir los errores del examen de en la mañana no les iría mal. Cualquier duda vengan conmigo. Lo van a hacer en equipos.

De acuerdo. Equipos.

—Sasuke con… — con Naruto, la única persona con la que Sasuke puede ser puesto en equipo sin discutir, es Naruto- Naruto. Kiba con Kin. Ino con Shikamaru. Chouji con Tayuya.

La lista parece ser eterna. Es curioso, como a veces las cosas van demasiado lento y a veces demasiado rápido. Las clases de Kakshi suelen ser de la segunda lista, pero no hoy. Hoy todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta. ¿Por qué le dije a Sasuke que no? Drop that, ¿por qué le grité a Sasuke que no? Eso fue muy grosero. ¿Debería disculparme? Pero tiene cara de poco amigos en estos momentos. Increíble como un rostro tan bello puede ser _tan _atemorizante.

—Y… Sakura con Hinata.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Lilamedusa


	6. Naruto, Sakura, y otros problemas

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 6

Son las nueve de la mañana y llevo casi media hora sentado afuera de la oficina de Tsunade. Una de las peores horas de mi vida, debo añadir, suponiendo que tal vez a alguien le interese mi nivel de miseria, sentado al lado de las dos personas más ruidosas del colegio. Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura son molestos por separado, pero juntos, la palabra insoportable simplemente no es suficiente para describir lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser. El escándalo formado por 'el dúo inseparable' o como sea que piense Naruto hacerse llamar una vez que logre, si lo logra, salir con ella, es bastante parecido al que se puede escuchar en un estadio de futbol, cuando las porras de equipos contrarios hacen su escándalo por separado, pero hablan tanto que al final jamás se distinguen uno de otro y parece ser exactamente lo mismo.

Algo similar ocurre con Naruto y Sakura. Llevan _diez_ minutos discutiendo lo mismo, y el dilema es tan absurdo que parece que discutieran cuando ambos están del mismo lado. No lo están por supuesto. ¿Su _muy_ interesante y polémico tema de conversación? El color de las paredes de los pasillos. Naruto cree que los pasillos y la sala de espera fuera de la oficina de la directora son blancos. Sakura cree que los pasillos de la escuela son blancos y la pared de la sala de espera es _perla._ ¿Mi opinión? Esta discusión es _estúpida_ y me está ocasionando dolor de cabeza. Punto.

—¿Querrían callarse ambos, _por favor_? La pared es _blanca._

—Exacto — concluyó Sakura, pese a que lleva horas diciendo lo contrario. Me alegro de al menos saber que mi palabra cuenta para alguien.

—¡Que es exactamente lo que he estado diciendo desde hace media hora! — grita Naruto. Yo me pregunto si aun quiere salir con la histérica loca de cabello rosado, por que llevarle la contraria, no es precisamente una técnica de seducción que vaya a surtir algún día efecto en alguien como _ella, _o ninguna otra persona_._

—Sí, bueno, pues estabas mal, es blanco, no perla.

_Irracionales_.

—¡Es lo que dije!

_Insoportables._

—No.

_Increíblemente estúpidos._

—Sí.

_Sobrenaturalmente ruidosos._

—No.

Y_ anormalmente desconsiderados._

—Sí.

Tal vez si yo fuera una persona devota me pondría a rezar. A Kami, a Dios, a Buda, a Abraxas, a la entidad superior que pudiera hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca de Naruto. Por supuesto, no soy devoto, y hay una _buena_ razón para ello. Yo tenía seis años, Naruto no se callaba, yo rece a toda entidad superior conocida, y sin embargo han pasado casi diez años, y mi petición no ha sido concedida. No solo mi nada complicada petición no fue concedida, sino que, un mes después hice mi debut en la primaria, y fui obsequiado con la presencia de Ino, Sakura y Kiba, las personas traídas a este mundo para ayudar a Naruto a lograr el caos total.

—¿Quieren callarse? ¡Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar por su culpa!

—Alguien esta de mal humor… alguien no se tomo su cappuccino doble crema en la mañana… alguien estaba demasiado ocupado viendo las piernas de Hinata chan para detenerse a comprar un café…

—Naruto. Cállate. Ahora. Mismo.

—¡Kami! ¡Qué humor!

—No tengo ninguna duda de que si tú guardaras silencio mi humor mejoraría.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿En verdad estabas viendo a Hinata?

—Psssst… Por supuesto que no Sakura-chan. Sasu-chan no ve las piernas de la chicas. Es difícil para él confesarlo, pero aquí entre nos, Sasuke es gay.

—¡BAKA! ¡Sasuke-kun no es gay! — grita Sakura y yo me pregunto si tendré alguna influencia en la decisión de mi sexualidad o seguirán ellos discutiendo como si yo no estuviera aquí — ¡el único sujeto con sexualidad dudosa en esta sala de espera eres tú!

—Sakura chan, si me permites, puedo enseñarte exactamente cuál es mi sexualidad, para que no lo dudes nunca más.

Respuesta equivocada. Naruto definitivamente no quiere salir con Sakura.

—¡N… no seas estúpido! — susurró Sakura, ¿sonrojada? Y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

—Awww... ¡Sakura chan! Solo bromeaba... si que tienes un brazo fuerte... fuck, sí que duele — se queja, solo para sonreír como idiota después — ¿Sabes? Pasar todo el día con Hinata chan te está afectando, ya hasta tartamudeas.

¿Porque estoy aquí con estos dos y no con alguien menos molesto? ¿Alguien normal? Gente como Shikamaru, o Chouji. O Hinata. Gente _normal_, que no tenga que gritar cada vez que habla, que no hable de más, y sobre todo, que cuando hable, lo haga de cosas _relevantes_.

—Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, la directora esta lista para recibirlos — nos indica una mujer de gafas, con semblante aburrido. No sé su nombre, pero después de todo, es solo la secretaria. La nueva secretaria.

No recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros tres haya hecho algo malo, y sin embargo estamos aquí los tres. Pero lo que más me intriga del casi no es eso, ni el hecho de estar en la oficina en la que nadie entra nunca, ni el hecho de que Tsunade haya decidido vernos cuando nunca se reúne con ningún alumno. No, lo mas intrigante del caso no es eso, sino el hecho de que mientras yo entro a la oficina de la directora, por el pasillo corre una chica de cabello negro, piel pálida, y una mini falda demasiado larga para mi gusto, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo, corriendo a la azotea, o al baño, o a cualquier lugar donde pueda estar sola, donde pueda llorar sin cubrirse el rostro con un brazo.

¿Cuál es su drama ahora? ¿Cuál es el problema que agobia a la chica a la que hasta hace dos meses a duras penas conocía? ¿Por qué llora, por quien? Si tan solo mi mundo no hubiera empezado a depender de su humor en las mañanas, y si ella no fuera tan diferente… ¿Quien se impuso en la vida de quien? ¿Ella en la mía, o yo en la de ella? Lo más probable, es que yo en la suya, pues parece tener nulo deseo de compartir su tiempo conmigo. Es tan extraña… accedió a comer conmigo e incluso besó mi mejilla, luego se soltó a llorar y luego me gritó que no quería estudiar conmigo. Como si no fuera suficiente, lleva tres días pegada como lapa a Sakura Haruno, a sabiendas de lo poco que la soporto, y exceptuando las mañanas en el carro, y con el idiota de Naruto presente, me evita por completo.

La primera vez que la vi pensé que tal vez, ella era más _normal_ que las otras, pero viéndolo fríamente está igual de loca. Loca como todas las demás, lo que nos lleva al tema actual, la colmena de la reina de las mujeres anormales.

—Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama — saluda Sakura con tono formal, innecesario, digo yo.

—Haruno, Uchiha, Naruto. Estoy segura de que se preguntan porque están aquí — empieza con una voz aburrida y chillona, que solo se puede comparar con la de Haruno. O la de Yamanaka tal vez.

—Tsunade — grita Naruto y yo, retracto lo dicho, la voz chillona de Tsunade solo se compara a la de él — juro que no fui yo quien tiró la puerta del laboratorio… Y juro que Sasuke no tuvo nada que ver.

_Baka._

—Baka — grita Haruno, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

La posibilidad de no tener que abrir la boca nunca más en mi vida se presenta brillante en mi camino con gente como Naruto y Sakura a mí alrededor. ¿Será que soy igual de idiota pero solo un poco más discreto?

—¡Oh! Y juro que Sakura-chan no nos vio, y no prometió no decir nada.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

—¡IDIOTA! ¿No puedes callarte nunca? — grita Sakura, y luego tal vez se le activó una segunda neurona, algo así como una digievolución de su cerebro, pero recuerda que de hecho, estamos en la oficina de la directora — Gomen, Tsunade-sama.

—¡NARUTO-BAKA! Sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo para hacer esto, hay mucho papeleo, y por tu culpa (y la de tu amigo) tengo aun MAS trabajo. Idiota — grita Tsunade y yo decido que sí… tal vez su voz se parece más a la de Sakura.

—Hehehe… tonterías anciana, lo único que sucede es que ahora no podrás tomarte tu sake a solas — dice Naruto.

Y estoy de acuerdo con él. Me pregunto si alguna vez Orochimaru o Jiraiya habrán pensado en que Tsunade necesita seriamente de ir a rehabilitación. ¿Cómo tenemos una mujer tan _rara_ como directora? ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la _tontísima _idea de ponerla a cargo?

—Cállate Naruto, vayamos al grano. Veremos el asunto de la puerta en un momento. Los que pasa en realidad es que necesito su ayuda — dice ella, y yo me niego a brindársela. Soy una persona ocupada después de todo —. Como saben, se acerca diciembre, y con él, el festival de Invierno.

—¿Y con eso quiere decir que…? — digo yo.

—Que como castigo por romper la puerta (y habrán hecho más cosas que yo no sepa), me van a ayudar en la organización del festival — termina ella.

—¡¿Y qué hubiera hecho si Naruto no hubiera soltado lo de la puerta? — le pregunta Sakura, desafiante.

—Esperaba que Naruto hiciera alguna tontería. Por eso no les dije porque les llamaba — confesó la directora —. Pero si no igual se los hubiera pedido. Tendrían que ayudar de todas maneras, así que no hay razón para quejarse.

—¿Tendremos que hacer todo solos? — pregunto yo.

Eso sería… problemático.

—Con la ayuda de su grupo, por supuesto. He oído que Yamanaka hace unos hermosos arreglos florales. Tal vez deberían ponerla a ella a cargo también…

_Por favor, NO._

—¿Ino? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo también se hacer arreglos florales! — grita Sakura.

¿Debería agradecerle por su amabilidad extrema? No. Ella es igual(o peor) que Ino. Aunque, claro, una sirena, es mejor que dos. Eso son Haruno y Yamanaka, sirenas. Ruidosas, odiosas, repetitivas… sirenas.

El festival de Diciembre. Es… irritante. Por lo general no trata más que de chicas locas que van detrás de mi (o de cualquier otro objeto de su afición), para llevarlo con ellas al festival y que gasten dinero en ellas. _Mucho _dinero en ellas. Entre más dinero mejor. Por supuesto que las mujeres son fanáticas de los festivales. Pero también hay otras, como… Hinata. No creo que Hinata sea como las otras. Tal vez, ir a un festival con Hinata sea, divertido. ¿No?

—Hecho entonces. Por cierto, Jiraiya me encargó que te diera esto, dijo que no va a poder ir, va a estar ocupado — y le entrega dos papeles, dejando a un Naruto deprimido — ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Fuera!

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he ido a un festival. Es suficiente tener que trabajar para organizarlo. ¡Ir sería una pesadilla! ¿Qué se supone que hace la gente en un festival, de todas maneras? Lo último que _yo_ supe de un festival fue que Shikamaru gastó casi 5000 yens* en su novia de ese entonces, y decidí que un festival no tiene en realidad nada de especial. Shikamaru dijo, además, que los festivales son aburridos.

—¡Será genial! ¡Sasuke kun! ¿ Tú qué piensas? ¿No crees que será divertido? Sé que Hinata sabe dibujar muy bien, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar… blah blah.

¿Genial? Trabajo manual y gratuito no es mi idea de genial. Y en cuanto a divertido… Nada que incluya a Sakura, o a Ino, puede ser divertido. Aunque trabajar con Hinata… ¡Hinata!

—Ehm… como sea. Tengo que irme.

Y… me voy. Si me quedo un segundo más, Sakura no me va a dejar en paz nunca. Es increíble o mucho que pueden llegar a hablar algunas personas. ¿No se les cansara la boca? Si yo tuviese que hablar tanto como Haruno o Yamanaka, tendría que cargar una botella de dos litros conmigo a todos lados. Hablar tanto no puede ser normal. Tal vez están enfermas y puede ser contagioso. Una razón más para mantenerlas alejadas, si me preguntas a mí.

Ahora… ¿En qué estaba? Buscando a Hinata… tal vez está en la azotea. Si no está ahí… pues me quedo y espero a que vaya. Después de todo, Hinata y yo tenemos en común una pasión por la soledad y el silencio de la azotea. Hay tantas cosas que se pueden pensar cuando estás solo…

Como… bueno, no se me ocurre nada, pero ya estando a solas y despejado… la mente puede volar. Aunque claro, en estos momentos, la mente de Hinata no vuela a ningún lugar agradable. Sin duda alguna, está llorando, y platicar con ella, va a ser imposible. No que sea alguna vez sencillo. Hinata es el tipo de chica que disfruta estar en silencio. Un poco como yo. Definitivamente como yo. Estar con Hinata es agradable, precisamente por eso. Porque ella no tiene la necesidad de hablar, y contar hasta el color de su ropa interior con tal de alejar el silencio.

Si Hinata está llorando… ¿Por qué llora? Siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres lloran hasta por las razones más tontas, pero yo jamás he visto a otra mujer (niña) llorar que no sea Hinata. Incluso Haruno no lloró cuando le expliqué que ella no me gustaba. Yamanaka tampoco lloró. Nadie ha llorado. No frente a mí. Jamás. Solo ella. Y eso hace que yo…

Las mujeres lloran siempre por cosas estúpidas, es un dicho popular. Aunque depende bastante de tu definición de estupidez. Por mi cuenta, jamás he creído que haya en realidad una razón _tonta_ para llorar. Si una persona llora, no es por estúpida. A lo mejor porque ve las cosas fuera de proporción, pero no todas las proporciones cuentan igual para todos.

Tal vez a Naruto se le haga tonto si Hinata llora por sus calificaciones. No es estúpido para Hinata, cuyas calificaciones han sido juzgadas por su padre toda su vida. Si Naruto llora cada vez que ve un accidente de coche, tal vez sea estúpida para Hinata, pero no para Naruto, cuyos padres murieron en un accidente de coche. La palabra 'estúpido' aplica de diferente manera a cada persona. Es algo que tiendo a olvidar, pero que siempre tengo presente.

Por eso… por más estúpido que pueda parecer preocuparme por una 'niña' que conozco hace tan poco, no es estúpido para mí. Porque… la razón por la que llora Hinata Hyuuga, la razón por la que ella llora ahora, es la misma por la que lloraba yo, hace ocho años, cuando mi padre compara mis calificaciones con las de Itachi. Cuando mi padre estaba vivo y tenía posibilidades de juzgar y comparar mis calificaciones.

No es Hinata Hyuuga la especial. No es Hinata Hyuuga la que me interesa en realidad. Es su situación, es como ella se parece tanto a mí, como ella puede entender lo que siento de una manera u otra. Porque… en cierta manera, a veces pienso que ella y yo somos iguales. Y sé que ella también lo piensa.

—¿Sasuke kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta… ¿Sakura?

—Hn — respondo yo.

Si, sé que a muchos les irrita, pero es la manera más fácil de tratar con la gente irritante. Portándote irritante tú también. Hinata está ahí, llorando en el hombro de Sakura. ¿Qué hace llorando en _su_ hombro? Yo venía a ofrecerle el mío. Baka. ¿En qué se supone que estoy pensando? Hinata quiere a Naruto. Y a mí no me importa. Hinata no es _tan _especial. Y tampoco es como si Naruto quisiera tener _algo_ con Hyuuga. A Naruto no le interesa Hinata. A Naruto le gusta Haruno… Creo. Aunque actúo algo raro allí atrás.

—Hinata… cálmate… ¿Nos vas a contar que sucedió?

¿Naruto? Desde cuando está aquí? ¿Y desde cuando es tan _delicado_? Hace tres días se rio de ella porque estaba llorando(técnicamente), hoy, la consuela y la abraza. Tal vez… ¿Si le interesa Hinata después de todo? ¿Y Haruno? Pensé que a Naruto le gustaba Haruno. ¡¿Desde cuándo es tan sensible el idiota?

—Y- yo…— susurra, tartamudeando… ¿Ella qué? ¿Qué quiere decir? — y-yo… siento mucho molestarlos. Estoy… bien.

—¿De veras?

_NO._ Es obvio que no está bien.

—_Hyuuga_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—S-Sasuke — dice, y me mira a los ojos.

¿Qué manía estarme viendo siempre los ojos? Aunque los ojos de Hinata tienen algo… algo que simplemente atrae. Una soledad, como si estuviera… totalmente desamparada. Sé que suena dramático, pero así es. ¡Hay tantas cosas en los ojos de Hinata! … de Hyuuga. Una mezcla de todo, que simplemente… hace que no quieras dejar de ver sus ojos nunca.

—Papá… Hiashi… Me desheredó — susurra, rompiendo en llanto, y se acerca a mí, abrazándome.

_Incomodo. _Pero reconfortante. Qué extraño, nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca de mí. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Tal vez… si la abrazo… un poco… Me den ganas, de no soltarla nunca más.

—Hinata…

Sakura y Naruto se fueron, dejándonos solos. Y yo que pensé que los dos estaban totalmente incapacitados para hacer uso de su sentido común. Parecieran horas con Hinata entre mis brazos. Se siente… extraño. Sus lágrimas atraviesan la ropa, dejando húmeda mi camisa de la escuela, pero, por loco que parezca, en realidad no me interesa demasiado.

—G-gracias… Sasuke — susurra —…siento… haberte evitado toda la semana.

¿Me estaba evitando? Ya sabía yo que había algo raro en verla tan poquito. Quizás no la he visto en lo absoluto, exceptuando las mañanas y las salidas. Tonta.

—…no te preocupes, Hinata. Está bien — susurro en su cabello. Casi dan ganas de besarlo-. Mira que eres rápida, con pie desguinzado y todo te las has ingeniado para evitarme una semana y subir a la azotea. Baka.

—¡Eeep! ¿A… a quién le dices baka? ¡Baka!

Tonta. Me río un poco, y ella se aleja un poco de mi, esta vez sonrojada. ¡Ya se había tardado! ¿Se acaba de dar cuenta que me estaba abrazando? Claro que le digo baka a ella. ¿Hay otra en las cercanías? Naruto no cuenta. Naruto no es Baka… No… el alcanza otro nivel. Un nivel mucho más alto por supuesto. La idiotez de Hinata, de Hyuuga, es adorable, la de Naruto es… idiotez. Eso me recuerda… ¿Me estaba evitando?

—¡Hey! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

—¿Qué? ¿Decirte Baka? —dice ella, riendo.

—No, BAKA, evitarme. Somos… ¿amigos no? — susurro, y creo que… me estoy sonrojando… de nuevo.

Hinata, HYUUGA, está rompiendo todos los records. Creo que llevo tres sonrojos en este último mes, más que en toda mi vida, y todos gracias a ella. Ella sigue riendo. ¿De qué tanto se ríe?

—Deja de reírte.

—A-amargado.

—Deja de tartamudear.

—M-mandón.

—¡Deja de insultarme!

—Dejen de hacer el tonto — nos interrumpe… Naruto.

Seguro estuvieron espiando todo el tiempo. Par de entrometidos, Naruto y Sakura. Eso es lo que son. Entrometidos. ¿No conocen el significado de la palabra privacidad? Sé que ellos son del tipo que disfrutan de compartir _todo_ con _todos. _Pero yo no soy así. Y Hinata tampoco. Lo que es claro (o debería serlo), para todos, si contamos con el nuevo sonrojo de sus mejillas..

—Miren lo que tengo — dijo Naruto, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Qué es eso, Naruto kun? — pregunta Hinata.

—Boletos. Vayamos al cine, el sábado los cuatro. Me muero de ganas de ver esta película.

_El libro de piedra._ Es una película que Naruto se muere por ver desde que vio los trailers. Pero…

—¿No ibas a ver eso con Jiraiya?

El niega con la cabeza, y está triste. Jiraiya canceló, eso dijo la directora. Es decepcionante que ese pervertido bueno para nada lo deje plantado, sabiendo cuanto ha esperado Naruto por ver esta película.

—Si… pero canceló. En realidad no importa. Planeaba invitarte a ti Sasuke, y a Sakura chan, así que, si no viene el pervertido de Jiraiya… Puede venir Hinata. ¡A celebrar que al fin se deshizo de tener que tomar la compañía de su padre!

Ella se rió. Hay que reconocerlo… el bastardo es un bastardo, pero sabe como animar a la gente. Y… si vamos los cuatro… y si logro que falte Naruto y Sakura. Sería… una cita.

* * *

*OK, no sé exactamente el valor de un yen, pero leí en un manga que para saber el precio aproximado en dólares americanos solo hay que quitarle dos ceros. En este caso, 5000 yens serían como 50 dólares (sé que ustedes pueden hacer las cuentas, las estoy haciendo más bien para mí misma), lo que nos deja que en pesos (mexicanos) son como 500… Demasiado si me preguntas a mi U^.^.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	7. De sonrojos, café y celulares

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 7

Desde que era una niña pequeña he tenido un miedo nada sano a los espacios públicos. Fiestas, eventos formales, inauguraciones, estrenos, plazas, parques, conciertos, todos me causan un pavor que jamás he podido comprender del todo, un exceso de conciencia en mi misma y lo que soy, la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada por todos, como si cada error contase el doble de lo que vale en un espacio cerrado. Ese exceso de conciencia en mi misma que se multiplica por diez frente a todo el salón, por cien en un espacio abierto, y por mil a lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Han pasado veinte minutos desde la hora que acordamos con Naruto y Sakura, y ninguno de los dos ha llegado. En realidad ni siquiera tenía ningún deseo real de ver la película, pero accedí solo porque Naruto parecía tan entusiasmado. Sakura, en especial, no podía dejar de hablar de cómo parecería una cita doble. La idea de la cita doble me parece un tanto absurda, siendo que en realidad no sé si en verdad alguna vez quise o voy a querer salir con Naruto, o si él querría, lo dudo. Pero, lo importante es que yo tampoco, supongo. ¿Desde cuándo salir con Naruto no me interesa?

Supongo que nunca me interesó en realidad. No sé si en realidad me interesó como más que un platónico. Por mucho que le mirase, y me sonrojase al verle (y aún lo hago), y tuviese su foto en mi celular, mi imaginación jamás voló como ahora sé que debería hacerlo. Sakura se ha imaginado los detalles de su primera cita, de su primer beso, de su primer aniversario, del día de su compromiso, de su boda, de su primer hijo… en pocas palabras, ha imaginado toda una vida al lado de Sasuke. En cambio yo,… hasta que ella lo mencionó, jamás había pensado si quiera en besar a Naruto. ¿Será que ahí radica la importancia de una amistad femenina?

A lado de Kiba, jamás hubiera prestado atención a esos detalles tan pequeños, pero a lado de Sakura…

—¿Sasuke? Creo que no van a venir.

—Hn — contesta él, asintiendo.

Que decepción. Realmente tenía ganas de salir con Sakura, de ver tiendas, de comprar tonterías. Algo que jamás he podido hacer con Kiba o con Shino. Aunque con Shino y Kiba me divierto bastante, jamás había notado lo que se pierde una niña lejos de un mundo de niñas. La amistad con Sakura ha llegado como una revolución. Cosas que antes no notaba son ahora tan obvias.

—Tsk… Ese par de idiotas- se queja Sasuke, mirando su reloj —. Es demasiado tarde para ver la película que quería ver el idiota, de cualquier manera.

—Oh…

¿Oh? Sasuke ha de tener la impresión de estar tratando con una retrasada. Suele suceder, con frecuencia, que alrededor de Sasuke la gente empieza a sentirse algo idiota. La única persona en el mundo inmune al efecto soy-mejor-que-tú-eres-un-idiota de Sasuke debe ser Naruto. Es chistoso saber que aunque nos trate como idiotas, aun así nos considera sus amigos. Al menos a Sakura y a Naruto. La idea me da risa, es demasiado tierno que intente ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una capa de hielo.

—¿Qué te causa risa, _Hyuuga_?

_Nada_.

—En el fondo amas a Naruto kun, _Uchiha san_.

En el fondo ama a Naruto, y sin duda también a Sakura. Pero… ¿y yo? ¿Qué siente Sasuke por mí? ¿Y por qué demonios me habría de interesar? ¿Y porque me dice Hyuuga? ¿Es que acaso no me ha escuchado cuando le he pedido, _exigido,_ que me llame por mi nombre? ¿Es que no sabe que adoro la manera en que lo pronuncia? Pero lo merezco. Fui yo quien le grite, como chica autista, la única vez que me dijo _Hinata. _Me merezco no escuchar jamás a su voz sensual pronunciar mi nombre.

—Hn. Tal vez — contesta él, imitando mi tono burlón.

Tal vez. Tal vez. ¿Tal vez?

—¿Tal vez? — pregunto yo, confundida.

Espera… ¿Su voz sensual? ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? _Get a grip, Hyuuga._

—Sí, Hyuuga. ¿O quieres qué te confiese mi homosexualidad y amor eterno por Naruto? — dice el con sarcasmo. Aunque no veo la utilidad de agregar las palabras '_con sarcasmo_', cualquiera diría que es bastante obvio el tono que usó al hablar.

—Supongo que no estaría mal, ¿podría grabarlo y usarlo para el periódico escolar? — respondo yo, queriendo imitar su tono. Y fallando miserablemente, debo de añadir.

—Hyuuga, jamás te atreverías a entrar ahí — dice él.

_No, no me atrevería._

—¡Claro que sí!

Claro que no. ¿Entrar a las oficinas donde se edita el periódico escolar? No estoy loca. Ahí trabaja Ino Hinata-chan-es-tan-tierna Yamanaka, Neji-quiero-asesinar-a-mi-prima-la-ex heredera Hyuuga y Temari-voy-a-patear-tu-trasero-si-vuelves-a-tartamudear Sabaku. No… las oficinas del periódico escolar no están hechas para Hinata-la-fracasada Hyuuga. En especial no después del artículo acerca de la rica historia de los Hyuuga, en donde Neji no omitió mencionar que soy la primera heredera en trescientos años en ser desheredada. Siempre pensé que estaba celoso de mí por ser la heredera, no es que ser heredera deba de ser objeto de envidia. Pero jamás pensé que me odiaría aun más _tras_ ser desheredada. Y Sas… Uchiha no podía olvidar eso, no.

—_Hyuuga_, no entrarías en esa oficina aunque te arrastrara con la capucha de tu sudadera — alegó él.

—No, no lo haría,

Él sonríe una de sus malditas sonrisas de triunfo que dicen una y mil veces 'Soy superior a ti' y me odio a mi misma por darle por su lado. ¿Qué tiene Sasuke Uchiha que lo hace tan irritante?

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ver otra película? — dice Sasuke en un tono casual.

¿Casual? ¿Está viendo mis piernas de nuevo? Ni si quiera él se traga eso.

—Supongo — contesto yo sin pensarlo demasiado —, pero no puedes tocarme, ¿ok?

¿Yo dije eso? Trágame tierra.

—Hyuuga… Nadie quiere tocarte.

Claro, Hitler amaba a los judíos, Alejandro Magno creía fervientemente en la paz mundial, Edison era retrasado mental y bueno… esa es la idea.

—¡E-entonces deja de mirarme! — grito yo, y me dan ganas de golpearme. Tartamudeando de nuevo frente a este pervertido y… sonrojándome.

Y… mi premio por el _atrevimiento_, un nuevo, lindo y algo intenso sonrojo de parte del Uchiha. ¿Qué suena mejor, Gol o Jaque Mate? ¿Mencione que es mi nuevo hobby tras la… humm… _reconciliación_? ¿Hacer que se sonroje? Él es un pervertido y me mira las piernas. Yo se lo echo en cara. Se me suelta el botón de la blusa y se ve parte de mis pechos (¡Kami! ¡Eso fue vergonzoso!), el no despega la mirada… Esa vez me gane un sonrojo marca Hinata, de los que llegan hasta la raíz del cabello. Hay veces que estoy segura de que parecemos idiotas, hay veces que hasta Naruto rueda los ojos. Eso es un poco el límite pero… es divertido.

—¡Trajiste falda a propósito Hyuuga!

—Por supuesto, no creerás que la falda se puso sola y contra mi voluntad, ¿cierto?

—Muy inteligente.

—Gracias.

Y eso es algo que nadie se espera de la pequeña y patética Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Sarcasmo? La única vez que lo use con Naruto se quedó sin que decir. Ino chilló (literalmente) 'Kawaii', y en resumen, parece que todos piensan que soy retrasada mental. ¿No es obvio que debo saber responder o algo? He pasado los primeros quince años de mi vida cono dos hombres como únicos amigos. Dos mejores amigos que, aunque me tratan como si fuera de porcelana, literalmente, parece que jamás han sabido contener las palabras. Al menos no Kiba, y por supuesto, si alguien puede hacer que Shino pierda el control, ese es Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke no es así. Él parece saber que es obvio que tengo un cerebro dentro del cráneo.

—La próxima es Transformers dos. ¿O Star Trek?- dice él.

En serio, ¿qué manía la de Sasuke de cambiar radicalmente el tema cada cuatro frases?

—Humm… ¿Transformers?- pregunto yo.

Okay, aquí se expresa al máximo la parte que habla de Hinata Hyuuga que toda su vida solo ha hablado con hombres. JAMÁS he visto una comedia romántica a menos que incluya a Jessica Alba.

—Transformers está bien para mí — responde él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, pretenderé que no me doy cuenta que quieres ver a Megan Fox en la gran pantalla.

—Yo nunca dije nada como eso Hyuuga. La única pervertida aquí er… — dice Sasuke y es interrumpido por su celular sonando.

_How long, how long will I slide, separate my side; I don't, I don't believe it's…_

Y eso, es un mensaje. Sasuke tiene un celular con la pantalla deslizable. Así que, la desliza, para ganar acceso al mensaje, y lo lee, frunciendo el ceño. Yo pienso en su tono de mensaje. Amo a los Red Hot Chili Peppers, no importa que tan "mainstream" sean.

—El idiota de Naruto se equivocó de cine. Dice que ya no le ve sentido a venir.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Sakura chan…

—Probablemente se golpeó con un letrero en el camino… con esa gran frente…

—Eso es muy grosero Sasuke.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué Sasuke trata de esa manera a Sakura. Sakura es una chica bonita, o al menos a mi me lo parece. Tiene la cara larga y ovalada grandes ojos verdes, unos labios que la mayoría de las chicas tienen que pagar para obtener y una silueta de reloj de arena. Y desde que iba en primaria no se ha molestado ni un poco en ocultar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, aunque el siempre la ignore. Jamás me había llamado demasiado la atención… hasta hace poco.

—¿Por qué siempre la tratas de esa manera?

—Mira Hyuuga, Haruno se dedica a fastidiarme la vida desde que íbamos en primaria- murmura con irritación—. ¿Por qué debería de ser _amable_ con ella?

Tal vez porque no se dedica a fastidiarlo, sino a mostrarle su cariño, aunque es obvio que a Sasuke le importa más el afecto que pudiera ofrecerle un caracol que el de Sakura. Y aunque suena cruel… siento… alivio. Alivio de que un chico como Sasuke no esté enamorada de una chica tan bonita como Sakura, porque… siendo honesta, a lado de Sakura, ¿de qué manera tendría yo una oportunidad?

—¿Compramos palomas? — pregunto yo.

NO que yo quiera una oportunidad.

—Supongo. ¿No prefieres un cappuccino?

—¿Y crepas?

—Y crepas — confirma él con una sonrisa que no parece pertenecer a su rostro.

Yo asiento, entusiasmada. Nada más rico que las crepas que preparan en _este_ cine. Y lo sé… he pasado mis años como heredera visitando los mejores restaurantes en Konoha. Nos dirigimos a la dulcería, donde yo pido un cappuccino de chocolate blanco con oreo y unas crepas de mermelada de zarzamora con queso filadelfia. Sasuke pide un cappuccino grande y unas crepas de jamón con queso. En serio, ¿quién pide crepas de jamón con queso? Lo bueno de las crepas es el chocolate, la Nutella, la cajeta, la mermelada. Y entonces…

—Yo pago — dice él.

—No, yo pago — digo yo.

—_Hyuuga_, yo pago.

—¿Y si cada quien paga lo suyo? — sugiero yo aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—De ninguna manera, yo pago — dice él y me empuja lejos del mostrador. ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a las personas!

Y él paga. ¿Cuál es su problema? Entramos a la película. Megan Fox pudo haber hecho algo para que su operación de labios fuera ligeramente menos obvia. También pudo parecer un poco menos estrella porno, pero al menos me gané un sonrojo de parte del Uchiha después de que él me cachó viéndolo mirar las piernas de la _tipeja_ en la moto.

—Entiendo… eres un hombre — le dije yo.

—¿¡Qué! No estaba haciendo nada — exclamó él, sonrojado.

—Y no estás… no… no estás haciendo nada ahorita supongo…

¡Kami! No puedo dejar de tartamudear. Claro que no.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

Y entonces…puedo prácticamente ver sus pupilas seguir toda su mano hasta mi pierna. ¿Debería estar enojada? Supongo, pero por primera vez, no fue su culpa. Se acabo su crepa, y pese a su _odio_ por los dulces, empezó a robar la mía. En realidad es un poco mi culpa, porque la puse en mis piernas, y él bajo la mano para tomarla.

—¡Hinata juro que no fue a propósito!

—Claro que no fue a propósito — no estoy siendo sarcástica, pero él me mira con cara de reproche.

¿Soy yo o Sasuke avergonzado y desesperado por demostrar su inocencia es encantador? _Y_ dijo mi nombre. Dijo mi nombre con su estúpida y ridículamente sensual voz. Debe ser ilegal, hablar de esa manera cuando se está pronunciando el nombre de una persona. Debe ser ilegal permitir que los pensamientos se dirijan en esa dirección, cuando estás hablando de la voz del chico que le gusta a tu primer y única amiga.

—En serio Hinata… juro que no fue a propósito yo…

—¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!

Okay, silencio. Me acerco a Sasuke para poder hablar sin que nadie más escuche, con la intención de susurrar en su oído. De una manera tonta, se siente tan bien estar tan cerca de él, y la crema de afeitar, o el agua de colonia o lo que sea que use Sasuke Uchiha, _realmente_ huele bien.

—Se que no es tu culpa — le susurró en el oído.

Él asiente y luego voltea para encontrarse conmigo. En la película, Megan Fox atrapó a un decepticon en una cajita. En la realidad, el aliento de Sasuke en mi rostro me está causando escalofríos, y puedo ver ese brillo oscuro que poseen sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad. ¿Qué ve Sasuke cuando yo me pierdo de esta manera en sus ojos? Cuando no puedo separar mi mirada de su mirada, y nuestros rostros parecen acercarse, como en una película romántica de esas que jamás he visto, pero me imagino cómo deben de ser.

—Hinata…

—¡INCREÍBLE!

¿Qué es este repentino impulso de asesinar a quien sea que haya interrumpido lo que _pudo_ haber pasado? ¿Qué es? Puedo hacerme tonta… tengo que hacerme tonta, hoy y por siempre, porque a Sakura le gusta el mismo Sasuke Uchiha cuyo aliento acariciaba mi rostro, y a mí me gusta Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo del mismo Sasuke Uchiha cuyos ojos negros funcionan como imanes.

Me concentro en la película. Megatron está vivo. Megatron mata a Optimus. Sam corre como idiota y los ojos de Optimus se apagan. ¿Soy yo o la imagen está borrosa? Oh, soy yo. Y estoy llorando. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? O sí… por que Megatron mató a Optimus Prime, el único que puede derrotar al caído. Porque mi papá me desheredó y anunció frente al resto del clan que soy un fracaso como heredera y como Hyuuga. Porque Sasuke está a mi lado, y a Sakura le gusta Sasuke. Porque… en el fondo… a mí también me gusta Sasuke, y si Sakura no tiene oportunidad… entonces tampoco yo.

—¿Estás bien _Hyuuga_?- susurra Sasuke en mi oído.

Yo asiento, mintiendo.

—Baka. Solo tú lloras por la muerte de una imagen creada digitalmente. Ven — susurra, aun en mi oído, causándome un nuevo escalofrío.

Y mueve el separador, intentando abrazarme.

—¡Mierda!

Un intento inútil y patético, aunque igualmente dulce, tomando en cuenta que en el contenedor del separador estaba el cappuccino de chocolate blanco, que ahora se coló por mi playera y por la suya, mojándome por completo y humedeciendo un poco su playera.

—Genio. Me empapaste.

—Toma, mi chamarra.

—O-okay.

Me quito mi chamarra, que está llena de café. Me pongo la de Sasuke que me queda enorme, y una vez bajo la chamarra, me quito la playera. Por suerte, parece que mi bra no se mojo demasiado.

—¿Q-que haces? — susurra impactado Sasuke.

—Mi playera está mojada, ¿qué crees que hago genio?

—¿De verdad no traes nada bajo _mi chamarra_? — pregunta él.

**—**¿Cuál sería el chiste de ponerme tu chamarra si iba a traer la playera empapada abajo?

Continuamos con la película. Pero, no ya no hay separador entre él y yo, así que discretamente (y pirujamente, si tomo en cuenta que _éste_ es el chico que le gusta a Sakura) me acerqué lo suficiente para recargarme en su hombro. Aunque… si he de ser sincera, su hombro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que yo creía. Y luego… el pasó su brazo por encima de mi cuello, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Creo que no vi más de la película, porque de repente, lo único que existía era el latido de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración… y el aire que exhalaba en mi cabello.

Al final, hay un final feliz. De alguna manera, mi llanto por Optimus fue en vano, porque al final está vivo, Sam es un héroe y Micaela es… la novia del héroe. Sasuke y yo esperamos a que todos salgan, y luego nos ponemos de pie, juntos. Y tal vez… solo tal vez, si pudiera olvidar a Sakura y a sus grandes ojos verdes, me daría cuenta de que definitivamente tengo una oportunidad, porque hemos salido de la sala de cine (¿Nani?), y los brazos de Sasuke ahora se encuentran alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Comemos algo?

Me encojo de hombros. Mi playera está en mi bolso. Mi chamarra en un brazo de Sasuke. Estando así… se siente también, como si fuésemos pareja.

—¿Comida para pervertidos como tú Uchiha?

Es su turno de encogerse de hombros. Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de uno de esos lugares donde hay varios negocios de comida rápida, KFC, Burger King, McDonald's, Pizza Hot…

—Espérame aquí.

Y aquí lo espero. Me siento como una idiota. Voy a perder a mi mejor amiga. A mi única amiga. Y me siento como una maldita porque… en realidad no me importa. ¿Es lógico que me importe más Sasuke? Si ayer no sentía nada por él, ¿Por qué hoy si? Porque ayer sentía algo por él. Y antier. Y antes de ayer. Y la semana pasada, y antes de esa semana. Y antes de que aplastara mi celular.

—Hey Hinata… oye… ¿Tienes un plan para Navidad? — pregunta él, tan bajo que si no fuera yo una experta en susurros no le escucharía.

—Como heredera… olvídalo no tengo nada.

Porque _no_ soy heredera de nada.

—Oh.

¿_Quién_ es el retrasado ahora _Sasuke_?

—Te traje maquis — dice él, constatando lo obvio, y dándome una bandeja con maquis — y refresco.

—Gracias. ¿Qué decías de Navidad?

Se sonroja. ¿Mencione que se ve adorable sonrojado? Cuando está avergonzado sus ojos negros brillan de manera diferente.

—Quería… que pasaras Navidad conmigo — susurra. Me mira un momento, luego empieza a excusarse a sí mismo —. Porque… sé que no te gusta tu familia… y bueno, mi familia está… muerta… y a Itachi y a mí nos serviría la compañía. Y…

—¿Sasuke?

—Está bien… no necesitas sentirte…

—Me encantaría pasar Navidad contigo — le corto.

Él me mira. Él sonríe. Él se pone pies y se sienta a mi lado, abrazándome. Y él huele tan bien…

Terminamos nuestra comida y paseamos un rato por el mall. Vemos tiendas de ropa (de deportes), de juegos de mesa, de mascotas. Jugamos y reímos… al final, me lleva a mi casa en su convertible rojo, dejándome en la puerta de mi casa. Nunca duro tanto el camino desde un lugar a mi casa. Quiero llegar pero no para estar dentro, sino porque se lo que pasará al despedirnos. ¿Fue una cita, cierto? Estuvimos solos él y yo. Jugamos, nos abrazamos y coqueteamos como idiotas. _Casi_ nos besamos en la sala de cine. Fue una cita. Y al final.

—Hinata, te tengo un… regalo, creo — dice él.

¿Pueden creer que Sasuke Uchiha, _el_ Sasuke Uchiha sea tan tímido? Abre la cajuela del carro, y me extiende un paquete.

—Siento lo de tu celular.

Veo la caja, veo el modelo. Es un W710, como mi viejo celular. ¡Es un modelo agotado desde hace dos semanas! Miro en auge el teléfono, entusiasmada, olvidándome del beso. Pero Sasuke… bueno… solo digamos que Sasuke no permite que lo olvide.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	8. ¿Cómo acabo así?

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 8

No hay una cosa llamada _espíritu navideño _en Konoha. Por regla general las mayoría de las familias japonesas son _shintoístas_, y es una ironía que aun así, en todo Japón, se celebre la Navidad. Algo ridículo incluso. Explorado más a fondo el tema es de risa. Lo que en países occidentales es una celebración de _amor, amistad, familia_ y alguna otra tontería, en Japón es solo la oportunidad de que las parejas se besuqueen por los rincones con ayuda del _ambiente_ que se supone provee la fecha. Algo como el 14 de Febrero segundo. Una festividad ridícula y artificial.

La llegada del invierno, sin embargo, es un asunto diferente. No sé si haya muchas culturas que celebren la llegada del invierno, pero en Japón es todo un descubrimiento, especialmente en lugares como Konoha.

Lo especial del festival es la manera especial de adornar. En el festival de primavera los colores son chillones, en el de verano demasiado llamativo y en otoño demasiado normales. En invierno, todo es decorado de colores fríos, azul, blanco, gris. El resultado siempre es elegante y tranquilo, aunque entretenido. El problema del festival es organizarlo, y hasta entrar a quinto semestre de la preparatoria jamás supe todos los problemas que vienen con de hecho encargarse de preparar el festival.

Los líderes de la planeación somos, en teoría, Sakura, Naruto y yo, pero, en realidad, Sakura da las órdenes, yo las sigo para no discutir y Naruto… Naruto discute todas y cada una de ellas. El festival de la escuela se realiza en el patio principal, con negocios de todo tipo, entretenimiento y a veces, juegos mecánicos. Si alguien se molesta en quedarse hasta medianoche, también hay fuegos artificiales, y aunque es el festival de invierno, se celebra en año nuevo, lo que quita parte de las vacaciones de invierno. En este momento me encargo de… Nada. De buscar a Hinata para besarla hasta quitarle el aliento en algún rincón.

¿Comenté que tengo permiso para agarrar a Hinata, meterla a un closet o cualquier lugar vacío y besarla hasta que me canse (no pasa rápido, normalmente es ella la que decide que tiene que irse)? O al menos puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella cuando _Sakura Haruno_ no está presente, lo que es irritante. _Más _allá de irritante. Hinata está horrorizada de que Sakura deje de ser su amiga, así que se niega a contarle a nadie lo que hay entre nosotros.

¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Tocar el tema es curioso también. Uno pensaría que un sonrojo abarca las mejillas de las personas. En el caso de Hinata, el sonrojo puede llegar hasta sus pequeñas perfectas orejitas. Orejitas literalmente. Tiene unas orejitas pequeñitas, con tres perforaciones cada una. Normalmente no usa ningún arete, en ninguna de las seis perforaciones, pero cuando lo hace, tiene cierto _aire_ de rebeldía que parece evitar a toda costa. Hinata está bajo la impresión de que no somos novios, pero tampoco amigos. Algo como amigos con derecho, una relación _free_, como si a escondidas una relación pudiera ser _free_.

Y no puede ser. ¿Por qué tengo que esconderme? ¿Por qué no podemos ser como la gente normal y tener una relación normal en la que yo pueda andar por la calle con ella de mi mano, poniendo _bien_ en claro que es _mi_ novia, y que cualquier infeliz interesado puede largarse a comer espárragos? ¿Por qué? Porque Haruno es 'mi primer amiga Sasuke, mi _mejor_ amiga'. ¿No puede simplemente ser amiga del chico Inuzuka, mandarse mensajes de texto con Aburame y bromear _muy de vez en cuando_ con Naruto? No. Necesita volverse la _mejor_ amiga de Sakura Haruno.

¿Es mi culpa que Haruno esté ciega y no note que ella simplemente no me interesa? No, pero igual tengo que esconderme, para que ella no se entere, porque Hinata no quiere lastimar sus sentimientos, y es imposible tratar con ella. Tartamudeando y casi sin poder juntar más de tres silabas (reconozco mi responsabilidad en eso), se niega rotundamente a lastimar a Haruno. ¡Y solo han sido amigas por tres semanas! ¿Cómo dije? No, no solo han sido amigas tres semanas, han sido primeras y mejores amigas tres semanas.

—¡Oye, bastardo! ¡Necesito ayuda con esto! — grita Naruto desde el área de entretenimiento.

El festival ayuda sentirme menos frustrado. Todo debe tener un perfecto orden, todo debe lucir perfecto, todo debe estar bien organizado. Con suerte, el festival de invierno nos va a dar el dinero necesario para los boletos de ida y el hospedaje en nuestro viaje de graduación. _Éste_ es el propósito de los cuatro festivales, recaudar fondos para el viaje y la fiesta de los egresados, a.k.a. nosotros en seis meses. Es en el festival de invierno donde se recaudan más fondos, porque en invierno la gente es menos cuidadosa con el dinero. Demasiado ocupados en impresionar a sus novias (¿mencione a Shikamaru gastando 5000 yens en Ino el año pasado?), como para ahorrar dinero.

—¿Qué querías idiota?

Idiota. Que palabra tan precisa para describir a Naruto. Naruto _es_ el significado de idiota. Y la sonrisa _idiota_ que en estos momentos tiene en la cara, es el epitoma de la estupidez. La sonrisa de idiota y Naruto son uno solo. Y en este momento la sonrisa y los ojos azules confundidos dicen una cosa:

—¿Qué quiero de qué?

Estúpido en extremo y olvidadizo al límite, con memoria a corto plazo. Si no fuera _Naruto_, y al idiota de Lee o Shikamaru se les ocurriera hacerme esto, les partiría la cara.

—Olvídalo baka. ¿Has visto a Hinata? — eso, el tono desinteresado experto.

O tal vez… no tan experto. La cosa con Naruto es que una vez al año, descubre que sus neuronas pueden trabajar juntas para formar una línea continua de algo llamado pensamiento. No es tanto que Naruto sea idiota, solo es algo _obtuso._ El problema es que, cuando deja de ser _obtuso_, y usa su cerebro para algo suele ser en contra de _mis_ mejores intereses. Como el día en que descubrió que Sakura simplemente no está interesada en él y dejo de perseguirla. Lo que fue una estupidez, porque Sakura _al fin_ le estaba haciendo caso, y yo al fin me iba a poder librar de ella.

—¿Qué se traen Hinata-chan y tú teme? Has pasado más tiempo con ella últimamente que conmigo.

_Entrometido idiota. _

—¿Celoso baka?

—¡Sueñas teme!

—Entonces no es tu asunto, no te metas.

Como si no fuese suficiente con ser obtuso, lento de entendimiento y olvidadizo, Naruto es también incapaz de entender. Y, entonces sonríe como idiota, y es obvio que sabe de lo que habla.

—¿Sabes que es lo raro Sasu-chan? Yo pensé que Hinata-chan quería conmigo y que tú eras… gay.

—Lo que no quiere decir mucho, porque todos sabemos que tú no piensas.

_Es Naruto, no lo golpees, es Naruto no lo golpees. _

—¿Has visto a Hinata si o no?

—Se fue con Kiba por unas cartulinas a la dirección. Yo creo que no tarda en volver Sasuke, no desesperes.

Claro, _no tarda_. ¿Hinata y Kiba? Son peor que cualquier pareja de adolescentes chismosas, peor que Ino y Sakura juntas, peor que Rock Lee y Gai, Kiba habla más que… habla más que nada, incluyendo a Naruto. Y Hinata junto a Kiba es peor que Moegi con Udon. Ríe, grita y habla como niña chiquita, escuchando atentamente lo que dice Kiba, discutiendo todo lo que él dice, y escuchando todas sus _aventuras_, problemas, etcétera, etcétera.

Entiendo la fascinación de Kiba con Hinata. Nadie escucha como Hinata, sin hacer gestos ni muecas en los momentos inapropiados, sin interrumpir, simplemente escuchando hasta que dices lo que quieres decir. Pero, insisto en que lo de Kiba es un abuso. Me imagino a Hinata dentro de diez años en su consultorio (en mi mente Hinata es una psicóloga _muy_ sexy), escuchando a Kiba por horas y rehusándose a cobrarle ni un solo centavo.

—¿Sasuke kun?

—¿Qué quieres Sakura?

Sakura tiene estos ojos verdes inmensos en forma de almendra. Y tiene esta mirada que te hace querer llamar a Dream Works para que corran de inmediato al Gato con Botas y la contraten a ella. Es la mirada más patética del mundo, una que te hace sentirte realmente mal contigo mismo por no darle lo que ella quiere. Y es que Sakura es un fastidio, habla demasiado, nunca aparece en el momento adecuado, tenemos absolutamente nada en común y _no es solo una fan girl. _Es… Sakura es… Sakura es como Naruto pero con cabello rosa, ojos verdes y una voz más aguda.

Y momentos como el de hoy, se repiten una vez a la semana desde que tengo memoria.

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que, el jueves hay una comida en mi casa organizada por la compañía de papá y… quería que fueras conmigo.

Y esto es todas las semanas durante los últimos cinco años.

—No puedo el jueves Haruno. Voy a estar _ocupado_. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Naruto?

Y ella me mira con esos ojos, y parece que quiere llorar, aunque yo no le haya dado razón alguna, y aunque debería ya haberse acostumbrado a que pase _siempre_ lo mismo. Pero sus estúpidos ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y yo le tengo que decir que no, y ella me sonríe lo más honestamente que puede y se va. Y si, su familia tiene comidas _todas_ las semanas, y _todas_ las semanas me pide que vaya con ella, en diferentes días cada vez.

—Claro, eso voy a hacer. Gracias, Sasuke kun.

He oído hablar muchas veces de la frase 'la tercera es la vencida', y en la práctica, puedo asegurar que es mentira. Ni la tercera, ni la cuarta, ni la octava, ni vigésima tercera son nunca la vencida. Puedes contar hasta mil, y siempre habrá quien sea lo suficiente terco y estúpido para seguir intentando. Y sí, Sakura es inteligente, pero es terca como una mula y tan obtusa como Naruto.

En mi experiencia ese es el problema con la mayoría de las mujeres. Leen demasiadas revistas y acaban con la creencia de que una mirada de reojo y un firme _no_, quieren en realidad decir _sí_. Son orgullosas y tercas, se niegan a darse por vencido, y creen sinceramente que cada nuevo enamoramiento es el amor de su vida. Se aferran a lo que encuentran como una anguila a su presa y no la sueltan hasta que la han despedazado o la presa a ellas. Aunque el papel de presa no es totalmente de mi agrado, así es como me siento con Sakura. Odio ser perseguido por todas, y sé que con una novia eso pararía. El problema es que _mi_ novia (free) se niega a declarar públicamente que es mi novia y así librarme de la carga.

—¡Sasu-chan! — grita Naruto en mi oído — Hyuuga-san en la entrada.

Es raro pensar que cuando la busco, es Naruto quien la encuentra, ella quien choca conmigo o yo que la busco hasta el cansancio solo para hallarla en el salón de clases. A veces, me pregunto si le encuentro yo a ella, o ella a mí, si choca a propósito o por error, o si soy yo quien choco con ella, o si simplemente es obra de la casualidad. Tal vez sea una y todas al mismo tiempo, tal vez nadie busque a nadie y todos nos encontremos de todas maneras si debemos, por estúpido que suene. Es solo que sus ojos absurdamente blancos resaltan entre la multitud, aunque no estoy seguro del todo si es que ella es más blanca, tiene el pelo más negro, o simplemente yo soy el hombre más cursi del planeta.

El problema es que parece ser que soy cursi de nacimiento, y parece ser que toda la cursilería sale a flote cuando está Hinata cerca. Me pregunto qué habrá sido todos estos años de todo este romanticismo jamás utilizado. Originalmente las mujeres simplemente eran mujeres, no objeto de adoración.

—Uchiha-san — saluda ella, sonriente y con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Hyuuga. Sígueme — le digo y la tomo de la muñeca, llevándola conmigo.

El tono de molestia jamás había sido más falso. ¿Quién puede si quiera simular estar molesto cuando Hinata sonríe? La piel de Hinata es suave, y la siento bajo mis dedos. Una vez que salimos del salón, deslizo mis dedos por su muñeca, por las palmas de sus manos y cruzo mis dedos con los suyos. Hinata se sonroja cada vez que lo hago, y es que hace una semana admitió que _siempre_ había querido tomarse de las manos con alguien que _ella quisiera_. Después la muy tonta se llevó las manos a la boca, sonrojada. Sin quererlo había declarado, por vez primera, que me quería. Tonta.

Lo que en teoría, quiere decir que yo debería decírselo a ella. Hinata mira a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Haruno. Supongo que estaba platicando con ella, y ya veo venir de regreso el sermón de siempre.

—No te preocupes por Haruno — le digo, más bien exasperado.

—No tendría que preocuparme por ella si tú no fueras tan grosero — contesta ella molesta, como siempre que se toca el tema de Sakura.

—Hinata, te digo que ya está acostumbrada. La he tratado igual por años, y…

—¡La has lastimado por años también! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más considerado de sus sentimientos? – dice, y está gritando.

Con toda seguridad, habló con ella hace rato y ya ha de saber que volví a rechazarle… Es increíble lo mal que me siento conmigo mismo cuando _ella_ grita. Las niñas de cinturas estrechas, grandes sudaderas, voces de arpa y ojos de perla simplemente no deberían de gritar.

—¿Quieres qué le diga que si entonces?

—¿Qué? Yo… yo no dije e-eso…

—¿Entonces Hinata? ¿No ves que simplemente no quiero nada con ella? Si no soy claro ella se va a hacer falsas ilusiones, y si tú te decidieras a decirle por fin lo que hay entre nosotros…Yo podría quitármela de encima.

—¿N-nosotros? — tartamudea Hinata, nerviosa.

Yo asiento. Ella sonríe. Yo me acerco y ella se acerca. Pongo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca y la atraigo hasta mi solo un poco. Ella avanza el resto del camino, besándome. La cosa de besar a Hinata es que hay que ir lento. Si no, simplemente no funciona. Hinata es el tipo de chica con la que quieres que todo vaya lento, sentir _cada una_ de las cosas que pasan, para recordarlas después. Jamás había sido así con ninguna otra.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haya entre nosotros Hina?- le pregunto yo mientras las beso.

No estamos demasiado apartados del salón, solo en el pasillo. Sé que ella está nerviosa. El lugar ha de ser un poco público para su gusto, aunque esté desierto.

—Estás siendo injusto Sasuke. Sabes que no quiero lastimar a Sakura… — responde ella, separándose de mi y sentándose en el suelo.

—Eres _tú_ la que eres injusta. No me gusta vivir escondido.

Ella suspira, apoyando se cabeza en mi hombro. Yo paso un brazo sobre su hombro, abrazándola, y ella se acerca un poco más.

—Siempre hueles rico, ¿sabías? — susurra ella, y su aliento me acaricia en el cuello.

—Hn.

—Eso no cuenta como respuesta, pervertido — dice ella, besándome con suavidad el cuello.

Han pasado casi tres meses desde la ida al cine. Ese día fue interesante. No fue difícil darle la dirección equivocada a Naruto, que le dio la misma a Sakura. Y Hinata se veía bastante bien. Llevaba una minifalda hasta media pantorrilla, negra y con holanes, también le colgaban hilos, como si estuviera desgarrada. Llevaba una playera de manga larga, verde limón, que se ajustaba ligeramente del pecho, mientras que el resto de la prenda era holgada, unos tenis converse y calcetines negros. Llevaba además, aretes en las seis perforaciones, todos a juego. Jamás la había visto así en la escuela, donde su falda es la más larga, sus playeras las más grandes, y donde _nunca_ se quita el suéter. Podría decir ¿quién se iba a imaginar lo _bien_ que estaba bajo toda esa ropa?, pero yo ya me lo imaginaba.

Fue divertido. Ella se reía de mí, yo de ella, ella se sonrojaba, y hacía algo para que me sonrojara yo también. Durante tres o cuatro veces casi la beso, y al final, por supuesto, la besé. Fue extraño entonces. La deje en la puerta, ella tomó el celular y tras el beso, simplemente gritó 'adiós', sin si quiera volver la mirada. Me evitó el lunes, y el martes. El miércoles la acorralé en un pasillo vacío, y para el jueves estaba inmerso sin querer en una relación a escondidas.

Es todo mi condenada culpa. Me incliné para besarla. Hinata continuó mirando al piso, recargada como estaba en mi hombro e ignorando por completo mis avances.

—Te dije que te quería — susurra ella.

Yo asentí. Técnicamente no era cierto. Había mencionado que siempre había querido sostener la mano de alguien que quería, pero no me dijo 'Te quiero Sasuke'. Técnicamente. Está muy, muy sonrojada, o al menos sus mejillas están ardiendo. Siento su respiración, esa que ella se esfuerza por controlar.

—Pensé que sería injusto decir te quiero solo porque tú lo dijiste — le respondo.

Ella asintió, y me permitió besarla.

—Lo sería — susurra contra mis labios.

Empiezo lento, como debe ser. Pero hay algo mal hoy con Hinata. Empezamos lento, pero pronto el beso adquiere fuerza y velocidad también. Con un poco de mi fuerza y un poco de su propia voluntad, Hinata está ahora contra el piso. Está bastante sonrojada y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras la beso. Los abre de pronto, encontrándose con los míos, y procede a perderse en algún rincón mientras me mira. Es curioso. Se pierde, pero de pronto no sé donde se perdió. No sé si en su mente o en la mía, y no sé cómo le hizo para arrastrarme a perderme también con ella.

—Hinata — susurro con mis labios en su garganta. Ella emite un sonido gutural con la misma garganta que tengo contra el rostro para darme a entender que me escucha —. Te quiero.

Le estoy besando el cuello, pero estoy seguro de que ella siente mi sonrojo – no pretendía soltar así nada más lo que le había dicho pero lo siento de verdad – y su mano, que hasta entonces estaba en mi hombro se desliza hasta mi cabello, entrelazándolo entre sus dedos de manera suave. Me siento, retirando sus manos de mi cabello y poniendo su rostro en mis piernas. Ella cierra los ojos, y yo recorro el espacio desde su mandíbula hasta donde se cierra el último botón, que por cierto hoy está suelto de nuevo, con mis dedos.

—Humm… Sasuke… me estás viendo de nuevo — se queja ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Y te estoy tocando también – bromeo, aunque en realidad no la estoy tocando en ningún lugar comprometedor.

Ella sonríe, sonrojándose de nuevo. Luego se pone de pie repentinamente y me mira con reproche.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Vol-volvamos. No quiero imaginar qué pasaría si nos viera Sakura-chan — susurra ella.

Eso me hace enojar en un instante. Ella y sus excusas y sus sonrojos y sus susurros y sus amigas me hacen enojar. Todo el rollo de Sakura ya me tiene hasta el gorro.

—Pffft. Me da igual Haruno, Hinata.

—A mí no. Somos amigas. Yo no debería hacer esto, debería decirle algo…

—Si, Hinata, deberías — se escucha la voz de Sakura Haruno, fuerte y clara desde el inicio del pasillo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	9. Fuera

Ok…. Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el capítulo nueve. En menos de quince días como prometí. xD. Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo mis playeras verdes. xD

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 9.

En cuatro días es mi cumpleaños. Veintisiete de diciembre es el día en que nací, hace ya diecisiete años. Nací en esta misma casa, en la habitación de mi madre. Aunque nací aquí, hube de ser trasladada de inmediato al hospital general de Konoha, pues el obstetra de la familia, miembro de la rama secundaria, no contaba con los medios para mantenerme con vida en la mansión. Naci antes de tiempo, pero no demasiado. A los ocho meses debí haber sido capaz de sobrevivir por mis propios medios, pero de alguna manera o de otra, no fue así.

No es que hubiera un problema real; mis intestinos, pulmones, cerebro, oído y mis ojos estaban perfectos. Pero mi cuerpo estaba débil, y para un cuerpo débil no hay remedio. No mis defensas, mis defensas estaban bien, y lo siguen estando. El problema eran mis músculos, que no tenían demasiada fuerza, y fue solo con terapias físicas que fui capaz de sobrevivir y llevar una vida normal. Mi madre, que como yo había sido débil desde su primer día de vida, empezó a debilitarse aun más. Todo acabó el día del nacimiento de mi hermana, Hanabi, día en que murió mi madre.

Yo tenía tres años el día en que mi primo Neji, de mi misma edad, irrumpió en mi cuarto para informarme que no tenía madre y que tenía una hermana. Mi padre nunca volvió a mi cuarto a leerme cuentos, ni a besar mi frente, ni a desearme dulces sueños. De hecho, desde el día del nacimiento de mi hermana, mi padre jamás volvió a dedicarme palabra alguna como no fuera un reproche.

Hoy es veintitrés de diciembre. En la sala principal, Hanabi, Neji y otros miembros de la rama secundaria adornan la sala, preparan el banquete que comerán mañana. A Hanabi, quien es fan de las películas americanas, le da por comprar un gran pino y adornarlo con esferas, luces, cartas y estrellas, a pesar de lo caros y escasos que son los pinos en Japón. Cada año compra un nuevo tren mecánico, que da vueltas en la sala, llena de regalos el árbol, llena los sillones de cojines navideños y cuelga cuatro calcetas en la ventana-a falta de chimenea- que tienen bordados nuestros nombres en letras doradas; Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji vive con nosotros desde hace seis años, fecha en que su padre murió en un accidente de coche, mientras se dirigía a la oficina a atender algunos asuntos de Hiashi. Su madre murió muy joven, de cáncer, cuando Neji tenía tres años, poco tiempo después que la mía. Por un tiempo, me refugié en él, pero llegó un momento en que todo lo que nos unía empezó a separarnos. Supongo que eso no es tan importante como lo es normalmente. Me acostumbré primero a su amistad, luego a su ausencia y después a su desprecio. La vida es fácil si no dejas que las cosas te importen demasiado.

Hoy es martes. Hace una semana, Sakura y yo peleamos. Sé que ella me odia. Lo que es peor, se que ella tiene todo el derecho de odiarme.

_-¿S… Sakura?-chillé sorprendida, Sasuke me tomó del hombro, mientras yo me ponía a temblar de culpa. _

_-¿Estabas con Sasuke, todo este tiempo Hinata?-susurró Sakura, y aunque yo quisiera verla furiosa, de lo único que me di cuenta es de que se sentía profundamente herida, traicionada, humillada. _

_Sería todo más sencillo si Sakura estuviera enojada. Si me gritara que yo soy una maldita traicionera, la peor amiga que ha tenido jamás, que seduje a Sasuke a sus espaldas, que me hice su amiga y luego la apuñalé donde más dolía. Sakura tenía derecho a decirlo todo, tenía derecho a gritarme y a abofetearme. Era todo mi culpa. _

_-Lo siento… lo siento Sakura, no quería lastimarte, de verdad no quería…-sentí que estaba llorando. Si Sasuke no me sostuviera por el hombro, yo me hubiera arrodillado, hubiera suplicado que me perdonara, que entendiera, que me escuchara… aunque no tuviera nada que decir. _

_-Pues ya ves Hinata. Me lastimas. Me duele. ¿Pero te importa?_

_Claro que me importa. Me importa porque eres mi mejor amiga. Porque, aunque Sasuke lo encuentre terriblemente gracioso e irónico e inadecuado e inconveniente, eres mi mejor amiga. Mi primer amiga. Porque nunca me divierto con los chicos como me divierto contigo. Porque me ayudas a arreglarme, porque me das consejos, porque me ayudas a estudiar. Quería decir eso, quería decir eso y más. Pero Sasuke interrumpió. _

_-Te dijo que lo siente Haruno, déjala en paz- demandó Sasuke, con su voz fría como un cubo de hielo, despectiva, hiriente. _

_Sakura reaccionó de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes y en forma de almendra se entrecerraron tanto que creí que tenía los ojos cerrados. Miro a Sasuke con odio. _

_-¿Lo tienes bien entrenado o no Hinata? ¿Para que diga que si cuando tú quieres, que diga que no, que te defienda? ¿Qué demonios le das?_

_-Y… yo- tartamudeé, intentando defenderme. _

_Sasuke no era mi mascota, pero eso era claro. Sé que Sakura lo sabía. ¿Quién podría controlarlo? No yo. Sasuke es una fuerza de la naturaleza, indomable. Suave pero hiriente, como el aire, como el fuego, como la tierra y como el agua. Frío como hielo, intenso como el viento, duro como el suelo, ardiente como el fuego. Suena tonto? Si, suena tonto, pero es Sasuke. Sasuke es todo y nada a la vez. _

_Soy una traicionera. ¿Pero cómo podía rechazar a Sasuke? ¿Cómo si quiera intentar decir no, cuando Sasuke era todo eso para mí? Es mi calor, mi apoyo. Suena absurdo todas las maneras en las que él me conoce que nadie más lo hace. _

_-No te metas Haruno. Yo no soy mascota de nadie. Deja de hacerte la idiota y entiende de una vez que tú no me interesas. Es Hinata la que me interesa- interrumpe él a mis balbuceos, y siento la rabia agruparse en mis mejillas. _

_-Sasuke, por favor vete. Este es asunto entre Sakura y yo-le pedí con voz firme. Es increíble lo que la rabia hace conmigo. _

_¿Cómo puedo hablarle así a Sasuke, cuando el solo me está defendiendo? ¿Pero cómo puede él hablarle así a Sakura, sabiendo lo herida que ella está? Es absurdo que sea tan terriblemente comprensivo conmigo cuando lloro, que sepa decir las palabras exactas cuando me siento rechazada por mi padre. Es absurdo que sea tan estúpidamente sensible conmigo y no pueda hablarle de manera amable a Sakura, solo por un día. Solo por hoy, que tiene el corazón roto. Solo hoy, que su amiga le traicionó y le apuñaló por la espalda. _

_-La que se va soy yo. Olvídalo Hinata- exclamó Sakura, y desapareció tras las puertas de las que había salido tan repentinamente. _

_Yo guarde silencio. Había muchísimas cosas en mi cabeza, la mano de Sasuke en la mía, mis pies que se negaban a mantenerme de pie (ignoraba cuando me había levantado de la posición en las que nos encontrábamos mi 'nosotros' y yo. _Nosotros_. Eso es lo que el decía. Decía que quería que fuéramos novios y yo decía que no. ¿Por qué decía que no? Por Sakura. ¿Por qué demonios no use mi cerebro y le explique las cosas a Sakura? Por tonta. Sakura hubiera entendido, si yo se lo hubiese explicado. _

_Si no hubiese sido una cobarde, una tonta. La débil que siempre he sido, la cobarde, la absurda, la débil, la tímida. ¿Qué es lo que ve Sasuke en mi? ¿Una muñeca rota que arreglar? Yo no quiero ser su muñeca, no quiero ser su buena obra. _

_-¿Estás bien?-susurró al cabo de un rato, acariciando mi mano con la suya, y usando la otra para tomar mi barbilla, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él. _

_Sus ojos negros, normalmente tan fríos para todos, están llenos de calidez. El recuerdo de un _te quiero _vuelve a mi mente como una nube demasiado blanda, pero no estoy de humor para pensar que él me quiere, que es para mí. Para mí y mi cabello negro opaco. Para mí y mis ojos blanquecinos y extraños. Para mí y mi cuerpo deforme, para mí y mi cara redonda, para mí y mis labios delgados. Para mí y mis uñas desarregladas, mis labios sin gloss, mis ojos sin maquillaje. Para mí, la más insignificante y simplona. _

_Para mí y no para Sakura, que es lista, amigable, graciosa, amable y fuerte. No para Sakura y su cabello rosado, liso como la seda y aromático a cereza y a manzana y aflores. No para Sakura que es alta y delgada, y tiene el cuerpo más perfecto, las piernas más largas, los pies más pequeños, los brazos más delgados. No para ella y sus ojos verdes en forma de almendra, sus labios carnosos y su nariz perfecta. No para ella, que es mi mejor amiga. _

_-¡No!-le grito. _

_Le grito porque se lo merece y porque escogió mal, y porque es un ser abominable, y porque es un hipócrita, y porque se pone mascara todo el tiempo, y porque no deja que una chica perfecta, que no soy yo, y que es Sakura, le quite esa mascara. Porque es grosero y horrible y lindo y tierno. _

_-¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? ¿No podías dejarme a mí manejar el asunto? ¿Tenías que meter tu narizota y tus malos modales en la discusión?_

_-Lo siento Hinata, pero es que no lo estabas manejando muy bien y…_

_-¡Tú lo manejaste perfecto! ¿No? Sakura y yo somos amigas, ¿no? No la insultaste, fuiste amable, le explicaste las cosas como a alguien que se preocupa por ti y que te quiere, ¿verdad?-le escupí todas las palabras de sopetón. El tartamudeo un poco, pero no lo deje decir nada- ¡Te dije que ella era importante para mí! ¡Te lo dije, pero tú solo puedes llamarla idiota una y otra vez y ser tan grosero que…!_

_Sasuke me interrumpió, y al fin entendí como era que hacía a tantas chicas llorar, y porque tantos chicos le tenían tanto miedo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y como yo, estaba rojo del coraje. El cabello le cubría parte de su cara, y me tomó por los brazos con fuerza._

_-Bueno, si era tan importante para ti, podías haber sido sincera desde el principio. Podías haberle hablado de ti y de mí- explicó él, arrastrando las palabras, su voz fría y distante, sus ojos llenos de coraje contenido-. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Sabes que creo? Que simplemente no te importa. No te importa Haruno, y sinceramente, dudo que te importe yo. A mí no me interesa una relación a escondidas, así que adiós. _

_Y me soltó. Y yo lloré. Él se fue. Y no me miró. Se fue, azotó la puerta y no volvió. Pero estaba equivocado. Estaba enojado, yo estaba enojada. Pero el estaba equivocado. Él si me interesaba. Me interesaba y le quería, y… y le amaba. Y estaba destrozada también. _

Es miércoles veintitrés de diciembre y en cuatro días es mi cumpleaños. Y hace una semana que Sasuke acabo con nuestro nosotros. Hace cuatro semanas que yo acabe con nuestro nosotros. Por si no fuera poco. Hace una semana que no veo a Sasuke. Fueron solo tres meses. ¿Son tres meses mucho en años adolescente? ¿No? ¿Entonces porque tres meses se me hacen una eternidad? Una eternidad de besos en los pasillos vacíos, en los clósets, en la bodega, en el laboratorio, en el gimnasio, en el salón. Una eternidad de encuentros en la azotea, de ver las nubes, de hablar, de llorar. Tres meses de Sasuke, tres meses perfectos. Tres meses a escondidas.

¿En verdad Sasuke pensaba que él no me importaba? ¿En realidad creía él algo tan tonto? Tres meses. Apagué el Ipod, regalo de Shino hace un año, y me dirigí hacia la maleta que reposaba en mi cama. Tenía casi todo lo que quería. Mis jeans favoritos, la falda que use en mi cita con Sasuke. Tres juegos de pants, veinte playeras de colores verde y café. Tres pares de sandalias y un par de tenis. Mis perfumes, mi crema para el cabello, la crema de mis piernas, mi rasuradora. El álbum de fotos, el celular. Mis ligas del cabello, la computadora portátil que me habían regalado en mis quince Shino, Kiba y la maestra Kurenai. Algunos de mis libros favoritos y mis inciensos.

No era demasiado pesada. Podría cargarla por la calle, y aun entre la nieve, lo más probable era que no me agotase demasiado. Me vi obligada a meter tres chamarras, y calcetines largos. Hacía frío. Y estaba nevando.

_Kō es el nuevo empleado de la familia. Es un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria de cabello muy corto, aunque pareciera que es calvo pues suele traer una pañoleta en el cabello. Es alto y de semblante digno y atractivo. También es muy amable, y hace dos años que concluyó su maestría en gastronomía. Ahora es el chef de una de las franquicias de restaurantes Hyuuga, y cocina para la familia principal los fines de semana. Esa tarde preparó Ensaymada, un plato navideño típico de Filipinas. No es de mis favoritos, pero si es delicioso. _

_Hanabi había ingresado a clases de Kendo, en las cuales yo fracasé rotundamente cuando lo intenté, y acababa de ganar un concurso a nivel estatal. Era un gran orgullo para la familia, pues el oponente de Hanabi era al menos tres años mayor que ella, y era de un clan muy respetado, los Yamanaka. Como bonus, no era una chica, sino un chico. Y Hanabi le había vencido. _

_-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti Hanabi. Has demostrado ser realmente digna de ser heredera de los Hyuuga. Tú más que nadie- expresó él, mientras me miraba de reojo, esperando una reacción supongo. _

_Obviamente nadie era yo. Nadie era la que traía malas calificaciones a la casa. '¿Nadie me puede pasar la salsa de soya?'. Y nadie es decir yo, se la pasaba. Nadie se había roto un brazo en una clase de kendo, teniendo que abandonarlas. Nadie había demostrado pocas habilidades de estrategia, perdiendo el torneo nacional de ajedrez. Nadie llegaba tarde a la escuela. Nadie había roto su celular. Nadie no tendría crédito este mes. Nadie se quedaba sin más regalos que los de sus amigos y su sensei en navidad y en año nuevo y en su cumpleaños y en el día del niño y en el día del estudiante. _

_Nadie se quedó callada, mientras comía con lentitud, usando el tenedor, la cuchara y el cuchillo, con maneras occidentales. Hanabi hizo una mueca. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha venció a su maestro de Kendo, Hatake Kakashi cuando tenía quince años-se quejó Hanabi, quien a pesar de todo, le encantaba hablar de gente mejor que ella, y como podría superarles-. Yo ya tengo trece, y Yamanaka Ichirou me dejo marcas. _

_-Debes tener en cuenta que el Uchiha llevaba mucha más practica que tú-señaló Hiashi._

_Neji me miro suspicazmente. Últimamente lo hacía seguido. Me veía por largos periodos de tiempo, y me soltaba alguna broma pesada. Normalmente no le respondía de ninguna manera, y me sonrojaba. Eso parecía ser lo que él quería, porque le hacía muchísima gracia. _

_-Aunque para más detalles de la experiencia mini-Hyuuga, deberías preguntarle a Hinata. Ella conoce _muy bien _ al Uchiha- acotó Neji con voz casi casual._

_Yo me sonroje muchísimo, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

_-¿Qué se supone que significa eso Hinata?_

_Yo guardé silencio. Neji se quedó callado. Obviamente, esto no era lo que él esperaba. No me impidió odiarle desde el fondo de mi alma. Me preguntaba si mi padre me golpearía cuando se enterase de lo que hubo entre yo y Sasuke. Jamás me habían golpeado. _

_-¿Neji?_

_-Hinata-chan ha estado en una relación con Sasuke Uchiha durante el último mes, Hiashi-sama- explicó Neji en un susurro atemorizado. _

_-¿Sin informarme Hinata?-reclamó mi padre, alzando la voz varios tonos. Yo bajé el rostro- ¿No pensaste que quizá yo, como tu padre, debería saber si estás en una relación o no? ¿No pensaste que me interesaría saber en qué manera ofendías el orgullo Hyuuga aun más?_

_Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Él me abofeteó con fuerza, y sentí el sabor de la sangre dentro de mi boca. Como la sangre en mi boca, la furia llenaba mi sangre, llenaba mi pecho, llenaba mis pensamientos. Cuando hablé, usé la voz calmada e irónica que Sasuke solía usar. _

_-¿El orgullo Hyuuga, Hiashi?- escupí su nombre, sin si quiera usar un distintivo- No te atrevas a hablarme del orgullo Hyuuga. No te atrevas a referirte a mí como si fuese tu hija. Tú no eres mi padre. Hace años que dejaste de serlo. ¿Qué te interesa a ti si estoy en una relación con Sasuke o no? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para pegarme? ¿Quieres que te diga? Ninguno. _

_Y le devolví la bofetada. _

Ya estaba mi maleta,no tenía demasiado, pero no ocupaba más. Lamentaba haberme gastado mi dinero el mes pasado en la colección de libros '_El caballo de troya'_ para Shino, pues su cumpleaños era en Enero y no le vería hasta Marzo. Los libros y las cajas de dulces habían acabado con mis ahorros. Por no mencionar lo que había gastado para darle el regalo a Sasuke por nuestros dos meses y luego tres de 'nosotros'.

Tenía la maleta lista, pero no sabía que haría. Mi primera opción era la casa de Shino, la más cercana, pero él se había ido de viaje en vacaciones con sus padres a América del Sur. Shino y sus insectos. Lo más absurdo del caso es que no solo era él, también sus padres. La idea de Shino en alguna selva, con una lupa enorme y sus gafas de sol explorando alguna hoja en busca de una mariposa casi me causaba risa, pero no andaba de humor para risas.

La segunda opción era Kiba, pero Kiba vivía muy lejos de mi casa, al otro lado de la ciudad. Kiba si estaba en casa, pero no me visualizaba a mi misma llegando a su casa con mi maleta en la mano y explicándole sin romperme que Hiashi me había corrido de la casa. Sollocé en la almohada, pero sabía que no podría llevármela. Quería llevarme el cojín de rana que me había dado Sasuke, pero no tenía espacio. La metí en la mochila con mis cosas de la escuela.

Decidí que la opción más segura era la casa de Kurenai sensei, que estaba a unas veinte cuadras de la escuela. En circunstancias normales jamás habría soñado en caminar tanto, mucho menos en la nieve, mucho menos ahorita, que empezaba a nevar de nuevo.

_-¡Eres una mocosa insolente! ¿Crees que no tengo derecho sobre ti? Entonces me niego a tener obligaciones. Te exijo que te largues de mi casa- bramó Hiashi. _

_Yo me dirigí a la puerta, pero él me tomó del brazo, me jaló con fuerza, y se oyó un crujido bajo la piel. Hiashi no lo escuchó, o lo ignoró. Lo considere afortunado, pues el dolor era insoportable. Me llevó así, a rastras hasta mi habitación._

_-Recoge tus cosas, no quiero aquí tu basura. Ten en cuenta que lo que dejes irá a la basura Hinata. Tienes treinta minutos, después lárgate. _

_Me tiré en el piso, llorando. Me sentía de lo más estúpida y me puse de pie._

Hice mis maletas y ahora me dirijo a la puerta de la casa, desde donde salgo al jardín, que es un paraíso blanco. Blanco y helado. Blanco como mis ojos, helado como Sasuke. Cargo la mochila en el hombro derecho, y jalo la maleta con el brazo derecho, pues el izquierdo duele demasiado y se siente inerte e inútil, como yo. También me he golpeado en la cabeza, y me empieza a doler. Salgo del jardín por la puerta principal, donde el guardia me dedica una mirada de lastima y de superioridad, el tipo de miradas que me enfurece, pero parece que mi rabia se acabo por hoy.

No me despediría de él por nada del mundo así que cierro la puerta tras de mí, en la cara estúpida del estúpido guardia. Bajo la nieve del pórtico, pienso yo, deben estar las flores muertas que normalmente son hermosas en las otras tres estaciones. Las flores que arranca Sasuke, _arrancaba_, y me entrega cada vez que me deja en la entrada, _dejaba_.

La nieve es blanca. Blanca como mis ojos. Y todo es frío, frío como Sasuke. Frío y negro, todo a mi alrededor es ya frío y negro. Frío como su voz, negro como sus ojos. Lo último que siento es frío. Veo un poco de blanco cuando intento abrir los ojos- mi nombre, más negro y eso es todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	10. Una pesadilla, recuerdos y un beso

Bien… ¡Mi capítulo favorito! Este y el anterior, me han fascinado. Gracias por sus reviews, neta. Menos de quince días, ¿ven?. Si sigo así, acabaré este fic antes de fin de año. Sip que sip.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 10

_¿Qué es más fácil de confundir? ¿El amor con la obsesión o el miedo con el deseo? _

_El deseo de perderse en la oscuridad y en todas las ventajas que esta ofrece. Avanzando por el amplio corredor no hay manera de que nadie me vea. La casa de la abuela está llena de sujetos peligrosos, no debería acercarme, mucho menos en la noche. Eso dice Padre. ¿Pero cuándo he hecho caso a Padre? Y si está oscuro, ¿cómo pueden verme? Hay luz en la última habitación, pero no siento demasiados deseos de acercarme. Después de todo, ¿por qué dejar el refugio de la oscuridad y entrar a la luz en donde todos me ven?_

_El miedo de perderse en la oscuridad, donde nadie te ve, pero tampoco eres capaz de ver a nadie. Caminando por el oscuro pasillo, puedo ver al final una luz. Es la habitación donde nos sentamos todos juntos. Itachi me lee un cuento, Padre lee el periódico y mamá hojea revistas.. A mamá le gusta hablar mientras hojea las revistas, pero a papá no le gusta que lo desconcentren. Al final, mamá pide el libro a Itachi y nos lee ella el cuento a ambos. Entonces a Itachi le gusta fruncir el entrecejo, pero todos sabemos que ama cuando es mamá quien lee los cuentos, porque nadie, ni siquiera él, lee como lo hace mamá._

_Mamá lee lento, y cuando alguien llora, ella llora también, cuando es un momento tenso, ella se pone tensa también. Cuando mamá lee, es como si no solo estuviera leyendo, pero exponiendo la escena entera ante nuestros ojos. Cuando alguien en el libro grita, mamá grita también. Normalmente entonces Padre deja el periódico, escucha el resto del cuento y cuando este acaba es hora de dormir. Cuando estamos reunidos en la sala de estar, papá enciende la chimenea, y entre él y yo, no hay nadie mejor para encender la chimenea. Padre dice que un hombre no es un hombre hasta que no aprende a manipular el fuego. _

_Pero esta no es nuestra sala de estar. La luz en el fin de el pasillo no es la luz de la chimenea, cálida y suave, sino la de la vieja lámpara que cuelga del techo como si se tratase de una gigante araña y el ruido de la habitación no son risas y gritos de una princesa entusiasmada, sino el del aire acondicionado que está encendido desde hace demasiado tiempo para no ser terriblemente ruidoso. Un Uchiha debería adaptarse a su medio ambiente, no su medio ambiente a él. Por eso en casa no hay aire acondicionado. Un Uchiha es más fuerte que eso. _

_Junto a la sala de estar se encuentra la cocina, llena de oscuridad. Mi misión, rango D, consiste en llegar hasta la cocina, abrir el refrigerador en completo silencio y volver hasta la habitación con Itachi, para luego compartir el helado de chocolate que estaba guardado en el congelador. No es que me gustasen demasiado las cosas dulces, y mucho menos el chocolate, pero por compartir tiempo con Itachi sería capaz de comer gusanos. Un poco de chocolate no parecía un gran sacrificio a cambio de más tiempo con mi hermano. _

_Dentro de la habitación alumbrada se encuentra gente, gente que yo no conozco. Una anciana de cabello blanco y lentes, un sujeto con toda la cabeza vendada y un tercero con el cabello largo y puntiagudo, éste últimamente terriblemente familiar, pero un total desconocido. Los tres platican en tonos bajos y hostiles. Al pasar por la sala, ignoro la plática y me ocupo en caminar con la suficiente cautela para llegar a la cocina sin ser detectado por los adultos. La misión, pienso yo, sería mucho más fácil si estuviéramos en casa. Jamás sería capaz de conocer cada pequeño rincón y cada pequeña hendidura como en mi casa. Casi fracaso por completo en la importante misión cuando llegue a la puerta, que chirriaba levemente. Con cuidado y paciencia logro abrirla sin hacer demasiado ruido, llegando al refrigerador mientras esquivo todas las sillas._

_Saco el helado del refrigerador y salgo de la cocina, esta vez me deteniéndome frente a la sala de estar y observando al sujeto del cabello puntiagudo que hablaba en esos instantes. Desde donde yo estoy no es posible apreciar el rostro de ninguno de los tres. _

_-Tal vez si usáramos brea para cubrir la hendidura. Es lo suficientemente débil para desprenderse después de unas horas-sugiere la anciana. El sujeto de cabello largo chasca la lengua en una clara señal de desacuerdo, casi al instante, como si ya lo hubiese pensado, rechazado y estuviese molesto por la falta de ingenio de la vieja._

_-La pregunta es si unas horas serán suficientes. Deberíamos emplear algo más resistente- responde el sujeto vendado. _

_-Pero correríamos el riesgo de que no sea lo suficientemente débil y no se desprenda en lo absoluto- alega la anciana. El sujeto del cabello puntiagudo alza la mano derecha, indicando que deben parar de parlotear y guardar silencio. _

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-su voz es profunda y vacía, como la nada. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, dejándome la piel chinita._

_Una fuerza invisible abe la puerta, y la sorpresa logra que el helado caiga de mis manos. El momento en que el frasco toca el piso, cae la tapa con estrépito abriéndose, y el susto me hace soltar un grito nada apropiado para un Uchiha, y es que en lugar de helado, salieron serpientes. Una extraña fuerza gravitatoria me atrae hasta el centro de la sala de estar, y por más que lo intento no puedo permanecer donde estoy y alejarme, llegando hasta donde solía haber una pequeña mesita con un cenicero que ha desaparecido. _

_El suelo está repleto de serpientes, y yo no encuentro ni si quiera donde pisar. Tal vez sobre un sillón… pero parecen tan lejanos. Es entonces cuando cada uno de los brazos de la araña del techo se extiende, sosteniéndome por las manos, por los tobillos y por la cintura, cada uno de los brazos como una terrible araña cuyos brazos son serpientes. Entonces empiezo a gritar. La luz es demasiado fuerte para distinguir nada y en el blanco cegador solo distingo con claridad tres pares de ojos rojos y los rostros difuminados de mis padres rogando por un poco de aire, las negras cabelleras Uchiha bailando al compás de el agua salada tras ellos. Mamá pide ayuda. Yo extiendo la mano, pero Padre la aparta._

_-No hay caso Sasuke. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar. Trae a tu hermano. _

_-Trae a tu hermano, ¿quieres Sasuke-kun?_

_Y luego, sobre la superficie, a un lado mío está Hinata. Me mira directo a los ojos, con sus propios ojos blancos, inmensos como el universo. Repite una y otra vez el nombre de Sakura, y se tira al océano, donde se hunde sin si quiera pedir mi ayuda, mientras sigue susurrando el nombre de Sakura. Mi voz queda atrapada en mi garganta, mientras intento alcanzarla, pero Naruto me taclea contra la cubierta, dejándome inmóvil._ Luego todo se vuelve oscuro, y abro los ojos.

Tardé por lo menos cinco minutos en recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y de mi voz. Tardé otros cinco minutos en quitarme a Itachi de encima, que estaba encima de mí, y me mantenía inmovilizado.

-¡¿Qué demonios Itachi?!- le grito, poniéndome de pie.

-Estabas gritando como desquiciado. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas soñando?

-No te incumbe. Si estaba gritando ¿por qué demonios me tacleaste? Lo gente no deja de gritar cuando está atrapada contra el suelo.

-Te estabas rasguñando las muñecas y los tobillos como un loco, ya te lo dije-responde con la voz calmada, pero agitada por el esfuerzo de luchar contra mi-. Si me disculpas la gente tiene que dormir.

Me dedica una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. Yo lo sigo.

-Soñé con papá y con mamá- le digo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Su mirada se torna fría al instante.

-Eso está muy bien Sasuke-chan pero la gente normal necesita dormir.

Susurro un 'Buenas noches' entre dientes, y él se mete a su cuarto. Yo vuelvo a mi cama, pero dieron las seis de la mañana y yo seguí sin poder si quiera cerrar los ojos. Eran este el tipo de sueños los que me perseguían-sin incluir a Hinata, normalmente- y son la razón de que no duerma tanto como debiera. Llevaba ya casi tres meses si pesadillas, y hay que ser idiota para no saber qué fue lo que cambio que las hizo volver. Sin embargo, no entiendo qué demonios tiene que ver nada con nada, y la única escena que normalmente logro recrear es la plática de la anciana, la momia y Goku.

Es temprano, pero permanecer en la cama parece una pérdida de tiempo. Decido salir de la cama y tomar un baño. Pero tal vez el baño sería mejor tomarlo más tarde. Me dirijo a la cocina, donde tomo el _Cheerios _de la alacena y la leche del refrigerador. Abro la laptop, que está en la mesa de la cocina. Solo estaba hibernando y al prender queda de inmediato en la página que estaba viendo. _Full-metal alchemist_. Episodio once. Una cucharada de mi cereal. Se abre el messenger.

_Estamos en el gimnasio de la escuela, solos. Castigados, más bien. Ella trae puesto un pants de deportes, más bien flojo y sin bolsas, verde brillante, y una playera blanca con una corazón verde roto por la mitad estampada en el pecho. Bajo el corazón hay unas letras en dorado con la cita 'U break it, u buy it'. Trae el cabello en una coleta alta y vaselina en los labios, pues los tiene resecos. 'Exceso de uso'_ _le susurro al oído mientras los acaricio con mis dedos. Ella se sonroja. _

_La bodega está a la derecha, la tomo por la cintura, llevándola a rastras. Ella se ríe muchísimo y su risa es como una maldita campana. La chica no solo tiene pechos perfectos, trasero perfecto, rostro perfecto y voz perfecta. También tiene la risa más adorable del colegio, de Konoha y de todo el reino del fuego. _

_-¿Qué harás mañana?- le preguntó de repente. _

_-Lo mismo que hago todas las noches Sasuke-contesta ella._

_-¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?-sugiero yo._

_Ella ríe de nuevo. Es increíble lo mucho que crece el ego de una persona cuando hay una chica linda riéndose hasta del más estúpido de tus chistes. _

_-También. Ver anime- contesta al final, besándome la mano, que tengo alrededor de su cuello. _

_-¿Cuál es esta vez? ¿Viste el ultimo que te dije?-le pregunto, y ambos nos tiramos en una de las colchonetas que hay en la bodega. _

_-Ajá-contesta, mientras yo beso su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Ella vuelve a reír. _

_-¿Y?-pregunto yo. _

_-Me encantó. Black Star se parece muchísimo a Naruto-responde ella, mientras se acurruca en mi pecho-estoy viendo _Full-metal alchemist_. _

_-¿De nuevo?- me burlo de ella. No entiendo su obsesión con ese anime. A mí hasta el nombre me suena aburrido- ¿Qué tiene de especial?_

_-Todo. Es un '_must see' _para cualquier buen otaku. Deberías de verlo también tú- responde ella, aun sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonríe tanto?_

_-Necesitaría que alguien me convenciera…_

_-Te sorprenderían mis habilidades de persuasión entonces- responde ella, sonrojándose y volviendo la cabeza, tomando la iniciativa y besándome en los labios. Lento. Como debe de ser._

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi están conectados. Kakashi debe estar viendo porno, y eso que apenas son las seis de la mañana. Y son vacaciones. Sakura deja la computadora permanentemente prendida, así que lo más seguro es que siga en su cama. Su estado es '_Ausente_'. Naruto, en cambio, lo tiene como 'Ocupado'. El muy idiota se ha de haber quedado despierto hasta tarde viendo anime también. Cuando Hinata se enteró de que tanto yo como Naruto y Sakura somos miembros del Youtube y vivimos ahí atascados viendo cualquier anime, se sorprendió muchísimo. Será porque la vive con Kiba, cuya obsesión no son precisamente las caricaturas.

Tampoco las mías. En realidad, no hay nada que se pueda decir que es mi _obsesión_. Tampoco hay nada que me guste demasiado. Ni si quiera el anime, al que francamente le dedico la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Tal vez ese es el problema. Cucharada de _Cheerios_. El problema es que nada me interesa lo suficiente. Más que Hinata, _Hyuuga, _y parece ser que a ella tampoco le intereso lo suficiente. No que me importe.

Cucharada de cereal.

Q onda teme? No s muy tmprano pa q los patos anden despiertos?

_Tal vez baka. _

Jiraiya m compro un nuevo par d patines para el hielo Tienes los tuyos bastardo?

_Si. _

La anciana prometió llevarme hoy a la pista de hielo y estrenarlos sabes si se ha congelado el lago aun?

_Si. _

Kieres vnir?

Cucharada de cereal. Creo que ya casi alcanzo el fondo del plato.

_No._

No seas aguafiestas Sasuke!

_¿Va a ir Jiraiya?_

Los muy ancianos pretenden q yo no note q soy la escusa ideal pa q ellos puedan tnr una estúpida cita sin verc sospchosos. vienes o q?

_No tu mejor argumento idiota. ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero ver a dos ancianos besuquearse más que tú?_

No seas tan cruel bastardo. por favor?

_¿A qué hora?_

A las 11 30. vndras?

_Adivina, idiota. _

Y cerré el messenger. Al menos así no tendría que estar todo el día en el departamento soportando al tío Madara. Cucharada de cereal. La ultima d hecho. Dejo el plato en el lavaplatos y vuelvo a mi habitación. Pese a lo que el mundo piense, no vivo en un departamento pequeño sino en el _Pent-house_ del edificio, con cuatro habitaciones, cinco baños y un amplio jacuzzi.

Mi cama, matrimonial, es color azul, como todo en el cuarto. Puede parecer aburrido, pero le da clase. En el baño me lavo los dientes y me meto a la ducha. El agua fría es definitivamente lo mío. '_Total bad-ass, Huh Sasuke?' _sonrió Hinata cuando se lo conté. La ducha fría tiene más de una ventaja. No solo sientes correr por todo tu cuerpo cada una de las gotas, pero también es saludable. Y cuando tienes una 'nosotros' como la mía, las duchas frías son necesarias. Una _ex 'nosotros'_.

Vuelvo a la computadora tras ponerme la ropa más abrigadora de todo el closet. El cuarto está ordenado, las cosas en su lugar. Como debe ser. Me gusta el orden. Saber donde está cada cosa cuando la busco y la sensación de tener todo bajo control. Puede que no sea posible, tener todo bajo mi propia supervisión, pero me agrada sentir que es así.

-¿Despierto tan pronto Sasuke?- saluda mi tío, recargado en la puerta abierta.

-Ajá. ¿A trabajar?

-Duro y sin descanso, la fortuna Uchiha no se amasa sola, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no. Suerte en el trabajo- le contesté, aun con sueño y en la computadora.

Él salió de la casa con paso apresurado. El tío Madara cuida de nosotros, pero lo hará solo por uno o dos años más. Supongo que ha de estar furioso ahora que Itachi está a punto de hacerse cargo de la compañía. Disfruta del poder y de ser el jefe. Se lo nota. Como a un borracho se le nota el alcohol y a Mizuki que no se ha lavado los dientes en una semana, así se le nota a la gente el hambre y la adicción al poder. Madara es de esos. Ama el poder con el mismo fervor con el que Napoleón Bonaparte deseaba ser alto.

Precisamente la razón por la que él y Padre jamás se llevaron bien. Padre también era un hombre ambicioso, jamás lo pintaré como un santo, pero lo cierto es que a lado de Madara, Lord Voldemort todo lo que quiere es un paquete de galletitas.

_-Harry Potter, Sasuke. ¡Por favor!-suplicó ella._

_-Tienes que estar bromeando Hinata. No hay manera de que yo…_

_-Dos boletos para Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo por favor- me interrumpió Hinata, pues habíamos llegado a taquilla. _

_Muy ingenioso de su parte distraerme con sus grandes ojos blancos y su sonrisa de muñeca. Tomó los dos boletos entre sus dedos, pasándomelos por la cara e intentando correr. Me reí de ella. Fuerte. La muy tonta había olvidado que la tenía tomada de la mano. Sonrío inocentemente y se me acercó, besándome en la mejilla. _

_-Muy ingenioso, Sasuke-kun, distraerme con tus ojos negros y tu sonrisa de personaje de anime- susurró en mi oído, sonrojada-. Pero se te olvida que yo tengo mejores trucos. _

_Me distraje un momento y se soltó a correr. Por supuesto que no tardé en correr tras ella. _

Y ese es el problema. El problema es que hace trampa. Que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Que me la imagino sola llorando en su cuarto, y me siento culpable viendo anime en el mío. Es una tramposa, porque me hace sentir como si la culpa fuese mía. Y es que no lo es. _No lo es_. Tres meses en secreto es mucho tiempo. Demasiado. ¡Y como discutíamos! Muchísimo. Y lo peor es que en silencio. Y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de todas esas discusiones, sino de la manera en que suspira cuando le estoy besando el cuello. Y eso no puede ser. No está bien.

_How long, how long… _

Tomo el teléfono antes de que si quiera empiece la canción. ¿Cuál es el chiste de tener _Otherside _ de los _ Red Hot Chili Peppers_ si ni si quiera se puede dejar que suene lo suficiente? Si no se puede porque estoy pensando en que tal vez sea Hyuuga. Pero. ¡Oh Sorpresa! No es Hyuuga. Es Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Vas a salir o que idiota? Ya estamos aquí abajo.

-Hn. Ahorita bajo- contesto, luego agrego antes de colgar-. Idiota.

_-En el fondo amas a Naruto kun, __Uchiha san__- se burla ella con su voz de campana. ¡Campana! Que estúpida comparación. _

_-Hn. Tal vez- contesto con un tono neutro. _

_-¿Tal vez?-pregunto ella, con gesto de confusión. Tierno. _

_Me estoy convirtiendo en una niña. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Hyuuga conmigo? No es de hombres Uchiha estar pensando en lo _tiernas_ que son las sonrisas de muchachas de cabello negro azabache y ojos blancos. Y frases sarcásticas y lágrimas que conmoverían hasta a una roca. _

_-Si, Hyuuga. ¿O quieres qué te confiese mi homosexualidad y amor eterno por Naruto?-contesté. Ella hizo una mueca. _

_-Supongo que no estaría mal, ¿podría grabarlo y usarlo para el periódico escolar?_

Intento sacármela de la mente mientras saco los patines del closet, mientras espero el elevador, y mientras insulto a Naruto. Intento sacarme a Hinata de la mente mientras estoy en el carro, mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya se miran como perros (viejos) en celo. Intento no pensar en Hinata mientras le apuesto a Naruto que patino mejor y más rápido que él. Intento no pensar en Hinata cuando Jiraiya toma mal una curva y casi choca. Intento no pensar en ella cuando llegamos al lago, que está congelado. Intento no pensar en ella cuando veo la nieve y el hielo. Blancos como sus ojos, como su sonrisa y como su piel.

-¿A qué viene la sonrisa de idiota Teme?

Volteo a ver a Naruto.

-El invierno es mi estación favorita del año.

-¿Por las guerras de nieve?

-No.

-Pfttt… Lo mejor del invierno es que el lago se congela y puedes patinar. Que hay nieve por todos lados y juegas guerras de nieve-empieza él.

-Lo mejor de la nieve es que es blanca- lo interrumpo bruscamente. ¿A qué vienen todas esas tonterías de juegos? Lo mejor de la nieve es el blanco. Punto.

El borra su sonrisa. Es increíble como aun con esa cara de idiota, esa enorme chamarra naranja y esa gorra frunciendo el entrecejo aun puede lucir serio. Pero Naruto es así. Es un idiota, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que hay mucho más detrás de un idiota. Hay una razón por la que los idiotas actúan como idiotas. Naruto no es la excepción. Es el idiota más inteligente ya auto-reflexivo que he conocido en mi vida.

-Si vas a estar pensando en ella, mejor lárgate de regreso a tu casa- me _ordena_. Y está molesto.

-No tengo idea de que está hablando-contesto, casi automáticamente.

No es como si fuese su asunto. Mis problemas con Hinata son eso: _mis_ problemas con Hinata.

-Sakura me dijo que los vio besándose, y los dos han estado insoportables últimamente. Jamás pensé que Hinata chan pudiera enojarse. O que tú pudieras estar tan… amigable.

-Ni yo pensé que pusieras decir más de seis palabras juntas sin ninguna grosería.

Él se encogió de hombro, dando mi caso por perdido (supongo). Toma impulso y se desliza por el hielo, llegando hasta la otra orilla. Ahí recoge nieve, con la que hace tres bolas que arroja a Jiraiya. El anciano, que estaba ocupado haciendo reir a Tsunade se vuelve, gritando vulgaridades a su ahijado. Tsunade, de pie a su lado le golpea en la cabeza, y empieza a gritarle vulgaridades a él. Hay que decir que para ser ancianos son divertidos.

Como Naruto y Sakura. Me deslizo hasta donde está Naruto de nuevo.

-Hablas demasiado idiota, pero no me has dicho nada de tus fabulosos avances. Pensé que al fin me la iba a quitar de encima- le reclamo.

Él, por absurdo que parezca, sonríe.

-Tú y Hinata-chan han estado en otro mundo, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no. No entiendo que tiene que ver _ella_ en el tema- respondo.

Él rueda los ojos. _Rueda los ojos_. ¿Cuándo las cosas están para llorar? Cuando Uzumaki Naruto, bueno para nada, idiota local y futuro presidente te _rueda los ojos_. Entonces sabed que tocaste fondo.

-Empecé a salir con Ino hace dos meses, Sasuke chan. Si no estuvieras viéndole las piernas-y tocándoselas- a Hinata chan lo sabrías.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Sakura?- le pregunte.

Creo que soy sincero cuando digo que _ estoy_ confundido. El mundo debe acabar si Naruto dejo de perseguir a Sakura. Lo próximo que sabré es que su sueño es ser panadero y sus ojos cafés.

-Yamanaka es casi idéntica a Sakura- le comento.

-Una versión mejorada- responde él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos si algo sale mal mis hijos no tendrán cabello rosado.

-¡No puedes ser tan idiota como para creer que su cabello es rosado de verdad!-comento con incredulidad.

-Lo es. ¿Nunca has ido a su casa? Hay foto de ella de pequeña. Una de cuando tenía un año en la sala de estar. Y tenía el pelo rosado- contesta él, y se encoje de hombros.

Ino es mi ex novia. Anduvimos un mes, hace dos años. Todo el mundo decía que era más fácil acostarse con ella que con una prostituta, pero la verdad es que la chica sabe cómo mantener las piernas cerradas. Jamás pasamos de un beso. Y después de un mes me di cuenta de que había miles de chavas mucho más dispuestas que ella a darme lo que yo quería, y ella se dio cuenta de que yo no era el amor de su vida. Una fan girl menos. Aunque le gusta molestar, solo para llevarle la contra a Sakura.

Amigas como esas dos, jamás se han visto. Cualquiera diría que se odian, al menos a primera vista, pero nunca he visto a nadie cuidar de otra persona como cuida Ino de Sakura, o viceversa. Claro, todo con absoluta discreción y siempre odiándose una a la otra. Ino-cerda contra Frente-de-Marquesina es el tipo de cosas que se graban en el anuario.

-Deberíamos ir a verla. A Hinata quiero decir- dije yo en un susurro. Él tuvo la 'delicadeza' de no decir nada-. Se la ha de estar pasando fatal.

-Alguien debería hacer algo acerca de Hiashi- responde él-. Idiotas como él deberían irse directito al infierno.

Yo asiento. Ni la escuela, ni la casa de Hinata están muy lejos. Caminamos hasta la avenida, y llegamos hasta la escuela. Desde aquí es más fácil llegar a casa de Hinata porque son solo dos cuadras y normalmente no están muy transitadas. Es el tipo de calles donde solo hay casas grandes e importantes, el tipo de casa en que yo vivía de pequeño. El tipo de casa que es tan grande que te puedes perder en tu propio jardín.

Había alguien en la entrada de Hinata. ¿Una visita? Traía una gran maleta y una mochila en la espalda. De Vans. Como la de Hinata. Imposible. Son las seis de la tarde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hinata afuera, en especial con este frío y con dos maletas? Mientras la miro. La figura cae, como una muñeca rota.

-¡¡Hinata!!

Lo demás es un sueño…. Hinata está inconsciente, Naruto marca a Jiraiya, quien vuelve con Tsunade. Hinata está enferma, tiene un brazo dislocado y posiblemente una contusión, pues está saliendo sangre de su oído. Parece ser que no ha comido demasiado, y está ardiendo en fiebre. Su rostro está más pálido que nunca, sus ojos cerrados, y si su cuerpo no estuviera hirviendo, parecería que tiene temperatura.

-¡Hinata!-grito yo de nuevo, volviendo a mis cinco sentidos. Estamos en mi casa. En mi cuarto-¡Hinata!

Ella no contesta. Pasaron horas y ella no dijo nada. Llego Itachi, se fue Naruto. Llego Madara, se fue Itachi. Dieron las doce, la una, las dos, las tres. Volvió Itachi. Tomado pero sin que se le notase. Se ducho. Se acostó. Tsunade se quedo dormida a lado de la cama. Dieron las cuatro, las cinco, las seis. En el cuarto de al lado, se despertó Madara. Se duchó, preparó su desayuno. Hizo mucho ruido. Paso a saludar y a burlarse de mí por no haber dormido. Tsunade despertó, y decidió tomar la temperatura de Hinata. Bajo la delgada sabana que la cubre, puedo distinguir claramente sus piernas, su cintura, sus pechos. Sé que estaba en ropa interior bajo las sabanas, Tsunade la había desnudado, y aunque está enferma, estoy aquí, pensando en ella.

_Salimos de la escuela tarde. La campana del toque de salida nos había descubierto en el laboratorio de Física. Más específicamente en el archivero tras la bodega del laboratorio de física. Habíamos estado tan enfrascados en nuestra discusión acerca de los derechos y facultades de los animales que jamás la escuchamos. Era increíble hablar de derecho mientras tenías a la chica más estúpidamente perfecta del universo a horcajadas sobre tus piernas y besándote el cuello. Lento. Siempre lento._

_-¿Qué sientes?-le pregunté de repente._

_-Asombro… porque estás aquí y todo es perfecto-susurró, el sonrojo aun presente-. Felicidad. Cariño. Amor. Tristeza. Belleza. Tu piel. Tus manos, tus labios. Un poco de todo. _

_-Debería besarte- respondí. _

_-Puede que sea mala en eso-respondió. _

_-Imposible- susurré contra sus labios-tienes el mejor maestro del mundo. _

_-Exacto-rió ella. _

_Su risa era como una maldita campana, y yo reí con ella. _

Madara observa a Tsunade mientras atiende a Hinata. No despega la vista de ella. Me pregunto que tanto peligraría su vida si Jiraiya se enterara que Madara Uchiha estuvo viendo de _esa_ manera a su 'chica'. Muerte instantánea. No creo tener muchas ganas de perder _otro_ familiar. Comprendo que a muchos les guste Tsunade. Debió haber sido bonita, hace unos quinientos años. Pero la mira como si estuviera desnuda. Ancianos. Nadie los comprende.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun-gime Hinata.

Tsunade alza una ceja, clavando sus ojos en mí. Tantas cosas que hicimos para que nadie se enterara, y ella va y lo suelta en frente de la directora. Yo frunzo el entrecejo, regresándole la mirada Uchiha 'no te metas conmigo'. Ella vuelve a Hinata.

-¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Tsunade con voz suave.

-Haha-ue-gimió ella como respuesta-. Te… tenía tantas ganas de verte.

Tsunade suspira.

-Está delirando- explica la reina de lo obvio- ¿Crees poder cuidar de ella?

Yo asentí. Ella procedió a explicarme que lo mejor sería mantener su cuerpo caliente, pero no cobijarla demasiado, intentar que su cuerpo no subiese mucho su temperatura, pero procurar que su cabeza se mantuviese fresca. Ella regresaría por la tarde. Madara salió con ella. Muy sospechoso. Cuando salen, me siento a lado de Hinata, y coloco una compresa fría en su frente. Esta hirviendo. Me acerco, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano. Se ve tan frágil, como papel, como si en cualquier momento pudiera…

-¡¡HINATA!!

Hinata no se mueve. Gime una o dos cosas inteligibles, pero no hace nada más. Siento mis ojos escocer, lo que me convierte en un total idiota. La gente no se muere de una fiebre. Ni de un brazo roto. Ni de un golpe en la cabeza. Puede ser solo una contusión leve. Pero en ese caso ella no debió haberse dormido. Pero ya estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré. ¿Acaso debí de haberla despertado?

-Sasuke, si no dejas tu histeria, vas a tener que dejarme a la mocosa a mí.

-No te atrevas a…

Itachi cambió la compresa de la frente de Hinata, me mostró una taza, y apoyando la cabeza de ésta entre sus piernas le dio de beber. Olía rico. Canela y chocolate. Él sonrió. A Itachi le gusta actuar como el chico malo de la película pero es el sujeto más agradable y relajado que conozco. Siempre está preocupado por los demás y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Lo dtesto porque siempre me hace quedar como un imbécil

-El chocolate ayuda a calmar los nervios y a combatir algunos virus. La canela huele bien y fortalece el sistema respiratorio. Estoy seguro que tu novia puede usar los efectos de esta bebida en este momento-explica él-. Lo último que necesita es tu histeria, Sasuke.

-No es mi novia.

-Como sea.

Como sea, será. Itachi deja la habitación. Y este es solo el primer día.

_-Tienes algo en la cara- le dije. _

_-¿Comida?-chilló ella, sonrojándose. _

_Yo me reí de ella, y ella hizo una mueca de enojo. Era una tontería. Mi propio chiste personal a costa de ella. Si el chiste no le causaba gracia, a mi me bastaba con sus expresiones. Son esas las que me vuelven loco. Todo de Hinata me vuelve loco. _

_-No-respondí. Ella sacó un kleenex de su bolsa y se limpió ambas mejillas. Luego alrededor de los labios-. Sigue ahí._

_-¿Donde?_

_-Aquí. Son rojos-los acaricie-, y pequeños. Y… ¿Qué es esto? Están resecos por falta de uso, Hinata._

Hinata despertó al día siguiente, pero pasó Nochebuena en cama. Estaba enferma pero estaba consciente. Lleva un día despierta, y yo no he pasado a visitarla. Solo quisiera que Naruto no me viera como si yo fuera un gran idiota. Sé que quiere gritar, pero no dice nada. Ordenes de Hinata supongo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tengo que verla. Pero…

_-Te traje maquis- le digo, entregándole su bandeja, y buscando un tema de conversación de manera desesperada- y refresco._

_-Gracias. ¿Qué decías de Navidad?_

_Sé que estoy sonrojado. Parezco un idiota. Si ella se sonroja se ve… linda. Si yo me sonrojo parezco idiota._

_-Quería… que pasaras Navidad conmigo-le susurré, tartamudeando. Después de un rato agregué -. Porque… sé que no te gusta tu familia… y bueno, mi familia está… muerta… y a Itachi y a mí nos serviría la compañía. Y…_

_-¿Sasuke?_

_-Está bien… no necesitas sentirte…_

_-Me encantaría pasar Navidad contigo._

¿Pero enferma? No creo que fuera así como quisiera pasar la Navidad. Entro a su cuarto. Ella está ahí, acostada, con los ojos blancos como la nieve fijos en la puerta. Yo la miro de regreso, y es como el primer día, en la enfermería. Ha dormido y comido un poco, y no se ve tan enferma. Me acerco hasta su cama, sentándome a su lado.

-Hola Sasuke- susurra.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Me duele todo. Pero estoy bien-responde ella. Yo guardo silencio-. Hiashi me corrió de la casa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí- digo yo. Ella me ignora.

-Neji le dijo de… nosotros- responde ella-. Creo que los Hyuuga y los Uchiha no se llevan muy bien entre si. Rivales económicos o algo por el estilo.

_-¡Tú lo manejaste perfecto! ¿No? Sakura y yo somos amigas, ¿no? No la insultaste, fuiste amable, le explicaste las cosas como a alguien que se preocupa por ti y que te quiere, ¿verdad?-le escupí todas las palabras de sopetón. El tartamudeo un poco, pero no lo deje decir nada- ¡Te dije que ella era importante para mí! ¡Te lo dije, pero tú solo puedes llamarla idiota una y otra vez y ser tan grosero que…!_

_-Bueno, si era tan importante para ti, podías haber sido sincera desde el principio. Podías haberle hablado de ti y de mí- explicó él, arrastrando las palabras, su voz fría y distante, sus ojos llenos de coraje contenido-. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Sabes que creo? Que simplemente no te importa. No te importa Haruno, y sinceramente, dudo que te importe yo. A mí no me interesa una relación a escondidas, así que adiós. _

-Sasuke… tú… si me interesas. De verdad que sí. Estaba asustada y…

Pero no importa nada. Ella lo sabe. Si puedo besarla y ella puede besarme, ¿qué importa si tiene que ser escondidos en el sótano?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Taaaan cursi!!

Lilamedusa


	11. Ojos negros

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está, en menos de 15 días y mas de seis mil palabras el capítulo numero once, con Hinata como protagonista y uno que otra situación pasada de temperatura. 100 reviews!!! Hooray!

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 11

Oscuridad. Inmensa, fuerte, pequeña, débil, ligera como una pluma y pesada como el plomo. Llena de emociones el estómago, el pecho, el corazón. Dicha, miedo, histeria, el tipo de felicidad que es tan grande que lo único que puedes hacer es llorar, el tipo de oscuridad que te embota y despeja los sentidos al mismo tiempo, que da a todo una razón de ser y te deja sin saber que hacer al momento siguiente. Los sentidos, están adormilados o tal vez lo estuvieron alguna vez, el tiempo corre con tal lentitud y con tal rapidez que ya no sé si existió alguna vez o solo fue mi imaginación.

La mano izquierda de Sasuke sosteniendo con fuerza mi cabello, acariciándome y jugando con él. La mano derecha de Sasuke aferrándose a mi cintura, masajeando con fuerza y con delicadeza, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el de él. Su boca sobre la mía, deseosa, intensa. Así son los besos con Sasuke, ardientes como el fuego, intensos como el trueno, fuertes como el viento, relajantes como el agua y firmes como la tierra. Tan lentos y tan rápidos como la eternidad.

Eso es solo parte de lo que siento mientras mis manos hayan su camino, una recorriendo su firme pecho y la otra su espalda, acariciando su cabello, atrayéndolo todo lo posible hacia mí. Le beso con la misma necesidad con la que me besa él, la misma necesidad y el mismo anhelo con el que intento aferrarme a los últimos rastros de mi cordura, de mi pensamiento y de mi conciencia, que se pierde más y más mientras más siento su cuerpo sobre el mío.

El peso de su cuerpo pareciese no ser nada, su mano esta vez bajo mi larga playera, que en realidad es suya y que me fue prestada para dormir, sus manos ardorosas y a la vez heladas tocando mi piel. Una descarga de electricidad recorre todo mi cuerpo, la sangre en mis venas corriendo a toda velocidad, mi cerebro en blanco. ¿Sería una tontería decir que extrañé sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo con una intensidad desproporcional a la menos de una semana que no estuvimos juntos? ¿Es tonto e irracional este estúpido deseo de estar a su lado, las ganas locas de besarlo hasta quedarme sin labios?

Tal vez lo sea, tal vez sea yo la que esté mal, pero en este momento, todo lo que quiero es una eternidad con Sasuke, el mundo solo para él y para mí. Y en mi mente, así es, en este mundo estamos solo él y yo. La vida real, en cambio, es muy diferente a mi cerebro, y no estamos solos. En la puerta, Tsunade se aclara la garganta, intentando hacernos conscientes de su presencia en la habitación.

Considero peor que innecesaria la descripción del intenso sonrojo que ahora adorna mi cara, o la sensación de la misma sangre que hace unos momentos corría a mil kilómetros por hora en mis venas acumularse en mis mejillas, tal vez todo mi rostro. Sasuke, en cambio, se pone de pie (de alguna manera el estaba a horcajadas sobre mi) sin perder demasiado la compostura, un lindo sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y su respiración agitada. El saber que fui _yo_ quien causo eso en su persona resulta agradablemente… _excitante_.

Tsunade nos mira a ambos, sonriendo.

-Me alegro de no tener que preocuparme por tu falta de educación con tu _visita_, Sasuke-comenta Tsunade, su tono casual, su gesto burlón-. Aunque, la próxima vez que sientas deseos de hacer gala de tu cortesía, yo te recomendaría cerrar la puerta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-murmura entre dientes, bajando la cabeza.

El cabello cubre su rostro, logrando cubrir su sonrojo. Exactamente su intención, sin duda alguna. Quisiera tener tanta suerte.

-Creo que es hora de tu chequeo Hinata- comenta Tsunade-. Si bien no estoy completamente segura de que estés del _todo_ enferma. ¿Te parece bien si empiezo por la temperatura?

Dudo un instante antes de asentir, y es que, mi temperatura debe estar por los cielos, por vergonzoso y… cochino que eso suene. Ella se acerca, termómetro en mano y lo deposita, con cuidado, en mi boca. Tras ello termina el resto de los exámenes, exige a Sasuke que salga, me cambia las vendas del hombro, que parece ser que mi padre disloco cuando me llevó a rastras hasta el cuarto. En realidad no fue nada grave, pero parece ser que el intenso dolor y el golpe en la cabeza lograron que me desmayase minutos después de haber salido. Tan solo quisiera recordar algo de lo que sucedió tras salir por la puerta.

-¿Saldrán? Me refiero a Sasuke y a ti. Si planean ir a algún lado, deberíamos intentar que usaras un capestrillo, para darle soporte a tu brazo, que sin duda alguna ocupa. Pero si te vas a quedar en cama, procura no involucrarte en actividades… extenuantes- pide ella.

Yo asiento, el sonrojo de nuevo presente.

-Hinata, asumo que sabes todo acerca del uso de preservativos. No creo que un embarazo a tu edad sea lo más conveniente-acota Tsunade.

-¿N… nani? ¿Sas… Sasuke y yo?- tartamudeo yo, el sonrojo más brillante, enardeciendo por segundo- Nos… nos… nosotros… no… no hacemos nada… de _eso. _

Ella me miro como si dudase de mis palabras. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí antes de decir nada. Me pregunto qué pensaría yo si entrara en una habitación y encontrara a Naruto y a Sakura en la misma posición. ¿Y exactamente como se veía? ¿En realidad parecía que estábamos a punto de hacer _eso_? Mire de soslayo a Sasuke, que daba vueltas en frente de la puerta de la habitación.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Querrá hacer algo _más_ después de que llegamos tan lejos? ¿Le interesará si quiera hacer algo conmigo o solo actuó por instinto? ¿En verdad esto quiere decir que todo se arregla? El significado de cada cosa, lo que es verdad y lo que no parece una complicada telaraña, y solo quisiera saber algo más. Si mis sentimientos fueran más claros, si los suyos fueran reales, si, si, si, es la palabra que nunca más quiero escuchar y no se deja de repetir. 'Si' es la palabra que me lleva a querer, _tener_ que saber más. Tenemos que hablar.

-Hinata. Tenemos que hablar- dice Sasuke, su voz firme y segura, no es una sugerencia, es una orden.

¿Qué a qué hora entró de nuevo a la habitación? En algún momento entre el primer y el milésimo 'sí', ese mismo 'sí' que parece controlar mi futuro el día de hoy.

-H… hai- tartamudeo yo, odiándome a mi misma por tartamudear frente a él, de nuevo.

Él tiene _esa_ expresión seria en el rostro. Sus labios contraídos, el entrecejo fruncido y en sus negros ojos el brillo especial que adquieren cuando toma una decisión. ¿Tendrá alguna idea de que tan equivocada es esa decisión? Después de todo, yo soy yo, Hinata Hyuuga, nada especial. Terriblemente patética, calificaciones promedio, rostro promedio y cuerpo promedio. Nada excepcional. Nada como él.

-Yo me retiro chicos. Suerte con su 'conversación'- se despidió Tsunade, besándonos a ambos en la mejilla como despedida-. Mañana traeré el capestrillo. No te preocupes por nada y trata de no usar demasiada fuerza. Jiraiya vendrá mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Tsunade-sama. Nos vemos mañana- contesto yo, asintiendo.

Ella sale de la habitación, su larga cola de cabello rubio tras ella, y la puerta se cierra con suavidad, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi solos. Por uno o dos minutos intento evitar cruzar mi mirada con la suya, pero las miradas furtivas solo pueden durar un determinado número de tiempo antes de cruzarse. Al final, opto por el silencio, mirándole a los ojos e intentando transmitir todo lo que siento de esta manera. Se forma un silencio largo, que empieza a volverse incómodo.

Nunca había sucedido algo parecido, y es que los silencios entre Sasuke y yo no suelen ser incómodos. Supongo que así somos ambos, hijos y amantes del silencio, sin necesidad de hablar para sentirnos cómodos, pero perfectamente capaces de platicar cuando queramos. Y reír, y divertirnos, y simplemente estar juntos. Es eso lo que yo siempre he pensado. Aunque jamás le pregunte a él.

-¿Capestrillo?- pregunta Sasuke, hablando por fin y alzando una ceja con gesto escéptico/sorprendido.

Su voz es como una guillotina cortando la tensión en el aire. Una gruesa, aterciopelada y sensual guillotina. ¿Qué tan idiota se puede tornar mi línea de pensamiento?

-Uh… me, me disloqué un brazo, pero Jiraiya-sama fue capaz de repararlo. Tsunade-sama no había podido hacer nada, porque estaba un poco… inconsciente, pero cree que ahora es el momento adecuado- le explico yo con nerviosismo. Él asiente y aprieta los puños.

-Un día de estos no me voy a contener y voy a asesinar a tu padre-asegura él, yo no digo nada, pero agradezco en silencio su actitud protectora.

El silencio vuelve a envolver la habitación como una vieja cortina mohosa y llena de telarañas. Una cortina vieja e incómoda, y al mismo tiempo que vieja, totalmente nueva, totalmente desconocida. El silencio incomodo es una experiencia para mi totalmente nueva. Él sigue de pie, recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta. El brillo en sus ojos tan mágico como el hechizo de su voz cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Quiero que seas mi novia Hinata-exige él. Yo abro la boca, pero él interrumpe-. A escondidas simplemente no funciona. Se te acabaron las excusas y es la última vez que te lo pido.

Tiene la cara seria, todo, desde su lenguaje físico hasta sus ojos y el tono de su voz habla de su _resolución_. ¿Significa eso que si no accedo _todo_ se acabó? El rostro serio de Sasuke y la manera en que lo exige todo como si estuviera tratando un negocio son impresionantes, toda la actitud de 'No tomaré un no por respuesta' son muy admirables y sensuales, si, pero también resultan extremadamente simpáticos.

Me pregunto qué pensaría él si supiese que toda su resolución y demostración de autoridad y asertividad no me causan más que risa. Se pondría muy indignado, creo yo.

-Así que la ultima vez, ¿no?-pregunto yo, susurrando para no atascarme de risa. Al final, mi tono sale bastante temeroso.

-Sí.

-Y si digo no…- continúo, poniéndome de pie, teniendo cuidado con mi brazo- ¿No voy a poder hacer… esto?

Digo la última palabra en su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, gesto que lo vuelve loco. Siento la vibración de su garganta cuando el contiene un gruñido de placer. Si supiera que me vuelven loca ese tipo de cosas, saber lo que mis acciones pueden causar en él, no intentaría reprimir nada.

-Muy graciosa Hina…- murmura. Yo lo interrumpo con un beso en la boca- Si no dices nada voy a tomar eso como un sí.

-Tómalo como quieras Uchiha- murmuro yo, sus labios en mi cuello y la voz atorada en la garganta.

Él no dice nada, todo su cuerpo temblando, mientras intenta controlarse un poco. Al final fracasa totalmente. Desliza su mano hasta mi espalda, bajándola y apoyando ambas en la parte baja de ésta, al final cargándome hasta la cama, donde me siento en la blanda superficie. Todos mis sentidos parecen estar a mil, captando cada cosa como si fuese el triple de real, todo más intenso, más fuerte, más impactante y más _aquí_ que nunca. ¿Estará consciente de mi inhabilidad para pensar con sus labios en _cualquier_ parte de mi cuerpo? Es algo… indescriptible, el sentir sus manos en mi, su cuerpo tan cerca, con toda esa intensidad que hace imposible que todo sea un sueño, y al mismo tiempo todo parece tan irreal que no puede que sea verdad.

-Te extrañe-susurro yo, aferrándome a su pecho, esperando que me oiga y al mismo tiempo deseando que no lo haga.

Y es que suena tan tonto, pensar que no he pensado en nada más que en él todo este tiempo, y que todo este tiempo no haya sido más de una semana, y pensar que fue todo un drama por una estupidez, comportándome como una idiota por tonta, por cobarde. Y es que es una idiotez depender tanto de él, cuando hace unos meses su existencia me era perfectamente indiferente.

-Y yo a ti- responde él, rodeándome con sus brazos y besando mi frente, toda la pasión se fue a algún lugar en algún lugar, y de repente el ambiente es tan suave que quisiera que nada de esto acabara nunca, permanecer con él por siempre… y soñar siempre así… en sus brazos.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente aun envuelta entre sus brazos, aspirando el suave aroma que él suele despedir, una mezcla de hierbabuena, limón, colonia y Sasuke. Me oigo a mi misma emitir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, una emoción placentera en mi pecho al sentirle tan cerca de mi. Suspiró al tenerle cerca, sonriendo como una idiota, el tipo de sonrisas que no importa que nadie vea, porque surgen por el simple sentimiento de felicidad que el cuerpo ya no puede contener.

La respiración acompasada de Sasuke es como una canción de cuna, y lucho con todos mis instintos para permanecer despierta y salir de entre sus brazos, para ponerme de pie. Al fin lo logro, y antes de salir de la habitación contemplo el rostro de Sasuke, tan bello, de maneras tan diferentes, como lo es cuando está despierto. Me dirijo al baño, donde aplaco mi cabello con agua y me pongo un pequeño short. Luego salgo del baño, mi destino la cocina.

-Buenos días Hinata-escucho la voz de Itachi saludar.

-B… buenos días, Itachi-san- respondo.

El empieza a reír, sus ojos contrayéndose y su boca en una gran sonrisa. Es increíble lo atractivo que es el hermano de Sasuke, tan parecidos y tan diferentes. La primera, y más notoria diferencia, en mi opinión, es su cabello, largo y liso, my diferente al cabello de Sasuke, más corto, puntiagudo y rebelde. La voz de Itachi es suave, como la de un padre, no el mío,

-¡En verdad eres exactamente como imagine que eras!- explicó él, la sonrisa aun en su rostro- Llámame Itachi, ¿quieres? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Yo niego con la cabeza, sonrojada, y es que estuve a punto de quemarme mientras giraba uno de los Hot Cakes.

-¿Así que estás preparando el desayuno para Sasuke?- pregunta él. Yo asiento, él continúa platicando a su gusto mientras yo le sirvo un Hot Cake. De cualquier manera, hice harina suficiente para que comieran todos- ¿Entonces qué tal estuvo Sasuke?

-¿N…nani?-tartamudeo yo-… me repites la pregunta, creo que no te escuché…

-Anoche, mi hermano, en la cama-explica él.

Yo siento como el color asciende a mis mejillas de nuevo. Por supuesto que ha de haber parecido que él y yo estuvimos más que juntos anoche. Me pregunto si eso es lo que pensará también su tío.

-No la fastidies Itachi- ordena Sasuke mientras entra a la cocina, bostezando-. Hinata, ¿A dónde demonios te fuiste? Tsunade te dijo que tenías que reposar.

-Solo el brazo-alego yo, encogiéndome de hombros-. Preparé el desayuno.

-Excelente- murmura él, bostezando de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tuvieron una noche bastante ocupada o no?- pregunta Itachi.

Malditos sonrojos.

-No es tu asunto Itachi-Sasuke toma el plato que le ofrezco, y lo pone en la mesa-. Siéntate también tú Hinata. ¿Ya acabaste supongo?

Yo asiento.

-Baka, deberías estar en la cama- reclama él, su semblante enfadado. Ojala sus ojos no arruinaran todo su show con su linda expresión de preocupación.

Me siento a su lado, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. El ritmo de su respiración cambia de inmediato, y bajo la mesa su rodilla y la mía están en contacto. Es increíble como un contacto tan pequeño logra hacerme sentir tantas cosas. Querida. Aceptada. _Amada_. Comemos los tres en silencio, Itachi jugando bromas ocasionales a costa de nosotros que serían graciosas si no fueran a costa de _nosotros_. Cuando termino, recojo mi plato.

-Hey Hinata, deja eso, ya lo hago yo, tú vete a descansar.

-Sasuke…

Él se vuelve, sonriéndome, una sonrisa auténtica, sus ojos brillando. Yo lo veo a él, perdida en sus ojos y en mis pensamientos, como una completa idiota. Una idiota enamorada, cursi incluso en mi mente, sin dejar de pensar en él aun cuando está cerca. Escucho a Itachi exhalar con desesperación y salir de la habitación, mientras yo me acerco a Sasuke y él a mí.

-Quisiera… estar contigo siempre y ya nunca dejarte ir- susurro yo, envuelta entre sus brazos.

-Vayamos al festival de invierno. Es en la noche- me ordena él.

Yo asiento contra su cuerpo, sorprendida de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y de lod días que esstuve en cama. Me aparto de Sasuke casi con un salto cuando entra su tío, Madara Uchiha a la cocina. Tras sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me siento más desnuda que nunca. Una necesidad inmensa de salir de la habitación llena mi cuerpo, pero Sasuke saluda a su tío con educación, y yo hago lo mismo, sintiendo un escalofrío de asco cuando el regresa el saludo. Y es que hay algo entre Madara y Sasuke Uchiha, un parecido, una diferencia, algo que los hace ser tan diferentes y parecidos al mismo tiempo que da un poco de miedo.

Y es que si no fuera por casi treinta años de diferencia en sus edades, cualquiera pensaría que son gemelos. El mismo rostro pálido, el mismo largo cabello color azabache y los mismos inmensos ojos negros, llenos de una intensidad de una pasión, una emoción y un sentimiento contenido, tan fuerte que parece traspasar la piel. Esos ojos en los que me pierdo son su mayor parecido con su tío, y también son los que más los diferencia.

-Hinata, él es el tío Madara.

Yo asiento, extendiendo la mano para recibir la suya, mientras escucho su 'Mucho gusto en conocerte' y digo lo mismo en respuesta, siempre cortés, siempre una Hyuuga (aunque desheredada), siempre Hinata. Me ofrezco a servirle el desayuno (aun quedan Hot Cakes, guardados en el microondas, pero ha pasado poco tiempo y no hay manera de que ya se hayan enfriado), y saco un plato, donde coloco ambos Hot Cakes, luego coloco a su lado otro plato, donde están el resto de los Hot Cakes, en caso de que dos no sean suficientes y sirvo leche. Todo el tiempo sintiendo su mirada sobre mí.

Evidentemente, Sasuke se parece mucho más a Madara que a Itachi. Itachi es abiertamente amigable, pero en la visa de Sasuke, en sus amistades es muy difícil mezclarte. Mientras le sirvo, Madara guarda silencio, en una actitud característica de Sasuke. Salimos de la habitación nuevamente. Como niños de primarias vamos de la mano.

-¿Tendemos la cama?- pregunto yo, una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

-Hn- asiente él-. Nada de distracciones Hyuuga.

-No recuerdo ninguna distracción en las cercanías-respondí yo.

El murmura algo acerca de cómo yo soy la distracción y debería ponerme algo que cubriera más piel, lo que provoca un nuevo sonrojo. Juntos, arreglamos la cama en la que dormimos (¡¡dormi_mos_!! ¿Qué tan bizarro suena eso?), extendiendo las blancas sabanas en el colchón y luego la colcha (azul) sobre las sábanas.

-¿Qué?

-N- nada…

-Hinata…

-Es solo que…- empiezo, confundida-… ni si quiera se que voy a hacer a partir de hoy… no tengo casa, ni kimono para el festival… Supongo que podría quedarme aquí, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

-Crei que ya habíamos aclarado que aquí ibas a quedarte- dice él, ignorándome por completo cuando intento contradecirlo-. Así que no estés fastidiando. Además, no necesitas kimono para el festival. No te ves tan fea vestida normal.

ES desesperante tratar esto con Sasuke y es que cuando se pone en plan de salvador de damisela desesperada con armadura brillante, no hay manera de sacarlo de su rol, y explicarle que yo no quiero un caballero, un defensor, un reparador ni un salvador, que no quiero que me cuiden ni que me guarden como copita de cristal, que no quiero ser el jarrón roto arreglado por el siempre perfecto Sasuke Uchiha, y que todo lo que quiero es ser yo, _Hinata_, su novia.

¿Pero cómo puedo ser solo yo, cuando más que Hinata soy una Hyuuga? La ex heredera, ex hija, corrida de mi propia casa, enferma, con el brazo dislocado, el tobillo aun delicado, insegura, tonta y totalmente común y corriente… Si mi vida es un problema, si estoy tan rota que sola no me puedo arreglar, ¿cómo pedir a Sasuke que me deje de ver como la tarea que el debe acabar? Y es que mi vida es un problema, y no hay salida, alternativas, opciones, no hay soluciones… Solo hay un príncipe azul, en armadura brillante, con profundas ganas de salvarme y unos inmensos ojos negros.

-Discutimos esto luego-digo yo con un suspiro al final, porque, ¿qué más hay por decir?-. Mejor acabamos con esto, ¿vale?

Él solo gruñe en asentimiento y juntos empezamos a recoger el cuarto. Cuando está más que impecable (¿qué puedo decir? Parece que los dos somos unos freaks de la limpieza), él me explica el funcionamiento exacto del baños (las llaves están al revés), me deja a solas, con las instrucciones claras, tengo que lavarme y cambiarme. La indirecta de que ya huelo mal no podría ser más directa, supongo (y se lo digo, él solo sonríe de lado y me besa en los labios), sale del cuarto, suspirando mientras dice que ya que yo huelo feo, el olor se le pego a la ropa y ahora también él necesita un baño. Como respuesta yo aviento un cojín, pero el cierra la puerta antes de que llegue hasta él.

En la ducha me pongo, su shampoo, algo que siempre he querido hacer (la lista de cosas que siempre pensé que una pareja hacía con o por la otra), que huele a hierbabuena, como el jabón y como Sasuke. Recuerdo las manos de Sasuke en mi cabello mientras enjuago mi cabeza, sus movimientos, como tocaba mi piel, como bajo sus manos y el rudo tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel. Prácticamente deseando que el estuviera aquí, haciéndolo de nuevo. Cerca del pecho derecho hay una marca que dejo Sasuke anoche, y solo pensar en sus labios me vuelve loca de ganas de verlo, aunque esté solo a unos metros de aquí.

Y es que anoche… simplemente… quería _más. _ Quitarle la playera, que me quitase la mía, sentir su piel, ardiente contra la mía, sus labios… su cuerpo. Que cosa más embarazosa, estar fantaseando con Sasuke en _su_ ducha. ¿Qué pensaría él? Se reiría muchísimo. Pensaría qué que vieja tan piruja, la resguarda en su casa y yo pensando tonterías en su baño. Y lo peor es que aunque querer más suene _mal_, se siente _bien_. Cierro la llave de la ducha, sintiendo un sonrojo en mis mejillas y envolviéndome en una toalla azul rey. ME escurro el cabello en la ducha, viendo las gotas caer y sintiéndome como una pervertida.

Salgo del baño, y entro al cuarto, donde saco mi mochila y emprendo la tarea de buscar que ponerme. Si vamos al festival _la_ falda quedaría de perlas, así que me la pongo, porque _sé_ que iremos. La falda es negra, me llega hasta medio muslo y tiene muchos cierres. Por los lados, tiene dos aberturas tipo pants, de las que cuelga dos hilitos negros de mezclilla, que cuando tiras de ellos la falda se vuelve _más_ corta. No que planee usarlos. Para tapar más piel, tampoco es cuestión de exhibirse, me pongo unos calentadores, bajo ellos mis converse negros y como blusa una de tirantes., verde limón y larga. Sobre la cama dejo mi chamarra, verde militar. Y es que todo mi guardarropa está compuesto de tonos verdes y negros (si las doce playeras y los dos pantalones), porque no me pregunten porque, simplemente adoro el color verde.

Cuando salgo, me encuentro a Sasuke en la cocina, re-calentando la comida de anoche-pizza- y vistiendo unos jeans ligeramente rotos, algo flojos que sin embargo logras que su traseroluzca excelente, también lleva una playera azul oscuro de Aeropostale, su cabello ya está peinado (estilo pato, como siempre).

-Gracias Sasuke.

-Te pusiste _la_ falda- comenta él, dando una mordida a su pizza de manera _sensual_.

¿Hay algo que Sasuke haga sin verse sensual? Me siento como una fangirl.

-Ajá…-asiento, mordiendo mi propia pizza, y sin duda alguna, mi movimiento es terriblemente vulgar a lado de sus movimientos siempre elegantes-. ¿Crees que tarde mucho Tsunade?

-No. Cuando le hable dijo que ya venía para acá- responde, dando una nueva (y sensual) mordida a su pizza.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué hora le hablaste?- pregunto sorprendida por razones obvias (¿A qué hora tuvo tiempo?)

-No te ofendas Hina, pero tardas horas cambiándote-responde él, sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Por un momento me pasan por la cabeza todas las imágenes que estuve evocando en la ducha, un sonrojo se hace presente en mis mejillas. Un sonrojo intenso. Solo espero que Sasuke no sea capaz de leer el pensamiento, aunque de la impresión de que lo hace. Estúpidas hormonas, estúpidos pensamientos y estúpidas las manos y los labios de sasuke sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volvió la fiebre?- me pregunta, mitad preocupado, mitad burlándose.

Yo le hago una mueca, sacándole la lengua, y esforzándome por reprimir las ganas de mentarle la madre. Suena el timbre y entra Tsunade, sonriendo como si lo supiese todo cuando ve mi atuendo, entregándome el capestrillo, y _discretamente_ escondido, un condón. Siento el sonrojo subir de nuevo cuando lo veo. Una nueva lluvia de imágenes y mucha, mucha confusión. Ella hace una revisión general, dándome permiso de ir al festival, y pidiéndome hablar una semana antes de clases. Yo solo espero que no me pregunte como fue todo, porque me moriría de vergüenza.

Cuando Tsunade se va, Sasuke va por sus cosas al cuarto, trayendo consigo mi bolsa y su cartera.

-¿Qué te dijo Tsunade, que pareces jitomate?- se burla él.

-Me dio… un regalo- susurro yo.

Él se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada. Yo me abstengo de decirle exactamente qué tan poco _nada_ es el regalo de Tsunade, sonriéndole, el sonrojo aun presente en mis mejillas.

-Hinata- me llama él, que ya está fuera, en el pasillo-. ¿Te he dicho que me _gustan_ los jitomates?

Yo me vuelvo a sonrojar, mientras él se acerca para besarme. ¿Hay un límite de sonrojos que una persona puede tener en su vida o algo? Porque estoy segura de que hace meses que yo ya lo sobrepasé. Siento sus labios sobre los míos, mi mente se pone a mil, y ni que decirlo, el resto de mi cuerpo también. Quisiera dejar de parecer perrita en celo. Él me deja ir, tomando mi mano y guiándome al elevador, explicándome como funciona cada cosa y como es el edificio. Bajamos al estacionamiento, donde subimos a su convertible. Yo siento el frío en las piernas, agradeciendo a Sakura porque el festival es en el gimnasio y no en el exterior. Sakura…

-¿Crees que Sakura aun me odie?-le pregunto en un susurro.

Es un cambio radical de tema, y es que al parecer se volvió tema tabú. Pero los tabús están para romperse, y pese a lo que diga Sasuke, Sakura si me interesa.

-Seguro ya se le paso el capricho, no te preocupes.

Aunque no lo estoy tocando, percibo de inmediato como su cuerpo se tensa con el tema, midiendo cada una de sus palabras para no causar una nueva discusión. El silencio se vuelve incómodo, algo no común en nuestra relación, en la que normalmente el silencio, y también las pláticas son cómodas. Eso es parte del encanto de Sasuke Uchiha, y es que, al contrario de Kiba, no siente la continua necesidad de llenar los silencios con palabras. Un regalo que nunca hubiese tenido con Naruto, y agradezco a quien haya que agradecer por estar con Sasuke en lugar de con cualquier otra persona.

-Debiste haber traído pantalón- dijo él de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y la tensión en el aire dentro del carro.

-Pensé que te gustaba mi falda- repliqué, haciendo voz de niña malcriada.

-No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

Yo no dije nada, pero lo besé en la mejilla. Él sonrió de lado, y se estacionó. Yo me baje del carro, muriéndome de frío, y corrí hasta el gimnasio de la escuela. Traer falda _no_ fue buena idea. EL gimnasio está exquisitamente adornado, mis dibujos y carteles en varios lados, haciéndome sentir orgullosa. Él sonríe cuando entramos de la mano, dirigiéndose hasta Naruto de manera casi automática. Imposible imaginármelos separados, no importa cuántas veces digan que se odian.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun

Él hace una mueca, viendo nuestras manos, que están aun envueltas una en la otra, y sonríe, golpeando ene l hombro a Sasuke. Él lo insulta un poco, y Naruto lo insulta de regreso un poco más. Ino llega un momento después, una sonrisa en el rostro y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Naruto, luego uno en la mía y por ultimo uno en la de Sasuke. Se ve hermosa, un largo kimono blanco con motivos florales rojos, el cabello recogido en un moño japonés y los labios color rojo. También ella toma la mano de Naruto, quien viene casi a juego con ella, unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera blanca con grandes letras que dicen "I see stupid people" en rojo.

-Así que tú y Sasuke, Hinata –chan- comenta Ino, sonriendo.

Yo asiento.

-Desde hace tres meses-agrega Sasuke en voz alta cuando ve llegar a Kiba.

Kiba también está sonriente, también trae jeans y también trae una playera blanca, la suya con un estampado de Aeropostale, el cabello despeinado, como siempre, y sus ojos oscuros con una amplia sonrisa. A su lado, está Sakura, con un largo kimono rosa con laureles verdes.

-Hinata… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- yo asiento, mi mirada en el piso y un nudo en la garganta.

Ella me toma de la mano de manera amigable, llevándome con ella y haciendo caso omiso de Sasuke. Nos detenemos junto al puesto de Dango, donde compra uno para cada una y me sonríe.

-Hinata yo…

-Sakura yo…

-¡Lo siento!- gritamos al unísono, riéndonos con fuerza después de hacerlo.

Ambas soltamos disculpas torpes y apresuradas, ella diciendo que no debió reaccionar así, yo explicando que debí haberle dicho antes. Sus lindos ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas, y hasta que siento la humedad en los míos me doy cuenta de que también yo estoy llorando. Ella se ríe cuando le pregunto porque llora, limpiando mis lagrimas, como yo limpio las suyas, y al final volvemos riendo de regreso al grupo, al que ya se unieron Shikamaru Y Chouji, este último con una gran bolsa de Sabritas en las manos. Gaara, un chico alto y pelirrojo de ojos turquesa y grandes ojeras está de pie a un lado, escuchando con atención todo lo que Naruto le dice en voz entusiasmada, sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurou, tras de él, con cara de aburrimiento, Yo vuelvo a lado de Sasuke, Sakura a lado de Kiba, y las dos seguimos conversando mientras tanto Kiba como Sakura ignoran con fría cortesía a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo fue todo entre ustedes entonces?- preguntó Kiba, al fin, cuando Sasuke se fue con Naruto a algún lado y Sakura con Ino.

-Me encontró tirada en la nieve el martes, la semana pasada-le dije, Kiba es el único que sabía de Sasuke y yo, Kiba y Shino, cuando él me miró con extrañeza agregué-. Hiashi me corrió de la casa. Estoy viviendo con Sasuke.

-¿Y el brazo?

-Me lo dislocó de un jalón-dicho de esa manera sonaba mucho peor. Vi la furia acumularse en la cara de Kiba.

-¿Ese bastardo te tocó?

Yo no dije nada, y en cambio, le tome de la mano, recargándome en su pecho y abrazándolo, esperando que se calmara. Él golpeó con torpeza mi espalda, intentando sonreír, pero yo era perfectamente capaz de sentir su respiración agitada, y también los dardos que Sasuke disparaba en contra de él con la mirada. Al final me solté de él, volviendo con Sasuke, que tomó mi mano de manera posesiva. Yo reí un poco, sin ganas.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa de los espejos?- me pregunta él, por alguna razón sonriente- fueron tu idea.

Yo asentí, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando él me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome. Al final no fuimos a ninguna casa de espejos. Jugamos un poco con los dardos, sin obtener nada, y luego él compró un algodón de azúcar (que me tuve que comer yo sola, pese a que no me gustan), y acabamos en la bodega, besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana. Al final, de alguna manera logré quitármelo de encima, o tal vez fue al revés, y cuando salimos me di de topes con Neji. Sasuke volvió a tensarse, dedicándole una mirada de odio intenso a mi primo. Neji simplemente lo ignoró.

-Hinata-sama- me llama, y yo siento la furia acumularse en mi pecho, y también bastante tristeza.

La tristeza ganó la partida a la furia, porque le saludo de regreso con cortesía, y siento a Sasuke atraerme más hacia él, dándome cuenta de que el bastardo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mira a Neji, siento de pronto su mano _dentro_ de mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago y provocándome escalofríos. No se si dar gracias por lo ancho de mi chamarra, que permite que Neji no vea nada, o maldecirla porque permite que Sasuke siga con su tonta bromita.

-Siento lo que pasó en la víspera- se disculpa, me siento culpable mientras escucho su disculpa, que, conociendo su carácter orgulloso ha de haberle costado bastante, y aguantando las ganas de reír.-. No era mi intención que Hiashi-sama escuchara.

-¿Entonces cual era tu maldita intención Hyuuga?- le cuestiona Sasuke entre dientes, su mano acariciando mi estómago un poco más fuerte de lo que es agradable.

Neji baja la mirada, un sonrojo cubriendo sus estoicas facciones Hyuuga. Bajo mi blusa, la mano de Sasuke baja peligrosamente, tocando un poco de piel bajo la falda. Siento un escalofrío que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, y muchas, muchas mariposas en el estómago. Al final, alzo la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de Neji, quien me mira a los ojos y sonríe de manera triste.

-Quería… que todo volviera a ser como antes-susurra-. Bromear un poco, algo por el estilo. No soy muy bueno para esas cosas.

-Supongo que no. Nunca has sido- susurro yo en respuesta, reprimiendo el grito que quiero dedicar a Sasuke Uchiha. -. No te preocupes Neji. Está todo perfecto, al menos por mi parte.

Cuando le sonrío, como si fuese una señal o algo, llegan dos personas más, un chico vestido de verde de pies a cabeza y Tenten, una chica del salón c que anda con mi primo. Trae un yukata blanco, con el obi rojo. El cabello lo lleva en dos lindos chongos y su cabello es castaño claro. Me dedica una sonrisa y me saluda de beso, agradeciéndome en un susurro haber perdonado a mi primo. El chico, de cabello negro y peinado en forma de hongo, sonríe de manera deslumbrante, exclamando con entusiasmo como la fuerza de la juventud me ha llevado a perdonar a mi primo, y que el lazo de la sangre es más fuerte que ningún otro. Yo sonrío de lado, saludándole también, y tras unos segundos de conversación llega Naruto, al parecer también es amnigo de Neji y de Lee (chico de verde), y yo me pregunto si habrá _alguien_ de quien no sea amigo.

-Sasuke, hoy duermo en tu casa-anuncia, sus ojos rojos, algo pasado de copas y con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Ino ya no está a su lado.

-¿E Ino idiota?

-Se fue a su casa temprano… prometí a Inoichi que la llevaría antes de las doce- dice Naruto.

Yo me retorcí, alejando la mano de Sasuke de mi piel un momento.

-Naruto-kun… ¿estás ebrio?-le pregunto.

-Y tú tienes los labios hinchados Hinata-chan-replica él, como si fuesen competencias.

Yo lo ignoro, pero termino como él, y entre y Sasuke y yo nos terminamos una botella de Sake, el festival se extiende casi hasta las tres de la mañana, Naruto baila en la mesa, Tenten entre su cuerpo y el de Lee, Sakura y Kiba desparecen de manera misteriosa, y solo volvemos a casa de Sasuke gracias Itachi, quien tenía un vuelo a las siete de la mañana y se tomo la molestia, ya que estaba despierto, de pasar a recogernos a los tres, Sasuke, Naruto y yo. En el carro, ya borrachos, las manos de Sasuke hacen cosas conmigo que no había manera de que yo me imaginara en la ducha, sus labios en mi cuello mientras yo intento suprimir los gemidos, susurrando una y otra vez en su oído, entre un beso y otro 'nos van a oír', 'nos van a ver' o '¡Sasuke!'. Itachi hace como que ni ve ni oye nada y mantiene sus ojos en el camino, mientras Naruto duerme ruidosamente en el asiento delantero.

Sasuke me besa largo y fuerte cuando entramos al estacionamiento, para detenerse al mismo tiempo que el auto. Subo el elevador recargada en él, despidiéndome de Itachi con un grito-susurro mientras Naruto bosteza a nuestro lado una y otra vez, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de x segundos, a pesar de estar en el elevador y de pie. Llegamos al ultimo piso, el de Sasuke y Naruto se tira en el sofá. Sasuke se dirige a mi cuarto , el de visitas, de donde saca unas sabanas y las tira sobre él. Luego me lleva de la mano hasta mi cuarto, donde me besa de nuevo. Por alguna razón todo está borroso, lleno de neblina, pero sus labios siguen siendo los suyos. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro frente a frente con esos ojos negros, los ojos negros que amo con todo mi corazón por todo lo que hay dentro de ellos. ¿_Amor_? Pienso confundida y al mismo tiempo consciente de haber hallado la respuesta.

Si amo los inmensos ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha, sus labios, sus manos, sus dedos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa de lado y su voz gruesa. Amo la manera en que frunce el entrecejo y como se burla de Naruto en las mañanas, su manera de besar, los silencios y las platicas. Simplemente amo a Sasuke Uchiha. El pensamiento da vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Entonces… buenas noches- dice Sasuke en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, yo susurro un buenas noches de regreso y me dirijo hacia la cama, mis ojos en los suyos.

No aguanto más cuando el cierra la puerta, y corro hacia esta, abriéndola, no sin trabajo, y con los sentidos embotados corro lentamente en su dirección. Él ya está en su puerta, su mano en la perilla de la puerta. Lo escucho, como desde otro mundo, susurrar mi nombre en confusión, y oír a alguien tartamudear 'Hinata' jamás había sonado tan absurdamente hermoso. Me golpeo una vez la cabeza maldiciendo al alcohol, rogándome a mi misma develar el importante descubrimiento de segundos atrás, sin ser capaz de recordarlo.

-¡Te amo!-grito en su oído cuando lo recuerdo, y luevgo me vuelvo, dispuesta a salir corriendo en medio de toda esta niebla, huyendo de Sasuke.

Él toma mi brazo, atrayéndome hasta él y besándome. Mis sentidos, tan embotados ahora por el alcohol como antes lo estuvieron por la fiebre, se ponen a mil al instante, y me oigo a mi misma gemir cuando el mete su mano en mi blusa en algún momento entre el primer y el milésimo beso. Cada contancto de sus labios hace desaparecer más la niebla, y entre más lo beso más claro se ve todo. Él me apoya contra la puerta, besándome con fuerza y con pasión, sus labios rodando por mi cuello con rapidez mientras yo intento, en vano, reprimir los gemidos, aparto mi mano derecha de su cabello, torciéndola para atrás y abriendo la puerta de el cuarto y entrando en él, jalando a Sasuke conmigo. Sasuke me sube a la cama, donde me saca la blusa, y yo le saco la playera.

Su piel contra la mía se siente como fuego, y buscando más rodeo su torso con mis piernas, atrayéndolo más hacia mi y sintiéndolo firme contra mi pelvis, suspirando de placer y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Con una mano el se deshace de mi bra, con la otra de mi falda, mientras yo me las ingenio para hacer lo mismo con su pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior, las mismas condiciones en que me encuentro yo. Como dice Edward Elric, 'intercambio equivalente'… mis gemidos ahogados se convierten en un grito cuando siento su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, y mientras me pierdo en sus ojos por enésima y probablemente ultima vez en la vida, no sé si es el alcohol, sus manos, su cuerpo o el mío, pero no hay tiempo para pudor ni vergüenza ni para recordar el 'regalo' de Tsunade mientras siento sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, sus labios en mis pechos, luego un agudo dolor, demasiado placer para ser verdad, y al final, solo su brazos y oscuridad, mientras lo escucho decir 'te amo' de regreso, más placer y entre un gemido y otro le aseguro que esto es el fin del mundo, suspirando cuando el reponde que lo que yor quiera que esto sea, eso será.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

OK, según yo el final _es _ un lemon, y me costo mucho escribirlo, en especial porque ya lo había hecho y se borró el documento, dejándome solo con las primeras dos mil palabras. Así que onegai, dejen un review. Y si, estaban mitad borrachos mitad sobrios.

Lilamedusa


	12. Huida, busqueda y confusión

Kyaaa! Sorry por tardarme. Lo que pasa, es que me la he pasado viendo anime y leyendo manga esta semana. Soul Eater, Full Metal Alchemist, Air, Paradise Kiss, Fate Stay Night e Inuyasha (releyendo :P) son los mangas y anime que me queme en estas dos semanas, gomen.

Acerca del lime (gracias Amy-sempai por el termino) del capítulo anterior, se me olvidó agradecer a Mizuno Gina, de quien aprendí todo lo que se de sexo. xD. Solo Contigo es el fic que toda/os deberían leer! Si es que no lo están leyendo ya, por supuesto :p

Acerca de este capítulo, sepan que no me gustó tanto como los ultimos tres, pero si más que los primeros 9, así que.. malo no es :P xD.

* * *

Disclaimer: No me pertenece

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 12

Estoy despierto porque escucho un crujido en la cocina y porque tengo un brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Despierto porque cerca de mi hay un cuerpo cálido, un cuerpo pequeño, una sensación que hace siglos no sentía. Un brazo que podría ser de mamá, como si aun estuviera pequeño, como si aun estuviera ella viva y no hubiera muerto ahogada bajo la presión de litros y litros de agua salada. Un brazo que podría ser de mi mamá si no perteneciera a una mujer diminuta, de cabello negro largo, con flequillo, ojos blancos y completamente desnuda. Parece que la típica resaca del alcohol no existe, al menos no mientras observo su rostro dormido, recargada como está en mi pecho, una sonrisa de paz en su rostro y su rostro sonrojado a causa del calor.

Y es que hace siglos que no tengo _este tipo _de sueños, en los que todo es tan maravilloso y tan jodidamente real. Y lo más especial, lo más _extraordinario_ es que no es un sueño, sino una realidad, y en realidad me acosté anoche con Hinata Hyuuga, y en verdad ella dijo que me amaba, y en verdad está dormida sobre mi pecho, sus tupidas pestañas negras marcando el contorno de sus ojos cerrados.

La felicidad es un sentimiento difícil de explicar cuando tienes diecisiete años, eres hombre y eres un Uchiha. Pero si tienes diecisiete años, eres hombre y un Uchiha, entonces la felicidad es un regalo muy raro, una flor del desierto que no se encuentra más que cada tres meses cuando es día treinta uno y luna llena. Y es esa estúpida flor la que me encuentro hoy en la mañana, acostada y desnuda en mi cama, piel blanca como una magnolia y los labios ligeramente abiertos, como un ángel caído directito del cielo hasta mi cama.

-… ¿_Hinata_?…

Ella no se mueve, y yo con cuidado, con cuidado que jamás es suficiente, me alejo de su lado, intentando salir de su abrazo, sintiéndola aferrarse un poco a mí, sus ojos aun cerrados. Después de varios constantes pero delicados intentos, ella se da por vencida, reacomodándose sin recargarse en mí, abrazando en mi lugar una almohada. ¿Qué tan patético es confesar que me siento triste de ser suplido tan fácilmente por una almohada? Encogiéndose mientras se acomoda, la escucho emitir un sonido gutural parecido a un ronroneo, y mi nombre se escapa de sus labios. Una sonrisa aparece en los míos.

Como se que la ultima vez que dormimos juntos (¿en verdad fue apenas ayer?) ella hizo lo mismo que hago hoy y preparo el desayuno, decido preparárselo hoy yo a ella. La cubro con una sabana, poniendo seguro a la habitación por dentro, de manera que no entre nadie a la habitación sin la autorización de Hinata. El colmo sería que algún idiota entrara buscándome y la encontrara ahí desnuda. Me imagino a la perfección el sonrojo y el desmayo que serían consecuencia de semejante incidente. Todavía sonriendo llego a la cocina, donde pro supuesto desaparece mi sonrisa al contemplar el _desastre _que Naruto ha hecho.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo _dobe_?

En la cocina todo es un desastre. Naruto se las ingenió para totalmente arruinar dos cazuelas y romper todos los huevos, la harina de los Hot Cakes regada por el piso y la mantequilla embarrada en el estante. ¿Qué demonios? Entro a la cocina, más que dispuesto a golpearlo. ¿Se supone que prepare y sirva el desayuno a Hinata Hyuuga _aquí_? Intento mantener la calma, contar hasta 10… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…

-Gomen ne… Me tropecé-explica Naruto, la mano rascándose la cabeza y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

¿Qué hacerle? El día de hoy simplemente no puedo enojarme. _Imposible_, porque estoy seguro de que no hay cosa en el mundo entero que podría irritarme después de ayer. Tal vez mañana pueda golpearlo, sin sentirme fuera de lugar por ello. Estúpido Naruto.

-Vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Hinata-chan?

Yo suspiro, dispuesto a soportar sus burlas. Después de todo llegarían tarde o temprano así que… De cualquier manera, ¿a quién le importa lo que diga el idiota de Naruto? Que viva con su actitud 'cool' ahora que dejo por fin a Sakura (y empezó con su clon rubia) no le quita lo idiota. Los idiotas eran, son y serán idiotas hasta el día de su muerte. Y los Uchiha seremos Uchiha hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Después de todo, en eso se divide el mundo, Uchiha, idiotas y Hinata.

-Vamos a salir a comprar algo, ya que tú destrozaste todo y le vamos a preparar el desayuno. Solo espero que no se despierte antes y se ponga recoger la cocina, así que apresúrate dobe.

-¿Podremos comprar Ramen Teme? ¡Estoy seguro de que a Hinata le gusta tanto como a mí!

-A Hinata no le gusta nada que pueda venir de ti, idiota.

-¡Que raro teme! Yo recordaba como que él que le gustaba era yo, y tú solo le dabas miedo.

-Sigue soñando baka.

Idiota. Es verdad que erase una vez, Hinata _parecía_ gustar del idiota de Naruto, pero al final, Naruto es un idiota, así que ¿por qué iba a seguir Hinata enamorada de un idiota? Por supuesto que no, mucho menos si estoy _yo_ cerca. Mucho menos después de ayer. El pensamiento de Hinata, sola y desnuda en mi cama me da… escalofríos.

-¿Durmieron juntos anoche no?

-¿Quiénes?

-Tú y Hinata.

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y metete al carro- le ordeno, esperando que deje el tema.

Él, por una vez en su vida hace caso y se mete al carro, azotando la puerta (eso duele…), mientras cambia el tema de nuevo. Y nadie, ni en un millón podría adivinar de que empezó a hablar el idiota. ¿Pistas? No está hablando ni de Full Metal Alchemist, ni de Evangelion, ni de Inuyasha ni de Soul Eater. Ni de ningún anime. Tampoco está hablando de carros, ni de la escuela, ni de Ino, ni de Sakura. No… El tema favorito de Naruto (yo lo sé, lo escucho _todo_ el tiempo) es Ramen. Y de eso habla ahora.

No es como si nunca haya oído sus largas peroratas acerca de cómo el Miso ramen es mejor que el Tonkotsu, mientras que el Tonkotsu es mejor que el Shoyu, y el Shio es peor que todos los demás, pero que aun así es rico. Como si no me lo hubiera explicado millones de veces (me pregunto cuándo _millones_ dejo de ser una exageración), explica en qué edad salió cada uno, como el miso Ramen es el más nuevo, los condimentos (odia el ajo) que se le ponen, los que más le gustan el ultimo recetario que compró Jiraiya (al pervertido también le gusta el ramen), como varía por regiones, como hay diferentes platos, y no para y no para hasta llegar (¡al fin!) a Wall-mart.

-¿Compraremos Ramen?

-No. Compraremos judías Hazuki y prepararemos Zenzai para Hinata, leche y rollos de canela.

-Odias los rollos de canela-alega él.

Me gustaría explicarle que no, que amo los rollos de canela, es mi pan favorito y podría pasar mi existencia entera comiendo rollos de canela, pero no. Odio los rollos de canela, odio la azúcar y la canela, odio el pan dulce, y no hay manera de que me explique exactamente por qué le gustan a Hinata. Podría hablar de mi amor por el dulce, si Naruto no conociera la aversión que siento por todo producto con azúcar.

-Son para Hinata-respondo yo,

-Entonces _si_ tuvieron sexo anoche.

-¿En qué tipo de lógica enferma que yo compre un rollo de canela para una persona quiere decir que tuve sexo con ella?-le pregunto.

Aunque sea verdad, no es de su incumbencia. Y se los hubiese comprado aun si no hubiésemos tenido relaciones anoche. En el camino agarro onigiri para mi, jitomates, leche y ramen instantáneo. Antes de pasar a caja nos encontramos con un amigo de Naruto, 'cejas encrespadas' alias Rock Lee. Rock Lee es uno de los mayores perdedores de la historia, con un peinado 'cabeza de coco', ojos como de pescado y cejas como de azotador, Rock Lee es todo un espectáculo. Corrección, Naruto y Lee son un espectáculo.

Cerca de Lee está Gai-sensei, su profesor favorito y profesor de educación física. Maito Gai o 'might guy', Es una de las personas más bizarras y fastidiosas de este planeta. No importa cuan patético suene, me escondo tras un anaquel en la farmacia, y es que no hay manera de que yo escuche una vez más como es que la fuerza de la juventud impulsa cada uno de mis pasos y mis acciones. Aunque claro…. Lo de ayer fue una gran demostración de 'fuerza de la juventud', estoy seguro (inserten sonrisa orgullosa aquí).

-Toma lindo-dice una muchacha de unos veintiún años entregándome un folletito y sonriendo como idiota, yo asiento y decido esconderme en otro anaquel.

¿Qué no sabe esta tonta que en mi casa tengo a _mi_ Hinata desnuda en _mi_ cama? Y la tonta sonriendo como idiota, dándome folletitos y cositas e idioteces, mientras sonríe como idiota, enseñando las chichis entre el uniforme. ¿A quién le atraerían semejantes mujeres tan vulgares, sin chiste y arrastradas? Ni si quiera Kiba se fijaría en ellas.

El folletito tiene tres fotos. La primera es una tipa en una lavadora, las piernas abiertas, su novio en frente, los dos vestidos, el tiene un paquetito en la mano. La segunda, entran los padres de la chica, el padre furioso tienen un cuadro de diálogo en el que grita: '¿Qué es eso?'. En el tercero el chico hace una bomba, mientras la novia dice 'es chicle'. En el otro lado dice 'Skin skin. _Ultra Sensibles, sabor frutilla_'. La idea del idiota tragándose el condón es el tipo de humor que le fascinaría a Naruto (y a mí) y que me conseguiría un lindo sonrojo de Hinata, _mi_ novia.

Hinata, quien está en mi cuarto, con quien tuve sexo ayer, con quien _no _usé condón. ¿Qué demonios? No puede quedar embarazada. No hay manera de que yo tenga tan mala suerte. Pero, ¿si la hay? ¿Cómo sería un hijo de Hinata? Lindo, pequeño, sonriente. Con grandes ojos blancos y cabello azabache, hoyuelos en las mejillas. Ligeramente alto. ¿Y un hijo mío? ¿Y un hijo _nuestro_? No quiero un hijo. Ni si quiera con Hinata, no ahora. No nunca. ¿Por qué iba yo a traer a un niño a un mundo como este?

Pero… si Hinata quedara embarazada… ¿cuáles son las opciones? ¿Me atrevería a hacer que Hinata abortase? ¿Ella lo haría? De ninguna manera. Esas estupideces son peligrosas e ilegales. Tal vez si fueran legales serían más seguras… ¿Por qué demonios debería arriesgar la vida de ella? No debería, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Y aun así… ¡Demonios! Debimos haber usado condón, debí de haberme acordado, ella debió de haberse acordado. Alguien. Alguno de los dos. Maldita sea. ¿A qué hora nos íbamos a acordar si estábamos más borrachos que nada y más calientes que el hombre en llamas? Maldita sea… hay algo… unas pastillas. Del siguiente día, existen, ¿no?

-Señorita, necesito una pastilla de emergencia- le digo a una señora de edad que está tras el aparador.

Mucho mejor que una estúpida coqueta. Al menos la viejita no pierde el tiempo en idioteces.

-Lo sentimos joven, pero solo vendemos con receta médica.

-Gracias de todos modos.

_Y métase las pastillas por el punto. _¿Cómo a qué hora puedo llevar a Hinata a un maldito medico? Se va a morir de vergüenza en cuanto se lo mencione. ¿Y si me echa la culpa a mi? ¿Qué tal si cree que yo debí acordarme? Tampoco es como si le hubiese dicho amablemente '¿Puedo cogerte Hinata?' simplemente la bese hasta que las ganas me comían a mí, y a ella también. Simplemente la abrase y la arrastre a mi cuarto y a mi cama, le arranque la ropa e hice lo que quería hacer, sin pedirle su opinión.

¿Estará enojada por eso? Naruto deja atrás a Lee, yo lo sigo por el pasillo, en silencio de nuevo, mientras el habla de otro de sus temas favoritos, como algún día va a ser abogado, luego alcalde y presidente, y como todos los van a respetar y él va a estar en la cima, haciendo este país y esta ciudad mejor que antes. Salimos del supermercado con las bolsas en las manos (de alguna manera Naruto subió casi veinte cajas de Ramen), y vuelvo a encender el carro, el mismo Peugeot convertible rojo que me dio Itachi por mi cumpleaños, con la capota cerrada de manera hermética.

El camino se hace en silencio, a través de la blanca nieve, del silencioso pueblo. La nieve, cayendo de nuevo en grandes copos, provoca un aire helado, que se empieza a colar por las ventanas semi-abiertas. Haciendo que extrañe aun más mi casa y mi cama.

-Lo hicimos anoche-digo yo al fin, por algo Naruto es mi 'mejor amigo'-. Y se me olvidó usar condón.

Naruto no dice nada, y mira por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño, como cuando está pensando duro. Lo miro desde el rabillo de mi ojo, esperando una reacción. Cualquiera, en realidad, solo quiero que el idiota diga algo. De cualquier manera, él no dice nada, mientras sigue viendo caer los copos de nieve por la ventana. Yo sigo su ejemplo, los blancos copos recordándome a los ojos de Hinata. Él abre la boca una o dos veces, intentando hablar, pero sin decir nada.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer sí _si_ está embarazada?

-Planeo llevarla al médico. Ahorita. Venden pastillas de emergencia, pero solo las dan con receta médica. Tal vez habría que llevarla con Tsunade.

-Tsunade no es ginecóloga teme-responde Naruto aun serio, luego vuelve a su estado normal-. ¿Y el desayuno? ¡Yo tengo hambre!

-Podemos desayunar primero, ahora cállate.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir una o dos tonterías más, pero en esencia no hablo ya demasiado. Tal vez es que no amo tanto el silencio como me gusta presumir, tal vez falta la risa de Hinata o tal vez me he acostumbrado a los discursos de Naruto, pero el silencio que reina en el carro durante todo el camino se vuelve frío e incómodo. El aire también frío se cuela por la capota, pero está bien, suele hacer demasiado calor cuando está puesta.

-¿En qué piensas dobe?

Naruto no responde nada, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su escrutinio del camino. Las calles vuelven a llenarse de nieve, y es que está nevando de nuevo. Si esto continua así, pronto será imposible transportarse de un lugar a otro en automóvil. Las banquetas blancas y cubiertas de nieve me recuerdan a Hinata, pues su cumpleaños es en diciembre, _White december_, y porque las banquetas cubiertas de blanco son del mismo tono de blanco en sus ojos, y ligeramente más claro que su piel.

-Me va a odiar-comento de repente.

Naruto enfoca su mirada en mí, sus ojos azules dilatados por la sorpresa. Su mirada ya no está en el vació más allá de la ventanilla del automóvil, sino en el interior del carro, fijos en mi.

-¿Por qué debería odiarte? ¿Le hiciste algo?

Yo suspiro. ¿Algo? ¿Por qué? Por tantas cosas me podría odiar… Por haber tomado de más, por hacerla a ella tomar de más. Por estar en serio estado de ebriedad y no controlar mis instintos, por permitir que ella estuviera en estado de ebriedad, mejor conocido como borrachera, y aprovecharme de ella, por no haberme acordado de que hacer caso de mis instintos conlleva una responsabilidad, por no usar un preservativo, por besarla y acariciarla hasta que no podíamos pensar ni yo ni ella, por llevarla en brazos hasta tenerla en la cama. Paso mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto de desesperación mientras le explico todo a Naruto, mientras él escucha, no por primera vez, mis preocupaciones.

Cuando termino, centro mi mirada en él, bajando la velocidad e intentando no desconcentrarme demasiado. Él me mira, encogiéndose de hombros. Su actitud de súper-chulo-Uzumaki-nada-me-afecta empieza a enfermarme, y es que esa es _mi _ actitud, no la de él.

-Hinata-chan no se enojaría contigo por eso teme-responde al final-. Además no hiciste todo el trabajo tú solito. Si ella se hubiera resistido, por muy pedo* que anduvieras no le hubieras hecho nada. Tener sexo es cosa de dos, no de uno.

-Pero el hombre soy yo-discuto, sintiéndome como un idiota.

Él se encoge de hombros, _de nuevo_.

-Y la mujer ella. Eso no cambia nada.

Yo asiento, pues Naruto (créanlo o no) tiene razón. No es tanto que sea mi culpa, y por supuesto tampoco de ella. Simplemente era nuestra responsabilidad y no la asumimos. Supongo que a cada quien le toca pagar por sus errores, aunque lo que soy yo, estoy dispuesto a arreglar esto tan pronto como lleguemos, siempre y cuando Hinata esté ya despierta. Luego desayunamos, luego al médico, aunque tengamos que ir a pie. El resto del camino se hace en silencio, Naruto mensajeándose con alguien que _sospecho_ no es Jiraiya, sino más bien una chica alta de ojos azules y cabellos rubio.

Yo sigo con Hinata en la cabeza, la imagen de lo que podría ser perfectamente grabada en mi mente. Su largo cabello amarrado en una alta cola de caballo, su fleco dejando a la vista sus ojos blancos y su sonrisa reluciente, como siempre que juega con los niños pequeños del jardín de niños en receso. Entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé de no más de un año, el cabello negro azabache, los ojos grises y la piel blanca como la mía y como la de ella. La idea suena encantadora siempre que la imagen del bebé esté linda y sonriente, pero en seguida el niño en mi cabeza empieza a crecer, llorando en las noches, haciendo desastre por todo el lugar, viviendo en el departamento de mi tío, Hinata sin dinero, frustrada por no poder estudiar, yo sin dinero, frustrado por estudiar y no aprender nada por dejar de dormir.

El cuerpo de Hinata débil, consecuencia de un parto a muy temprana edad, o tal vez un niño con alguna enfermedad, alguna malformación o simplemente un niño prematuro. Y las preocupaciones no acaban ahí, sino cuando el niño crezca lleno de traumas y complejos por haber sido criado por dos niños… por dos adolescentes. Por dos adolescentes, una, su madre, Hinata, sin casa, sin padres, desheredada, tímida, sin si quiera haber acabado los estudios. Y dos, su padre, yo, sin casa propia, sin padres, mantenido por mi tío y por mi hermano, sin una gota de instinto paternal. La llamada y cita al ginecólogo se vuelven más y más urgentes en mi cabeza, cada segundo que pasa es una oportunidad más para que la 'semillita' llegue a 'tierra fértil', arruinando nuestras vidas y la de la 'semillita'.

-Estúpido elevador lento- murmuro entre dientes una vez que estamos en el edificio, el coche en el estacionamiento y casi 25 segundos de eternidad después de haber oprimido el botón de llamada.

Cuando al fin llega el elevador subimos ambos, discutiendo un poco acerca de quien oprime el botón (¡yo estoy más cerca!), cada quien con dos bolsas en las manos. Saliendo del elevador recorremos el corto pasillo (solo hay dos apartamentos en el último piso) hasta la puerta, que abre el tío Madara mientras yo busco mis llaves. Carga la escoba y el recogedor, mientras recoje los fragmentos del jarrón que está en la mesita de la entrada. Él sonríe susurrando algo acerca de correr y de jarrones rotos.

-Tío, hoy es tu día de descanso, normalmente no te levantas hasta bien pasadas las doce- comento yo, más por decir algo que por interés, antes de que Naruto decida comentar cualquier cosa sobre el asunto.

Madara siempre ha sido uno de los hombres más perezosos que conozco, incluyendo a Kakashi. Simplemente, Madara odia el trabajo físico, aunque no se le nota, demasiado. Detesto que me comparen con Madara, pero sucede siempre. La gente suele comentar que podría ser mi padre o mi hermano. A mi _verdadero_ hermano en cambio, nunca le pasa, y es que es una copia fiel de mi padre. Yo en cambio, me parezco más a mi madre, y en consecuencia a mi tío, que es su hermano.

Mi madre y mi padre se conocieron cuando eran pequeños en una reunión familiar, y es que ambos son primos terceros, los dos se apellidan Uchiha. No conozco su historia a detalle, la última vez que mamá me la contó yo tenía ocho años, pero sé que fueron amigos de niños y empezaron a ser novios en la preparatoria. Luego se casaron, tuvieron dos hijos y se murieron ahogados.

-Dobe recoge la cocina, yo voy a ver si Hinata ya está despierta.

Naruto anuncia al estilo Rock Lee que exactamente eso haría alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que escuchasen los vecinos, cubriéndose después la boca para pedir disculpas, esperando no haber despertado a Hinata. También las disculpas son en voz muy alta, por lo que me doy la vuelta, dirigiéndome a la puerta de mi cuarto, al final del pasillo, mientras él entra a la cocina. La puerta está cerrada, sin que ningún sonido salga del cuarto, lo que quiere decir que probablemente Hinata siga dormida, y si abro la puerta lo único que haré será despertarla.

Vuelvo a la cocina donde Naruto está limpiando el desastre que dejo en el piso. Yo me dedico a limpiar la estufa, luego coloco las judías a cocer, y la pasta del ramen en agua, esperando que todo esté listo para comer pronto, porque, sinceramente, tengo hambre. Si todo va bien, debería estar listo en menos de una hora, que dedico a limpiar el anaquel, y todo lo que el dobe ensució, sorprendido por su torpeza. Él lava los trastes mientras se van usando limpiado también todo lo que hay por limpiar. El desayuno queda perfecto, incluso mi tío lo dice, así que vuelvo al cuarto en busca de Hinata.

La puerta ya _no_ está cerrada con llave, y sobre la cama, no está Hinata. Tampoco está en el baño. Ni debajo de la cama, ni en ningún lugar del cuarto. En el cuarto de visitas está su ropa, pero ella tampoco está ahí. Ni en ninguno de los baños. Ni en el cuarto de mi tío, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina.

-¡Hinata no está!

-¿Cómo que no está?

-En ningún lado, ya la busqué, y no está en ningún lado, ¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame a buscarla!

Naruto reacciona lento, buscándola por todos lados, también en el pasillo. La espera del elevador se vuelve eterna de nuevo cuando bajamos hasta el primer piso, Naruto desesperado, yo desesperado, y el elevador burlándose de manera cruel de mí, deteniéndose en tres pisos antes de llegar al primero. Suben por lo menos cinco personas, cortándole el espacio a mi desesperación y aumentándola, mientras Naruto le pregunta a cada uno de ellos si la han visto. Todos dicen que no, que no han visto a nadie, y que acaban salir de sus casas por x o y razón. Naruto les agradece a todos, y sale corriendo conmigo del elevador hasta el guardia del piso.

-Señor, por casualidad ¿no ha visto a una chica de cabello negro con ojos blancos por aquí?-pregunta él.

El guardia se toma su tiempo para contestar.

-¿Con un abrigo grande y solo las sandalias de casa? Salió corriendo hace como media hora, y no me hizo caso cuando le pedí que volviera. La seguí una o dos cuadras, pero tenía que volver a trabajar.

Ni si quiera acaba él de hablar cuando salgo corriendo, buscando a la tonta de Hinata. Mira que salir descalza, cuando aun ni si quiera se recupera de la ultima vez que se enfermó. Que maldito mosco le habrá picado. Corriendo por la calle solo me pregunto una cosa: '¿Por qué demonios no le pregunte al guardia en qué dirección había ido Hinata?'. Después camino casi dos cuadras cuando escucho la bocina de mi Peugeot, encontrándome a Naruto al volante.

-Quítate de volante idiota-le ordeno de inmediato.

-Como si yo te fuera a dejar manejar así como estás.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que no estás en condiciones de manejar bastardo. Ahora sube al carro y vamos a buscar a tu novia, porque yo si sé en que dirección se fue, y tú no.

Emprendimos el camino en la dirección contraria a la que yo había ido, el frío de nuevo colándose por la ventana, y yo solo me puedo imaginar a Hinata corriendo afuera a quien sabe cuantos grados bajo cero y sin zapatos. ¿Qué mosco le hará picado? Naruto empieza a hablar de nuevo, y como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser real y dejado de ser un sueño, el sonido de su parloteo incesante vuelve a ser irritante. De pronto, todo parece irritante.

Recorremos varias calles. Naruto decide ir primero a casa de Kurenai, la maestra de Hinata, a la que es más fácil llegar, pero está más lejos. Cuando llegamos a casa de Kurenai nos encontramos con ella en bata de baño, su bebé en brazos y su cabello como medusas. La pregunta ni si quiera tiene sentido, Hinata _no_ está aquí. De todas maneras le explicamos la situación y ella accede a ayudarnos, tras bañarse y conseguir una niñera. Salimos corriendo, en dirección a casa de Sakura.

Sakura me ignora por completo, pero sale corriendo de su casa mientras le grita a su madre que vuelve en seguida vuelve. Trae un gran abrigo de invierno color rojo y una larga bufanda blanca, el cabello recogido en un chongo bajo un gran gorro de invierno. Se sube al carro a lado de Naruto, ocupando el lugar de Naruto, mientras él ocupa el mío, lo que a mí me deja en el asiento trasero. Lo que sería un fastidio si hubiera tiempo para sentir fastidio. La próxima casa, en mi opinión debería ser la de Ino, pero Sakura dice que mejor la de Kiba, que Hinata le confiaría a ese idiota su vida. Todo eso se lo dice a Naruto, pretendiendo que es él quien habla, y no yo.

Naruto arranca el carro, con la casa de Kiba como nuestro destino, desde mi punto de vista simplemente _no hay manera_ de que Hinata haya recorrido las casi treinta cuadras de distancia desde mi apartamento hasta casa del chico perro, pero a pesar de que es _mi_ novia la perdida, he perdido mi voto, simplemente por 'estar muy alterado para hacer nada útil', según las palabras del inútil de Naruto Uzumaki. No solamente _casi_ treinta cuadras, sino con solo las sandalias de casa, que es lo mismo que estar descalzo, y a quien sabe cuántos grados bajo cero. _Niña tonta_.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué paso?-pregunta al fin Sakura, que ni si quiera en tiempos de _crisis_ puede dejar de hablar.

Es un alivio que haya sonido, porque parece que sin Hinata cerca, el sonido etéreo del silencio va a enloquecerme.

-Nada- contesta simplemente Naruto, sus ojos en el camino, ambas manos en el volante-. Salimos a comprar despensa y cuando volvimos, Hinata ya no estaba.

Sakura alza una ceja rosada, sus ojos derrochando escepticismo.

-¿_Nada_ dices? Hinata no se iría por _nada_. Quiero saber _exactamente_ lo que pasó. Y quiero saberlo _ahora_.

¿Quién se murió y la hizo líder? Y aun peor, porque la muy hija de puta decide dirigirme la palabra para hacerme la única pregunta que me hace sonrojar, y que definitivamente no quiero contestar. Lo que pasó es privado. Mi, _nuestro_, asunto, nuestro y de nadie más. Así que en lugar de responder miró la nieve por la ventana, las imágenes de anoche acosándome en la mente, buscando _algo_ que haya hecho que Hinata se fuera. Pero todo fue _perfecto_.

_Te amo._

-Acostamos al dobe en el asiento y nos fuimos a dormir-respondo al final.

-Tonterías. _Todo_.

_Yo también te amo, Hinata._

-Nos besamos. Ella dijo… dijo que-siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas, y tartamudeo, como Hinata-… que me ama. Luego… hicimos… tuvimos… relaciones… ehmm… íntimas. En la mañana fui por algo para prepararle el desayuno. Cuando volvimos, ella ya no estaba.

Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos verdes, penetrantes y llenos de lágrimas, regresando a mi viejo e inexistente escrutinio de las calles, cuyo color me recuerda a sus ojos y a su piel desnuda, esa que ya no está en mi cama, ni en mi cuarto, ni en mi apartamento, ni en ningún lugar que yo conozca. En lugar de enfrentar su mirada penetrante y llena de reproche, seguí viendo la calle, sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas de desesperación. ¿Qué demonios? No hay manera de que yo llore por ella, ni por nadie. Después de todo, si se fue, fue porque ella quería. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡_Maldita sea_! Lo más triste del caso es que hasta maldecir me recuerda a ella, que dice groserías en cualquier idioma menos en el suyo. ¿Dónde _demonios_ está?

-Le… ¿Le dijiste que la amabas de regreso? ¿No se te ocurrió que por eso se fue? ¿Por qué eres un maldito témpano de hielo?

-¡A ti que te importa Haruno! ¡No es tu asunto, así que no te metas!

-Es mi asunto, _Uchiha, _porque Hinata es mi amiga y…

-No me hagas reír Haruno. Si en verdad es tu amiga, ¡pues que amiga! Que yo sepa llevaban días sin hablarse-le respondo yo, la furia haciéndose cargo de mi boca.

En el fondo de la discusión, Naruto intenta callarnos, al tiempo que mantiene su mirada en la carretera, pero su voz, no importa la fuerza, simplemente no se escucha. Esta es una discusión que espero demasiado tiempo.

-¿Quieres saber porque se fue? ¡PORQUE LA NIEVE ES MENOS FRÍA QUE TÚ! Y Hinata es una chica sensible, ha pasado suficientes cosas en su vida, y ahora te tiene que soportar a ti. Claro, ¿qué se podía esperar de ti, señor me-creo-mejor-que-tú, aunque seas la que está arriba de mi en la cama? ¡Nada!

El recuerdo de Sakura precisamente de esa manera sobre mí, vuelve como una bofetada, y es que de alguna manera me las había ingeniado para bloquear todo lo que tenía que ver con ella y esa noche. Es como si cada vez que pasara algo parecido todo lo que pudo decir es 'estaba borracho', 'la cague', o cualquier estupidez por el estilo. Pero Hinata es diferente. Con Hinata… con Hinata no es lo mismo. Hinata es Hinata. Jamás la he tratado mal aparte del día que nos peleamos. Jamás le he gritado, ni le hecho nada malo… nunca. Pero ella…

-¿Nada dices? ¡Pero si la maldita reina de hielo aquí es ella! '¿Puede ser un puto secreto Sasuke?'-grito yo, imitando su maldita voz suave y melodiosa-, 'Te puto quiero Sasuke', 'Todo es tu puta culpa, Sasuke', 'Te puto amo Sasuke, pero no me puto importa lo que puta madre hagas ni lo que me pinche pidas porque igual al pinche final siempre salgo puto corriendo sin jamás explicar puto nada y porque se me da la pinche puta gana'… ¡Así que no me digas que yo soy el malo Haruno, porque desde que la conocí no he hecho más que perseguirla para verla correr de nuevo!

Porque siempre es así, siempre lo mismo, siempre persiguiéndola, siempre rogándole, siempre esperando, dando, ayudando, ¿y ella? Ella solo corre. ¿Con quién demonios cree que está tratando? No soy su maldito perro y estoy harto de perseguirla. Harto, harto, harto, y al mismo tiempo no puedo parar. Porque… ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo? Siempre es así… ¿Y si la regañaron en su casa? ¿Y si Hanabi volvió a ganarle en todas las calificaciones? ¿Y si la desheredaron? ¿Si se desguinzo el pie, el hombro o cualquier otra extremidad? Y sí… sí… sí… Todo es _síes_ con Hinata Hyuuga.

Así que Haruno se puede callar el hocico, mirar a la ventana y esperar a que lleguemos a casa del idiota de Inuzuka, porque yo no estoy de puto humor para aguantar los sermones de ninguna idiota ni de ningún idiota. Así que por eso me odia. Porque me porte como un bastardo con ella, pero ha pasado tiempo… ni si quiera me acordaba. Por supuesto que se enojo cuando me vio con su amiga. Pero Hinata no tenía manera de saber nada de eso. Y no debería enterarse tampoco. Si de verdad hay algo entre nosotros, que creo yo deje muy claro que lo había, ¿podría eso acabar con todo?

Tal vez ni si quiera necesite Hinata enterarse de que yo tuve sexo con Sakura, ni de cómo está llorando ahorita para que todo termine. Porque con ella, jamás se sabe en qué maldito suelo estás parado.

-Mueve tu trasero, Uchiha. Ya llegamos- ordena Naruto, abriéndome la puerta. Tiene una sonrisa idiota y fingida en los labios.

Sakura toca la puerta, esperamos casi cinco largos minutos, mientras oímos mucho ruido en la entrada, entre estos gritos de Hana Inuzuka, novia de mi hermano y de Kiba, el idiota amigo de mi _novia_. Al final, es él quien abre la puerta, el cabello despeinado, _sweat _pants y una playera negra de Adidas puestos. Camina arrastrando las chanclas, y cuando dejo mis zapatos en la entrada de inmediato reconozco las chanclas de piso que tenemos en el departamento.

-¿Dónde está Hinata Inuzuka?-gruño yo, más irritado que nunca.

Le fue muy fácil dejar mi casa para venir con este imbécil. Este imbécil de sonrisa de idiota y mirada idiota. Dan ganas de golpearlo por su estúpida actitud desafiante, pero por extraño que parezca, el que acaba con un puño en la cara soy yo. Un golpe, dos. Le regreso uno, le doy una patada, que el regresa, directo al estómago, se me a el aire, y lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho. Siento los brazos delgados de Sakura abrazándome y sosteniéndome por la espalda, mientras Naruto sostiene a Kiba, gritando como un loco.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Uchiha?

-¡No le hice absolutamente nada! ¡Quiero saber por qué demonios se largo sin explicar nada! Ni una palabra ni una nota.

Kiba no dice nada, sino que se suelta de Naruto y me suelta otro golpe en el estómago, yo intento soltarme de Sakura, gritando incoherencias mientras siento como se me vuelve a ir la respiración que tanto trabajo me había costado recobrar. Sin embargo, para ser mujer, Sakura es demasiado fuerte, y soltarme es imposible. Esta vez decido golpearla a ella, la rabia viene de un lugar desconocido, rabia que se acumulo desde el instante que descubrí que Hinata me había dejado horas después de haber declarado que me amaba.

-¿S…S…Sasuke-kun?-la voz suave y armónica de Hinata se escucha desde el pasillo, y yo dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, no importándome Kiba ni nada en absoluto- ¡Sasuke!

Hinata está en el pasillo, en una larga bata de dormir blanca que le queda grande, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llanto que no sé de donde vino, no después de ayer. ¿Qué razón hay para llorar, para enojarse, para huir? ¿Qué demonios pasó que se fue? Su cabello está alborotado, y ella sonríe, hasta que me mira a los ojos.

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate!

Su pequeño se encoje en terror, mientras vuelve a la habitación, sus ojos llenos de terror. Yo la sigo, corriendo hasta la habitación. Ella está a lado de la mesa de noche, hecha bolita en un rincón, sollozando y gritándome que me aleje de ella. Yo la miro, lleno de confusión y sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que está diciendo.

* * *

Pedo*. En México, no se si en otros lugares, es una manera de referirse a una persona cuando está borracho.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!

Sorry por el final en suspenso, pero juro actualizar pronto, después de todo este y el 13 son capítulos gemelos! XD

Lilamedusa.


	13. Huída, busqueda y confusión II

Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. En fin, aqui está el capítulo 13, y dejo mis notas hasta abajo, para no revelar nada,

* * *

Disclaimer: No me pertenece... ¬¬

* * *

Your embrace.

Capítulo 13

Sueño que me caigo. Solo eso. No estoy caminando, ni corriendo, ni saltando, ni volando. Simplemente eso. De alguna manera, me caigo, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, ni por qué, y jamás acabo de caer. No es que conozca lo que va a pasar, el futuro, ni el pasado, solo de alguna manera se que no voy a tocar el piso, que no voy a acabar de caer, y jamás me voy a lastimar. Y sin embargo, el miedo, la ansiedad están ahí, y son más reales que todo, más reales que nada. Después de un tiempo, me alcanza la loca idea de que caer sin tocar el piso es como volar, y que volar sin alcanzar el cielo es como caer.

Es ese el sueño y es esa la idea que siguen presentes en mi cabeza cuando el sol pega en mi cara a través de las cortinas, mi boca abriéndose en una gran 'o' al aspirar aire, solo para exhalarlo segundos después, . Volver a inspirar, sintiendo el suave y cálido aroma a limón y a hierbabuena que es de Sasuke Uchiha. Solo el aroma, el calor que él ha dejado en la cama me llena de estas locas ganas de verlos, ganas que surgirían aun sin su aroma, aun si su calor, y aun sin su recuerdo.

Aun sin el recuerdo de sus manos frías sobre mi piel, su respiración acompasada, sus labios en los míos, sus pies entrelazados entre mis pies, y su voz susurrando cosas en mi oído. Sus ojos y la manera en que me mira solo a mí, y la sonrisa que solo él y yo compartimos. Aun sin el recuerdo, aun sin sus palabras, aun si no hubiese aplastado mi celular, ¿seguiría queriéndole tan cerca como le quiero? Quiero creer que si, que eso es nuestro amor, una cosa del destino, con ese pequeño hilito rojo que une nuestras vidas por medio de nuestros meñiques. Y si no fuera así, si no estuviesen unidos, siento que me quitaría el meñique, se lo quitaría a él y lo encerraría en una cajita, en un rincón donde nadie pueda encontrarlo más nunca.

Aun sin su recuerdo, siento que lo querré por siempre, que si el pensamiento no está, perdurará la sensación, el sentimiento, que es más fuerte que la memoria, que la razón y que la historia. Quiero pensar que el destino, que el mundo entero está de nuestro lado, que estaremos juntos sin importar nada, sin que importe nada más que el negro de sus ojos, el negro de sus cabellos, lo terso de su piel y el largo de sus dedos. Quiero un mundo solo con él, por él y para él, y quiero rehusarme a enfrentarme con ninguna realidad. Lo que qiuero es dejar toda razón atrás, pero se perfectamente que no soy capaz de hacerlo. El mundo es demasiado real para dejarlo de lado.

Me pongo de pie aun fantaseando con mi cuento de hadas, recordando ese primer beso bajo el portal de flores fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, la primera vez que hizo más que solo besarme, en la bodega del gimnasio, su primer sonrisa, su mirada arrogante, sus ojos negros y brillantes como obsidiana, el camino de lunares desde su oreja hasta su manzana de Adán, el movimiento de esta cuando habla, la sensación de su cuerpo bajo mis labios. Y también el dolor que siento ahora mismo en la entrepierna, como si hubiese estado hora en la bicicleta. Todos dicen que duele muchísimo la primera vez, pero pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer, yo solo sé que a mi no me dolió nada y que todo se sintió… _placentero_.

Tal vez porque estaba muy borracha, tal vez porque estaba muy caliente, tal vez porque Sasuke fue de lo más cuidadoso y cariñoso. Tal vez por que es Sasuke y no es capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca. Tal vez porque lo amo demasiado.

Tiendo la cama con cuidado, pero acabo destendiéndola, pues hay una mancha de sangre ya opaca, y hay que lavarla. Me da un poco de asco, pero extiendo la mano hasta tocarla. Pienso en todo lo que pasó anoche y lo que implica la mancha, y también en el paquetito guardado en el cuarto de visitas dentro de mi mochila, el paquetito que no usamos. Un regalo… de Tsunade. Mi mano que hace un momento colgaba inerte a mis lados sube hasta mi vientre de manera casi automática, y casi podría escuchar un latido. Un bebe. Y si… ¿estoy embarazada? Adoro los niños. No hay nada que me guste más que jugar con los niños pequeños, cargarlos, mecerlos, darles de comer. Como a la sobrina de Shino. Pero… no quiero un bebé.

Quiero desviar el pensamiento y llevo las sabanas hasta el cuarto de limpieza, metiéndolas a la lavadora y sacando unas limpias de un closet que está cerca. Hay unas azul oscuro, casi negro. Me decido por esas y las llevo a cama de Sasuke, donde las acomodo mientras pienso en eso… En Sasuke. Y un hijo suyo. Con el pelo negro azabache, rebelde como el de su padre, piel pálida, como la de Sasuke, y esa misma sonrisa, que yo me aseguraría de que estuviera ahí todo el tiempo. Los ojos grandes, tal vez como los míos. La nariz respingada, una mezcla de la mía y la de él, y unas manitas con dedos largos, como de pianista, como de Uchiha.

Y si tuviésemos un hijo… ¿entonces qué? ¿Nos casamos? Ni si quiera hemos terminado la prepa. Ni si quiera… nada. Ni si quiera tengo casa propia, ni familia, ni nada. Pero un niño con sus ojos y su sonrisa y su cabello y sus manos… quiero un niño así. Pero no lo quiero ni hoy ni mañana ni dentro de nueve meses, sino dentro de años, dentro de muchos, muchos años. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke si yo quedase embarazada? Parecería que lo embauque, que lo único que quería era una manera de quedarme a su lado porque no tengo casa y no tengo nada… Suspiro cuando acabo de tender la cama, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar por el futuro incierto y porque el incidente más feliz de mi vida podría ser el que la arruinase. Sasuke no pensaría eso de mí. Pero…

-¿Hinata-chan?

Giro esperando encontrar un par de ojos negros, y eso es lo que encuentro, un par de ojos negros, con la forma, el brillo, las pestañas y las cejas idénticas a las de Sasuke, pero con diferente dueño. Creo que no será ni la primera ni la última vez que me sorprenda por el asombroso parecido entre ambos… la forma y color de los ojos, la piel nívea, y la misma sonrisa de lado acompañados de un largo cabello negro azabache. Le miro y él me mira en silencio unos segundos, en sus ojos una mirada que logra sacarme escalofríos.

Es una mirada familiar, es la forma en que me mira la que me hace ver a Sasuke en sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san- saludo lo más cordialmente que puedo, sintiendo la nausea en mi garganta.

En otro momento, me preguntaría que causa esta nausea, este desprecio natural que siento por Madara Uchiha. Tal vez en otro momento, cuando el ya no esté cerca y las nauseas se hayan ido, tal vez cuando Sasuke esté cerca y él y yo y Naruto nos estemos riendo de algo, los tres juntos, cuando la sensación de desagrado esté lejos… y Sasuke cerca. Él no responde en lo absoluto a mi saludo, pero cuando me giro, una vez tendida la cama, arregladas las sabanas, una vez que la cama está perfecta y no hay nada en el piso, el sigue ahí, recargado en la puerta, una sonrisa de lado en los labios, y una expresión que conozco y al mismo tiempo jamás he visto en ningún otro rostro.

Sus ojos negros están clavados en mi y en mi minúscula figura, que le ha de parecer totalmente ridícula. Solo una niñita, la novia de su sobrino que de pronto decidió quedarse a vivir en una casa que no es suya y a hacer tonterías de adultos con él. Solo una niñita, vestida con una larga playera azul con el emblema de los Uchiha, un abanico blanco y rojo parecido a una pokébola y un short. Solo una niñita con los ojos blancos llenos de un miedo que no se puede explicar ni si quiera a ella misma. No quiero tener miedo, no hay razón para ello. Al menos, no hay razón para tener miedo hasta que él se acerca a cortos pasos, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos largos, esos mismos dedos largos, como de pianista, que tanto me fascinan.

Al momento de sentir sus manos tocando mi piel empiezo a temblar como una hoja. Una hoja de otoño, frágil, podrida y quebradiza. Tan frágil que basta con tocarla un poco para deshacerla. El miedo me pega como un cañonazo en el estómago, que parece se está comiendo a sí mismo. Mi primer instinto es gritar. ¿Está injustificado gritar, cuando en teoría el no hace nada malo? Gritaría con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que me escuchen los vecinos, hasta que me escuche Sasuke, gritaría si hubiera una razón pata gritar. La razón para hacerlo surge demasiado tarde, de cualquier manera, cuando siento su mano tapar mi boca, conteniendo el grito que él sabía iba a liberar.

En sus ojos, antes negros, hay un brillo rojo, una sed de algo que yo no conozco y que hace que una tensión irracional surja en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, rompiéndome. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar con más intensidad, mientras intento alejarlo con mis manos. Todo es inútil y el toma ambas en una de las suyas, yo grito bajo su otra mano, intentando morderlo, pero todo es inútil. El chillido resuena en mi cabeza, haciendo ecos, pero en la casa no hay nada más que silencio, y nadie va a venir a ayudarme.

-Sasuke-es lo primero que me viene a la mente, y lo pronuncio aun con la boca tapada.

Su sonrisa, que ahora reconozco como malvada y como cínica, y el repertorio de mil insultos que quiero pronunciar sin poder hacerlo se amplia, y al miedo le acompaña un nuevo sentimiento, la rabia. Se está burlando de mí, porque sabe que él es él, Madara Uchiha, y yo soy solo yo, una tonta que no puede hacer nada contra él. Una niña, cuando él es un hombre. Una niña que ayer dejo de ser niña, pero que sigue siendo niña. Una niña a su merced. Da unos pasos atrás, inclinando la cabeza para un lado, sin soltarme y examinándome. Sus ojos me recorren con la mirada de deseo y de hambre que ayer había en los ojos de otra persona, cuyo nombre se pierde en mis labios, pero las miradas de dos personas tan parecidas provocan reacciones diferentes, muy diferentes.

-No entiendo que ve mi sobrino en ti, sin ofender-dice con una sonrisa.

Yo tampoco entiendo. No entiendo que vio el en mi, ni porque pasa esto, porque me pasa a mí. No entiendo porque, si no ha hecho nada, estoy llorando como una loca, y como no puedo entender. No entiendo porque no puedo gritar, no entiendo porque no está Sasuke, y no sé donde está. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, quien sea, quien sea que me saque de aquí, antes de que pase algo que me de razones para llorar. Intento soltarme por primera vez de su agarre, aunque inicialmente lo creía inútil, no lo es del todo. Tal vez estaba distraído, tal vez lo tome por sorpresa, pero me suelto a correr. Él me atrapa antes de llegar a la puerta, y empiezo a patalear. Pero no sirve de nada, yo lo sé, y lo peor es que él también.

Grito con toda mi alma, grito para que me suelte, para que alguien escuche, que venga que me ayude, que haga algo, que lo maten, pero que no me toque, que se muera pero que no me toque. Sus manos toman mis muñecas y lo siento empujarme hasta que estamos contra la pared. La gravedad, su fuerza o mi falta de cooperación nos dejan en el piso y sienta la dura y fría superficie del piso de Sasuke contra mi espalda y su cuerpo enorme a horcajadas sobre el mío, que jamás había sido más pequeño. Solo quisiera dejar de llorar y sacar fuerza de donde no la hay para que se aleje. Sigo gritando como loca, pero el contiene mis gritos con su boca, y la sensación de nausea vuelve, todo lo que quiero es vomitar, que me suelte, que nadie más me toque nunca. Vuelve a tomar ambas manos con una y le siento deslizar la otra bajo mi blusa, quitármela, el frío en todos lados, el pánico en todos lados, en cada parte de mi cuerpo y su miembro firme en mi vientre me hacen querer llorar.

Me hace llorar, llorar un río, quiero… lo único que quiero es morirme y que se aleje de mi, y no pensar nunca en nada más. Intento arrastrarme por debajo de su cuerpo, alejarme de laguna manera, salir de ese maldito cuarto en el que nunca más quiero estar. Quiero que quite su boca asquerosa de la mía, apartar sus dientes de mis labios, su lengua de mi boca. Intento morderlo con desesperación, intento alejarlo, pataleo, grito, rasguño, pero él es simplemente demasiado fuerte. Su mano empieza a viajar por debajo de la playera Uchiha de Sasuke, y mi cuerpo empieza a sollozar. El temblor aumenta. El miedo, la rabia y la impotencia también.

-P… por favor… no- tartamudeó entre lágrimas, mandando mi orgullo al demonio.

Solo quiero que me suelte. Solo que me deje. Él vuelve a sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida que me retuerce aun más el estómago y que haría vomitar a un luchador de zumo.

-Lo que pasa Hyuuga, es que al contrario de tu familia de bastardos, los Uchiha somos compartidos.

_Maldito bastardo, maldito bastardo, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! _

De un jalón desgarra la playera, dejándome en brassiere, me empieza a tocar y yo no dejo de forcejear, intentando gritar pero sin deshacerme de su maldita lengua, intentando correr pero aun atascada en el piso y debajo de él, intentando patear pero sobre todo sintiéndome totalmente inútil e insignificante. Lo siento deslizar su sucia mano hasta mis panties, metiendo su dedo y causándome muchísimo dolor al desgarrarme con la uña. El asco me consume por dentro al sentirlo en mi, aunque sean sus dedos, sus manos, y eso. Solo eso por ahorita, que no me toque más.

Él empieza a decir tonterías, cochinadas, asquerosidades. Dice que me quede quieta, que no me va a lastimar, que si me pongo flojita a lo mejor ni duele. Dejo de luchar no por sus tontas palabras, sino por sus manos que empezaron a lastimarme de verdad. Jamás me había sentido tan débil, ni tan furiosa, ni tan triste, ni tan fucking impotente. Ni tan cobarde. Siempre he pensado que me defendería y que lucharía hasta la muerte, como hace Naruto-kun, sin importar lo que papá o quien fuera dijera. Me resigno a mi destino hasta que él baja mis panties por completo dejándome desnuda, y ocupa sus manos en bajar su pantalón.

_Gran error._ Es lo único que se me viene a la mente. No hay manera de yo deje que este bastardo me penetre, no hay manera de que lo deje tocarme, no hay manera de que lo deje hacer lo que él quiera, no hay manera de le deje que se burle y que abuse de mí, no hay manera, no hay manera… de que me deje tocar. Decidida tomo impulso, y de alguna manera que ni yo comprendo y él nunca comprenderá, le acomodo una patada en los huevos y le golpeo con dos dedos en medio de la clavícula. Él solo deja de pronto de ejercer fuerza, concentrándose en sus amados y adoloridos testículos. Yo no pierdo el tiempo, desnuda salgo corriendo de debajo de él, pateándole en la cara con mis pies descalzos cuando intenta sostenerme.

Me siento humillada, mancillada, estúpida, violada, sucia. Sobre todo sucia. Pero no hay tiempo para sentir ni para pensar, y cierro la puerta del cuarto, aun si no sirve de nada, y dejándole dentro y salgo como puedo, tirando el jarrón de la entrada cuando extiendo mi brazo para alcanzar un saco largo de color negro que cuelga cerca de la puerta. Los vidrios se me clavan en los pies, y yo siento muchísimas ganas de gritar de dolor, pero solo hay una idea en mi cabeza, y es que no me pueden tocar. No puedo dejarlo tocarme, ni mirarme, ni acercarse ni a él ni a sus malditos ojos negros.

¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me salvo? ¿Por qué no está aquí y por qué no me abraza y me besa y me explica como todo, _todo_, va a estar bien? Agarro los zapatitos de piso y bajo corriendo con ellos las escaleras. Casi siete pisos, y el miedo de encontrar a Madara Uchiha en el lobby, con su horrible sonrisa torcida, sus pelos negros como el infierno y su piel blanca como la nada. Las escaleras las bajo como histérica. Todo lo que quiero es ayuda, de Sasuke, de Naruto, de Sakura, de quien sea. Alguien, cualquiera.

Salgo de las escaleras al piso principal. Hay un guardia en la entrada, y yo veo una luz parecida a la esperanza. Podría decírselo a él, podría pedirle ayuda, y él podría hacer algo. O podría hablar al apartamento 802 y llamarle para que venga por mí. Podría…

-¿Está todo bien señorita?-pregunta él.

Yo me le quedo mirando, y el extiendo su mano poniéndola en mi hombro, el muy bastardo intentando que confíe en él. ¿Por qué debería? Su mano en mi hombro… y tal vez está con Madara Uchiha. Tal vez le ha llamado por radio, o tal vez tienen una señal para detener niñas idiotas. Tal vez va a bajar en cualquier momento y yo estoy aquí parada como una tonta. Parada como una tonta, pero no puedo dejar que me alcanze, ni que me toque. Ni el ni nadie. Nadie. Tal vez en este apartamento todos están con él.

-¡S… su…suél… suélteme! N… no… ¡No me… me toque!- grito, y salgo corriendo del complejo de apartamentos, sin rumbo fijo y sintiendo el frío hielo bajo mis pies que está tan helado que quema.

Se que corro, pero no se adonde, ni en qué dirección. No sé que busco y no sé que espero, pero sé que es el miedo el que guía cada uno de mis pasos, el miedo y el deseo de un lugar cálido y lleno de luz. Un lugar sin negro, sin blanco y sin azul, un lugar lejos de Madara Uchiha. El frío de la nieve y el temblor de mis piernas, la sensación repugnante de mi piel desnuda y mancillada bajo la ruda tela el gran abrigo del perchero, las manos de Sasuke acariciando los mismos lugares que _él_ mancilló con las suyas… un sueño, un cuento de hadas seguido de una pesadilla. Es como alzar vuelo para que un murciélago t edesgarré las alas en pleno vuelo, como caer desde lo más alto y ser destruida por la fricción el viento, y acabada por la gravedad que te atrae inevitablemente al suelo.

¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿O es que en verdad es tan malo ser una Hyuuga, una mala heredera, una mala estudiante? ¿Por no usar condón, por tener sexo sin casarme? ¿Por faltarle al respeto a mi pare? ¿Por dejar débil a mi madre después de nacer? ¿Por nacer tan _fucking_ débil? ¿Por qué?

_¿Quién te va a escuchar?_

La nieve es blanca. Blanca como mis ojos, blanca como mis manos, blanca como mi piel. Blanca como Sasuke. Sus ojos son negros, pero todo en Sasuke es blanco. ¿Dónde estáaba Sasuke? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no esta conmigo si lo necesito tanto? _Tanto_ que siento que me rompo sino lo veo pronto, tanto que necesito sus brazos o siento que me voy a morir, tanto que necesito llorar en su hombro o me voy a inundar. Tanto que siento que me muero si no le veo pronto.

_¿Quién te va a creer?_

Y mi sombra… mi sombra es negra. Negra como sus ojos, como su cabello, como el _mío_. Mi cabello es negro comoel suyo, pero mis ojos son blancos. Mis ojos son blancos, pero todo en mi es negro. Completos opuestos. ¿Dónde está Sasuke, dónde está Sasuke y dónde estoy yo?

-¿A… Akamaru?

Mis ombra es negra, la nieve es blanca y Akamaru es color beige. Beige con tonos cafés, Akamaru es la mascota de Kiba. Mis ojos son blancos, la nieve es blanca, las nubes también. Pero la tierra es café, las ramas de los arboles, el saco de invierno del perchero de Sasuke y los ojos de mi mejor amigo son cafés.

-¿K…Kiba?

-_¿¡Hinata!?_

-Kiba… Kiba… _¡Oh Kiba!_

Kiba es Kiba, sin blanco y sin negro, diferente a todo lo demás. Kiba es café, ocre y amarillo. Kiba es así, como el suelo, como la naturaleza, firme, alegre, ocurrente, original, interesante, _confiable_. Kiba es todo eso, y mucho más, así que me refugio en sus brazos, porque Kiba es solo Kiba, mi mejor amigo, alguien en quien confiar siempre, sin manos llenas de malas intenciones, sin ojos negros rojos de lujuria y con una sonrisa y ua mirada preocupada solo para mi.

-¿Y Sasuke? Hina, estás helada… ¿qué pasó?

-S… Sasuke…

-¡Hinata! Tus pies… están… ¿Viniste caminando desde casa de ese bastardo? ¡Estás helada! Hinata… ¿Qué pasó?

Empecé a llorar de nuevo como una loca, abrazando a Kiba y susurrando el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no me ayuda y por qué tengo que buscar yo ayuda? ¿Es que en realidad soy tan mala persona? No he hecho nada del otro mundo, nada para merecer esto, estoy segura. Pero tengo a Kiba, que es como un pilar de seguridad y que me toma en brazos, llevándome hasta su casa en brazos, y su mirada es café y esta llena de preocupación, y yo quiero explicar pero no puedo… ¿Cómo decirle lo que pasó? ¿Cómo me va a ver después? ¿Cómo explicarle todo y perder su calor que es calido como una tarde de verano…?

_-Está atardeciendo-señaló Shino, respirando tan profundamente que parecería ser un suspiro. _

_No lleva ni lentes ni abrigo, y por un día no es un chico Aburame, sino nuestro Shino, mío y de Kiba. En su lugar lleva jeans y una playera verde con una mantis religiosa negra grabada en negro, y una niña acostada en su regazo vestida de una playera idéntica a la suya y jeans de mujer. A su lado está también, Kiba, vestido de igual manera y con su chaqueta como asiento. Está jugando con Akamaru, y mirándome con preocupación mientras sollozo en el regazo de Shino. Y mis lagrimas son de hace menos de un año, lagrimas por shino que se va y que me deja. Que nos deja. Para siempre. _

_-No seas tonta Hina, Para siempre es mucho tiempo. _

_-¿Vas a volver?-pregunto yo, molesta. _

_-No. _

_-Entonces… para siempre es para siempre. _

_-Hina-empieza Kiba con un suspiro, aun consintiendo a Akamaru-, terminamos la prepa en un año. vamos a ir a la universidad en Tokyo, ¿A que si? También puedes dejar a los Hyuuga, por fin. _

_-H… Hai. _

_-Y además, te dejo a cargo de este idiota-sonríe Shino, guiñándome un ojo. _

_-Mira insecto…_

_-Además tenemos el móvil. No vas a estar sola Hina, nunca. _

_H… Hai… Nunca estoy sola. Porque los tengo a ellos, a Kiba y a Shino. Ambos están conmigo siempre, así que no estoy sola. _

Llegamos a su casa y a Hana casi le da un infarto. Tenía los pies prácticamente congelados. Mis pies desnudos hicieron a Kiba darse cuenta de que también estaba desnuda bajo al abrigo, y después de obligarme a ponerme ropa de Hana, empezó a maldecir a Sasuke por las cicatrices en mis pies, las cicatrices de manos en mis muñecas, y los moretones en mi vientre. A Sasuke, quien es la persona que más quiero ver en este mundo, en este momento. A Sasuke, que me dejo sola en la mañana, sin que yo entienda porque. ¿Es qué en verdad los Uchiha son _compartidos_? ¿Permitiría Sasuke algo como esto? ¿Dejaría Naruto a Sasuke permitirlo?

No lo permitiría, ¿cierto? Sasuke no dejaría que me pasara nada, que me pasara esto. Sasuke no me dejaría sola, porque ese no es el Sasuke que amo. Ese no es el Sasuke que _me_ ama. Que sijo que me ama. Lo dijo, lo dijo de verdad. Entonces… ¿por qué paso esto?

-No pasa nada Hina. Estamos aquí para ti-susurra Hana, acariciando mi cabello.

Si tan solo pudiera explicarle que no quiro que me toque, o si tuviera energía para alejarme de ella. Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque todo lo que mi cuerpo hace es llorar, temblar y llorar más.

-Pero si llego hasta aquí y estaba bien…-escucho decir a la mamá de Kiba.

-Tal vez es el impacto, que hasta ahora que está a salvo de lo que sea que haya pasado le está afectando, ya que no necesita defenderse.

_Es cierto_. Ya no necesito correr, ni defenderme. Porque estoy con Kiba. Es eso, y solo eso lo que me deja dormir, y es que en ninguna manera sabía que estaba cansada, pero jamás había sentido tantas ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, aun con los ojos cerrados, y con lamente en modo de descanso, estoy aquí. Y siento las manos de Hana en mi cabello, y sus murmullos apagados, susurrando palabras que pretenden ser reconfortantes. Y también, entre susurros, y entre el sueño y la vigilia, está esa voz…

-¿Dónde está Hinata Inuzuka?

_Nadie te va a creer Hyuuga_.

Pero es él, es Sasuke. Y me está buscando. El no lo permitiría… no hay manera de que él supiera nada. Es Sasuke, y es la persona con la que quiero estar. En su brazos… quiero… quiero llorar en sus brazos, y escuchar su voz, y perderme con él…

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Uchiha?

Sasuke… Me solté de Hana, después de horas de estar como en trance, al fin se lo que quiero. Quiero a Sasuke, quiero estar con él.

-¡No le hice absolutamente nada! ¡Quiero saber por qué demonios se largo sin explicar nada! Ni una palabra ni una nota.

No expliqué nada. ¿Eso es lo que Sasuke cree? ¿Qué me fui como si nada? Hay más ruido, y yo quiero llegar a donde sea que estén, pero el pasillo parece un laberinto, y mis pies no responden a mis ordenes, y con trabajos puedo mantenerme en pie. Pero en algún lugar, no muy lejos está Sasuke. Y está enojado. Grita como loco, pero se que yo… puedo calmarlo. Hacer que deje a Kiba, que me escuche. Llegue a la escena con Sasuke siendo retenido por Sakura, y en su rostro se lee clara la intención de golpearla a menos de que la suelte.

-¿S…S…Sasuke-kun?-digo en un susurro que en realidad es un ruego, y su rostro se dirige hacia mí, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, y quiero correr hasta él, y si tan solo estos pies quisieran moverse… - ¡Sasuke!

Su cara está llena de confusión, pero sus labios dibujan una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos… son los mismos. Son esos ojos llenos de… rojo. Es él… es él…

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate!

Quisiera ser pequeña. Tan pequeña que sus ojos jamás me alcanzaran de nuevo, quisiera correr, y mis pies, al fin corren.

-…Aléjate… aléjate… ¡Oh Hana… Que se aleje! Dile que no me toque, que se aleje…

Pero Hana no está, y él me persigue. Sigo llamando a Hana, pero ella no contesta, y él sigue sin escucha.

_Nadie te va a creer_.

Llego hasta el cuarto de Kiba, él no está cerca. Y me escondo, pero el me encuentra. Yo sigo suplicando, pero él está ahí, sus ojos negros llenos del mismo rojo, viéndome y intentado hacer algo. ¡Hana! ¡Kiba! Alguien… quien sea, que lo aleje!

-Aléjate de mí, aléjate… Por favor… no me toques.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Ok, ahora si, la nota :P. Me tardé porque, aunque inicialmente me sentía muy inspirada, los reviews simplemente no llegaban, y de hecho, en este capítulo obtuve solo 6, que son menos de los que tuve en el capítulo unos, y eso me dejo muy trsite, porque se que al menso 20 personas leen la historia, y pensé que tal vez el capítulo no era tan bueno. En fin, después, me di cuenta de que no ra tan fácil, pues es increiblemente dificil encontrar testimonios de violaciones, y no conozco a nadie que le haya pasado. Los testimonios que hay en internet, además, no hablan de los sentimientos durantem solo de los actos de los sujetos, actos que no me gustaría repetir en Hinata, ni en nadie, y la mayoría hablan de seis o siete hombre violando a una sola muchacha. Al mismo tiempo, no quería que Madara penetrara a Hinata, pues la descripción vendría siendo más y más gráfica, y pues no quería eso.

Por ultimo, quería agradecer a Crazy-darkness, cuyo review me hizo MUY felíz, porque se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en la medida de lo que yo lo había permitido, es decir se dio cuenta de una que otra 'pista' que dejé atrás :P. Y también atodas ustedes que me dejaron review, Daiia, gracias por dejar siempre un review ^^; Amy-sempai, gracias por tus comentarios; Adrifernan, que nunca fallas, aunque sean cortos no me quejo, porque yo soy igual y Maoko, porque tus criticas me son muy utiles. Y una disculpa a Harmonia, por dejarte fuera ^^U, es por esto que no suelo dejar notas aqui... porque siempre se me pasaba alguien... Gracias por que siempre te fijas en los detalles y dejas un lindo review. ^^U

Lilamedusa.


	14. Nuevos comienzos

Kya! Cuatro nuevos lectores!! Aqui está la conti. Sorry por las faltas de ortografía, pero mi laptop está castigada, y estoy en la super jodida y antigua compu de mi hermano. ¡Usando un mouse de verdad! Me siento como en un museo, neta. Hace siglos que no uso una compu convencional. En fin. Aaqui está la conti, que... bueno, empieza a desviarse un poco del plan original, y es que, ¡simplemente los nuevos personajes actúan por su cuenta! En fin, aqui los dejo. Por cierto que un poco, es solo un poco y me dio casi tres mil palabras que no hubieran salido con el plan original :P

OK, esta es la nueva versión del capítulo 14, con mejor gramática y le agregué algo de texto. Me gusta mucho :P

* * *

Disclaimer: ¡Me vengo cansando de mencionar que no me pertenecen! ¡Si esta Hinata y este Sasuke son más míos que de Masashi T.T!

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 14

Incluso yo me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando, tras volver a mi posición anterior y declarar nuevamente que las mujeres simplemente son problemáticas me detuve por tercera vez en la semana frente a casa de Hinata. No, no casa de Hinata, sino la mansión de los Hyuuga. El Hyuuga de la entrada me dedico una mirada glacial, que no era necesaria para que yo decidiese alejarme, y no pude evitar sentirme aliviado de que el idiota de Naruto se haya largado a Suna con Jiraiya a visitar a su amigo del alma, Gaara Sabaku. Prácticamente puedo oír el eco de sus risas en el automóvil. Sin Naruto y sin Hinata, descubrí que llevar el convertible no es tan divertido. Y es que nada para iniciar el día como la risa alegre de Hinata ante las caras del idiota de Uzumaki.

La escuela no ha cambiado demasiado, a pesar de todo. Sin importar la pelea de antes de Navidad, Sakura, y por lo tanto Ino, se siguen sentando conmigo en el almuerzo, los chicos nuevos de todos los grados se pasean como si la escuela les perteneciese y ni Hinata ni su fiel perro de compañía, Kiba han aparecido por la escuela. No que me importe, por supuesto. Llego a la escuela ligeramente tarde, cortesía de los casi cinco minutos que estuve fuera de la mansión Hyuuga como un idiota.

El ligero atraso, sin embargo, no tuvo mayor consecuencia, pues la primera clase es la de Iruka y la única manera de ser reñido es llamarse Naruto Uzumaki, lo que tiene como consecuencia una de las clases más ruidosas del día. Saludo sin ganas a algunos de los idiotas de mis clases, Tenten, Lee, que han sido reorganizadas debido al inicio del nuevo semestre. Entre los idiotas que están este año en mi grupo se incluyen unos cuantos idiotas cuyo nombre no conozco, incluyendo a un sujeto de cabello azul, una nueva fangirl pelirroja y un idiota enorme de cabello castaño rojizo, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

Después de la clase de Matemáticas con el novio de Kakashi tuvimos literatura con Kurenai (la maestra favorita de Hinata), educación física con Maito Gai y química con Anko. Salimos a receso, donde comí en relativa paz, si no tomas en cuenta los chillidos de mis banshees acompañantes. Sakura anuncia que extraña a Kiba e Ino extraña a Naruto, y juntas se dedican a su tema mientras yo me siento completamente aburrido. Y esto es _todos _los días.

Ya es viernes y para hacer más corta y simple la semana, no se puede dejar de mencionar que las cosas simplemente se están poniendo más que ridículas. Siete clases al día, de las que no suelo saber lo que sucede más que en dos, y la cantidad de chicas con cabello negro y flequillo que parecen aumentar por segundo, todos los idiotas que traen el mismo corte que Inuzuka, y ni hablar de la cantidad de Hyuugas en los pasillos, haciendo parecer que toda la familia asiste a esta escuela.

Por supuesto, Neji desde el salón C se ocupa de recordarme que es mi culpa, y solo mía la repentina desaparición de su prima, y yo no tengo la culpa de absolutamente nada. Y su hermana, Hanabi, en Kinder Garden (primero de secundaria) me dedica una linda mirada fraternal cada que cruzamos caminos (muy seguido últimamente). Que Hinata sea tonta, ridícula y cobarde no es mi problema, así que ya estuvo bueno con las miraditas, ¿no? Es como si esperasen que sea yo quien se arrastre a casa de los Inuzuka de nuevo a pedir perdón, para volverla a escuchar decir como no quiere ni que me le acerque. No me voy a convertir en el pequeño esclavo de una niña tonta y tartamuda como ella.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-saluda una voz aguda, casi como la de Sakura, pero más suave. Más al estilo voz de mujer tonta y menos al estilo silbato.

La miro de reojo, la chica nueva, cabello rojo y dos acompañantes enfadosos. ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que encargarse de la locas recién ingresadas?

-Hn-saludo sin entusiasmo de regreso, a falta de conocer su nombre. Y del interés para conocerlo. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que note mi falta de interés y se retire?

-Parece ser que somos vecinos de casillero-dice ella, su voz no demasiado melosa.

Al final decido alzar la mirada y enfrentarme con la cara de la persona con la que intento no hablar y me encuentro con pupilentes rojos, lentes estilizados negros, cabello furiosamente rojo y una sonrisa llena de esa crema que usan las mujeres en los labios para que 'parezcan' húmedos.

-Eso parece- contesto por fin, imaginándome la mueca en el rostro de Hinata con mi respuesta. No es mi culpa no ser el rey de la socialización.

-Mi nombre es Karin, por cierto. Y no puede dejar de notar que estamos en el mismo curso-dice ella.

Por supuesto que no pudo evitar notarlo. Así son las mujeres, locas. Llegan a un lugar y es lo primero que buscan: una presa. Es como si en lugar de ser una pelirroja de diecisiete años entrando a un salón de clases fuera un leopardo llegando al vertedero. Es solo mi mala suerte que la mayoría de las leopardas/psicóticas/chicas decidan cazarme a mí.

-Hn.

Ella continua con su perorata mientras yo avanzo por el pasillo. Es increíble que en menos de tres pasillos caminando hasta la clase me haya enterado desde su color favorito que es el azul rey hasta el último tono en que tiño su exótica cabellera, naranja con luces verdes. Y nunca me hubiera imaginado que tan diferente pueda ser el sabor del té de hierbabuena comparado con el de limón. O que el café negro sabe diferente con leche que con Nescafé. Tengo la vaga impresión de que sé mucho más de ella en estos minutos que de Hinata en casi seis meses de relación. Y es que parece ser que Karin va un poco del tipo Sakura, no importa que contestes mientras la dejes hablar todo lo que ella quiera.

Es definitivamente un pro el haya ya pasado tiempo sin tener que escuchar Sakura intentando hacerme saber exactamente qué tipo de aderezo le puso a su ensalada de jitomate en la mañana, lo cual no deja de ser un alivio. Soy una de esas personas cuya opinión es que hay cosas con las que simplemente _no_ se juega, y el jitomate es una de ellas. Al menos Hinata sabe eso. No hace raros experimentos con la comida que es buena sin necesidad de experimentos. No que me interese lo que hace o deja de hacer Hinata. Llego al salón de mi clase favorita (por supuesto) que es Física, aun acompañado de la banshee pelirroja, y con la esperanza de deshacerme de ella, solo para encontrarme con que la banshee tiene amigos. El señor pescadito de agua tibia con el cabello azul aguamarina. ¿Qué onda con estos dos sujetos y su afición a teñirse el cabello de colores?

-¿Quién es este?-pregunta no muy educadamente.

El sujeto del cabello azul se me queda mirando, su semblante enojado, y no es que tenga miedo (en realidad debe ser al revés, ¿o es que este sujeto no está enterado de quien es Uchiha Sasuke?), pero para evitar conflictos me siento tras él, con el otro acompañante/amigo de la banshee, un enorme sujeto de cabello castaño claro que no parece estar teñido. Al menos un sujeto no extraño, y es que un poco de normalidad nunca va mal. Tampoco quiero sentarme con la chica, y es que.... ¿Para qué arriesgar una nueva fangirl? Crédito a quien crédito corresponde, y la chica no se ha portado muy sospechosa por el momento. Pero es mejor apostar por lo seguro.

-Modales Suiguetsu. Y él es Sasuke-kun- dice ella en una manera en que me recuerda a Sakura no hace mucho tiempo. Unos años, quizá- Y ellos son Suiguetsu y Jyuugo.

Señala al sujeto de cabello azul, Suiguetsu, primero. Él sonríe forzadamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes que asemejan colmillos de tiburón y lanzando puñales con la mirada a Karin, la pelirroja. Jyuugo en cambio, (el sujeto me empieza a agradar, de veras) solo asiente con la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento.

-Sasuke-san-dice.

Lo que yo pienso es que esto es culpa de Kakashi. Si el idiota se dedicara a llegar a tiempo a clases, entonces no habría tiempo para que yo socializase con los sujetos más extraños del colegio. Sujetos que normalmente tienen colores de cabello poco creíbles (ahem, azul, rojo intenso, rosa, rubio platino) y colores de ojos aun menos creíbles (azul turquesa, morado, rojo, verde esmeralda). Sujetos que viven discutiendo por estupideces con voces estúpidas que son demasiado altas para ser nos ser estúpidas. Y lo peor... ¿Qué tan patético es que yo, amante del silencio, me encuentre tan cómodo en esta situación?

-Siento llegar tarde, pero me perdí en los caminos de la vida mientras...

Empezamos a ver vectores tras una complicada mentira/excusa que incluía una viejita minusválida, un gato atigrado y una multa de tránsito, todo dentro de los territorios de la escuela y en solo diez minutos. Por primera vez desde el lunes, me las ingenio para prestar la atención suficiente como para completar todos los ejercicios, y parece ser que mi mente al fin se está librando de la molesta presencia de cierta niña tonta de ojos blancos, ahora concentrándose gracias a las discusiones en 'voz baja' de Karin y Suiguetsu.

Salgo de la clase al fin relajado, ignorando a propósito las sonrisas enamoradas de Ino y Sakura que me esperan en la entrada tras oír las palabras 'Kiba' y 'Naruto' salir de sus labios. ¿Oir hablar de los idiotas de los que tanto trabajo cuesta librarse? No, gracias.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grita la voz que no es de silbato pero no es del todo agradable perteneciente a la chica llamada Karin, y yo me giro, encontrándome con su rostro mucho más cerca de lo que me esperaba.

Ella retrocede de inmediato, un sonrojo que hace juego con su cabello presente en sus facciones, e irónicamente, lo único que puedo pensar es que solo a Hinata debería dársele autorización para sonrojarse asi por las razones más estúpidas, y es que esa.. actitud que se ve tan adorable a ella hace a ver a otras como unas idiotas. Sin tardarse demasiado llegan tras ella Suiguetsu con una cara de fastidio y Jyuugo con una expresión que me hace pensar en Itachi. Calmada y desinteresada, pero no hostil.

-Etto... vamos a ir al cine mañana y nos...-golpe de Suiguetsu-... bueno me preguntaba si querrías ir con nosotros.

-¿Ellos-señalé a sus amigos- están de acuerdo?

Jyuugo asintió seguido de Suiguetsu, quien, no puedo evitar observar tiene una sospechosa mueca de dolor en los labios. Karin solo sonríe, mostrando una hilera de pequeños dientes blancos y dos colmillos puntiagudos como los vampiros. Parece notar que los observo, porque los muestra un poco más.

-¿Te gustan? Mi padre es dentista, y puede hacerlos en cualquier forma. Me encantan-comenta ella, presumiéndolos más con una nueva sonrisa.

-¿También los tuyos, azul?-preguntó yo, intentando desviar el tema de ella antes de verme obligado a conocer la diferencia entre cada bebida del mundo.

-Sí. Y mi nombre es Suiguetsu.

-¿Irás?-pregunta Karin, aun sonriente. Yo intento pretender que no sé de que habla, pero, sorprendentemente, me sorprende con 'las manos en la masa', lo que es lo mismo que mintiendo. O simplemente no capta mi intención, porque se completa ella misma- ¿Al cine?

-De acuerdo-decido yo-. Pero sin trucos y yo elijo a cual cine ir.

Sin trucos. Trucos. Es decir, trucos como los míos, en los que me encargo de que nadie más llegue y logro que parezca una cita. ¿Cómo me deja eso a mí? ¿Como el fanboy personal de Hinata Hyuuga? _Qué_ _Tontería_. Intercambiamos números y elegimos el horario, quedando para el sábado, mañana, a las seis. Los dejo solos, me subo al carro, arranco y llego a mi casa aburrido de nuevo, entrando a mi cuarto y dispuestoa tomar una siesta, decidiendo echarme en la cama. Es increíble que la muy cínica de Hinata incluso haya cambiado las sabanas al día siguiente de _lo que pasó_.

Era año nuevo. Era tiempo de cambiar las sábanas sucias, de poner nuevas. Tiempo de cambiarlo todo. Era año nuevo. Nuevos comienzos y todo ese rollo. Y sin embargo…

_Te amo_.

Maldita mentirosa. Quedé como el peor de los idiotas, ¿o no? Preparando su desayuno, trayéndole azúcar, comprándole sus rollos de canela, llevándola al cine, dándole regalos tontos, escondiéndome en los pinches armarios de limpieza. TODO este puto tiempo, para nada. ¿Y ella? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Se estaba riendo? En un rincón de mi mente, está su rostro con su piel lisa y suave, sus blancos ojos riéndose de mí, como sus labios, y sus cabellos cayendo en su rostro, moviéndose a un ritmo, a cualquiera, como un hermoso retrato de la medusa de la mitología griega antes de ser maldita por Atenea.

_N... no me toques... por favor, no... ¡Aléjate! No... no me toques. _

Tiene que ser una broma.... Después de esa noche, ¿no me toques? Tiene que ser una _puta _broma. Y aun así, burlándose de mí, con el rostro lleno de carcajadas, aun así, la quiero ver. Como un idiota, quiero rogarle, quiero que me diga que pasa, que diga... algo.

_-Hinata... ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? Nuca le he hecho nada malo. Nunca he intentado lastimarla. Y ahí está ella, mal escondida tras un buró, ¡tras un buró! Los ojos dilatados de terror, los brazos sobre ella misma, como protegiéndose. Protegiéndose de mí. ¿De mi?_

Dejo las cosas en el sofá a lado de mi cama, el uniforme en el closet, aun limpio y saco ropa cómoda para la casa. Tras ponérmelo me tiro en el sofá de la sala, encendiendo el televisor y tomando el remoto, buscando algo que ver. Algo interesante, algo que no me recuerde a Hinata. No anime, no comedias, no romances, no películas de acción, no documentales...

_-O... Onegai... ya no más..._

_-¿Qué demonios?_

_-¡Hey! ¡Déjala en paz Uchiha!_

_-¡¿Hinata?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Ella no respondió nada coherente, se quedó ahí, en su rincón, llorando y suplicando, y llamando a Hana Inuzuka. Lo más tonto de todo es que no me quería ir. Quería acercarme, abrazarla, preguntarle que estaba mal. Tenía que ser una broma. Una mentira, una trampa. Quería que Hinata se pusiera de pie y gritara '¡Busted!' como tantas veces ha hecho, muriéndose de risa con carcajadas que son como campanas. Que se riera y me besara, sonrojándose, y escondiera su sonrojo en mi pecho. Que me mirara a los ojos... que se acercara… que hiciera… algo. _

Te amo.

_Camine hasta estar a su lado, y me agache hasta quedar a su altura. Tome su barbilla con mis manos y dirigí su mirada hasta hacerla encontrarse con mis ojos, pero ahí no había nada. Nada. No había ni siquiera tiempo de buscar algo, porque ella cerró los ojos de inmediato, las lágrimas escapándose aun así, como ríos, como cascadas, como perlas. _

_-¡Aléjate de ella Uchiha!_

_-Kiba, déjalo. No le va a hacer nada..._

_Entre los sollozos de Hinata, la discusión entre Sakura y Kiba y las mediaciones de Naruto, mi esperanza y mi propia rabia contra esa esperanza no había espacio para pensar nada. Nada más que dos palabras que no quería que fuesen mentira y mi propia estupidez. Porque... después de todo... ¿por qué sigo siendo yo el villano? Si aquí soy yo la víctima, ¿por qué tiene ella el papel de buena?_

_ -Olvídalo Hinata. Por mi aviéntate de un acantilado y veras si me importa. Vámonos Naruto. _

Yo también te amo, Hinata.

_Ella ni si quiera levantó la mirada, y yo no me volví para ver si lo hacía. Salí de ese cuarto de esa casa y aceleré hasta la mía. Empaqué sus cosas con una rabia que Naruto no pudo contener con sus gritos, y cuando volví a casa de Kiba lo hice a pie, tan furioso que casi corría, en un torrente de nieve que no dejaba pasar a los carros. Naruto me siguió hasta casa de Kiba, donde se quedo después de que deje las cosas en la puerta. _

_-Hinata ocupa ir a un ginecólogo-ordene, calmado al fin, a Kiba-. Y tiene que ser hoy. Mándame la cuenta. _

_Kiba se soltó a gritar de nuevo, pero ni sus gritos, ni los de Naruto podían alcanzarme en una tormenta de nieve que dejo una capa casi quince pulgadas una vez que terminó de desquitarse con el mundo._

No es que las cosas sean sencillas, es solo que no deberían ser tan complicadas. La gente no debería de tener que preocuparse de las cosas que teme, las que deja de temer o de los problemas de autoestima de la que pudo, debió ser su novia. O que lo fue por un aproximado de tres días y salió después corriendo sin decir nada, en un remolino de lágrimas, confusión y cobardía que ya no sé s fue suya o mía. Eso es lo que estoy pensando mientras manejo hasta el centro comercial, al centro comercial que yo elegí, uno donde nunca estuve con Hinata, donde no hay recuerdos. Es lo que pensaba y lo sigo pensando cuando estaciono el convertible, cuando bajo de él y cuando llego a la plaza para encontrarme con una mata de cabello azul llamada Suiguetsu.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella-dice él a modo de saludo.

-Hn-digo _yo_ a modo de saludo, ignorando la voz de soprano en mi conciencia.

_Siempre tan original, Sasuke. _

-Yo llego siempre temprano, y como es Jyuugo el que pasa por ella, llegan tardísimo. Ella siempre ha sido así. Impuntual hasta el día de su muerte.

-Hn-repito, y aun intento ignorar la voz de…

_¿No conoces otra expresión?_

-Pensé que hoy iba a ser diferente, ya sabes, como vienes tú. Karin siempre actúa extraño cuando hay… extraños.

-¿Eso te molesta?-pregunto, alzando una ceja.

_Eso está mejor, Mr. Hielo. _

Al menos no hemos llegado al punto en el que él me habla de los condimentos que le gusta agregar al ramen.

-Me molestan los cambios. Ya sabes, si las cosas van bien. ¿Por qué tienen que cambiar? Eso es lo bueno de Karin. Es enojona, gritona, ruidosa, superficial, pero siempre está ahí. Cuando de verdad la necesitas, Karin está ahí. Hay gente que desaparece. Esa no es ella.

-¿Te obligo a que te portaras civilizado conmigo?

Él se encoge de hombros, murmurando algo que sonaba como 'algo así'. Sakura hizo lo mismo con Naruto cuando nos conocimos en segundo grado. En realidad nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños, pero empezamos a ser algo como 'amigos' en el tercer grado'. Más que amigos, nos forzaron a formar equipos de tres para un trabajo escolar. Recuerdo que ni si quiera quería con ellos. Sakura era molesta, y Naruto también. Quería hacer equipo con Shino, que era y sigue siendo callado o con Shikamaru, que no era tan _problemático_ como otros. Pero tengo mala suerte, y me toco con esos idiotas, y desde entonces, ni como quitárselos de encima.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho, ustedes dos, entonces?-pregunto de nuevo, cambiando el tema.

-¿Mucho? ¡¿Bromeas hermano?! Desde siempre. En teoría desde jardín de niños, pero somos vecinos desde siempre. Su mamá y la mía eran inseparables.

Suiguetsu es como Naruto. Bastan dos o tres preguntas para darle cuerda, y luego, no hay manera de pararlo.

-Mi mamá y la de Karin se conocen desde que iban en la prepa, así que no importa como lo veas, Karin y yo nos conocimos desde antes de nacer- me explica él-. Pero murieron hace nueve años en un naufragio.

Si tuviera un refresco me hubiese ahogado con él de la impresión. La historia acerca de su vida puede no ser tan aburrida como pensaba, es lo que pienso yo.

-¿Nueve años?

-Si hermano... nuestra familia entera. Suerte que no éramos demasiado importantes en la empresa Uchiha, o también hubiéramos tenido que ir yo y Karin. Desde entonces Karin y yo vivimos juntos, en casa de Jyuugo con su padrino, Orochimaru.

En mi mente hay una mujer y un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, otros dos con cabello rojo, otros con cabello castaño, todos sin nombre y sin rostro, familias enteras perdidas. Y entre la multitud, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa que haría dormir a un chango. Fugaku y Mikoto… mis padres. Mis padres que murieron en el mismo naufragio hace nueve años. ¿Saben eso ellos?

-Mi familia también murió en ese accidente-suelto sin si quiera pensar en las palabras.

-Lo suponíamos. Todos los Uchiha murieron ese día, ¿no?

-Casi.

Él no respondió nada y yo decidí mejor quedarme en silencio. Eso pasó hace tantos años que ya ni si quiera pienso en eso. O al menos lo intento, porque, seamos sinceros ¿Qué cambia el que yo piense cada segundo de mi vida en ello? Mis papás y mi familia no van a volver, están muertos. Esa es la realidad y nada que pase lo cambia. Nada excepto…

-Pero Sasuke-kun. Lo que paso no fue un accidente.

Lo volteo a ver sorprendido, pero debo de haber estado escuchando cosas, porque lo único que veo es su gran sonrisa colmilluda mientras agita las manos y da la bienvenida a Karin y a Jyuugo. La primera en una diminuta falda blanca y una camisa que te harían pensar que no es invierno y el segundo en jeans y sudadera. Yo continuo fingiendo no haberlos visto, a pesar de los aspavientos de Suiguetsu, aun evaluando su rostro, sin encontrar nada, nada que indique que en verdad escuche lo que escuche y en su lugar empiezan los gritos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Ya estamos aquí. Siento la tardanza.

Un aleteo de pestañas y una voz chillona. Es una lástima que haya perdido la postura, cuando se había estado comportando como una chica normal. Si hay algo que detesto más que a una fangirl, es una fangirl bipolar. ¿Es esta la chica que perdió a toda su familia en un día, como yo?

-Yo también estoy aquí, y también llegue temprano-comenta Suiguetsu, enfadado.

-Tú estás acostumbrado Zoey. No te hagas la víctima-comenta Karin, despreocupada.

-Tal vez la _próxima_ vez sea yo quien llegue tarde, y entonces no te parecerá tan divertido.

-Esto no es una telenovela, ¿tienes que hacer de todo un drama?

-¡Quedamos a las seis! Son las... siete y media. ¿Te parece un drama?

-Quedamos a las seis y media.

-A las seis.

-Y media.

-Pueden pasar días igual-escucho a Jyuugo suspirar.

-Lo sé. Naruto y Sakura son igual. Ellos...-deje la frase inconclusa. ¿En realidad quiero ponerme a hablar de ellos?

-¿Tu novia?-pregunta él.

Yo tengo ganas de gritar. Decir algo acerca de cómo ni si quiera en mil años me fijaría en alguien como Sakura. Decir algo de cómo no me gustan las chicas con el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, sino más bien las chicas de cabello negro ébano y ojos blancos como perla, pero ahora me acuerdo que no, _no_ me gustan las chicas, porque son _problemáticas_. Especialmente las que tienen cabello negro y ojos blancos.

-Claro que no. Sakura es la niña de pelo rosa en el B y Naruto está de viaje, pero debe estar en el A.

-Tus amigos entonces-declara él.

-... Algo así...

Cuando la discusión por la hora en que quedamos de vernos acabó, recorrimos el centro comercial en busca del cine, donde empieza una nueva discusión acerca de qué película ver. Karin decidió que veríamos 'Un seductor irresistible', porque su actor favorito es Ashton Kutcher, y ni mis argumentos combinados con los de Suiguetsu y Jyuugo la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Compramos las cuatro entradas necesarias, para ver la película a las ocho y media y decidimos comer pizza antes de entrar, porque ninguno comió y honestamente, ya tengo hambre.

Y si, la decisión de que pizza comprar nos cuesta casi treinta minutos de discusión entre 'Meat lover's' de Suiguetsu y la 'Hawaiana' de parte de Karin. Una vez decididos por la Hawaiana, empieza la discusión por si queríamos orilla rellena de queso o no, y al final no comemos nada porque se acaba el tiempo. Compramos palomitas en la entrada para matar el hambre, unas de caramelo y unas saladas para evitar discusiones.

Salimos de la película de buen humor, los cuatro quejándonos de lo _mala_ que fue la película, Karin agregando que Ashoton Kutcher jamás se había visto más patético y que tiene las nalgas caídas. Suiguetsu solo piensa que si mostraron casi todo el cuerpo de Anne Heche debieron haber hecho lo mismo con Margarita Levieva. Yo concuerdo con él y con Jyuugo, quien piensa que en lugar de B15 la película debería ser clasificación C. Demasiado sexo explícito para un niño de 13 o de 14, que jamás prestan atención a las clasificaciones.

Salimos del cine casi a las diez, y por sugerencia de Karin nos dirigimos a un bar-karaoke cercano, llamado 'Limbus'. Entre la mesera con el mismo corte de Hinata, Suiguetsu gritando a plena voz que detestaba el chocolate y Karin cantando en el escenario 'I'm not dead', acabamos en un estado que fue un auténtico milagro que no me haya accidentado en todo el camino desde el bar hasta el apartamento. Y solo la ayuda del vecino en poner mi número de piso me permitieron llegar sano y salvo hasta mi apartamento.

El domingo pasa en un segundo y entre la ansiedad de ver si Hinata o Inuzuka llegan a la escuela el lunes, la cruda que no se va ni con chilaquiles, ni con leche, ni con aspirinas y la quinta temporada de Dr. House me encuentro el lunes en la escuela sin si quiera pensarlo, enredado entre las carcajadas de Karin mientras se ríe de un chiste de Jyuugo.

Cuando entro al salón dejo de lado las carcajadas de Karin para encontrarme con otras. Más suaves, más tiernas, más inocentes y más musicales. Hinata Hyuuga y su sonrisa que no están conmigo, sino con otro de los nuevos. Un chico alto, cabello negro y una sonrisa más falsa que el nuevo tono de azul en el cabello de Suiguetsu.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Kya! Nuevos personajes. Entra Suiguetsu, Karin, Jyuugo, Orochimaru y otro que seguro ya saben quienes. Y también más enredos. ¡Me estoy entusiasmando! OK. Una aclaración. En el capítulo 2 mencioné que los padres de Sasuke murieron en un naufragio hace cinco años. Me equivqué. porque en realidad son nueve. Gomen. Veré si pronto puedo editar esos capítulos, que están llenos de errores gramaticales y que cambian ligeramente la trama. xD Ya alguien en los reviews me lo había sugerido... u.u

Lilamedusa


	15. Ahora

Se que he tardado muchísimo con este capítulo, así que me disculpo, per quiero que conste que son MENOS DE 15 días, así que la verdad es que, comparado con antes que tardaba hasta tres meses, no es nada. Pero en fin me siento mal conmigo misma y me excuso, lo siento. . En fin, mis excusas son falta de inspiración y TODA la investigación que tuve que hacer. Platique con mi mamá, con mis amigas, investigue en internet, y en fin, esto fue lo que reuní acerca de una visita al ginencologo. Si alguna tiene dudas acerca de el uso de la pastilla de emergencia o del siguiente día (postday), también hice investigación en el caso, solicité ayuda en foros, y les doy las dos páginas que más utiles me fueron:_ http:// www. enfemenino. com/ forum/show1_contra_ _y _http: // www .clinicadam .com _ sin los espacios.

Otra razón de la tardanza es que estoy FASCINADA con un fic en inglés. Se llama Oblivion, y está escrito por SLTora. Quien sepa inglés, se los recomiendo. Quien no, también, pues SLTora me dio permiso para traducirlo, y si quieren, se pueden pasar por mi perfil y leer el primer capítulo. Agradecería muchísimo que así lo hicieran ^^.

En fin agradezco todos los reviews, que siempre me hacen tan feliz, y a todos los que leen el fic. e encantaría una opinión muy, muy critica respecto a este capítulo, por todo lo que pasa con Hinata y lo que va haciendo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad. u.u  


* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 15

_Erase una vez, en una tierra muy, muy lejana, una princesa de ojos blancos y cabello negro. Como la princesa no sabía actuar como lo que era, su padre, un hombre malvado, la encerró en una gran castillo que solo tenía una entrada. Un día, la princesa logró escapar y conocer a un príncipe del que se enamoró y juntos, vivieron felices para siempre. _

_Y fue entonces cuando… _la princesa despertó en una bata larga y desgastada, con el cabello despeinado, y los ojos llenos de lagañas. Y descubrió… descubrí, que ni soy princesa ni hay un 'felices para siempre' a los diecisiete años, especialmente no para las niñas tontas y no para mi vida. Supongo que simplemente no es hora de suspirar, sino dejar de pensar en el príncipe azul con ojos como de cuervo y dedicarse a simplemente vivir en la realidad. Supongo que… supongo… supongo bien, porque es hora de mi segunda cita con la ginecóloga, de ver si se fertilizo el ovulo, y aun más importante: si se implantó en las paredes endometriales.

Hora de comprobar si va a nacer un niño de ojos grises con cabello negro y piel pálida en nueve meses o si en verdad tendré que esperar nueve o diez años, tal y como debe ser. La diferencia… es que en nueve o diez años el niño no va a tener ojos grises ni cabello negro, sino tal vez rubio o castaño y ojos cafés o verdes o azules. No quiero un niño de Sasuke, no es eso… Es solo que hace no mucho tiempo Sasuke era parte de mi vida, y hoy… hoy ni si quiera sé si va a volver a dirigirme la palabra…

_Por mi aviéntate de un acantilado y veras si me importa._

Es hora de ver si en realidad hacen algún efecto esas malditas pastillas que me hacen vomitar hasta siete veces al día, y que tienen mis chichis congestionadas como globos. En realidad, debería faltar. Debería faltar, y resignarme. Después de todo, mi periodo es en cinco días. Podría esperar y librarme de la molesta presencia de la ginecóloga, de los exámenes y las medidas de temperatura. Eso es lo que debería hacer: esperar. Esperar a que venga Sasuke, o Kiba, o alguien. Quisiera no hacer nada, y solo quedarme aquí, y soñar otro rato que soy una princesa y que tengo un príncipe azul.

¿No es totalmente _ridículo_? Seguir cargando con parte de Sasuke dentro de mí y no estar segura de poder verlo de nuevo. O hablarle, o tocarle, o besarle. Si quiere él verme a mí, si quiero yo verlo a él. Que ridículo, estar pensando en cómo sería un hijo suyo, y no estar segura de tener el valor para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos negros como el abismo, esos ojos negros que jamás me habían aterrorizado tanto, el mismo par de ojos negros que me persigue en mis sueños y me atrapan tras el futon, mientras grito como una loca hasta que entra Kiba a la habitación.

-¿Hinata? Tsunade está aquí-dice la voz de Hana.

Yo me quedo quieta un momento, intentando fingir que estoy dormida. Quiero estar dormida, dormir, descansar, no ver a nadie, no saber nada. Hana sin embargo, me grita que deje de fingir, y la escucho alejarse con paso ligero.

-Voy en seguida-suspiro al final, aunque no haya nadie para escucharme.

Tsunade está aquí porque, en teoría, yo debería estar mañana en la escuela. En teoría, la colegiatura de los tres años de prepa la pagó Hiashi hace dos años y medio. En la práctica sin embargo, nunca se sabe nada con seguridad con Hiashi, y puede haber retirado el dinero, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Es eso lo que Tsunade quiere prevenir, pero si sucede, tal vez una beca. Pero no funcionaría, porque el instituto Sarutobi cobra unas colegiaturas exorbitantes, aun con beca.

Y el sueldo del trabajo de medio tiempo con trabajos alcanza para pagar la mitad de la renta del apartamento que estaré rentando pronto en compañía de…

-¡Sai! ¡No te esperaba hoy!-saludo con un grito y un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que vino. Hinata, sé que no te gusta sentirte una inútil, pero quiero que entiendas que tu salud no es una broma. No sé qué hiciste para volver a lastimarte el brazo, ni entiendo que pensabas cuando saliste descalza de casa de Sasuke, pero tienes que entender que en todo hay límites.

-Si Tsunade-sama-la corto yo antes de que se inspire y me de un sermón de media hora acerca de mi salud.

¿Cómo hay gente que pude hablar tanto en un respiro? Lo peor no es que hablen, sino que lo hagan en círculos, y repitan lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que logran desesperar hasta una roca. Y hay que destacar que soy una de esas personas con _más_ paciencia que una roca. Yo ruedo los ojos y Sai sonríe esa sonrisa suya que te hace pensar que es la expresión que pone en el rostro porque no conoce otra, y susurra en mi oído 'lo que ella dijo'. Escondo mi risa tras mi mano mientras el toma la otra, extrayendo una pluma negra de su bolsillo y empezando a tatuarla con un laberinto de de tinta que pronto será un león o una paloma.

Sai tiene el cabello negro, corto y disparejo, los ojos tan grises que parecen negros y sus repertorio de gestos solo incluye la sonrisa más falsa de todo Konoha y una cara tan estoica que dejaría a Sasuke en vergüenza. Naruto llego con él hace cuatro días, y desde que conocí a Shino y a Kiba, jamás me había llevado tan bien con nadie. Tal vez porque necesito tanto a alguien ahorita, tal vez por su rostro sin expresiones, tal vez por sus ojos grises llenos de una tibia calidez y una profunda angustia. O tal vez porque él está tan perdido como yo…

Vive con su padrino, Yamato, en las afueras de la ciudad en un departamento tan pequeño que solo hay espacio para uno. Yamato es un viejo amigo y compañero de Tsunade, ambos estudiaron en la misma facultad de medicina. Solo que Yamato se especializó en psiquiatría y Tsunade en pediatría. Pero, al final acabó como directora, supongo que por su 'pequeño' problema con el alcohol. Sai perdió a toda su familia en un accidente hace tres años, pero él no recuerda absolutamente nada antes de eso. No recuerda nada… más que un nombre, pero no sabe de quien.

-¿Nueva cacería de muebles?

-¿Hoy?-quiero decir que sí, pero es imposible tras situarme como blanco de la mirada asesina de Hana y Tsunade unidas- No puedo… ¿Mañana?

Como solo tengo 17 años, y porque soy una mujer con un brazo 'herido', y porque simplemente la gente no debería de estar sola, Sai va a vivir conmigo a partir del miércoles en un apartamento que rentaremos pronto entre los dos. Así la renta, imposible de pagar con solo un sueldo, se reduce a la mitad, y tengo un poco de dinero para mis gastos. Entre Kiba, Shino, Sai y yo, hemos reunido algunos muebles, los mejores son los que Shino dejo tras de él en una bodega cuando se mudaron, porque en la nueva casa sus padres querían muebles nuevos. Así obtuvimos una pequeña sala, dos camas y un buró. El refrigerador lo encontramos en una barata de electrónicos usados y el microondas era de la mamá de Kiba. Aun hace falta un pequeño comedor, un buró, dos cómodas y que desocupen el departamento.

En resumen, estoy segura de que ni Blancanieves ni Cenicienta tuvieron tantos problemas para instalarse después de huir de la casa de sus malvadas madrastras captoras. Aunque, por supuesto, ellas tenían un príncipe que les arreglara la vida. Yo prefiero arreglármelas por mi sola, aunque…

-Ahora Hinata, vamos a hablar de negocios-anuncia Tsunade. Yo asiento-. Ayer verifiqué con la secretaria, y tu padre si pago por adelantado toda tu prepa. Pero, como estamos todos muy conscientes de tu situación, hemos ideado una estrategia perfecta para ayudarte, aunque sea un poco. El parcial pasado subiste tu promedio de ocho cinco a nueve tres, y con eso te alcanza para una beca del cincuenta por ciento.

-No entiendo en que ayuda eso…

-Una vez al mes, pasa con la señorita Higurashi y ella te va a entregar ese dinero, al que espero sepas darle buen uso. Creo que eso les facilita más la vida a ustedes dos.

Yo quisiera abrazarla tan fuerte que se le saliesen los implantes. En lugar de eso solo le sonrío, intentando que entienda lo agradecida que estoy de esa manera. Las cosas, poco a poco, se tienen que arreglar, esta es la prueba.

-Y ahora Hinata-Hime, tienes una cita con cierta anciana malhumorada, así que más vale que nos demos prisa- anuncia Sai-. Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama.

-De acuerdo…-suspiro yo-. Muchísimas gracias Tsunade-sama.

-De nada. Te esperamos en una semana, sin falta.

Yo asiento, y voy al cuarto de Hana (que compartimos por el momento) por mis cosas, mi celular y mi cartera. Al menos Sasuke no me odia tanto como para no traer mis cosas. ¿Cómo explicarle que lo quiero? ¿Cómo decirlo todo sin decirle nada? Y es que no hay manera de que yo le diga de lo que pasó… si solo pensarlo…

-¿Viene Inuzuka-san?

-De ninguna manera Kiba- grita Hana cuando ve a Kiba dispuesto a seguirnos-. ¡Los perros no se bañan solos!

Yo río cuando Hana se lleva a Kiba literalmente de las orejas, con la misión explícita de obligarle a bañar a los perros, Akamaru, Kuroumaru, Senshimaru y los Hamaru Sakyoudai, los perros trillizos de Hana. Ruedo los ojos para Sai, quien también ríe en silencio, y es que todos sabemos que los perros fueron bañados por Tsume-san en la mañana y que la única razón por la que quiere llevarse a Kiba es para que Sai y yo quedemos solos. Y es que a todos en la casa, hasta Kiba, les ha dado por intentar emparejarnos a Sai y a mí.

Supongo que piensan que él es mi 'tipo', alto, blanco y cabellos negros como Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke no es, y nunca fue, mi 'tipo'. Es una excepción a la regla, porque hasta el día en que aplastó mi celular, mi tipo siempre habían sido rubios y ojos azules, grandes sonrisas de aliento, amigables y cálidos. Y ese chico no es Sasuke. Sasuke es lo contrario, cabello negro, sonrisas invisibles, y ojos atemorizantes como de demonio. ¿En verdad me odia lo suficiente para ni si quiera haber llamado? O visitado, saludado en el messenger… _algo_. Algo que diga que le importo, que…

¿En realidad le importo?

_Por mi aviéntate de un acantilado y veras si me importa._

¿No son así los chicos, después de todo? ¿No pierden el interés cuando obtienen lo que quieren? Llegan, aplastan tu celular, te invitan a comer con ellos, te incluyen en su vida, te llevan al cine, te besan hasta que te quitan el aliento, te llevan a su casa, tienen sexo contigo… y te dejan. A la merced de sus tíos, en una casa llena de objetos y con puertas débiles, con las sabanas sucias y sin desayunar. Eso no es justo. _No debo _culpar a Sasuke. No debo, no puedo… no hay razón para hacerlo, pero… ¿Y si él hubiese estado ahí? No estoy enojada, no es su culpa… Pero el sí, ese _sí_ que siempre ha controlado mi vida no me deja en paz, me acosa me persigue, y no me deja pensar con claridad.

_Yo también te amo_.

O simplemente, los príncipes azules no existen. O existen, y como cualquiera, también mienten.

-¿_Lista para abrir las piernas, Hime?-_bromea Sai, y pone cara de preocupación cuando me encojo en el asiento, alejándome de él.

Esas son las reacciones que tengo normalmente ante cualquier referencia sexual. Y no es como si fuera a propósito, ni si quiera me doy cuenta, pero pasa, y siempre se me quedan mirando de esa manera. _ Abrir las piernas_. Y cada vez que me miran… siento que lo saben, que todo el mundo lo sabe. Y siento… me siento… _sucia_. Mancillada. Toqueteada, débil. Un malestar en general porque… ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Por qué a mí? Sai detiene el Jetta blanco del 2005, su automóvil, mirándome serio. Odio esa mirada, así que sonrío. La misma sonrisa forzada que últimamente me hace sentir la melliza de Sai.

-No te parecería tan gracioso si fueras tú con un doctor anciano examinando tus testículos-le reprocho yo, riéndome un poco.

-¿Necesitas compañía?-sonríe él y yo siento que me estoy viendo en un espejo.

-Faltan cien años para que estés en la misma habitación que yo mientras abro las piernas, pervertido-contesto, bajando del auto.

-Hana Inuzuka no parece pensar lo mismo, Hime.

-Los Inuzuka siempre han sido una familia de soñadores cariño-le grito yo cuando cierro la puerta y me dirijo al edificio en medio del amplio jardín repleto de ancianos y mujeres embarazadas.

Es una clínica de obstetricia que se construyó en 1982, con el propósito de ayudar a las mujeres embarazadas de bajos recursos. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, creció y hoy tiene un adjunto donde tratan todo tipo de enfermedades y discapacidades mentales. Dos campos totalmente opuestos reunidos en una amplia cuadra cerca del centro de Konoha. El edificio tiene al menos seis pisos, y de esos seis, mi ginecóloga está en el sexto. Sin quitarme los zapatos entro por el frío pasillo, con paredes pintadas con esa pintura barata blanca de _Comex_ que tanto detesto. Llego con la secretaria tras un aparador viejo pero impecable, la mujer siempre sonriente, siempre falsa, como sus pestañas y sus uñas.

Ella solo toma mi libretilla, deposita un sello, y dice 'Suerte', sin ni si quiera intentar aparentar simpatía. La sensación de que todos saben lo que me paso vuelve, y se que es paranoia, y se que nadie más que yo y _él_ lo saben, pero igual me llena de miedo y de angustia la idea, e igual quiero salir corriendo cada vez que lo pienso. ¿Qué pensarían esos viejitos simpáticos de la banca blanca si lo supiesen? ¿Sonreirían con esa sonrisa sin dientes y saludarían con sus manos llenas de arrugas y de venas marcadas? O me ignorarían, me descomulgarían, me mirarían con desdén, con _lastima_.

Subo al pequeño elevador, un lugar donde no caben más de cinco personas, con un largo espejo en una de las paredes y forrados con tela beige que algún día fue claro y hoy se aproxima más al color café. ¿Como se supone que una mujer en labor de parto espere a que este _lento_ elevador suba los pisos hasta donde debe llegar o suba las escaleras? Nada que ver con el amplio elevador con capacidad para hasta veinte personas del edificio de Sasuke, con vista panorámica y una velocidad que te hace saber que _no necesitas ir a Six Flags. _

La secretaria de Chiyo, una mujer delgada y con cara de pelicano, se pinta las uñas de un naranja chillón mientras masca chicle ruidosamente con unos labios rojos como el carmín, alzando la mirada solo cuando le pregunto si Chiyo está disponible y le explico que tiene una cita. Ella murmura un 'adelante' y regresa a sus uñas. Yo toco la puerta de madera, escuchando la ronca voz de Chiyo indicando que pase. Chiyo es una anciana de un mínimo de ochenta y cinco que por estar trabajando para el gobierno le conviene mucho más trabajar que jubilarse. Es una mujer de experiencia, pero la edad ha hecho lo suyo con ella, y obviamente no piensa en mi más que como en una piruja que fue y fornicó antes de casarse y casi queda embarazada. Y quedó sola y con un podría-ser-hijo por ingenua y regalada.

_-Señorita Hyuuga._

_-Etto… s… soy yo-susurré apenada, entrando a la habitación, tartamudeando de nuevo. _

_No era una habitación muy grande, pero no se sentía pequeña. Un pequeño escritorio de madera con algunas hojas encima, reconocimientos y títulos pegados en la pared. Del otro lado varios estantes y una larga camilla, un aparato en la pared que servía para tomar la presión, un otoscopio y un oftalmoscopio, otro aparato que en teoría tomaba vídeo (de qué, ni idea), un estetoscopio (paga ver Dr. House) y otros aparatos de los cuales no conocía el uso, pero en realidad, lo que más distinguía el consultorio de la ginecóloga de los de un pediatra, eran dos especies de barras de metal con lugares para apoyar los pies de manera que puedas tener las piernas abiertas y no cansarte. Eso supongo yo. _

_Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, esperando que la ginecóloga sacara algunos papeles de su cajón. _

_-Muy bien señorita. Entiendo que tuvo relaciones por primera vez anoche, ¿cierto?-preguntó ella, yo sentí, sintiendo su mirada. ¿Hay manera que sepa lo que pasó? No puede saber…- Muy bien, Tsunade-sama me explicó que no usaste protección y que vienes por una receta médica para la pastilla médica. _

_-S… si. _

_-Muy bien, te suplico escuches con atención lo que voy a decir-yo alce la mirada para encontrarme con dos ojos cafés llenos de un cansancio y una amargura ancestral-. Tiene suerte de haber nacido cuando naciste, si esto te hubiera pasado hace diez o veinte años, no solo tendrías que tener al niño y arruinar la vida de ambos, sino que nadie te querría ya jamás por no haber guardado tu virginidad. Así que no intentes hacerte la niña víctima. Hazte responsable de tus acciones. _

_-S… si, señora. _

_-Tengo aquí una lista de preguntas que necesito conteste con toda honestidad. ¿De acuerdo?- me pregunto de nuevo, viéndome a los ojos y hablándome como si fuera una total idiota. _

_Y toda la pesadilla había sido solo en la mañana. No tenía ganas de aguantar viejas amargadas, ni de ser educada, pero no podía tener un hijo, así que asentí, tragándome las lagrimas y los insultos. Ella me entrego una tabla llena de preguntas y tres cuadritos que decían 'Si', 'No' y 'A veces'. Las respondí todas. En general eran hábitos de limpieza y preguntas de mi vida sexual. Todo el tiempo sentí la mirada de Chiyo sobre mi, y me puse realmente nerviosa. Cuando acabe, me llevo hasta la bascula, indicándome que me quitara los zapatos, me peso y me midió. Me senté en la camilla y Chiyo salió dejándome con instrucciones especificas de desnudarme del abdomen abajo, y me entrego una bata._

_Me quede sentada en la cama como una tonta durante un tiempo, luego me quite los jeans y los panties, me puse la bata. Chiyo entro de nuevo en cuanto yo grité listo._

_-Muy bien señorita Hyuuga, ahora le explico exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Hay exámenes que una mujer tiene que empezar a realizar tras iniciar su vida sexual, y los tienes que hacer por lo menos una vez al año. Si lo que quieres saber es si estás embarazada, siento decirte que no podemos saberlo aun, pues es muy pronto. Dentro de quince o veinte días, o si tienes antes tu periodo-dijo ella. _

_-Es… en… dos semanas-susurré yo. _

_-Las pastillas que te voy a recetar, se llaman 'Postday'. Tienen una serie de efectos secundarios, y tu periodo podría o no adelantarse o atrasarse una semana. Quiero que tomes en cuenta que son pastillas de _emergencia, _no dulcecitos, y que pueden ser peligrosas para tu organismo. Te voy a hacer dos exámenes, una ecografía y una citología. _

_Empezamos con la ecografía. No hay nada más incomodo en el universo que tener las piernas abiertas, sentir los dedos de una vieja amargada en tus partes y no poder ver nada. Ella inserto 'una sonda' cubierta con un condón y con una sustancia muy, muy fría. Chiyo tenía una pantallita a lado, y retiro la sonda tras concluir que no había irregularidades. Hizo anotaciones en su cuaderno y salió de nuevo, indicándome que me podía cambiar. No tarde nada, en verdad quería mis pantalones de regreso. _

_-¿Listo todo? Muy bien, toma, con esta receta vas por las pastillas. Esta marca está bien porque no suele tener efectos secundarios fuertes, pero puede pasar, cada persona es diferente-indico ella de nuevo-. Te voy a hacer la citología en una semana. Necesito que te asegures de que no sea cerca de tu periodo, no tener sexo y no bañarte en una tina por lo menos un día antes de la cita. Nos vemos aquí el domingo, ¿De acuerdo? _

Nadie podría jamás acusar a Chiyo de ser grosera, no es eso. Es perfectamente cortés, pero ese tipo de cortesía que te hace saber/pensar que el otro solo dice en su mente, una y otra vez 'Eres un idiota-Eres un idiota'. Como si fuera ella superior y tu inferior, pero ella fuese lo suficientemente amable para no habértelo saber. Me castra la gente que ve a todo el mundo para abajo, sin conocer su historia y sin saber nada de nada. Dan ganas de golpearles.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Hyuuga.

Respondí con un buenas tardes y me senté en la mesa. De pronto me siento enojada. Enojada por la manera en que me miran, enojada por ser la tonta, enojada por que soy yo la que está aquí sentada, enojada porque no es Sasuke, porque ni si quiera está aquí. Si no fuese por el, ni si quiera estaría aquí. Respondo todas las preguntas de Chiyo de mala gana, después de todo, ¿Quién pregunta cosas tan tontas? Claro que no he tenido sexo, ni si quiera tengo con quien. Por supuesto que no es mi periodo, ni está cerca ni acaba de pasar. Si fuera mi periodo ni si quiera estaría aquí en primer lugar. Y _claro_ que no me bañe en la tina. Si nunca lo hago porque lo iba a hacer cuando se me pidió exactamente lo contrario.

Ella salió del cuarto de nuevo, yo me volvi a quitar toda la ropa de la cintura para abajo y me volvi a acomodar en la estúpida camilla y a acomodar mis pies en los estribos. O estoy en el PMS más extremo de mi vida, o voy a ser a embarazada más insoportable del universo, porque la posición incómoda me molesta aun más. Chiyo entra cuando yo ya me cubri apropiadamente. Llega calmada, la puerta cerrada y saca varias cosas de un cajón. Un aparato que parece un enchinador de pestañas, un extraño cepillo y una pequeña espátula de plástico.

Introduce primero el enchinador de pestañas (espéculo), haciendo un ruido extraño y haciéndome sentir incomoda, no solo por la posición y por tener a una anciana analizando mis labios vaginales, sino porque introduce el espéculo y la sensación es molesta. Fría e incómoda. Se que se sigue moviendo, pero no hay manera de saber exactamente lo que está haciendo, solo un dolor en la parte del estomago, algo parecido a un cólico. ¿Exactamente que se supone que está haciendo? Estoy a punto de reclamar cuando retira el especulo y deposita la espatulita en un tubo esterilizado (al menos eso espero yo).

Sale de nuevo, ordenándome que me vista. Tal vez no es tanto de mal humor, o enojada, sino simplemente estoy… harta de esto. Harta de estar sola, harta de ser yo. Insignificante, y tonta, y pobre, e ignorante, y… Parece que todo lo malo me pasase a mi. Primero fui desheredada, luego fui echada de mi casa, luego tuve la mala suerte de tener una contusión y dislocarme el brazo, tuve sexo y se me olvido usar protección, y… y… todo lo malo parece estarme pasando a mi. Incluyendo a mi nueva compañera de trabajo, Tenten, la amiga de mi primo y ex novia de mi mejor amigo, que está segura de que es _mi _ culpa que Kiba le haya dejado y no se molesta en mostrar su hostilidad.

Y ahora Chiyo, aunque cree que lo más probable es que no esté embarazada, decide que para el próximo domingo tengo que venir _de nuevo_ a hacerme una nueva serie de exámenes, entre ellos uno de sangre, para determinar si lo estoy o no. Y yo quiero gritar que no, pero igual tartamudeo un 'desde luego' y salgo del consultorio, del elevador y del edificio, deseando no verlo jamás y sabiendo que tengo que volver. ¿Qué hay peor que eso?

Vuelvo a casa de Kiba a pie, yendo por las partes con más gente y huyendo como una idiota de cada sujeto con cabello negro puntiagudo. Cualquiera puede ser él, o _él_. Y la idea me llena de los animos suficientes para llegar a casa de los Inuzuka lo antes posible. Antes de llegar a la puerta suena el celular, con el tono de siempre, _Catch me, catch you_ de Sakura Card Captors. _Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño, tu presencia aquí… _saco el celular de mi bolsillo, el Sony Ericsson que me dio Sasuke.

_-Hinata, te tengo un… regalo, creo. Siento lo de tu celular._

Yo dejo el celular sonar un rato solo por escuchar la canción. Cuando acaba por primera vez y vuelve a empezar decido abrirlo, y es que la gente no puede ir por la calle con la música tan fuerte. Lo abro y me saluda la foto sonriente de Naruto, la misma que me costó tantas tareas hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar yo tener un mensaje suyo alguna vez? ¿Atreverme a hablarle? Y aun más extraño… hablar con él no por él, sino por su mejor amigo. Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

**Cm sta mi Hyuuga fav?**

E incapaz de verle siquiera a la cara. Sonreí con el mensaje de Naruto, uno de los casi cien que recibo de su parte al día. Parece que tiene la necesidad de saber exactamente que hago cada segundo de mi vida, y he llegado a preguntarme si Ino sabe de la cantidad descomunal de crédito que su novio gasta en mi. Lo más patético, he llegado a convencerme a mi misma de que tras esos mensajes no está él, sino Sasuke. Por supuesto, Sasuke nunca fue de esos novios que mandan mil mensajitos al día. Siempre fue tierno, pero del tipo discreto.

**Súper. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal Jiraiya?**

Entre a la casa y cene con la familia. Hana intento hacerme confesar cada detalle de lo que hice con Sai, sobre todo quería saber acerca del beso apasionado en el elevador camino al consultorio, y de la manera en que él confesó que no le importaba si yo tuviera un hijo de otro chico, aun asi me querría por siempre a mi y a mi bebé. Bebe que no tengo. Ni si quiera contaría como bebe aun. Ni como feto. Solo dos gametos mezclados. Me pregunto si yo sería igual de fantasiosa de estar embarazada, como ella.

Supongo que por eso Hana me apoya tanto en ciertos aspectos, por que está prácticamente en las mismas que yo. Se embarazó de su novio, cuya identidad es un misterio, y lo dejo poco después, sin que ninguno de los dos supiesen que ella estaba embarazada. Supongo que la diferencia es que ella si quiere tener un niño. La idea le ilusiona tanto que la razón de que yo no haya podido usar el cuarto de visitas es que ella ya le construyó una habitación al niño ahí. Y su mamá la apoya. Siempre está ahí para 'sus cachorros', con un afecto y calor maternal que me hacen querer ser Kiba. Por supuesto, se enoja, les grita, los hace hacer la limpieza se harta, les grita hasta de lo que se van a morir y luego se van todos juntos a los makis.

Me hace preguntarme como sería mi mamá estuviera viva. Como cambiaría todo, como Hiashi aun sería papá, y no Hiashi, Hanabi mi hermana y no la persona a la que tengo que vencer y Neji, mi primo, no el niño prodigio que se merece más el titulo de heredero. O tal vez, todo sería igual. Pero… ¿De que sirve llorar por lo que pudo ser y no será? Así como Sasuke no va a venir por mucho que lo necesite y lo extrañe, mamá tampoco.

…_y no puedo, no me atrevo, y es que si, te veo no sé qué decir…_

Más que no saber que decir, no sabría ni si quiera si lo quiero decir. O si lo puedo decir. Si puedo verlo a los ojos sin convertirme en una fuente humana. Ser solo yo, Hinata, cerca de Sasuke. Ser Sasuke y Hinata y besarle sin sentirme una tonta, sin pensar en _él,_ pensando solo en Sasuke, estando solo con Sasuke. ¿Cómo saber que va a pasar si no tengo ni idea de que es de él? Si él me hablara… siento que si él viniera a visitar, sería lo suficientemente patética para agradecérselo de rodillas.

**+o-. Gaara sigue 100do un bastardo. Q qentas?**

Que soy una idiota. Que tengo miedo. Que no puedo dormir. Que cuando duermo tengo pesadillas. Que siempre me duele la cabeza. Que ya nunca tengo hambre. Qué extraño a Sasuke. Qué extraño mi vieja vida, y a mi hermana y a mi primo. Qué extraño escuchar el arroyo correr cerca de mi ventana. Que todo se siente desesperadamente triste y solo últimamente.

**Sai se ha portado de lo mejor conmigo. Vamos a vivir juntos. **

Me quede dormida y desperté para ver seis o siete mensajes nuevos, que conteste sin ganas. Sé que Naruto se preocupa, y me pregunto exactamente cuál es su versión de los hechos. ¿Sabe lo que paso entre Sasuke y yo? Porque Sakura no tardo en ponerse de su lado y en hacerme saber lo injusta que estaba siendo con él después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí. ¿Yo, injusta? ¿Cómo puedo ser injusta si ni si quiera tengo manera de verle a los ojos, si me aterroriza su sonrisa y sus manos cerca de mi? Sus manos largas de pianista, esas manos, esos dedos que no podía dejar de recorrer, y que hoy no quiero ni ver.

Kiba peleo un poco acerca del asunto con ella, explicándole que yo no me podía quedar con Sasuke porque es un bastardo y algo me debió haber hecho. ¿Cómo explicarle a Kiba que la razón la tiene Sakura y que Sasuke jamás me ha hecho nada, que es de lo mejor que me ha pasado y aun así no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin morirme de miedo? No hubo mucho que explicar después, cuando Kiba volvió ayer con una sonrisa radiante explicando que se había reconciliado con Sakura y que esta vez eran una pareja oficial. No novios exactamente, muy poco tiempo y no quería que se repitiera Tenten, perosi algo que se llama _dates_. Salen juntos, tal vez se besen, y si funciona, lo pasan a novios, si no, buena suerte y adiós.

Muy modernos los dos, claro. En el café en que trabajo, suelo preguntarme cada vez que entra una pareja eso, ¿Son dates, novios, pareja, galanes, free, amigos? Y por supuesto, jamás lo sé, pero tengo una teoría. Van en serio si el chico pide dulces aun cuando no los prueba. Tenten suele preguntarse en voz alta cuanto tiempo faltara para que me despidan cada vez que me pierdo en mi cabeza, aun si solo llevo tres días trabajando allí, y yo me pregunto cómo cuánto tiempo podré aguantar ahí y si Hanabi o Neji sabrán que trabajo ahí.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero volar contigo por el cielo… te daré, mi amor, solo a ti, quiero volar…_

-¿Sai?-saludo, echando un vistazo a la pantalla exterior titilante y abriéndolo para contestar.

-Hinata, oye, ¿paso por ti al rato?

-Vale… ¿Para?

-Muebles Hime, muebles.

-Ne, ¿No quedamos el miércoles para pasar después a ver el apartamento?-le pregunto yo, confundida por sus palabras.

-Sí, y hoy es miércoles. Te veo en media hora.

Miércoles… hace tres pensamientos era domingo, y hoy es miércoles. Así es la vida, todo pasa en un segundo, en un segundo fugaz, monótono e insignificante. Decidí arreglarme un poco, lavarme los dientes, peinarme y cambiarme la playera de Kiba que traía puesta y ponerme una mía. Me encanta usar playeras de hombre, son mucho más cómodas que las de mujer. No están ajustadas, no están llenas de florecitas, y los diseños siempre son de lo más cool, incluso si solo es un estampado. Si Kiba no fuera como tres tallas mayor que yo, juro le quitaría también sus pantalones. Usar ropa de hombre, actuar como hombre, ser hombre… me gustaría ser hombre. Menos inconveniencias, no tener que rasurarse, no tener la regla, no tener que preocuparse por estar embarazada, ser más fuerte que los demás. No tener que sentirte débil, ni tonta, ni impotente… nunca.

Sai toca el claxon, y yo salgo corriendo, rodando de nuevo los ojos cuando Hana choco las manos conmigo y me grita buena suerte. Decido no gritarle que se ve gorda con esa playera y con seis meses de embarazo. Así de linda y considerada soy. Saludo a Sai con un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo con la expresión que tiene Hana en mi cabeza, y acariciando su cabello en cuanto me siento a su lado. No lo había visto desde en la mañana que me llevo a desayunar, y eso es una eternidad para nosotros dos desde que nos conocimos.

-¿No podías dedicar estas horas a dormir? Tienes unas ojera que dejan a un mapache corto, Hime-comenta él. Yo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Es su manera de intentar hacerme confesar que no duermo y mis pesadillas. ¿Cómo contarle acerca de los miles de chicos de cabello negro, ojos negros y piel de fantasma forzándome contra el suelo? La sensación de impotencia, de furia, de vergüenza y de suciedad que regresa todas las noches, primero en la forma de él, y luego con la sonrisa y el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha… como ninguna cantidad de gritos, ni de pasos ni de nada es suficiente para hacer que todo se vaya lejos.

-El lunes encontramos una mesa para el comedor, quinientos yens. Ayer, las sillas y las cómodas, veinte mil. Nos quedan solo quince mil y nos falta tu buró y una tele.

-No ocupamos una tele, Sai-arguyo yo-. Ya tenemos tu laptop y la mía.

-Pero también falta una vajilla. Y comida. Y un librero-replica él.

-No tenemos libros, y tenemos los cubiertos que le sobran a la mamá de Kiba. Son casi tres juegos, y solo somos dos.

-Bueno, entonces un estéreo. Ocupamos un estéreo.

-¡Lo único que quieres es gastar!-grito yo, exasperada.

-O pasar más tiempo con mi futura novia-bromea él, besándome en a mejilla.

-Como si no pasáramos todo el día juntos, anda, apúrale, que me muero de ganas por comprar lo que falta e ir a checar como queda el departamento.

Vamos al centro, a una tienda de muebles usados donde todo tenía un aire muy antiguo y _bohemio_, el estilo que quiero para la casa. En especial por los cuadros de Sai, son todos preciosos y quiero que todo quede con sus pinturas, que van a ser el adorno principal. ¿Quién necesita a Picasso? Nos divertimos como gnomos, fingiendo ser una pareja de recién casados, y rebuscando en todos los rincones. Creo que el pobre asistente ha tenido suficiente de nosotros para toda la vida. Pagamos lo que necesitamos y ellos prometieron llevarlo al siguiente día al departamento. Aun nos quedan diez mil yens. Gastamos cincuenta más en una alcancía y fundamos oficialmente nuestros ahorros para la universidad. Sai decide escribir fondos para Hikari en la alcancía, el nombre con el que él llama al (inexistente) bebé en mi estómago.

Todo el mundo se nos queda mirando cuando el anuncia ruidosamente que esta cuna va a quedar perfecta para la niña, acariciando mi estómago y besándome en la mejilla, llamándome cariño y diciendo tonterías. Él se va riéndose hasta un puesto de revistas. Yo en cambio me quedo aquí, hipnotizada por la visión de un bebé inexistente de cabello negro y ojos grises. Una réplica exacta de Sasuke en miniatura, y de repente el que se aleja de mi ya no es Sai, sino él, y sonríe y acaricia mi estómago, feliz porque estamos juntos, su cabello más corto, lleva lentes, y tiene al menos veinte años más que ahorita. Lleva de la mano una niña, una réplica de lo que era yo a los siete años.

Una familia… con Sasuke. Los dos de cacería de muebles, sonriendo y divirtiéndonos, todo eso que se escapa porque yo soy una cobarde, todo eso que se escapa porque su tío decidió que yo era un lindo juguetito.

-¿Hina, estás bien?

-¿Qué? Si… claro que si…- respondo yo, el mundo que se escapa fuera de mi vista, la sonrisa reflejo de Sai frente a mi de nuevo.

El no se ve muy convencido, pero me guía hasta el carro y luego hasta el departamento. Es un edificio de ocho pisos al que venimos el martes pasado. El departamento tiene tres habitaciones, una en medio de ambas más amplia, destinada a ser la sala de estar y la cocina y un pequeño baño con regadera a la izquierda. El encargado nos muestra las instalaciones, que han sido desocupadas el día anterior, se asegura de que todo esté en perfecto estado, y nos entrega la llave después de que ambos firmamos el contrato por seis meses. A partir de mañana viviremos en este pequeño lugar, tan diferente de la mansión Hyuuga, del pent-house Uchiha y del hogar Inuzuka.

No es ni para los Inuzuka, ni para los Uchiha ni para los Hyuuga. Es para mí y para Sai. Nuestro pequeño hogar. Después de colgar un cuadro en la pared que habíamos traído con ese propósito, salimos y volvemos al carro. Es un cuadro que hicimos entre los dos, en el que él me dibujo a mí y yo a él. La verdad es que quedó muy lindo, aun si su parte está mucho mejor hecha, y es la manera de indicar que ese lugar es _nuestro_. No hay muebles, no hay nada, y aun así, solo ese cuadro lo hace sentir como mi hogar.

Al día siguiente empezamos a llevar y ordenar los muebles, y para el sábado, ya es un departamento en toda regla. Hacemos una pequeña fiesta, Tsunade, Sai, Yamato, los Inuzuka y yo, para farnos la bienvenida, y todos trajeron regalos, en especial comida, que ayudaron a llenar la alacena y el refrigerador. Aunque no dormí nada, amanezco perfecta el domingo, y el lunes estaba todo listo para la escuela. Kiba, que nos ha ayudado en todo, se queda a dormir, y el lunes, me enfrento a Sasuke.

¿Quién iba a pensar que me lo iba a encontrar _bromeando y sonriendo_ con una chica _hermosa_ de cabello rojo, mientras mi cabello despeinado y ahora corto hasta la nuca de nuevo me hacía ver más masculina que nunca? Solo la sonrisa de Sai y sus manos en las mías me permiten no salir corriendo después de encontrarme con ese par de ojos negros, mirándome con la mirada penetrante que me aterroriza, y ni la azotea parece lo suficientemente lejos de _él_.

_Madara Uchiha. _

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer. ^^

Qué tal, qué opinan?

Lilamedusa

PD: Lean oblivion!! :P


	16. Descubrimientos

Chicas, siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, junte los quince días completos, gomen. EL problema es que neta, neta no hayo inspiración en ningun lado, y la semana completa que pase enferma sin poder hacer nada. Pero bueno, me he forzado y espero no se note en el texto. Al menos en tamaño si se nota u.u. Gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias por leer.

Lean Oblivion, por SLTora, en español o en inglés. ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero me he comprado un maravilloso morral verde con flores bordadas que pronto pertenecerá a Hinata también ;).

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 16

En realidad, tarde mucho más yo en entrar al salón y encontrar a Hinata con la mirada, que ella en salir corriendo, provocando que todas y cada una de las miradas se centraran en mi. De nuevo, yo soy el ogro, y ella, el hada desesperada. Por favor, ¡Que alguien la salve! Patético con P mayúscula es que más tardo en pensarlo que en salir del salón, con la intención de perseguirla, solo para oírla llorar mientras corre y decidir que siempre no tengo ganas de ser su fanboy el día de hoy. Que se consiga otro, en serio.

Karin salió conmigo, sus ojos, que hoy no son rojos sino dorados, llenos de preocupación y curiosidad. Es la segunda semana después del inicio del quinto semestre y por lo tanto el uso del uniforme vuelve a ser obligatorio. _Un verdadero atentado a nuestra individualidad como personas, _ si le preguntas a Hinata Hyuuga. El uniforme de Karin es, sin embargo, la prueba fehaciente de que el sistema puede atacar la individualidad de las personas todo lo que quiera, pero jamás destruirla. Karin usa una falda arriba de lo que es medio muslo, una blusa extremadamente ajustada y el suéter en la cadera, las calcetas dobladas hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos _muy_ brillantes, sin mencionar sus piercing y sus lentes estilizados. Hace todo _menos_ fundirse en la multitud.

Hinata, por otro lado, lleva una falda hasta la rodilla, en lugar de calcetas suele usar medias (aun si hoy _si_ lleva calcetas) una blusa enorme y bajo esta un sweater u otra blusa. Y eso contando con que rara vez se quita la chamarra, que debe ser por lo menos tres tallas más grandes de lo que le corresponde. Lo divertido con Hinata era desabrochar los botones y ver los dibujos o letreros en su playera. Cosas como _I see stupid people_ o _Don't touch_ siempre son divertidas y acabábamos en el piso muriéndonos de la risa.

Bajo la blusa de Karin, dudo que pudiera ver más que su brassiere negro con encaje, que se puede ver aun con la blusa puesta si lo intentas a contraluz. Y esa sonrisa, que solo me recuerda a Sakura Haruno en sus peores días de fangirl. Es un auténtico fastidio, pero la chica no es tan tonta como le encanta aparentar. Aunque un poco apasionada por la atención ajena si es.

-Como siempre, la discreción no será jamás tu fuerte, ¿cierto Uchiha-san?

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-contesto yo al sujeto de cabello corto y negro que estaba solo hace segundos con Hinata y que ahora viene, sin duda alguna, en su busca.

-Sai, soy nuevo-contesta él. Y yo que juraría que lleva desde maternal en este colegio-. Si me disculpas, se escapa mi princesa.

-Pffft. Acostúmbrate, que no es novedad-replico yo al viento, porque el sujeto ya ha salido corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se fue Hinata, sin duda, la azotea.

¿Mi princesa? ¿De veras? Que cursi, como si Hinata se fuera a tragar eso. Odia lo cursi. Al menos, jamás aguanto cursilerías mientras estábamos juntos. Eso si, ella no dejaba de decirlas, como sin querer. Ni si quiera lo notaba. Cosas como 'siempre he pensado que la gente que se quiere se toma de las manos' o 'Si Harry de verdad confiara en Ginny la dejaría pelear', suenan de lo más cursi, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta. Todo en ella es como un cuento de Rosita Fresita. Su sonrisa de niña chiquita, sus ojos irrealmente blancos, su nariz respingada y su manía de vestirse toda de verde. Y su nuevo corte de cabello, como de hada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-respondo yo, fastidiado aun más por su tono de voz.

Como si tener al idiota ese alrededor no fuese suficiente. ¿Exactamente cuál es su rollo con Hinata? Hasta donde yo recuerdo la chica solo tenía un amigo, Kiba, y de pronto, su nueva pandilla de amigos está dispuesta a atacarme por no hacerle caso, ignorarla o simplemente por haberme cansado de perseguirla. ¿Cuánto más pretenden que me humille?

-Etto… t… tú… deberías… ir tras ella, ¿no?-pregunta ella, tartamudeando y desviando la vista.

-Deja de actuar como si yo te fuera a morder o algo-le ordeno yo, fastidiado aun _más_ porque todo el mundo actúe como si yo fuera un ogro. Ella no se mueve, así que agrego-. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Sakura vuelve al salón susurrando un 'Hai', sin duda alguna dispuesta a llegar a cuchichear/chismear con Ino acerca de los más recientes acontecimientos en lo que debe ser la historia del mes, y a celebrar el hecho de que _dogface_ Kiba Inuzuka debe andar de nuevo en algún lugar de la escuela. Yo decido entrar de nuevo con Karin y Suiguetsu (que de manera misteriosa suele aparecer _siempre_ que estoy en algún lugar) y continuar con mi rutina diaria: ignorarlas por completo. Si quiero ruido, tengo a esos dos idiotas.

Kurenai entra puntualmente, acompañada de Sai y Hinata, que toman de nuevo el lugar que ya tenían, demasiado juntos para ser normal en una clase. Los presenta (como si no los conociéramos ya) y continúa con lo suyo, revisar tarea, poner faltas, anotar participaciones y mantener un relativo orden en el caos que se forma con casi treinta adolescentes encerrados en una habitación. Como es la segunda semana, y en teoría ya ningún alumno/a debería de faltar, deja el proyecto de semestre, un ensayo y análisis literario de las Mil y Una noches, que puede ser descargado de internet _legal _ y gratuitamente; y una investigación sobre el positivismo, corrientes literarias parecidas, época en que surgió, principal representante, etc para la próxima semana.

Literatura es la clase favorita de Hinata, y se nota. En clases como Química o Planeación Financiera se la vive cabeceando, pero en clase de Kurenai (esta y arte) sus ojitos blancos brillan como si fueran perlas y su mano se mueve sobre el cuaderno más rápido que flash, porque anota _literalmente_ todas y cada una de las palabras que pronuncia Kurenai en clase. Solo una grabadora lo haría mejor, y a veces no estoy tan seguro.

-¿Ella es tu novia, Sasuke-san?-pregunta Jyuugo, después de descubrirme viéndola de reojo, o de plano como idiota por enésima vez.

-No-respondo yo lo más seco que puedo, conteniendo, sin mucho éxito, un _estúpido_ sonrojo.

-¿Ex, entonces?-susurra el juguetonamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Porque Suiguetsu no parece encontrarla precisamente fea, ¿no crees?

Gire mi rostro tan repentinamente que casi me tuerzo el cuello, encontrándome con que, evidentemente, el idiota de Suiguetsu estaba mirando fijamente a Hinata, en su rostro esa expresión que imitaba perfectamente al mío segundos atrás. Pero su mirada tenía algo de pervertido, estoy seguro, y lo peor, sus ojos no estaban clavados en la mueca de concentración de Hinata, sino en sus muslos que la muy tonta había dejado al descubierto por accidente al cruzar las piernas, _de nuevo_. Y luego la muy baka se enoja porque le miras las piernas. Como si fuera tan fácil _no_ hacerlo.

Mala suerte para Suiguetsu, porque no fue el único en notarlo, sino que Ino, en una de esas miradas de inspección suyas (¿Quién está mirando aquí? ¿Quién está haciendo qué? ¿Cuál es un buen chisme para comentar en receso?), lo notó, y más tardo en verlo que en enviarle una alerta vía 'papelito'. Lo que siguió fue como de película, en cámara lenta y todo. Sus ojos blancos recorriendo el retazo de papel, la sorpresa y la vergüenza instalándose en su pálido rostro, tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí, y su trasero cayendo al piso gracias a su torpeza y desesperación al bajarse la falda. La nueva expresión de su rostro solo me hizo sonreír.

No la sonrisa más larga de mi vida, pues, el lame botas de 'Sai' (¿Cómo demonios se apellida el sujeto?) la tomo de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. El muy bastardo logro sacar un lindo y potente sonrojo de Hinata cuando susurró/gritó en su oído:

-Son rojos, Hime-señalo él.

No fue un grito. Pero no fue un susurro. Y dado que Hinata había caído, había un silencio sepulcral en el salón, así que todos escucharon. El salón se lleno de risitas y el rostro de Hinata se convirtió en un jitomate grande y brillante (parecido a su ropa interior).

-¡B… Baka! N…n… no… t…tenías que gr…gritar…gritarlo-reclama ella, avergonzada y golpeándole con fuerza.

La clase acabo entre risas, y el grupo B (el de Hinata) sale con rumbo a su próxima clase, que no es con nosotros, yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en su tartamudeo, que volvió y con fuerza. ¿Es porque estaba muy avergonzada o solo volvió? O simplemente ese sujeto abusa de ella y la hace tartamudear, o sea que necesita mi ayuda. ¿Cómo es que todos mis planes acaban en mi salvándola, cuando en la realidad cada que estoy a punto de hacerlo ella demuestra que no necesita que la salve y que prefiere salir corriendo?

La clase que sigue es calculo, esta vez con Iruka-sensei, y la tomamos con el grupo C, el de Neji Hyuuga. Las clasificación es sencilla, A para Químico Biológico, B para Histórico Sociales, C para Económico Administrativo y D para Físico Matemático. Hinata y su amiguito están en el B. Yo, Suiguetsu, Jyuugo, Karin, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, y otros en el A. Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku y todos los 'pequeños empresarios' en el C y en el D los perdedores como Kiba, Nara o Tenten.

Hinata no lleva Cálculo, Anatomía, Ciencias de la Salud ni Química, porque en su lugar lleva Filosofía, Etimología, Ciencias de la Comunicación y Sociología. También están las materias de la rama común, las cuales compartimos entre los cuatro grupos, para 'no dividir al salón'. Las materias son simples, Biología, Francés, Fotografía, Historia Universal, Mercadotecnia y Literatura, y de todas esas, solo compartimos una, Literatura, con el B. para todos aquellos que, a pesar del accidente, aseguran que a los Uchiha _siempre_ les va bien.

-Pero si no nos cree…

-El tiempo se nos va a acabar Hozuki, y sabes que sin él no funciona nada.

-Exacto, pero tiempo aun tenemos bastante y oportunidades solo una. Si la cagamos a la primera y Sasuke no nos cree…

-Por eso es mejor decirle pronto.

Normalmente no escucho conversaciones que no me incumben. Pero esta parecía incumbirme, y entre los susurros reconocí claro y fuerte la voz de Suiguetsu y la de Jyuugo, así que decidí responderles.

-¿Creerles qué?

Los dos se callaron de inmediato, e incluso tuvieron la desvergüenza de bajar la cabeza. Suiguetsu tartamudeo mi nombre, cosa de la que estoy más que _harto_. ¿Por qué todos actúan como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar? Hacen que parezca que Hinata está bien en huir de mi todo el tiempo, como si yo fuera el malvado de la película o algo. No soy el malo, solo que en esta historia, los roles de cada uno de los personajes están muy bien escondidos. Si continuamos por este camino, voy a acabar siendo nada más el aldeano al que condenan a la horca por confundirlo con el villano.

-¿Van a decir algo?-les cuestiono, y Jyuugo aclaró su garganta.

-El accidente-pronuncia Jyuugo.

-¿Cuál accidente? A Hyuuga no le pasó nada-respondo yo fríamente.

-Hace diez años Uchiha, el accidente donde murió nuestra familia-repite él, aclarándose a sí mismo.

El accidente… el mismo que últimamente se volvía a repetir todas las noches en mis sueños, con la diferencia de que esta vez no solo no lograba salvarles, ni si quiera lograba llamar a Itachi porque estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a Hinata Hyuuga. Y otras variaciones, como fuego en lugar de agua, y más recientemente, katanas.

-¿Eso qué?-murmuro, cansado y decidiendo que tal vez no me interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir.

Porque hay algo claro para mí: el pasado es el pasado. Mis papás murieron hace años, y _nada _ que yo intente va a cambiar eso. ¿Qué podría intentar, de todas maneras? ¿Sacar el barco y los cuerpos del océano pacífico? ¿Rastrear al fabricante del barco y asesinarlo por hacer un braco defectuoso? No sonaba muy tentador. Los accidentes pasan y no es culpa de nadie, aunque dejen en la desolación a cientos de niños, como Suiguetsu, Karin y Jyuugo. _Y yo. _

-No fue un accidente-declara Suiguetsu por segunda vez-. Fue todo planeado.

Los rostros de mis padres, sonrientes, responsables y siempre benevolentes vuelven a mi cabeza. El cabello largo y negro de mi mamá, sus negros ojos Uchiha, sus pequeños labios y su gran sonrisa, el rubor de sus mejillas cuando Padre le abrazaba por la espalda. La última llamada de teléfono, su suave voz tensada por la desesperación. Y su rostro… tal como había aparecido en las noticias, tal como aparecía en mis pesadillas, morado y sin aire, la mueca de desesperación y la desolación en esos ojos que tantas veces me habían mirado y que hoy ya no pueden ver nada.

_-Sasuke-kun, cariño, ¿eres tú? ¿Quieres hablar por favor al tío Madara?_

Y luego está Padre. Su rostro, siempre frío e inmutable, los sacos de falta de sueño bajo sus ojos, las líneas que llegaban hasta sus mejillas, sus ojos negros Uchiha, fríos, cansados y severos. La primera vez que me felicitó por mis calificaciones, y la vez que colgó mi medalla del primer lugar del torneo de Kendo en la pared. Todas las imágenes parecían fluir en mi cabeza. Mis tíos, mis primos, algunos recién nacidos. Los abuelos y los criados, todos, todos. ¿Quién sería tan hijo de puta como para querer matarlos a _todos_?

_-¿Mami? Tío no está-respondí yo, hace diez años, mi mamá en el teléfono. Hablaba despacito, porque tenía mucha gripe e incluso algo de temperatura. _

_-¿D… donde está?-tartamudeó mi madre, y en el fondo se oía mucho escándalo, principalmente gritos de mi padre y discusiones a gritos. _

_Yo me quedé pensando. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro, pero tío lo había dicho. Lo más seguro es que Itachi-niisan lo recordara, pero el ya llevaba rato dormido, porque estaba mucho más enfermo. Dicen que la varicela da peor entre más viejo estés, y mirando a Itachi, mi hermano de doce años, yo podría asegurar que así era. Para mí era malo porque también estaba enfermo de gripe. Para Itachi era peor porque aparte de la varicela y la gripe, que yo había hecho el favor de contagiarle, también tenía asma. _

_-Gomen mami, no recuerdo-respondí al final-. ¿Ya casi vuelves?_

Fue dos días antes de que muriera ahogada. Yo había dedicado después de ese fragmento de conversación casi tres horas a contarle de mis pesadillas y de lo mucho que Itachi era una molestia. Mamá estaba furiosa con el tío Madara. En especial porque al concluir mi platica sobre una de mis pesadillas, y después de una eternidad en el teléfono, él aun no había llegado, y la razón de que se hubiese perdido el 'viaje de negocios' es que tenía que quedar atrás para cuidar de nosotros. Pero siempre ha sido un huevón.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Cómo demonios ibas a saber tú algo así? Ni si quiera conocí a tus padres, o sea que no debieron haber sido muy importantes. ¿Por qué tendrías que saber _tú_ esa información?-respondo al final.

Y estaban _todos_ ahí. Madara, Itachi y yo estaríamos también si no hubiera sido porque nos enfermamos. No hubiera quedado nadie…

-Tenemos la información, Uchiha, y la _podemos_ compartir contigo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda-declaró Jyuugo-. Y necesitamos que nos creas.

_Toda_ mi familia. Mis conocidos, mis tíos, las criadas. Incluso la nana estaba en el barco. Más de trescientas personas, todas en una sola noche. Muertos de frío, de falta de aire, neumonía, aplastados por el barco. Y ni un solo sobreviviente… costaba creer ahora que todo eso hubiera sido un accidente. Toda mi vida había acabado esa noche. Cuando me recupere, no volvi a la escuela. Madara contrato un tutor personal para mi y uno para Itachi, que estaba preparándose para acabar la prepa, y solo tenía trece años.

Contrato psicólogos y terapeutas, nos mudamos. Todo era muy diferente cuando volvi a la escuela a los diez. Comprendí lo del tutor. Ir a la escuela sin que fuese padre el que me llevase, comer comida de la cafetería en lugar del Bentou que solía preparar mamá y tener que planchar y arreglar yo mismo mi uniforme lo hacía todo mucho más real. Ninguno de todos esos niños mimados y buenos para nada hacían _nada_, y la verdad es que me moría de ganas de volver a ser como ellos. Lo quería todo de regreso, la mansión, las grandes habitaciones, las albercas, los jardines, la casa de verano en la playa y los grandes automóviles.

Y lo que quiero hoy es simple, como es simple que un niño de ocho años se sintiera perdido después de perder a sus papás…

-Les creo-declaro-. Pero no planeo hacer nada con mis dientes.

Suiguetsu sonrío, mostrándolos todos, y Jyuugo también. Empezó a hablar Suiguetsu. Primero que nada, estaba Orochimaru, el primo de Tsunade. Este sujeto había sido socio de mi padre en un proyecto que tenían juntos en Okinawa, algo acerca de una fuente de energía nuclear viable y segura. O al menos esa era la cubierta. En realidad, como muchos de los proyectos de mi padre, estaban desarrollando armas, en especial porque en ese momento había algo de tensión entre los Uchiha y el gobierno de Japón. Orochimaru había perdido mucho dinero tras la muerte de Padre porque claro, todos los negocios iban un poco por debajo del agua, así que llevaba todos estos años investigando todo lo posible acerca de lo que sucedió, y por supuesto así encontró al trío dientes brillantes, los sobrevivientes.

El problema era básicamente que después de irse a la quiebra, Orochimaru era un don nadie y no tenía manera de investigar _dentro_ de la empresa. De todas maneras, había unas cuantas cosas claras para el idiota este. Aunque en un principio había considerado la opción de que todo fuese una operación de estado para librarse de un familia que empezaba a ser peligrosa, después de usar viejos contactos y explotar cada una de las pistas al máximo, había concluido que no era el gobierno, sino alguien de dentro. Tampoco podía estar solo. Eran al menos dos. Y dado que era desde dentro, el objetivo solo podía ser la herencia, es decir, la empresa, las mansiones, las casas de verano, los automóviles las propiedades, todo lo que consistía el imperio Uchiha.

Y por supuesto, la otra razón por la que me necesitaban, si habían asesinado a todos, lo más probable es que no serían tan idiotas como para dejar vivos a los herederos, y lo más probable es que el blanco principal fuese mi hermano Itachi, quien está por adquirir la empresa en unos meses. Si algo pasara con Itachi, la empresa seguiría como hasta ahorita, en manos de nadie y siendo cuidada por Madara. Tendríamos que morir los dos para que se la quedase Madara, y los tres para que alguno de los socios minoritarios tuviesen una opción. El objetivo no era protegernos, que va, pero si usar bien la carnada.

Suiguetsu saco de su mochila una lista con varios nombres, tres de los cuales pertenecían a los más grandes accionistas de la compañía, que juntos no equivalían ni al 10% del total de las acciones, pero por años de servicio podían heredar la empresa. No solo llevaba sus datos y currículo, llevaba datos de todas y cada una de las empresas con la que ellos o sus esposas estuviesen asociados, los nombres de las empresas y algunas circuladas en rojo, empresas que no llevaban todo precisamente limpio.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo se supones llevan con esto? ¿También Karin?

-Por supuesto. Orochimaru nos contacto hace como tres años, es mucho más útil avivar un rencor que ya está ahí a comenzar uno de la nada, así que le convenimos más-respondió Suiguetsu, sonriente.

-Estos sujetos… ¿por qué no estaban en el crucero hace diez años?-cuestione, no había nada anotado.

Había tres nombres. El primero era Azuma Sarutobi. Era sobrino del honorable fundador de la escuela, y aunque sus acciones en la compañía Uchiha son pocas, tiene acciones en otras empresas, incluyendo una propia que se encarga de importación y exportación de tabaco. Está casado con la maestra favorita de Hinata, Kurenai desde hace dos o tres, años y tenían un hijo. Suiguetsu me entregó otro folder, en el cual había más datos acerca del hombre. Incluso había fotos del niño. Dudaba mucho que ese hombre hubiera hecho nada, pero parecía llevar negocios extraños con varios grupos.

-Ese, el moreno, tu padre lo había enviado a Estados Unidos, estaba encargándose de algunos asuntos-señaló Jyuugo-. Pero está en el historial. El rubio es viudo. Su esposa acababa de morir en ese entonces. Dicen que está medio loco, y se llama Mizuki. El último es Suien Naoya. No estaba en el crucero porque ni si quiera es japonés. Es de origen coreano, y ahí vive. No tiene esposa ni hijos, y sobra decir que está metido en varios líos. Esos son los sospechosos entre los accionarios.

No es mucho. Pero me entregan un nuevo paquete, con los empleados de confianza en la empresa, y tampoco reconozco a ninguno, en especial porque en ese entonces eran auténticos don nadie. Me pregunto si este sujeto se habrá ocupado en algo o solo estaba buscando un medio de no podrirse en su miseria a causa del aburrimiento. El último perfil es el que sorprende, porque no es ningún empleado en especial, es mi hermano, Itachi. Decido mandarlos al carajo, no hay manera de que Itachi haya hecho nada. Solo tenía trece años.

Sin embargo, ellos construyen el caso muy bien, y la sorpresa, lo que creían que creyera, no es lo del accidente. Resultaba fácil, después de todo, ver algo más en lo que pasó. Ver el criminal en mi hermano es lo peor, porque, es su principal sospechoso. Si, tenía trece años, pero todo el mundo sabe que es un genio. Incluso entre su salón, donde todos eran por lo menos cinco años mayores que él, era considerado el más inteligente. Lo que no es mucho decir entre un montón de adolescentes, creo yo. Pero, según Jyuugo, tiene el perfil perfecto. Es amigable, pero solitario. Le agrada estar solo, siempre está haciendo algo con la mente, cuando hace un amigo, siempre suele ser alguien extraño, e incluso se le conoce por sus relaciones con Kisame, un hombre que hace diez años estudiaba con él en la prepa, y hoy es miembro de organización criminal llamada Akatsuki.

El sujeto, Kisame, no es solo eso, sino que también es el responsable de la muerte de toda su familia, el clan Hoshigaki, el asesinato del alcalde de su ciudad y un atentado contra el primer ministro. Este era el mejor amigo, o fue, de mi hermano. Y aunque no quiera entre más lo pienso más se me mete el gusanito de la duda. Itachi siempre se muestra renuente a hablar de nuestros padres. Cuando lo intento me evita. Pero Itachi es Itachi. El mismo de siempre, ¿cierto?

-¿Entonces?

¿Entonces? ¿Se supone que debo creer algo? Decidir de pronto que todo si tiene una solución. Que Itachi lo hizo todo, cuando Itachi es todo lo que queda. Todo lo que queda, y solo queda para reírse en mi cara y en la de todos los que vamos una vez al año hasta el memorial, a kilómetros cuadrados llenos de tumbas, con mamá y papá al frente. Que cinismo ir todos los años y jamás derramar ni una sola lagrima, abrazarme como si de verdad lo sintiera.

-Entonces… ¿Exactamente que planean hacer si fue mi hermano?-pregunto al final.

No contestan nada porque en ese preciso momento llega Sakura Haruno, una mano a la cintura otra a mi muñeca, y enojada, quiere saber si me prepare para la exposición de Anatomía, que es la clase que sigue. Las partes de la oreja son el tema, y a mí me tocaron el canal y la fosa del Hélix. Antes de empezar a tirar para llevarme al salón de clase ordena a los conspiradores (que buen nombre) ir también ellos a clase, porque saltarse una es más que suficiente. ¿Cómo íbamos a notar que había pasado una clase entera, si jamás me había atrapado un tema tanto?

Llegamos al salón y aunque aun quiero saber más, también se que Sakura e Ino me asesinarán si no expongo mi parte, así que tomo el libro y me pongo a leer, aunque sea para improvisar un poco, porque en realidad no me prepare en lo absoluto. Soy bueno en esto, en el arte de improvisar. Es fácil exponer un tema una vez que lo has entendido, el problema es cuando tu mente está en otra parte y tú simplemente no logras concentrarte.

Fue por eso que leí al menos tres veces el mismo párrafo, sin entender ni una sola palabra. Y es que, ¿cómo se ignora un pensamiento así? Simplemente es demasiado de repente, saberlo todo en un momento y lo peor de todo… Itachi. ¿Sería capaz Itachi de hacer algo así? Logre entender lo que decía a la cuarta vez, y cuando leí todo, me preparé para dar una exposición más o menos pasable. Jamás me había sentido tan consciente de mi alrededor, de nuevo, como hace diez años, sentía la mirada de todos en mi. De nuevo soy el niño al que todos deben tener lástima porque su familia murió.

'No seas grosero con Sasuke porque su hermano asesino a toda su familia'.

En este particular estado de animo ando cuando concluye la exposición las clases y el discurso de Sakura acerca de prepararse con antelación. Caminando por el pasillo, camino a mi azotea, dispuesto a encontrar un poco de paz y con suerte, a Hinata también. Solo no quiero encontrarme a ninguno de los idiotas que se supone tienen la clave a todo lo que pasó hace tantos años. Besar a Hinata y recargarme en su hombro sería la gloria comparada con el infierno que supone saber que después de tantos años hay algo que puedo hacer, algo que puede cambiar lo que sucedió.

Pero… ¿se puede cambiar en realidad? ¿En que ayuda lo que sea que yo haga? No lo sé… pero… mi corazón, mi alma, lo que sea quieren venganza. Una solución a algo que pasó hace mucho, tiempo, no tener que ver a Itachi caminando por ahí como si nada, cuando se encargo personalmente de arruinar mi vida cuando tenía solo quince años. siempre supe que el idiota estaba enfermo y que no era igual a todos, pero la loca teoría de Suiguestu y Jyuugo suena a juego. Eso, una broma pesada y nada más.

-¿Qué demonios haces _tú _aquí?

-¡Ah, Sasuke san! Espe…

-No me vengas con idioteces, no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que lárgate.

Lo miro con odio, sus ojos grises y su cabello negro, sus facciones que asemejaban a la mía y el reflejo de sus ojos, el perfume de Hinata ligeramente impregnado en él. Todo se siente anormalmente real. Esos ojos grises que casi son negros, casi negros, como ojos Uchiha, como los ojos de Itachi. Siento el impulso de golpearlo, más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había sentido, y juro que lo haría, en especial con lo cerca que está el bastardo. Lo haría si, si tan solo no estuvieran los ojos blancos de Hinata observándome aterrorizada desde la puerta.

* * *

Nota: Estoy manejando esto de una manera muy sencilla. No conozco los distritos o whatever de Japón, solo se los nombres de ciudades o estados que he visto en anime. Estoy manejando el reino del fuego, es decir el reino en el que está Konohagakure como un distrito más, un estado, pues. No es muy importante la verdad, solo quería aclarar, y ver si se entiende bien el texto.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Del uno al diez, que tan tedioso? :s

Lilamedusa


	17. Inseguridades

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Me tarde por varia razones: exámenes, falta de inspiración, falta de motivación y la fiestas! Lo sientooo! En fin.... este es otro capítulo corto, meno de 500 palabras. Gracias a todos los que leen, y Feliz Navidad!! XD Los que leen Oblivion, veré si puedo trabajar en el siete hoy, ok? Gomen!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto es actualizado una vez a la semana. ¿Aun creen que me pertenece?

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 17

La azotea… De repente, el lugar ideal para estar es la azotea, la azotea y no éste baño encerrado con olor a cloro, de color azul pálido y con la habilidad de ponerme claustrofóbica. Así que salgo corriendo de ahí, porque así soy yo, me gusta correr, o tal vez no me gusta pero igual no me canso de hacerlo, aun si no tengo ganas, aun si me muero por quedarme y ser fuerte y enfrentar todo, aun así… aun así… Sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo Hinata Hyuuga y corro. No se si alguna vez llegue a cansarme de correr, pero lo que se con toda seguridad es que Sasuke ya se cansó de perseguirme.

¿Por qué ahora? Tal vez solo no vago la pena, tal vez es mucho problema. Tal vez simplemente no deba ser, y la chica pelirroja tenga muchas más posibilidades, tal vez no sea tan difícil convivir con ella, y tal vez ella sepa como quedarse en un solo lugar y enfrentar las cosas en vez de darse la vuelta y correr. O tal vez es mucho más bonita, tiene más estilo, ojos más coloridos y una voz más musical. Tal vez ella no se muere de miedo cada vez que se asoma Madara Uchiha en ese par de ojos negros. Negros como la noche, negros como el vacío, negros como la nada…

Y yo que quisiera ser _valiente_… valiente y hablar con él, tomarle de la mano, sonreírle y besarle en los labios. Luego reír un poco y explicarle que ayer tuve al fin la ultima cita con la ginecóloga, que no estoy embarazada y que todo puede ser como antes de esa noche… antes de ese día. Eso es lo que sueño, lo que quiero, lo que deseo cuando abro la puerta de la azotea, alegre de sentir el aire libre y el calor del sol, es lo que sueño cuando los veo. Dos agujeros negros, profundos, enojados, molestos, llenos de odio y de…

Congelada. Eso es lo que siento. _Sasuke_. Quiero desparecerlo todo… quiero desaparecerlo todo, incluido a ti. Quiero que te vayas con tus ojos negros y tu piel nívea, que te vayas de mi mente, de mis recuerdos, de mi azotea. Quiero que te vayas… lejos, porque… porque… porque quiero dejar de ver tus ojos.

-¡Hinata!- me llama una voz alegre.

Me giro, aun temblando, y me encuentro la sonrisa falsa de Sai, sus ojos grises y sus dientes blancos, y me refugio en sus brazos, llorando de nuevo, por tonta, por débil, temblando de miedo, de miedo y de frío, porque de pronto el calor del sol ya no me alcanza. Él no dice ya nada, solo sonríe la misma sonrisa falsa, acaricia mi espalda con falsa fraternidad, mientras habla con tono falsamente amable, susurrando palabras falsamente conciliadoras.

¿Por qué no cansarme de tanta falsedad? Porque ahí no hay nada… en los ojos de Sai, en esos ojos grises y hondos como pozos, no hay nada, no hay miedo, ni lastima, no hay enojo, ni deseo, no molestia. En esos ojos falsamente alegres, no hay nada más que vacío. Vacío… como yo.

-Sai… Vámonos… -susurro en sus brazos- _por favor._

Sé que Tsunade entenderá… que simplemente no puedo estar ahorita aquí, que no puedo verlo a _él_ y que solo quiero llorar en mi cama, escondiéndome entre las sábanas, como la cobarde que soy.

-Hinata- dice Sasuke. Su voz ronca me hace encogerme de miedo-. Yo…

_Yo también te amo_.

Quisiera girarme y enfrentarlo. Tal vez besarlo, aun si me hace a un lado. Quisiera abrazarlo y… solo le doy la espalda. Me detengo, temblando, y solo le doy la espalda.

-Nada. Te dejaste algunas cosas en mi casa-explica él-. Pensé que podrías ir tú misma por ellas.

No contesto, porque lo único que quiero es gritar. Quiero que hable conmigo, pero no quiero oír su voz nunca más.

-Y… y… yo…-empiezo, tartamudeando de nuevo- Yo… A mi… m… me gus… gustaría… q…que las traje… trajeras a … la escuela… s… si no es mucho p… problema.

Como tonta. Tartamudeando como tonta, no cada una o dos frases sino cada palabra. ¿En verdad tengo tanto miedo? ¿Tanto para perder la voz? Si este es Sasuke. Sé que este es Sasuke, es Sasuke y no es él, es Sasuke y no es _él_. Es Sasuke, con quien me bese hasta cansarme en el gimnasio; Sasuke, quien me ayudó a estudiar para los parciales; Sasuke, en cuyos ojos me perdí por horas que fueron minutos en la enfermería; Sasuke, quien me llevo en su carro hasta la escuela por meses; Sasuke, quien me salvo de morir congelada en la nieve; Sasuke, que besa divino; Sasuke, que ya no es la única persona que he besado; Sasuke, cuyos ojos son oscuros y negros, cuyos ojos me llenan de miedo; Sasuke, con manos de pianista, con manos como las de _él, _ con ojos como los de _él_, piel como la de _él_, y cabello como él de _él. _

_Sasuke_, mi Sasuke… Sasuke _Uchiha_.

-Si eso quieres…-responde él.

_Te amo… te amo… te amo…_

-G…g… grac… gracias-susurro yo en respuesta.

Sai y yo entramos al edificio, bajamos las escaleras, y llegamos al pasillo. Yo vengo perdida en mis recuerdos, recuerdos en que los ojos negros no me daban miedo, y las manos de pianista solo me provocaban deseos de ser acariciada toda. Días en que soñaba tonterías en la bañera… recuerdos. Solo eso. Recuerdos es lo que queda, recuerdos y Sai, un idiota más vacío que yo misma. Parece absurdo, todo lo que puede pasar en un corto tiempo, todo lo que pueden cambiar las cosas que antes simplemente no cambiaban.

Yo creía que la vida era monótona, aburrida, calificaciones y mantener feliz a mi padre. Pero hay más… huir de Sasuke, añorar a Sasuke, temer a Sasuke, odiarlo a él, necesitar a Sai, abrazar a Kiba, llamarle a Shino, pagar la renta, el agua y la luz, limpiar la casa,… y una lista interminable de tareas y quehaceres que nunca acaba. Es como dar vueltas en círculo, acabar algo solo para empezarlo de nuevo y empezar solo para acabar. Como si los días ya no tuvieran limite, como si cada cita al ginecólogo fuera lo mismo, como si estar embarazada o no, no importara en lo absoluto.

Tal vez la razón de que no importe es que no estoy embarazada, que lo único que crece en mi estomago es probablemente una solitaria y una que otra bacteria inofensiva. Las cosas malas siempre parecen ser menos malas cuando no son verdad. Todo parece ser fácil, ligero, inocente mientras no está frente a tus ojos, pero en cuanto te alcanza un cachito de realidad, nada es tan fácil como parece… ¡Que fácil es dar una opinión a la ligera cuando no conoces el caso en vida propia! Es tan fácil juzgar a los demás, pero nunca sabes que vas a hacer tú en esa situación. Siempre pensé en lo fácil que sería vivir sola, en como vivir por mi cuenta sería mucho más sencillo que convivir con Hiashi Hyuuga.

Estaba equivocada, vivir con Hiashi es casi placentero comparado con vivir con Sai. No es que sea un mal chico, pero es un _chico_. Es un chico y solo hay un baño. Es un dolor de cabeza tener que pedirle que levante la taza, que limpie la regadera después de bañarse, que limpie el lavabo cuando se rasura, que use sandalias en el baño, que se viste en el baño, que no escurra 'la sala', que no suba los pies en el sillón y que no escuche la TV a todo volumen. Y también el tendrá sus quejas. Quejas, quejas, todo parece ser quejas.

Lo peor no son las quejas, sino que todas parecen tener que ver conmigo, las quejas que yo hago, las de Kiba, las de Sai, las de Sakura, las de Tenten, las de Hanabi y Neji, las de Naruto, las de Ino… y ese adiós que nunca se dijo y que sigue en el aire, ese adiós que quiero que no exista, ese adiós que quisiera fuera para siempre y al mismo tiempo que se extinguiera de inmediato. Porque quiero verle, quiero perderme en su mirada como antes, quiero estar con él sin morir de miedo. Besarle…

Y no es que no sepa que está mal huir, que está mal no enfrentar las cosas. Se que está mal, se que debería hacer lo contrario, se exactamente lo que necesito, pero también sé que no tengo la fuerza para detenerme y dejar de correr, porque es mucho más fácil hacerlo así, correr, es menos trabajo huir que no huir, así que huyo. Correr y correr, corro porque, ¿para qué detenerme? No hay nada que me retenga atrás, ¿cierto? Solo un par de ojos negros a los que no puedo ver sin querer seguir corriendo, un par de ojos a los que no tengo nada que decirles.

Si dejo de correr, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando esté al fin en paz? ¿Qué le voy a decir, como le voy a explicar esta loca huida que nada tiene que ver con él? ¿Cómo explicar…? ¿Cómo aparecer y decir 'Tu tío, la única familia que te queda, intento violarme, ¿volvemos a ser novios?'?

_Nadie te va a creer_.

Y aun si, por suerte, pudiese hablar con él, verle a los ojos sin salir corriendo, pudiera explicarle todo sin aterrorizarme, aun si todo fuera como debe de ser, entonces, aun con todo eso… ¿Qué haría él? Tal vez me creería tal vez no, pero si lo hiciera, ¿Qué sigue? Podríamos ir a denunciar a su tío, podría yo ser la testigo de un intento de violación, y estoy segura que solo el proceso legal sería lo suficientemente traumante para toda una vida. , tal vez él iría a la cárcel, tres o cuatro años, tal vez después Sasuke me besaría con esa boca que es solo suya, y hablaría con esa dulzura amarga que solo él usa, y tal vez un beso lleve a más, y tal vez entonces todo acabe y simplemente yo ya no lo pueda volver a soportar y empiece a correr, y una vez que vuelva a correr, tal vez, tal vez nunca más pueda detenerme.

Tal vez la pesadilla, como mis noches, simplemente no tiene final, es infinita, larga como el universo, eterna como el tiempo, y entonces mi destino es encontrar refugio para siempre en los ojos grises y vacíos de Sai.

¿Cuál sería el propósito entonces? Perder todo, aun si no se ya que hay por perder, todo por solo un sueño por una ilusión, por tres o cuatro escalones del castillo que es más grande que Hogwarts, tres o cuatro escalones que no serviría para nada como no sea dejarme más atascada en el fango. Para quedarme atascada en la mierda, prefiero mil veces mantenerme sola y a salvo en el vacío, prefiero quedarme donde estoy y olvidarme del par de ojos que una vez me atravesaron hasta el alma y que hoy oprimen mi corazón.

Prefiero olvidar esos labios y esas manos que me causan escalofríos y que recorrieron caminos que ni siquiera mis manos habían recorrido, olvidar los labios que me besaron por primera vez, y que por culpa de un sucio bastardo, un idiota sin escrúpulos, un cobarde hijo de la chingada no son ya los únicos que han tocado los míos. Es como si… olvidar fuera infinitamente más difícil, tuviera muchísimo más sentido y fuera simplemente la decisión más sabia. Olvidar y no recordar.

Olvidar todo aquello que simplemente ya no tenía futuro, aquello que quizás esté perdido para siempre, aquello por lo que quizás ni si quiera valga la pena pelear.

-¡Hinata!-llama Kiba, yo sonrío-Agh Hina, no hagas eso, con una sola sonrisa falsa basta en la escuela.

-Tonto-respondo yo, borrando la sonrisa-. ¿Qué clase te toca ahorita?

-Dibujo, que weba-bosteza él en respuesta. ¡Oh, si! Hana quería saber cómo te fue ayer en con la ginecóloga.

_Como la semana anterior, Sai me dejo en la entrada, y, tomando en cuenta que me opongo terminantemente a tenerle en la misma habitación que Chiyo y soportar insinuaciones acerca de cómo hay que usar preservativo (una vez más). Soportar sus insinuaciones dirigidas hacia mi y hacia la vacía persona que es Sai y tenerle ahí, con Chiyo asumiendo que Sai es Sasuke, que el padre del bebé que puedo haber existido es él y no Sasuke. Es demasiado. No lo quiero cerca en el consultorio porque ir al ginecólogo es algo personal, algo que solo, solamente con él, solo con Sasuke me gustaría hacer. _

_Eso claro, si no fuera una vil cobarde y pudiera dejar de temblar. Entre al edificio, bastante más animada, porque esta cita toca corta, y ni si quiera es en realidad necesario. Prueba de ello es el paquetito que llevo en mi bolsa. Un cuadrito de plástico verde, con la palabra 'Naturella' escrita en letra gariboleada, la prueba fehaciente de que no estoy embarazada y de que mi periodo al fin está aquí. Jamás pensé que los días de mi periodo pudieran ser de los más felices de mi vida, y heme aquí. _

_Salude a la recepcionista con la sonrisa falsa que es mi firma personal últimamente y espere con paciencia a que giraran las ruedas del viejo elevador. Llegue al último piso ensanchando mis sonrisa vacía, salude a la secretaria nuevamente y tras ser anunciada entre al consultorio. _

_-Srta. Hyuuga, un placer verla por aquí. ¿Alguna novedad?-saludo ella, sin darme tiempo a nada. _

_-Ya llego mi periodo, así que no estoy embarazada, ¿no?-respondí yo, feliz al fin y con ganas de enfrentarme al fin a la vieja. _

_Pero no había nada que enfrentar. Es como irse preparada para enfrentarte a un dragón y encontrarte con un inocente conejito. La vieja sonrió, y pude ver que en verdad se alegraba por mí. Supongo que así debe ser una abuela… y que todos esos molestos sermones no eran más que su manera de 'ayudarme' y explicarme como están en realidad las cosas. _

_-También la prueba de sangre salió negativa, así que, creo que evidentemente, no lo está Srta. Hyuuga. _

_Yo suspiré con alivio, después de eso, no hubo mucho que hacer. Volvió a pesarme y a medir la presión confirmando que no hubiera efectos secundarios negativos de la pastilla, me entrego los resultados y me dio otro sermón. La buena noticia, saber que estoy perfectamente bien y que no tengo que mantener un bebé los próximos veinticinco años fueron suficiente motivo para despedirme con un beso, un abrazo y la promesa de hacerme mis exámenes rutinarios una vez al año. _

-Muy bien-respondo a Kiba, sonriendo y esta vez honestamente.

Él me regala una de sus sonrisas perrunas, sus ojos café chocolate brillando. Ese brillo, desde mi punto de vista, significa buenas noticias, una buena broma (normalmente a costa mía) o una aventura en el cuarto de servicio.

-Entonces, ¿no hay bebé?-pregunta él y yo niego con la cabeza- Por cierto… ¿qué tan cierto es este rumor de que hoy estás usando bragas rojas?

Mis bragas no son en realidad rojas el día de hoy, pero parece que el color de mis mejillas si. Estúpido Sai.

-That dirty son of a bitch, juro que lo mato-maldigo yo, con ganas de gritar-. ¡Ni si quiera vio nada! Además son azules.

-Solo estaba bromeando tomatito, no te enojes- ríe el alegremente-. Solo prepárate porque toda la escuela está segura de que son rojos, y conozco a uno que otro que le apetecería comprobarlo. Por cierto, ¿No tienes clase?

-Esto… yo-yo planeaba largarme a mi casa, pero así, bromeando con Kiba, no es muy fácil recordar las razones que me hacían querer irme-. Tengo clase con Anko. ¿Nos vemos en receso?

-Pfft, como quieras, _Hime_-se burla él, y yo lo golpeo en el hombro.

Él se va, yo voy a clases. Sai ya está en el salón, y Anko me regaña por llegar tarde. Me disculpo formalmente y le dedico una sonrisa culpable. Me siento en mi lugar, que es a lado de Sai, y empezamos con la clase de etimologías. Es un poco lento y aburrido, el tema como que no me atrae demasiado, pero es interesante al final. La escuela pasa entre risas, entre clases y libretas, pasa lento. En receso, Sasuke no se despega de la pelirroja y los que parecen ser sus nuevos amigos. Mis ojos parecen ligados a su persona. ¿Es que en realidad es necesario que lo toque tanto? En el brazo, cuando ríen en el pecho, recargada en su hombro, pegada a él como una lapa. Lo único que falta es que le dé de comer en la boca y entonces juro que la asesino. A ella y a su escote demasiado bajo y a su sonrisa demasiado exagerada.

Y lo peor… no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no hay manera de asesinarla ni decirle nada, ni detenerla, porque _no tiene nada que ver conmigo_. No puedo hacer nada y ella y su cabello rojo, sus pechos grandes, su cintura marcada, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas largas no se despegan de él ni un segundo, y los celos me matan y no puedo hacer nada. ¿Es eso lo que le gusta a Sasuke? Yo también tengo los pechos grandes… pero no tengo mucha cintura, ni mucha cadera. Mi pelo es demasiado simple… y mis ojos son demasiado… blancos. ¿Hay manera de que a Sasuke le guste esa tipa? Pero él dijo…

_Yo también te amo_.

Pero yo salí corriendo. No hay nada peor que una cobarde. Ni siquiera es como si pudiera ser verdad, ¿o si? Estaba ebrio, y el ambiente estaba perfecto para decir eso. Y estábamos… lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con eso, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera fuera real. Pero… significó tanto entonces para mí. Lo suficiente para entregarle todo. Y más. ¿Soy yo la tonta? Solo una ingenua más como tantas en este mundo, tal vez, tal vez las cosas son así, tal vez fui yo la que hiló toda una historia de amor y él jamás se entero.

Pero lo peor… lo peor es que no importa si se enteró o no, porque no hay nada ya que hacer, nada que lograr con esto, y tal vez si, tal vez lo mejor es que esté con esa _tipa_, tal vez lo mejor es eso. Si, lo mejor es dejarlo ya, porque de todas maneras ya no hay nada a donde ir. Porque no hay manera de que yo este con Sasuke, sin pensar en _él, _no hay manera de olvidarme de todo y hacer como que el primero de Enero jamás ocurrió. Tal vez sea lo mejor, pero… aunque sea lo mejor, aunque sea el camino a seguir, y aunque lo sé yo y con eso debería de bastar, aunque lo sepa, aun así… _duele_.

Duele… duele por él y por tantas cosas, duele por todo lo que se pierde y por lo poco que parece significar. Duele porque yo soy yo y porque todo parece doler últimamente. Duele lo suficiente para nublar las tres próximas clases, para hacerme contener las lágrimas en el camino a casa y lo suficiente como para querer salir corriendo de mi cuarto y aventarme desde el edificio más alto de Japón. Y sus ojos indiferentes, negros como los de _él_, fijos en otra persona, causan un extraño alivio y un dolor intenso a la vez.

-¿No te puedes fijar por donde caminas, _Hyuuga_?

Alzo la mirada aturdida, sorprendida por encontrarme tirada en el piso, rodeada de malteada de chocolate regada. Tenten me mira irritada, sus ojos cafés entrecerrados. Lleva las manos en las cinturas, el mandil rosado del uniforme y la corta falda de holanes ayudándole a lucir al máximo su hermosa figura. Lástima que una chica tan bonita sea semejante arpía. En verdad, en verdad no logro entender como Neji la soporta y pasa tanto tiempo con ella últimamente. ¡Y pensar que la muy hipócrita me sonrió alegre en el festival de invierno!

-Lo siento Tenten-murmuro malhumorada.

Ella no hace ningún gesto solo camina, pateando el vaso de malteada que yo había dejado caer al tropezar con ella. Es mi culpa, lo sé, debí fijarme por donde caminaba, pero la verdad es que Tenten y su molesta personita, tan pagada de si misma, ya me tienen harta, y solo llevo una semana trabajando aquí. Que fichita es la tipa la verdad, molestando hasta por las razones más insignificantes. Que carga

-Ya bájale, ¿no?-le reclamo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se gira ella, sorprendida.

-Que ya estoy harta de ti, ni si quiera te he hecho nada.

-Deberías limpiar eso-responde y se regresa a la caja, donde Ayumi le da una nueva orden que servir.

Yo hago exactamente eso, limpiar, pero no porque la arpía lo haya dicho, sino porque tengo que. Limpie casi todo con un trapo y trapeé el piso en el que se había regado la malteada. Ayumi me dio las malteadas de nuevo, y esta vez me fije bien en no tropezar antes dar con ella. Yo intento no mirarla con demasiado odio y no causar una discusión, porque llevo todas las de perder y se acabó el tiempo en que jugar a la enamoradiza y a la caprichosa era una posibilidad. No que siempre lo haya sido, pero al menos antes era… plausible. Hoy tengo que aguantarme, mirar el reloj en el que apenas marcan las seis y media y resignarme a saber que aun faltan otras tres y media, que el tiempo no va a pasar más rápido y que la vida _mi_ vida es así, larga, aburrida, dura.

Esto de trabajar y encontrar trabajo no es ni la mitad de divertido y/o entretenido de lo que parece en los shoujos*. Al menos en ninguno de los shoujos que he leído (muchos miles de millares de millones) la protagonista tiene la mala suerte de tener como compañera de trabajo a la perra de la historia. No solo como compañera, aguantar que sea 'Tenten-sempai', que tiene más experiencia, más influencia, más amistades. Basta con decir que llevo una semana y media aquí y ninguna de las otras meseras me habla porque, desde su punto de vista, es toda mi culpa que Kiba la haya dejado, pobrecita de ella. Que se haga dos chongos que parecen cebollas y que sea posesiva y celosa no han de tener nada que ver.

Pero esta es _mi_ vida, ¿cierto? Yo no soy ni Rapunzel ni la Bella Durmiente, así que mientras Cenicienta es feliz lavando pisos con sus amigos ratas y mientras Koizumi tiene como compañero de trabajo a Kohori-kun, yo estoy con esta tipa insoportable que pretendía que Kiba dejase de ser mi amigo y que vive pegada a mi primo como lapa.

Me pongo los audífonos mientras esperamos un nuevo cliente. En teoría no debería usarlos, va contra las reglas, pero solo está ocupada una mesa, y Tenten está a cargo de ella, así que… y además, no es como si necesitases escuchar algo en especial cuando se trapea o cuando se lavan los trastos. Aun si por si las dudas pongo bajo el volumen, para escuchar si alguien me habla, ciertamente no es necesario. Si alguien me hubiera dicho a inicio del quinto semestre que pronto estaría trapeando el piso del Tiana's** al ritmo de 'Alfie' de Lilly Allen me hubiese reído en su cara. Tal vez no en su cara precisamente, pero me hubiera parecido ridículo en extremo.

Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, viviendo una vida que en definitiva no me gusta vivir, extrañando la vida tranquila en la mansión, a mi hermana y a mi primo, a las sirvientas y a la comida de Kō. Extraño todas las cosas que odiaba, y no se si sea porque en realidad no eran tan malas o simplemente porque está todo tras el velo dorado del recuerdo. O tal vez solo porque soy tonta y necesito algo en que ocupar mi cabeza para que no se llene de pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Hinata.

¿Por qué pensar en ese idiota de cualquier manera? Si él ya está feliz de la vida con su amada pelirroja y sus amados nuevos amigos con el cabello de colores, pues adelante, ¿a quién le importa? No a mi. Por mi que se junte con Tenten si quiere, y no me va a importar en lo más mínimo. Tampoco es como si fuera mi asunto.

-Hinata.

¿Y por qué no iba a estar enamorado de ella? Y tiene lindo cabello, y lindos ojos, gruesos labios y es….. todo lo que obviamente yo no soy y no puedo ser. Es como si… tal vez debí haber aterrizado antes y darme cuenta de que chicos como Sasuke, el rompe corazones de la escuela, el más popular, fríos y despreocupados, no se fijan en chicas como yo… la otaku weirda, callada y antisocial. es solo natural que decida estar con alguien más… lo extraño es que haya querido estar conmigo para empezar. No es como i nada en mi fuera especialmente extraordinario, y después de lo que pasó es solo típico que pierda interés… está bien… es normal… es normal pero… ¿por qué duele tanto?

-¡Hinata!

-¿N… Naruto-kun?

Genuinamente sorprendida… así es como me siento. ¿Naruto-kun?

-P… pero… ¿No estabas en Suna, con Gaara?

Él sonríe esa sonrisa encantadora que deslumbraría a una luciérnaga y se rasca la nuca con la mano derecha en lo que es el gesto más adorable del universo, y yo me quito a Lilly Allen de los oídos, tomándole por sorpresa cuado le atrapo en el más fuerte abrazo de oso en que ningún Uzumaki de la historia haya sido capturado jamás. ¡¡Que tontería llorar mientra lo abrazo!! Pero es llanto de alegría, y soy tonta y no puedo reprimirme y le extrañe demasiado. Y además así es Naruto, el tipo de chic cuyo hombro siempre está dipuesto, aun si las palabras que surgen de sus labios jamás son las necearias, y el pensamiento me hace reir y llorar aun má, y parezco loca y en realidad no importa.

Naruto es mi hombro, Kiba es con quien río, Sai es con quie amortiguo y desaparezco todos los sentimiento negativos y Sasuke es… con quién hago todo eso y más a la vez. Sasuke es…

-Si bueno, la vieja Tsunade solo me dio dos semanas de vacaciones, así que tenía que volver pronto. Además el pervertido de Jiraiya no sobrevivía ni un segundo más sin ella- explica él, alegre como siempre. Su semblante cambia antes de volver a hablar de alegre a serio-. ¿Cómo has estado?

Yo no digo nada un segundo, luego le miro con falso reproche.

-¿Yo? Pensé que con los reportes diarios de Sai y los mil pesos que te gastas al día de crédito ería suficiente para que te hicieras una idea-bromeo yo.

No es como si no estuviera agradecida, y no es como si su preocupación no lograra conmoverme hasta lo más profundo, pero en un aspecto es un fastidio porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer como agradecimiento, ni si quiera contarles lo que en verdad está pasando.

-Estaba preocupado-responde él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues mira que hubieras invertido esa preocupación y ese crédito en cierta rubia de nombre Ino.

El comentario va mitad broma mitad en serio. Es verdad que pudo haber invertido el crédito en ella, pero también es verdad que agradezco que lo haya hecho en mi.

-Si bueno… Ino no se sale de su casa a la ocho de la mañana descalza y en medio de la nevada-replica él, sacándome la lengua.

Quisiera que no hablara de eso. Quisiera que olvidara que alguna vez estuve en casa de Sasuke y que alguna vez me sali de esa casa que dejara de recordarme que hubo una razón por la que tuve que salir corriendo, quisiera no tener que recordar nunca jamás esa razón. Quisiera que cooperara un poco, lo olvidara y de paso me ayudase a olvidar a mi también. Que me ayude a olvidar el rudo tacto de sus manos sucias sobre mi piel, la amargura de esa boca forzando su paso entre mi labios, olvidar lo que hizo, olvidar lo que sentí, olvidar la impotencia, olvidar la debilidad, olvidar el frío… Solo…

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hina estás temblando!

-G… Gomen… No es n…nada-tartamudeo yo como respuesta. ¿De verdad estoy temblando? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hablar sin quedar como una idiota y actuar como una persona normal?

_Nadie te va a creer_

-Etto… y…yo est…estoy trabajando-explico, aun tartamudeando-. T… Tenten se pone insufrible. ¿Es… está bien si nos vemos m… mañana?

Él asiente y yo susurro un adiós susurrado para escabullirme a cocinas antes de que él decida despedirse de abrazo y yo acabe por colapsar y apartarlo a golpes. Quisiera que me dejara la paranoia y quisiera ser un poco más normal. Quisiera dejar de tener pesadillas y quisiera… quisieras poder volver a actuar como yo misma de nuevo.

* * *

*Shoujos, para quien no sepa, es el tipo de manga que en teoría leen las niñas. Ya saben, romances y así. Lo contrario a los shounen, prácticamente.

**Tiana's es, el restaurante que crea la protagonista de la nueva película de Disney, 'La princesa y el sapo' que fui a ver hoy con mi prima pequeña. Haha, no me pude resistir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, aguantar mi tardanza y mi dedazos. Los quiero!

Oh... y tengo problemas con la 's' de mi teclado, por si alguien lo notó. ^^U

Lilamedusa


	18. SAsuke con A de idiotA

Soy una desvergonzada, soy mala con los propósitos de año nuevo y una tardada de lo peor. Lo increíble de este capítulo es que lo escribí en dos sentadas. Creo que notarásn la diferencia. De hecho, pondré este signo % en el lugar donde concluye la primera sentada. ¿Por qué? Para que me comprendan. Hay ahi una frase a partir de la cual me bloqueé por completo. Y es que, escribí la primera parte el 26 de Diciembre, el resto hoy, que... creo ya es Lunes 11 de Enero. Wow. En fin... gracias por leer y aguantar mi tardanza.

* * *

Disclaimer: Puedes leer esta historia y sinceramente decir que Naruto me pertenece? No? No me extraña. Yo nunca escribiría un shounen, y por eso... Naru es de Kishimoto y Your Embrace mío. El mundo tiene sentido ahora :D.

* * *

Your Embrace

Capítulo 18

'Los hombres quieren ser dueños del futuro solo para poder cambiar el pasado' es la cita escrita en la pequeñísima letra gariboleada de Hinata en la portada del primer parcial en su cuaderno de Filosofía, exquisitamente decorada con cientos de mariposas verdes y cafés con alas grandes y afiladas. Son trazos lentos, detallados, delicados y suaves, como ella. La cita está extraída de uno de los libros de su autor favorito, un señor checo llamado _Milán Kundera_. Leyendo la cita, yo no puedo más que estar de acuerdo con Milán, con Hinata y con la maestra de filosofía que ha puesto en letra ruda y apretada una 'R' de revisado y un comentario que dicta 'Buen material de lectura'.

Luchamos con el futuro porque no hay manera de arreglar el pasado, no podemos cambiarlo y modificarlo a nuestro antojo. Podemos guardarlo en urnas junto a miles de generaciones de orgullosos hombres y mujeres Uchiha, contratar a un monje para que bendiga sus restos y se pueden vender los coches y las mansiones, pero no importa como lo cubras, a cuantos nuevos empleados contrates para sustituir a los viejos, no importa cuanta tierra emplees en cubrirlo, el pasado sigue ahí, y ningún truco va a desaparecerlo.

No van a desaparecerlo, el pasado seguirá ahí escondido en algún rincón del mundo, en los más abandonado y recóndito de los recuerdos del subconsciente, y en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento puede aparecer en la forma de un sujeto con los dientes afilados a manera de colmillos de tiburón, con cabello azul aguamarina y ojos cubiertos con pupilentes morado pálido. En cualquier momento vuelve el pasado disfrazado de cualquier cosa, listo para recordarte que puedes intentar borrarlo, o esconderlo, o evitar, pero que él seguirá ahí. Inexorable y nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer logrará desaparecerlo por completo.

Luchamos por el futuro para borrar el pasado, para amortiguarlo, desvanecerlo. Luchamos porque tal vez así, un día, cuando el pasado vuelva a reclamarnos, puedas tener la conciencia lo suficientemente tranquila, y las suficientes armas para defenderte de las pesadillas, de los litros y litros de agua que aplastarían a cualquiera como se aplasta a una cucaracha, que acabaron con una familia y cientos de vidas enteros. Luchamos porque un día, quizá, mamá hable por el teléfono y no pregunte por Itachi, para que papá vea ambas boletas y no solo las de su hijo mayor. Ese es el fin, al meta, el propósito, lo que busco, lo que quiero, lo que anhelo, lo que deseo, lo que _necesito_.

Orochimaru es socio y amigo de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Entre los tres manejan diversos negocios, entre los que figuran el colegio Sarutobi, empresas Sannin y empresas Namikaze, pertenecientes al padre de Naruto y a cargo de ellos hasta que el idiota pueda manejarlas por su cuenta. Es solo un viejo amargado y rabo verde, de piel pálida y enfermiza como la muerte misma, cabello largo y grasiento y una complexión más similar a la de una serpiente que la de Lord Voldemort en persona.

Karin, Suiguetsu, Jyuugo y yo llevábamos ya casi media hora esperando su brillante aparición, pero, como a todos los bastardos, a este también le gusta hacerse esperar. Con la intención vagamente consciente de abatir el aburrimiento, Suiguetsu se dedica a clavar el dedo anular en la sensible y expuesta piel del muslo superior de Karin, quien por momentos intenta ignorarle y por momentos le dedica miradas que implican totalmente una intención asesina. Jyuugo los ignora cordialmente mientras dedica una mirada a el vacío eterno representado en la blanca pared frente a él, una pared que de tanta suciedad es más bien beige que blanca.

¿Yo? Yo siento las cosquillas que causa el cálido aliento de Karin en mi cuello y escucho música a través de un solo audífono color azul pálido, una extraña mezcla de blues y ska interpretada por Tom McCook. El otro audífono lo tiene, por supuesto, Karin, y el Ipod es propiedad suya. Karin es excéntrica en prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida, su cabello rojo chillón, sus múltiples piercing, el tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda y en su tobillo y sus vestimentas, que fuera de la escuela la definen como la típica GothLoli japonesa. Pero en gustos musicales, es bastante refinada. Schubert, Verdi, McCook, Carter Beauford, Gil Evans y Gary Burton son solo algunos de sus favoritos, y ninguno de esos corrientes nuevos géneros está presente entre sus listas de reproducción.

Si Hinata lograra hacerse del Ipod de Karin, estoy segura dejaría de dedicarle esas feas miradas que últimamente le da por clavar en la espalda de la chica. Hinata es incapaz de odiar a nadie que conozca la paz que brinda Wagner. Le miro disimuladamente las piernas a Karin, comparándolas de nuevo con la suave piel nívea de las de Hinata, y por enésima vez concluyo que quisiera que fuera Hinata conmigo, aun si no estoy seguro de querer tenerla aquí. De lo que estoy seguro es que ella no querría estarlo.

-Un segundo más en esta mugrosa habitación y no respondo de mi si te corto la mano, maldita musaraña azul-sisea en tono amenazante Karin, dirigiéndose a el chico del cabello azul, que le sonríe de manera culpable.

Casi puedo sentir a Karin derretirse por dentro. Entre Helga G. Pataki y Karin Takahashi no hay mucha diferencia. Solo que Arnold es un pequeño caballero, y Suiguetsu un completo bastardo.

-El problema es este maldito silencio-comenta Jyuugo, desviando, sabiamente, el tema-. No fue la mejor de las ideas dejarme el Ipod en casa.

-Mala suerte por ustedes, ¿no?-se burla Karin, dirigiéndose a Suiguetsu y aprovechando por cambiar el Ave maría de Schubert, que más que hermoso encuentro en extremo tedioso.

Yo bostezo, mirando alrededor y esperando que algo pase. El problema con Karin, que sigue recostada en mi hombro, no es que se me pegue como lapa, sino que no lo haga por mí, sino por Suiguetsu. Claro que no hubiera elegido a cualquier adefesio para celar al chico tiburón, y ciertamente que yo sea un Uchiha ha de ayudar, y eso aumenta el sentimiento de estar siendo usado. No porque me guste Karin, pero es algo parecido a un golpe en la autoestima. Suiguetsu, contrario a la creencia general de Karin, no es en lo absoluto indiferente al trato 'especial' que la pelirroja me dedica, y no pierde oportunidad de dedicar una mirada asesina al pulgar con la uña pulcramente pintada de rojo carmesí y decorada con besos negros que acaricia la palma de mi mano.

Jyuugo mira juguetonamente la mirada asesina de Suiguetsu y la dolida de Karin. Luego guiña un ojo, y habla fuerte y claro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Desde cuándo son pareja ustedes dos?-pregunta, totalmente serio.

El brillo travieso se le escapa a Karin y a Suiguetsu, pero no a mí. Karin no responde nada, observando con atención la reacción de Suiguetsu, que pasa de completa sorpresa a un ligero enojo, y luego, fingida indiferencia. Casi puedo sentir las neuronas de Karin moverse para formar su respuesta.

-Dos días-responde, un tono falsamente feliz y se acurruca en mi hombro.

Yo suspiro, algo enfadado por la expresión de Suiguetsu que claramente me considera un traidor y la expresión de Jyuugo, que no esperaba la respuesta de Karin. Después de eso no hay ningún otro sonido en la habitación, Suiguetsu claramente ahogándose en su miseria y Karin preguntándose si habrá hecho lo correcto. Si no es la mitad de estúpida de lo que yo creo, lo más obvio es que se haya dado cuenta de que acaba de caer por su propia trampa. Aunque tal vez no… algunas veces es algo… lenta.

Como dije, conozco los pensamientos y las reacciones de Karin mejor de lo que nunca conocí a Hinata. Karin habla hasta por los codos, es tan… predecible. Hinata es un asunto totalmente complicado. Nunca entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que hace, así que… tal vez sea lo mejor. Tal vez sea mejor que ande con ese idiota que es una copia barata de mí, y tal vez sea mejor que yo este por mi cuenta. ¿Quién sabe? Algunas cosas simplemente no están predestinadas a ser.

-Siento la tardanza-se escucha la voz siseante de Orochimaru, que entra por la puerta principal-. ¿Procedemos?

Los cuatro asentimos y avanzamos por el sucio pasillo hasta un pequeño salón de reuniones a la derecha. Inicialmente este edificio fue comprado por Orochimaru para el negocio que planeaba iniciar, un laboratorio de investigaciones acerca de las variaciones de la genética humana, pero tras el accidente perdió los fondos y todo lo que quedo fue esto, un edificio vacío. El salón de reuniones es uno de los pocos lugares amueblados en el edificio. Son sillas viejas y en desuso pero cómodas hasta cierto punto. Nos sentamos alrededor de la larga mesa cuadrada de centro, los cuatro en los primeros lugares, cerca de Orochimaru.

-Muy bien, ustedes me llamaron. ¿Exactamente que necesitan?-sisea Orochimaru, impaciente.

Yo no digo nada, ni si quiera quería venir en primer lugar.

-Venimos por Sasuke-empieza Karin, mirándome de reojo.

Suiguetsu la mira exasperado, y a la vez molesto. Está claro que los celos lo carcomen, no importa que tan bien crea él que los disimula. Solo la tonta de Karin no se da cuenta. Qué tontería montar toda una historia si ni si quiera es capaz de ver exactamente lo que busca. Que mujer más absurda.

-Intentaron matarlo ayer-acaba Suiguetsu por Karin, mirándome molesto-. Íbamos por la acera y un coche se subió, lo hubiera matado si el idiota no hubiera elegido ese momento para tirar el envase de su cappuccino.

Acabo con una murmuración que iba algo así como 'lástima que no lo lograron', que le ganó un golpe de Karin en la cabeza y una sonrisa cariñosa. Pobre idiota, le hubiera ido mil veces mejor si se hubiera enamorado de otra. O tal vez no tanto. Idiotas como él siempre se fijan en el mismo tipo de chica. Si no acaba con Karin, irá por Ino o por Sakura, que son igual de salvajes que Karin, pero con peor gusto musical. Bostecé.

-¿Anotaron las placas?-cuestionó Orochimaru.

-Por supuesto-contesté yo, extendiéndole una hoja de papel-, pero lo más probable es que solo sea un borracho y una coincidencia.

-¿Una coincidencia?-sonrió Orochimaru- Tal vez también ese puto naufragio también sea una coincidencia. Sasuke, he oído que eres inteligente, no cambies mi opinión sobre ti.

%

Lo único que me impide romperle el hocico a este maldito viejo bueno para nada es la mano de Karin, que aun sigue prendada de la mía y me retiene, suave pero firme. Susurra 'cálmate' con un tono tan suave que casi puedo imaginar a Hinata, y con Hinata, a mi madre. A mamá, quien tal vez fue asesinada por el mismo idiota que casi me atropella hoy a mí. Tampoco fue nada del otro mundo la verdad. Íbamos Karin y yo por la calle, saliendo de una vieja casa en la que se venden discos viejos en las afueras de la ciudad, y mientras caminábamos por la acera un coche se subió a esta, perdiendo por completo el control. Nadie salió herido, porque nadie iba caminando por esa calle en el momento. Nadie más que Karin, que se golpeó con la defensa del carro en la espinilla.

-Lo que sea-contesto al final, rechinando los dientes, mirando a Suiguetsu, tomo la mano de Karin-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella me mira con ojos llenos de gratitud, aunque también veo que se muere de ganas de llorar. Nunca voy a acabar de entender a las mujeres. Karin, en especial es todo un caso de locura, y para más pruebas, me remito a su peinado, cabello perfectamente alisado de un lado, y terriblemente puntiagudo del otro. El contraste es increíble, y capta la atención de todos en la calle. Aunque es difícil saber que llama más la atención el vestido gótico, las largas y atractivas piernas descubiertas hasta medio muslo, el exótico peinado o el llamativo rojo de su cabello. La pregunta sería, más bien, que _no_ llama la atención.

-Perfectamente, Sasuke-kun-responde Karin en un tono molestamente dulzón.

-Yo también te pregunte como estabas- comenta Suiguetsu en un murmullo apagado. Compadezco al sujeto.

Karin le dedica una mirada glacial, mientras ignora cautelosamente la presencia de Orochimaru. Él se aclara la garganta, haciéndoselo imposible. Comenta algo acerca de cómo no le interesan los aspectos personales de ninguna de nuestras vidas (ni nuestras vidas, creo yo, no que eso me ofenda) y si es todo lo que teníamos que decir. Karin le da el nombre de la calle, la hora, etcétera. Orochimaru ni si quiera nos pide que seamos más cuidadosos. Lo que él quiere son pistas, y las ultimas pistas se hundieron en el mar hace poco menos de diez años.

Salimos del destartalado edificio separados, Karin se fue con Suiguetsu y yo con Jyuugo. Éste solo me dedico una mirada molesta. Jamás había pensado que no le agradase al gigante chico de cabello castaño, aunque si lo pienso bien tampoco me importa demasiado su opinión, aun si es lo más cercano a una persona 'normal' que frecuento.

-No es verdad-comento al final, no porque me importe el silencio, sino porque no soy tan idiota como para en verdad andar con la tipa que le gusta a un 'amigo'.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera. Pero Karin la está cagando, y tú la ayudas-responde él, con voz neutra. Adivinar si está enojado o no es imposible para míás, ¿Qué va a decir tu linda chica Hyuuga cuando se entere?

¿Hinata? ¿Qué podría decir Hinata? ¿Se pondría celosa? ¿Se enojaría?

_Aléjate de mí, aléjate… Por favor… no me toques_

Por supuesto que no. Ni si quiera tiene derecho a decir nada. No somos novios, nunca lo fuimos en verdad. Solo éramos… nada. Solo un par de idiotas besándose en los clósets. Una aventura de una noche, de una hora, todo a escondidas. Hinata y yo no somos nada, y si quisiera andar con Karin, o con quién sea, podría hacerlo. No le debo nada, así como ella no me debe nada. Además tiene a su querido amigo, ¿no? A su _ouji-sama_. Apuesto a que está encantada de tener alguien que la llame princesa de nuevo y la persiga por todos lados como perrito en celo.

-Hyuuga no es mi chica-respondo, calmado, pero escucho perfectamente el desprecio tras cada una de mis palabras-. Esa tipa no es nada mío.

-Lo que digas Sasuke.

Nos subimos al carro, yo adelante, Jyuugo atrás y en la esquina nos alcanzaron Karin y Suiguetsu, Karin sentándose a mi lado en el frente a mi lado, lo que me ganó una mirada de odio profundo de parte de Suiguetsu. A pesar de todo, no parece realmente molesto conmigo, más bien conmigo mismo. Supongo que así me habría sentido si Hinata hubiese de pronto empezado una relación con Naruto. Terriblemente enojado por dejar que me la ganasen después de tenerla tanto tiempo en la mira, de verla en clase, de ver sus sonrisas tímidas, oír su suave voz y verla rodar los ojos ante las peleas de sus amigos el chico perro y el chico insecto. Si Naruto se la hubiese llevado después de tanto tiempo…

Pero no importa ya, la verdad. No es como si todo girase en torno a ella, y ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer, cosas en las que no me gustaría involucrarla. Y… no es como si ella fuese a querer involucrarse tampoco.

_How long, how long will I slide, separate my side; I don't, I don't believe it's…_

-Mensaje-anuncio a los chicos, recibiendo una mirada de molestia de Suiguetsu-. ¿Te molestaría leerlo Karin? Estoy manejando.

-Es de Uzumaki Naruto-comenta Karin-. ¿Lo leo?-pregunta, y yo asiento- Dice… ¡Kami! ¡No entiendo nada!

-Dámelo-ordenó con desesperación, aprovechando el semáforo.

**ia vlvi. Krs salir al rato? Nata, 'kura, Ino van. Kro precntart a algn. C q qrs vr a Nata tm. ***

No es de extrañar que Karin no entienda nada. Es difícil hasta para mí, y eso que estoy acostumbrado a sus abreviaciones. ¿Quién demonios es Nata y quién es Kura? Nata: Hinata, bastardo, como si quisiera verle la cara a esa niña boba. _Como si no_. ¿Y soportar a Sakura? Imagino lo mal que se ha de sentir Hinata después de todo lo que ella la quiere. Después de todo, es claro que Sakura me prefiere a mí, al menos me da siempre la razón, y mi rompimiento con Hinata no es la excepción. Pero es que después de todo es así… _yo_ tengo la razón. _Yo no_ salí corriendo como una loca. Yo no vivo huyendo, yo no guardo las cosas en secreto. Yo no me la vivo con tipas toda la vida, y se con seguridad que ninguna va por ahí preguntando por su _ouji_-sama.

-Dile que tengo cosas que hacer y que nos vemos mañana-ordeno, y tras un rato de reflexión, agrego-. Y escríbelo en italiano. Estoy harto de estar descifrando sus puzles. No iría mal un cambio para variar.

Ella asiente, orgullosa y feliz de hacer gala de sus cualidades, aun para un propósito tan tonto. Karin es un diccionario andante. Tiene memoria fotográfica y sabe cuatro idiomas. Y yo que la confundí con otra fangirl idiota cuando la conocí. Suiguetsu suelta un bufido y hace una cara burlona que logro ver a través del espejo. Que divertido es un idiota cuando está celoso. El problema no es ese, sino la expresión de Jyuugo, que sin duda está tramando algo.

No le prestó mucha atención cuando los dejo en su complejo de departamentos cerca del centro, pero el edificio llama la atención. Es grande de ocho pisos. No se ve muy lujoso, pero no es una pocilga. Parece relativamente cómodo. Karin se despide con un beso en la mejilla, Suiguetsu y Jyuugo chocan manos conmigo, aun si el de cabello azul no parece contento por ello. Lo veo empujar a Karin en la entrada, rehusándose a dejarla pasar primero, y casi imagino a la perfección su cara de satisfacción, que se desvanecerá en cuanto vea el rostro herido del amor de su vida. Y si todo va bien, para mañana Karin le habrá dicho a verdad, yo no tendré novia imaginaria y Suiguetsu no volverá a fijar sus ojos morados en Hinata Hyuuga.

Un pensamiento lo suficientemente satisfactorio para ir a la cama, pero no para ahuyentar las pesadillas. Lo peor de las pesadillas no es recordar, sino que todo sea tan diferente y tan parecido. Al inicio solo eran pequeñas diferencias, Hinata en el barco, Itachi riendo, Hinata arrojándose, mamá riendo. Las peores diferencias, las que más duelen, que de verdad lastiman y me hacen temblar como una hoja, son las nuevas. Donde no hay solo agua, hay fuego por todos lados, y el calor inunda mi habitación, y la de todos, y la mansión Uchiha arde hasta los cimientos, con todos nosotros, vestidos con nuestras mejores prendas, muriendo entre una llamarada incesante.

O Itachi, con los ojos rojos en lugar de negros, con una katana en las manos, con kunai, asesinando a todos a sangre fría, atravesando la delicada y pálida piel de mamá, atravesando el fuerte torso de papá, y arrancando gritos de horror de la suave voz de campana de Hinata. La sangre, los recuerdos, me hacen vomitar. No es la primera vez, no es la última, y no lo será hasta que el maldito bastardo de Itachi esté en la cárcel o sea desollado vivo por mí.

Las noches son laberintos de tiempo, siempre hay una trampa que te hace regresar, que te hace dejar atrás el camino adecuado y un minuto se convierte en una hora, una hora en días, y mientras pasan horas y días en la mente, solo pasan minutos en el reloj. Cuando el reloj da las siete, casi me siento tentado a correr al espejo y comprobar que mi cabello sea negro y no gris, como el de los ancianos. Aun si mis cabellos no son blancos, como de anciano, mis grandes ojeras lo son, observo en el espejo del baño mientras espero tres segundos a que se caliente el agua de la regadera, lo que sucede, eventualmente. Baje las escaleras como un sonámbulo, tome leche y cereal y bajo a la cochera, donde el guardia me mira con preocupación.

Es el mismo anciano que una vez nos señaló la dirección en que corría Hinata sin nada en los pies más que unas chanclas. Estaba tan preocupado entonces, tan seguro de que la amaba y de que ella me amaba a mí. ¡Si solo la noche anterior lo había declarado! Había dicho 'te amo' con sus pequeños labios rosas apestosos a alcohol. Eso era, ¿no? El alcohol y la calentura hablando por ella, así como hablaba por mí. Esa, _esa _ es la verdad, solo era alcohol, deseo, calor. Nada más. Hinata lo supo al instante, y por eso se fue. ¿Quién quiere despertar con un sujeto que no ama? Nadie. Estaba borracha y cometió un error, y porque es quien es, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, así de simple.

Y porque soy quien soy, lo único que puedo dejar de hacer, es perseguirla. Debo dejar de hacerlo, porque soy yo, así de simple.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE TEME!-escucho la voz ruidosa de Naruto.

Pongo mi mejor cara de aburrido al girarme a saludar, no vaya a ser que se me escape la sonrisa de idiota. Es bueno tener al idiota aquí. Al menos así no me voy a dejar vencer por el tedio del silencio que provoca un sueño terrible.

-Gomen-pronunció yo antes de pensar, él hace una mueca.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?-cuestiona él acercándose al carro y botando su morral en el asiento trasero.

¿Cómo puede caber nada en ese absurdo morral? Es demasiado pequeño para llevar más de tres o cuatro libretas, estoy seguro.

-Perfectamente Uzumaki-respondí yo-. Tuve una mala noche, eso es todo, dobe.

-Pues pareces un zombi, tal vez deberías quedarte a dormir.

-Ni de coña, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué decías ayer de presentarme a alguien?

Él no dijo nada pero parecía dudar de hablar. Estaba, de nuevo, rascándose la nuca con la mano. No es como si yo fuera a caer por ese truco, no soy gay. Supongo que con el tiempo se le ha hecho costumbre. Suelto un suspiro exasperado, normalmente no se caya el hocico, pero hoy que necesito que hable el bastardo no encuentra las palabras. Que idiota.

-A nadie. Ya lo conoces de todas maneras-responde él-. Sai, el tipo que vive con Hinata.

Me paré en seco, frenando el coche y provocando que muchos coches atrás apretaran con fuerza su claxon. Tarde un segundo en serenarme lo suficiente. Las risitas, las bromas de ropa interior, los apodos tontos, las sonrisas idénticamente falsas, la manera en que ella se esconde tras su hombro, como si lo conociera desde siempre… todo tiene sentido ahora. Viven juntos. _Viven juntos_. **Viven juntos**. ¿Así o más claro lo mucho que a ella le vale madres? Me siento como un idiota. _Idiota_.

-¿¡Viven juntos!?-exclamé al final, medio histérico.

-¿No lo sabías?-se extraña Naruto, sus ojos azules puestos en la carretera-Ella mencionó que no se hablaban mucho…

-¿Hablas con ella?

-Creo que está harta de mí-confesó él, sonriente-. La he atosigado día y noche, pero nunca cuenta nada del otro mundo. Está trabajando, y vive con Sai, cuida de Hana, la hermana de Kiba que está embarazada. ¡Ese bebé va a ser una bomba! Kiba la va a visitar seguido, tanto que casi es como si vivieran los tres, no dos. Shino vino a visitarla un tiempo, dijo también. ¿Qué más quiere saber de tu amada, _Sasuke-chan_?

Miré decidido al frente. _Todo_. Decido, quiero saberlo todo, que hace, que siente, que piensa. Si le gusta su trabajo como es, si no le molesta vivir con dos tipos, si me extraña, si llora por mí, si se siente sola. Quiero saber si fue a la ginecóloga, si está embarazada, con quien y porque se cortó el pelo, si se siente traicionada por Sakura, si extraña a su única amiga, si es diferente vivir con Sai que con Hiashi, si teme a su primo aun, si ha visto a su hermana. Quiero saberlo todo, y Naruto lo sabe.

-Me importa un pepino Hyuuga, Naruto-le respondo, enojado con él por no decir nada más y conmigo por no preguntar-. Pero, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Llegamos al edificio de Suiguetsu, Karin y Jyuugo, que aun no están en la entrada. Naruto me mira, perplejo.

-Así que todo está bien de nuevo. Podías haberlo dicho, la voy a matar por no decírmelo a mí.

-¿Decirte qué?-pregunto, confundido y sin disimularlo.

-Hinata y tú. Viniste por ella, ¿no? Este es su edificio.

La histeria se apoderó de mí de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa con esa tipa que parezco un total idiota? La misma frase se repite en mi cerebro, con una irritante sonsonete: _trágame tierra, Hinata vive aquí, trágame tierra, Hinata vive aquí, trágame tierra, Hinata…_ Saco el celular, marcando el número de Karin. El celular suena dos veces y en seguida tengo retumbando en mi oído la voz de Karin.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Todos te escuchan, lo tengo en altavoz-saludó ella, dejándome bien en claro que tendría que seguirle juego un rato más. Y yo que estaba seguro que el juego se acababa hoy.

-Karin, ¿podrían apresurarse? Tengo un asunto que atender temprano-dije yo, neutro, luego, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ser un _buen_ 'amigo', agrego-. Lo compensaré luego, nena.

_Nena. _ Que despreciable sonaba la dichosa palabrita en mi boca, pero era lo más cercano a un apodo cariñoso que se me ocurría. Hinata hubiera vomitado si yo le dijera algo como 'cariño'. Y mi lengua se hubiera podrido después de decirlo. Me podía imaginar la cara de Suiguetsu. Qué gran idiota. Una noche. La de anoche. Era todo lo que ocupaba para tener en sus manos a la estúpida de Karin, y la cagó. Siempre la cagan los idiotas, antes de que me entere, el bueno para nada andará de novio con cualquier otra. Este idiota y Naruto son tierra del mismo costal.

-¿Nena?-cuestiona el idiota.

-Sí, Karin-contesto, cansado. Me dispongo a explicar todo, pero el interrumpe.

-¿_Karin_? ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿Y Hinata-chan?-me reclama, en el único idioma que él conoce: gritos.

El pequeño escándalo ya está llamando la atención. _Por favor, por favor_ que no salga Hinata y me vea aquí plantado. Parecerá que le estoy rogando de nuevo. Escucho a Naruto gritonear un rato, pero lo único en mi mente es mi mala suerte. Hinata, su perro guardián y don Sonrisitas están con ella, y ella se nos queda viendo. Más bien, evita verme, y se enfoca a ver a Naruto. Claro Hinata ignórame. Haz como si no estuviera aquí, como si no te quisiera y refriégame en la cara lo poco que te importa. _Maldita perra_.

-¡¡¿Naruto-_kun_?!!-le llama, él se gira, aun molesto, y sonríe en cuanto la mira. Ella avanza y lo abraza- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? También trajiste a Sasuke-me mira y tartamudea-. Ho-Ho-hola S-s-s-Sasuke.

-Hyuuga-le saludo yo con la cabeza.

¿En serio? Tiene que ser una _puta_ broma. ¿Por qué demonios tartamudea? Maldita _perra_ tímida ya me tiene hasta el huevo. ¿Dónde chingados están esos tres perdedores? Miró de reojo a Hinata, que mira a Naruto, confundida. Debería mirarme a mí. _Yo_ soy su novio. La idiota no tuvo ni si quiera los cojones de cortarme. Niña estúpida.

_-Quiero que seas mi novia Hinata-exigí yo. Estaba harto de sus excusas, y si yo no decía nada, ella siempre encontraba la manera de cerrarme la boca. La interrumpí antes de que hablara-. A escondidas simplemente no funciona. Se te acabaron las excusas y es la última vez que te lo pido._

_Ella pone una cara extraña. Como si algo le diera risa. Que niña más tonta, aquí estoy yo, dándole un ultimátum, y ella lo único que quiere es reírse de mí. No digo nada, procurando mantenerme sereno y no enojarme más. Pero su mirada tiene algo más que risa escondida. Algo fuerte, abrasante. La misma mirada que tenía antes de que nos interrumpiera Tsunade._

_-Así que la ultima vez, ¿no?-preguntó ella en un susurro apagado._

_-Sí._

_-Y si digo no…- continúa, poniéndose de pie, yo observo sus movimientos, preocupado por su brazo y por su tobillo. Ella se acerca, apoyándose en mi, su respiración acariciándome el cuello. Esto lo tenía que estar haciendo a propósito nadie es tan inocente - ¿No voy a poder hacer… esto?_

_Dijo la última palabra en mi oído, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, gesto que ella sabe que me vuelve loco. Intenté contener un gruñido de placer, y a ella poco le falta para ronronear, es demasiado… está demasiado… sexy. Todo en ella es… perfecto. Tanto que me canse de juegos. Tanto que lo quería todo o nada. Lo quiero todo o nada._

_-Muy graciosa Hina…- murmuré - Si no dices nada voy a tomar eso como un sí._

_-Tómalo como quieras Uchiha- murmuro ella, su voz atorada en la garganta y mis labios en su cuello._

Nunca me cortó, y en teoría nunca accedió. Cada segundo, cada milésima, me sentía más como un total estúpido. Ella seguía mirando a Naruto, totalmente confundida y haciendo preguntas que, en mi estado de catatonia, no lograba entender en absoluto. Me estoy comportando como un idiota y lo sé, pero también sé que no lo puedo evitar. Cuando está Hinata cerca, cuando se trata de ello, soy un total idiota. Tal vez sea por eso que, cuando Karin sale del edificio y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla de saludo, yo la beso en la boca, sintiéndola a ella tensarse mientras corresponde el beso.

* * *

*¿No les parece de lo más bizarro el idioma de los mensajes de texto? Tengo amigas que me escriben y JAMÁS entiendo qué demonios quiere decir. Traducción del mensaje de Naruto: **Ya volví. ¿Quieres salir al rato? Hinata, Sakura e Ino van. Quiero presentarte a alguien. Sé que quieres ver a Hinata, teme.

* * *

**

Gracias por leer. ^^

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me ha fascinado. :D No _aman _a Karin? Yo podría casarme con ella. Al menos con _mi versión_ de Karin XD.

Lilamedusa


	19. Explícame

¿No soy increíble? No, no respondan, que vergüenza. XD Bueno, me he apurado. He soñado con este capítulo desde que lo planee, de veras que si. Pero no estoy muy segura que sea lo que tenía en la cabeza. En fin, las dejo, les agradezco por sus reviews, les suplico críticas y espero haber mencionado que las adoro.

* * *

Disclaimer: Lilamedusa, Masashi Kishimoto.... Humm.... Seis letras de diferencia. Y aproximadamente 459 capítulos de diferencia. XD

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 19

En la mesa hay un pisapapeles de oro en forma de león, con una gran melena y grandes fauces abiertas de par en par. El león tiene dos ojos de negra obsidiana, el tipo de ojos que aunque no se muevan parecen seguirte a todas partes, y yo estoy aquí, sentada frente al pisapapeles temiendo que en cualquier momento empezase a hablar. Porque en verdad creo que de suceder, de verdad que sí lo creo. Una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo vi una serie de tv en la que a una chica le hablaba un pisapapeles. La diferencia radicaba en que aquel pisapapeles era un búho, y a la chica todo le hablaba, las monedas, los retratos, las estatuillas de la fuente.

Temer que un pisapapeles me hable _tiene_ que ser consecuencia de la falta de sueño. He oído que no dormir provoca alucinaciones. No dormir causa alucinaciones y yo hace tres días que no duermo más que la media hora de la siesta, tras la comida. Que no es la manera más sana de dormir, no importa a quien le preguntes. La siesta después de la comida es la siesta más dañina para el cuerpo. Pero es también la menos atemorizante para la mente. Para _mi _mente.

¿Qué hago temiendo que me hable un pisapapeles? Nada particular. Solo estoy aquí sentada, en un amplio sillón de cuero. Estoy sentada en un sillón de cuero dentro de una habitación pequeña. No más de cinco metros cuadrados. Estoy mirando al pisapapeles, aun si tengo miedo de que hable de repente y compruebe que estoy loca, porque me da mucho más miedo ver los ojos chocolate profundo de Yamato Tenzo, que sigue esperando que yo diga algo.

Tal vez se canse de esperar y me golpee. Casi espero que lo haga. Papá lo haría. Si yo estuviera media hora frente a él, rehusándome a contestar una pregunta tan simple como que tal estuvo mi día, papá me golpearía. Entrecerraría sus ojos que son duros y grises como el acero y alzaría su mano, preparándose para golpear. Después de todo, él siempre lo ha dicho. No solo es mi culpa que mamá haya muerto, soy tan patética que no puedo decir tres palabras seguidas sin tartamudear, una vergüenza para los Hyuuga. Una vergüenza como persona, como heredera. Una vergüenza para el nombre que él y mamá pasaron meses escogiendo, una vergüenza en todo.

Papá podría golpearme. Pero, no lo haría. Nunca lo hizo en realidad, nunca me golpeó hasta que supo que había pasado algo entre un Uchiha y yo. No debí haber hecho nada. Debí haberme quedado callada, como me quedo callada hoy y acabarme la cena. Debí pedir disculpas y asegurar que no lo volvería a ver de nuevo. Después de todo, es lo que va a pasar de todas maneras. De todas maneras no lo voy a volver a ver de nuevo y por no quedarme callada y mirar al piso, perdí mi casa, mi familia, mi virginidad y mi dignidad. Pero no guardé silencio, grité y le devolví la cachetada, como cualquier persona del montón. Deje que me dominaran las emociones y perdí mi lugar como Hyuuga. Dejé de ser una '_Hime_', y no importa lo que diga o deje de decir Sai.

-Hinata-chan, quedan cinco minutos-comenta Yamato, calmado-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Alzó la mirada, mirando los profundos ojos chocolates de Yamato, mi psicólogo, y niego con la cabeza. No tengo nada que decir. Nada que pueda decir. Aunque lo intentara, estoy segura que mis labios no pronunciarían palabra.

-G-G-Gomen, Ya-Yamato-san-susurro, porque no hay voz en mi para decir nada más.

¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿En que ayudaría lo que diga? Que él sepa lo que pasó con papá no va a cambiar nada. Que le explique exactamente lo que se siente ser manoseada y mancillada por las manos sucias de un Uchiha no va a cambiar nada. Recordar solo hace lo mismo, recordar solo me obliga a temblar. Recordar hace que necesite limpiar las lágrimas que atraviesan mis mejillas, dejando marcas que no se borran del todo cuando desaparecen. ¿No es mejor olvidar y continuar como si nada? El pasado está en el pasado. Y ahí es donde debería de quedarse.

-¿P-puedo ir-irme ya?-le cuestionó, evitando esta vez su mirada.

-Por supuesto, Hinata-contesta él-. Esto no es una prisión. Es por tu bien. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sí claro, por mi bien. No veo como puede ser por mi bien, pero no hay manera de que le diga eso, así que mejor solo asiento. Él sonríe después de verme asentir. Me pregunto si sabrá lo que en verdad creo. Y lo que creo es que esto no sirve para nada. Seguro lo sabe, porque para eso estudió psicología, para saberlo. Supongo que también es parte de lo que estudió pretender que me cree. Y sentarse calmado, esperando a que yo explote y le cuente lo que pasó. Me pregunto si le habrán enseñado también que un Hyuuga no explota. Me pregunto si le habrán enseñado que un Hyuuga aguanta sus penas en silencio, porque los sentimientos y los secretos de un Hyuuga solo pertenecen a los Hyuuga. Pero yo ya no soy una Hyuuga, y por eso soy un fracaso, porque aun si no exploto, he pasado una hora aquí, sentada, llorando en silencio mientras contemplaba un pisapapeles en forma de león, preguntándome si este hablaría.

-Entonces nos vemos el Miércoles-declara él, yo asiento de nuevo-. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

Yo niego con la cabeza. No tiene sentido decir 'si' cuando es obvio que no. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que no duermo bien. Tengo ojeras más grandes que mis ojos.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?-pregunta él y yo asiento, pero no digo nada- entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso. Bueno, podrá ser luego…

Yo asiento de nuevo, mirando esta vez al suelo. Está cubierto por una mullida alfombra negra, que parece extremadamente cómoda. Aunque dudo que lo sea tanto como este mullido sillón. Suspiro. De verdad quiero irme, y me pongo de pie.

-El m-m-miércoles, en-entonces-le digo, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

-Eres muy terca-comenta él-. Espera un segundo, tengo algo para ti.

Abre varios cajones, y extrae un pequeño frasquito de pastillas, que me recuerda vagamente al frasquito naranja de Vicodin que lleva Dr. House. Le miro con curiosidad mientras él anota algo en un papel.

-Una pastilla cada noche, y no debes cenar-ordena él-. Te ayudarán a dormir un poco.

-G-gracias-digo yo, tomando el frasquito.

Lo tomo y salgo del edificio, que está en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo tomo, aun si se que jamás las voy a usar. Y es que si hay algo que jamás quiero volver a hacer, eso es dormir. Y aunque quisiera, no es como si no me fuesen a despertar las pesadillas.

Camino un rato por la acera hasta llegar a un pequeño café en el que quede de verme con Sai en cuanto acabara la consulta. Después de todo, fue Sai quien me obligo a ir a consulta en primer lugar. Y obligo a su padrino a aceptarme. Un gasto más a la cuenta, un gasto que no necesito. Como si no fuera suficiente con el agua, la luz, el gas, la renta, hay que pagar el psicólogo. Ruedo los ojos. Estar yendo al psicólogo es un complot de Kiba y Sai. Se pusieron de acuerdo y me obligaron, los muy malditos. Se supone que son mis amigos. No deberían confabular contra mí.

Me senté en el café, en la mesa de hasta el fondo y pedí un cappuccino sencillo, lo más barato del menú. En realidad lo más barato no es el cappuccino sino el café americano. Pero _ odio_ el café americano, y el cappuccino le sigue en precio. Además, me duele el estómago y quiero algo calentito. Me siento a esperar y en la radio, que está encendida, suena una canción vieja como el universo, U_nforgettable_, de Frank Sinatra, que casi me hace desear estar esperando a Sasuke y no a Sai. _Sasuke_… Pero no debería desear cosas tan tontas. Sasuke está en el pasado, y eso es todo. Sasuke está en el pasado, así que no debería pensar en él. _El pasado en el pasado_. Suena el celular y es un nuevo mensaje de Naruto, que me recuerda tanto a Sasuke que es la última persona del universo a la que quiero ver ahorita.

**cm stas. Ino mnda salu2. ** Y su firma personal, **tn ramen, xq oi con ai. C-ya!**.

Ruedo los ojos con lo ultimo. No sé si lo invito Sai o se invitó él, las dos opciones son igualmente probables. Estúpido Naruto, siempre logra hacerme sonreír. No es extraño que haya creído estar enamorada de él. Si tan solo así se hubiera quedado todo… si pudiera haber seguido creyendo que lo amaba, en lugar de darme cuenta de que solo lo admiraba y que quería a su mejor amigo… _Si tan solo…_ Veo a Sai entrar y ordenar antes de venir. Aprovecho para contestar en lo que él camina hasta la mesa.

**Yo estoy bien. Nos vemos en la noche.**

**-**¿Invitaste a Naruto a comer?-cuestiono a Sai.

-A cenar-bosteza él.

-Eres imposible-le regaño-. No tenemos dinero para organizar reuniones sociales. ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

Sai me sonríe, mirando por la ventana algo que no tengo tiempo de ver, estoy demasiado molesta. Sabe que de por si vivimos de día a día, y sale con sus tonterías. Estúpido Sai. Él sigue sonriendo. ¿Porqué demonios sonríe tanto?

-A Lee y a Neji-dice él, como si nada.

Yo suelto un grito de emoción, poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo. ¡A Neji! El sabe cuánto he deseado verlo. Necesito hablar con él, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y si tengo suerte igual y hasta trae a Hanabi. A mi pequeña, superior y adorada hermanita. ¡Cuánto he extrañado sus contestaciones arrogantes y que se cuele en mi cama en la noche! Empiezo a fantasear con la idea. ¿Qué vamos a comer? Ramen, por descontado. Es barato y es lo que quiere comer Naruto. Neji lo aborrece, pero aun están las bolas de arroz de ayer en el refrigerador. Al menos eso creo. _Creo _ que allí siguen, pero con Sai nunca se sabe. Yo misma podría preparar el ramen y ahorrar dinero, aun si no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo. Claro que si, así lo haré. Ramen.

¿Qué tipo de ramen? Shio Ramen, por supuesto, el más sencillo y el más barato. Pero no el más rico… tal vez Miso Ramen. A Naruto le fascina, así que tendrá que ser Miso. Miso ramen, decidido.

-De acuerdo-digo después de ahogarlo-. Acabamos con esto y vamos a comprar cosas. Da todas maneras es día de comprar despensa para la semana.

-Esa es mi _Hime_-comenta él-. Empezaba a temer que te hubiesen canjeado por un ogro que no duerme.

Acabamos el cappuccino y salimos del lugar, uno de los más baratos de Konoha, por cierto. Llegamos al mercado, un lugar pequeño y sencillo, pero con una cantidad de gente impresionante. Primero compramos el kouji fermentado, el pollo, el wakame, y todo lo necesario. Llegamos a la casa y la energía que se ha apoderado de mi aun no se agota. Me siento… viva, como no me había sentido desde hace días. La sensación es increíble, de verdad. Como si nada importase mientras esté moviendo mis manos y aplicándome.

Preparo todo y ocupo toda la tarde en ello, aplicando la famosa técnica _Buendía_. Hacer para deshacer, y así nunca dejar de ocuparme en esto. Cuando, como a Amaranta, se me acaban los trucos, me dedico a cambiar de estrategia y empezar a hacer limpieza. Recojo el cuarto, barro, trapeo, e incluso impongo algo de orden al caos que es el cuarto de Sai. Y luego la cocina, los trastes, las estufa. Reordeno los muebles, con ayuda de Sai, para que se viese más espacioso y por fin acomodo los cuadros de Sai en la pared. No diré que se parezca a la mansión Hyuuga, pero eso es porque no lo es. Es mi casa, y es excelente. Sonrío a Sai, quien parece algo agobiado tras tanta energía.

Y justo cuando mi remolino de energía empezaba a desaparecer, llega Naruto que siempre es peor que un remolino, es como… un huracán, un terremoto, dispuesto a llenar de energía a quien la quiera. Llega con esa gran sonrisa que es su marca personal y con Ino de la mano. Siendo él como es, se sienta sin esperar invitación, aun si llego demasiado temprano y empieza a platicar de Suna, de Gaara, de Temari y de Kankurou.

Parece que fuese un cuentacuentos, pues está lleno de relatos graciosos, y me pregunto si es la manera en que lo cuenta él o si en realidad es tan agradable viajar. Me pregunto también si Jiraiya será tan divertido o solo es Naruto el que es excepcional, tanto que logra que se desvanezca mi agotamiento con su energía, con sus bromas y con su risa. La sonrisa y la vitalidad de Naruto hacen creer que el mundo es mucho más maravilloso de lo que en verdad es, o tal vez, es tan maravilloso como é lo hace parecer si lo miras con sus ojos.

Platicar con Ino es un respiro después de vivir con Sai y aguantar a Kiba que también parece vivir aquí. Casi me siento convencida de obligarlo a pagar renta. Ino también tiene una gran sonrisa, y es encantadora la forma en que sus grandes ojos azules que brillan cada vez que habla de Naruto, o cada vez que lo mira, o cada que él se acerca. Brillan aun más cuando toma cualquier excusa para tocarlo y para juguetear con él, y estoy segura que mis ojos son tan opacos como brillantes los suyos.

Ino también es una persona interesante, y también tiene mil relatos y anécdotas cómicos. En especial sus relatos sobre lo que pasa en el periódico escolar. '¡No creería lo que se descubre trabajando ahí!' dice y yo digo que no, que me parece imposible que sepan tantas cosas como presumen, y río cuando asegura que fueron los primeros en enterarse de mi 'secreto' romance con Sasuke. Yo le digo que es mentira, pero Ino me muestra exactamente cuánto se podía descubrir en el periódico obsequiándome una foto fechada en Noviembre, una foto en la que estamos Sasuke y yo en el jardín, besándonos de manera inocente. Debió ser poco después de que empezara el '_nosotros'_, cuando las cosas eran lindas e inocentes y no subían de temperatura lo suficiente para quebrar un termómetro.

-_Hime_, deberías agradecer que no tenemos sección de escándalos-ríe ella tras ver mi cara.

Yo río por su broma, pensando que en verdad, lo que debería hacer es agradecer es la existencia del periódico. Es un momento mágico el que capturaron. Es un momento con Sasuke a mi lado como si en verdad me quisiera, una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mi mano. Yo tenía una de mis manos entrelazada en la suya y la otra acariciando su rostro. Teníamos los ojos cerrados, pero no necesito más para recordar el bello contraste del reflejo de mis ojos blancos en sus ojos negros. Y el mariposeo en mi estomago, y la felicidad intensa que parecía rodearme cuando estábamos cerca.

Solo esta foto es suficiente para recordar porque le regresé la cachetada a Hiashi. Suficiente para recordar que se la merecía, que no tenía derecho a echarme en cara mi felicidad, esa felicidad que él siempre se ha encargado de ahuyentar. Por eso estaba molesta en esa absurda cena, por eso dejé de actuar como una Hyuuga y esconder mis sentimientos para actuar como Hinata. Es suficiente para recordarme los motivos de una vida que ya no es y también es suficiente para recordarme los ojos de Uchiha Madara, con su mirada fría y cruel, sus ojos rojos de deseo. Su boca destilando maldad. El dolor, la impotencia…

-¿Hinata?

-E-e-estoy bien-tartamudeo. Llevaba rato sin hacerlo-. Tengo f-frío. ¿C-creen que llegue p-pronto Neji?

-Pero si el clima está tan cálido…-dice Ino en un susurro que yo ignoro.

Temblando como una maniática, me pongo de pie y saco una chaqueta del closet. Es verdad que no hace frío, y también es verdad que yo siento el frío calándome los huesos. El frío o el recuerdo del frío, de la nieve, del hielo. Puedo sentir, recordar el hielo congelándome los pies, y los envuelvo en calcetines. Es una tontería, el frío, el miedo. Es una tontería y quiero deshacerme de todo, de este… pasado. Quiero deshacerme de esta tontería, pero amo a Sasuke. Amo a Sasuke y por eso es que _duele_ tanto.

-L-listo-comento yo, regresando a la sala de estar-. Ino, ¿P-podrías regalarme e-esa foto?

Ella asiente y comenta que ese era el propósito de traerla. Yo sonrío. Es verdad que es una tontería, pero tomo la foto y la pongo bajo mi almohada. Neji llega a las siete exactas, hora en que quedamos, aun si el idiota de Naruto decidió llegar más temprano por su cuenta, y trae con él a una Hanabi sonriente, con el delicado cabello castaño agarrado en una elegante cola de caballo. Hanabi se ve hermosa, con sus jeans levis y su playera rosa de Abercrombie. Corre a abrazarme, su perfume Moschino llenando mis fosas nasales con su maravilloso aroma. Es el perfume que compramos juntas, erase una vez.

-Estás preciosa, Hanabi-chan- comento con una sonrisa. Ella frunce el ceño.

-Pues tú no, nee-san. Estás horrible y pareces un zombi-declara ella-. Todo es culpa de Papá.

Yo la beso en la mejilla de nuevo y la vuelvo a abrazar, deseando que asi fuera, que todo fuera culpa de Hiashi. Pero no lo es y ésta es Hanabi. Mi única hermana, con la lengua más filosa de Japón. Su saludo es prácticamente un cumplido, la verdad.

Neji sonríe y me abraza.

-Hinata-sama-dice-. La hemos extrañado. ¿Cómo está?

Escucho una carcajada alegre al fondo, es Naruto, por supuesto. Ino le mira con esos ojos azules vibrantes de cariño y le golpea en la cabeza, Naruto hace un puchero y Ino lo golpea de nuevo.

-Pffft…-sigue riendo Naruto- Tienes que estar de broma. ¿Por qué le hablas a Hinata de usted?

Neji le dedica una mirada glacial, y Naruto para de reír. Neji murmura algo de tradición y se sumerge en una calmada discusión con él. Calmada de parte de Neji, al menos. Ino se dedica a escuchar cada palabra acurrucada en los brazos de su novio, escuchándolo discutir y pellizcándolo cada vez que dice algo que le parece demasiado idiota. Sai rueda los ojos cuando suena de nuevo el timbre, y deja pasar a Kiba, que trae sus cosas para mañana. Lo que quiere decir que se queda hoy a dormir de nuevo, un alivio para Neji, que no confía en lo absoluto en Sai.

La velada se pasa rápido, Neji y Hanabi se van a las diez, Naruto se queda dormido un rato pero se va a su casa en la madrugada. Yo por mi parte, sigo tendida en mi cama, rehusándome a cerrar los ojos. Estoy mirando al techo cuando escucho pasos y mi corazón empieza a latir a mil, mi estómago contrayéndose de miedo. Tiene que ser Sai, tiene que ser Sai. O Kiba. Me siento en la cama, dispuesta a regañarlos por abrir la puerta de mi cuarto en la noche, pero a través de esta no entra Kiba ni Sai, sino Sasuke. Camina hasta mi cama, y siento mi corazón en mi garganta.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo… _tantas_. Tantas ganas de estar junto a él y a la vez tantas ganas de no quiero verlo. Él está ya de pie a mi lado, y mete su mano bajo la almohada, sacando la foto.

-¿_En serio Hinata_?-me cuestiona con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Yo solo veo sus labios, porque no quiero ponerme como idiota tras ver sus ojos. Las preguntas lógicas: ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Quién lo dejo pasar? ¿Quién le dijo donde vivía? Se presentan fugaces, pero las deshecho con rapidez, y me quedo como idiota contemplándolo. Está aquí. ¿Qué importa porque o cómo? Mi corazón se rasga como la foto que el toma entre sus manos, partiéndola en cachitos.

-_Patético_.

Un sueño. Una pesadilla. Tiene que ser una pesadilla y lucho por despertarme cuando él me toma de los brazos y me arroja contra la cama poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi. Ahogo un grito, y luego lo suelto, porque este no es Sasuke, es _él, es él…_ intento soltarme, quiero que me suelte y estoy llorando de nuevo. Es una pesadilla, tiene que serlo. Es una pesadilla, lo sé… es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla. Y sigue siendo una pesadilla cuando me levanto, con mis brazos contra la cama y me encuentro con un par de ojos negros. Escucho más pasos y veo como se enciende la luz, y veo que no son ojos negros, sino café oscuro. Kiba.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- cuestiona él, preocupado.

_Obviamente_ no.

-S-solo u-un-una p-p-pesa-pesadilla-respondo yo en un tartamudeo susurrado.

-De acuerdo… buenas noches entonces-susurra él con cariño, mientras acaricia mi pelo, y me cobija, como si fuera mi madre.

-¡N-No! ¡No te v-vayas!-grito antes de ser consciente de ello- ¿P-puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-Deja voy por mi almohada-responde él sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Sale del cuarto platicando algo con Sai, su voz somnolienta a causa de la hora y del hecho que lo desperté. Observo mis muñecas, rojas con las marcas de sus manos, que intentaban retenerme. Obviamente estaba peleando con todas mis fuerzas para quitarlo. Estaba peleando por mi vida… de nuevo. Duele tocarlas, pero duele aun más recordar los ojos oscuros de Sasuke sobrepuestos en el rostro de Madara Uchiha. Duele verlo en todos lados, casi tanto como duele verle el rostro y confundirlo con su tío. Mi mano saca, casi de manera involuntaria la foto bajo mi almohada. Es una linda foto. Lo mejor de todo es que ambos tenemos los ojos cerrados, lo mejor es no tener que ver esos malditos ojos negros, y solo ver a Sasuke.

-¿Lo extrañas Hina?-pregunta Kiba al entrar a la habitación y verme con la foto en las manos y las lagrimas surgiendo de mis ojos como de un manantial.

-Todo el tiempo-susurro yo, librándome del molesto tartamudeo-. ¿Crees que esté con esa pelirroja?

Él guarda silencio observando al techo. Sus ojos café brillan aun con la luz apagada, y yo me pregunto cómo demonios pude confundirlos con ojos negros, cuando los conozco tan bien y desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando son el mismo par de ojos que me calmaron durante mi incesante locura el primero de Enero, y me ayudaron a reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para empezar a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Chiyo, aun cuando estaba rota por dentro. Peor que rota. Son los ojos que me sonrieron después de verme sentada sola en un rincón durante primero de Kinder. Son los ojos calmados y juguetones de un Inuzuka.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo al final con un tono burlón-. Ese bastardo está loco por ti.

Aun si nunca más voy a poder estar en sus brazos, ni besarlo ni sentir sus besos, aun si no significa nada, es una buena frase para concluir el día. Es un buena frase, un buen pensamiento para al fin dormir y soñar, en brazos de mi mejor amigo, que las cosas no son tan malas y que de nuevo somos solo él, Shino y yo, buscando insectos en los enormes jardines del complejo Hyuuga, con el suave eco de la risa de mi madre y mi padre como compañía.

Cuando despierto, despierto… descansada. Como que el peso del mundo al fin dejo mis párpados. Despierto descansada, porque, después de todo, esta es la primera noche que duermo desde hace muchos días, tantos, que pareciese una eternidad. No dormir… no dormir es el peor castigo que se puede aplicar a Hinata Hyuuga. No dormir es el peor castigo que se le puede aplicara Hinata Hyuuga, y Hinata Hyuuga soy yo, así que… no dormir fue realmente lo peor. Pero, al fin dormí, así que despierto descansada, y, gracias a seis palabras, me siento tan animada, _tan_ animada que casi podría ver a Sasuke a la cara. Casi siento que podría verlo a la cara.

Aunque tampoco hay que exagerar, así que aprovecho mi energía para levantarme y comprobar que, si Sai me ganó la regadera y me toca esperar hasta en la noche. Así que me dirijo a la cocina, aun jugueteando con la idea de ver a Sasuke a la cara, de perderme en sus ojos negros. No es solo la frase de Kiba, en verdad que no, es solo que anoche dormí, y no dormí sola. El calor humano es bueno, bueno para dormir. Y yo preparo Hot Cakes, porque es lo único que se preparar para desayunar aparte de quesadillas en el microondas.

Y no solo dormir es bueno. Dormir sin pesadillas es mejor. Y aun mejor que no pesadillas son los buenos sueños. Soñar con recuerdos tan viejos que parecía que ya habían desaparecido es más que suficiente para ser feliz. Y el tiempo en que mamá vivía, y Hiashi era papá, era un buen tiempo, un tiempo feliz. Un tiempo magnífico para revivir en un sueño. Magnifico, como si nada jamás pudiera ser malo, como si la felicidad fuera a durar por siempre.

-¿Otra vez Hot Cakes?- se queja Sai, saliendo de la regadera-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás tarareando el himno a la alegría?

Otra vez Hot Cakes, Sai, resígnate o cocina tú. ¿El himno de la alegría? Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Hay que dejarlo más claro? Para hacerlo dejo de tararear y empiezo a cantar a todo pulmón.

- _… el canto alegre del que empieza un nuevo día, ven canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando, el nuevo SOOOOL…_

_-_Ya, ya entendí… Mejor vuelve a tararear-se queja Sai-… No debimos haber hecho caso a Naruto con lo de el sake. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza.

-Pfft… fuiste el único lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerle caso, sonrisitas-replica Kiba, saliendo de mi cuarto con el uniforme puesto.

Kiba, como yo, es del tipo de persona que se baña en la noche. Sai, en cambio, es el tipo que adora las duchas matutinas. Yo solía serlo, una amante de las duchas matutinas, pero cambié a las duchas nocturnas por pereza a seguir discutiendo en las mañanas de quien usaba el baño primero. No es que tenga problema bañándome después que él, pero él siempre lo deja hecho un asco, y nadie quiere bañarse en un baño sucio. Y ese 'nadie' me incluye a mi.

Entro a mi cuarto en búsqueda de mi uniforme, y mientras lo hago escucho a Sai preguntarle a Kiba exactamente que hicimos anoche que logro ponerme de tan buen humor. Kiba suelta una carcajada, a duras penas escupiendo la palabra 'Dormir' con algo que no dudo fuera uno de mis Hot Cakes. Estúpidos hombres, podrían no reír mientras se comen mi desayuno. Salgo del cuarto, me lavo los dientes, agarro mi mochila y a pesar deloo mucho que pesa la mochila sigo de buen humor.

Un buen humor que se apaga en cuanto salgo del edificio y me encuentro con Sasuke siendo reñido por Naruto. Sasuke y Naruto ¿Qué hacen aquí? Decido dejar que Sai salga primero. Salgo atrás de él, y Kiba aun comiendo Hot Cakes en el departamento(al menos _alguien_ aprecia mis Hot Cakes). La sensación de kilos y kilos de plomo apoderándose de mis intestinos, es fuerte. _Sasuke está aquí, trágame tierra, Sasuke está aquí, trágame tierra, Sasuke está aquí, trágame tierra, Sasuke…_ A Sasuke no lo puedo ver a la cara, no puedo mirarlo. ¿Pero como ignorarlo? Sasuke, _Sasuke_, **Sasuke_. _**Está aquí. ¿Qué hace aquí? Ignorarlo. Eso es lo que hay que hacer. Ignorarlo. Sasuke **_no_ **está aquí. No está.

-¡¡¿Naruto-kun?!!-le llamo y él se gira con una mirada asesina que desaparece en cuanto me ve.

-¡Hinata-chan!-yo avanzo y él baja del auto, abrazándome.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? También trajiste a Sasuke-agrego, y lo miro. _Solo es Sasuke. No puedo tenerle miedo a Sasuke_-Ho-Ho-Hola S-S-S-Sasuke.

-Hyuuga-saluda él, inclinando la cabeza, como para indicar que existo.

¿En serio? Tiene que ser una _fucking_ broma. ¿Por qué demonios me llama Hyuuga? Maldito _ice-face_ ya me tiene hasta el huevo. ¿Dónde demonios está el idiota de Kiba? Quiero irme, y quiero irme ahora. Miro de reojo a Naruto, esperando una explicación, pero él no dice nada. La tensión casi es visible. Si tuviera un par de tijeras y las pasara por el aire, podría rasgarla, como a un pliego de papel china. No digo nada, esperando a que mi cerebro funcione. Y es que es el miedo, son los nervios, es algo, pero siempre que estoy con Sasuke, parezco una total idiota.

Y como idiota me quedo parada cuando se le acerca la pelirroja y se besan en los labios. _ En frente de mi_. ¿Recuerdan la tensión? ¿La que se podría cortar con una tijera? Nada comparado con el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose en cachitos. No sé qué es lo que predomina… ¿El dolor? ¿Los celos? ¿La rabia? No puede besar a esa _fucking whore_. Yo estoy aquí. Y soy _su novia_. Nunca cortamos y soy su novia, tanto si le gusta como si no. Tanto si le importa como si no. No estoy llorando, no estoy llorando, no estoy llorando. _No voy a llorar_. No lo voy a hacer, de veras que no.

-Qué asco, búsquense un hotel-escucho la voz de Kiba, como de otra dimensión.

¿Un hotel? Claro… un hotel. Donde no los pueda ver. _ Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_. Pero _siento. _ Y también veo. Se separan y la maldita zorra esa está sonrojada. Lo toma de la mano… entrelazando sus dedos con esos _mismos_ dedos que se entrelazaban entre los _míos_. No voy a llorar, juro que no. No voy a llorar. _Fuck no_. Maldito… maldita. ¡Malditos los dos!

-¿Kiba? ¿Nos podemos ir ya?-le pregunto yo, tan fresca como una hoja.

_Como una hoja seca de otoño_ _será_.

-¿Eh? Claro… solo tengo que hacer algo antes.

Lo veo apretar el puño y está a punto de dirigir un puño hasta el rostro perfecto de Sasuke, pero Naruto se le adelanta. La cara impactada de Sasuke y de su _amiguita_ no es nada comparada con el dolor implantado en los ojos de Sasuke al ser golpeado por su mejor amigo. Karin le acaricia el rostro, y más que coraje lo único que siento es la impotencia de saber, que si no fuera por el tío hijo de puta de Sasuke, sería _yo_ la que estaría ahí, acariciando su rostro y asegurándome de que está bien. O tal vez no. Tal vez él me hubiera dejado de todas maneras por ella o por cualquier otra.

-¿Cuál es tu problema dobe?

-¡¿Mi problema?! ¿Qué hay de Hinata –chan, idiota?

-Naruto-kun no tienes que…

-¿Hinata-_chan_? ¿Ella qué? Me importa un pepino lo que pase con ella-sisea él-. Si la quieres, es toda tuya, idiota.

_Por mi aviéntate de un acantilado y veras si me importa. _

Las lágrimas en mis mejillas se liberaron al final. Pero no por tristeza, de ninguna manera. ¿Quién va a llorar por un idiota como Sasuke Uchiha? Definitivamente no yo. Una furia tan potente como una tormenta se apodera de mis funciones cerebrales, de mi cuerpo, de mi boca, mi voz, mis piernas, de mis manos, de todo. Y es esa furia, no yo, la que cachetea con fuerza a Sasuke Uchiha. Debe ser toda una escena. Yo debo ser toda una escena. Sasuke, aun golpeado, aun con la mejilla roja y el rostro desencajado con una mueca de disgusto se ve terriblemente atractivo. Soy yo, quien, roja hasta las raíces de furia, con el corto cabello alborotado y la peor de las muecas de enojo en la cara he de parecer un monstruo.

-¿Quieres besarte en frente de mi con tu nueva puta? Me vale madres, Sasuke-le escupo las palabras-. Pero no te atrevas, de ninguna manera a implicar que soy de tu propiedad, ni si quiera por un segundo. No te atrevas, o te juro que…

-¿Me juras qué, _Hyuuga_?-suelta él con furia- ¿Qué vas a salir corriendo, para variar?

A salir corriendo… como lo hice en ese maldito primero de Enero con los copos de nieve por todas partes, con los pies congelados y la mente adherida de miedo. ¿Qué sabe él de nada? ¿Qué entiende? ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgar nada? Como si él hubiera hecho algo diferente si estuviera en mi lugar, como si él no hubiera ido si mi padre intentase abusar de él. Como si él no se estuviera cogiendo a esta estúpida y como si no fuera un maldito hijo de puta.

-¡Tú no sabes nada _Uchiha_!-le replico, alzando de nuevo las manos y con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas- ¡No juzgues si no entiendes!

-Entonces Hinata… _Explícame_-susurra él, y yo alzo la mirada, encontrándome de lleno con la triste expresión de sus labios, con lo demacrada que luce su piel, con lo grandes que parecen sus ojeras y con lo negros que son sus ojos. _Sus_ _ojos_…

_Todo es inútil y el toma ambas manos en una de las suyas, yo grito bajo su otra mano, intentando morderlo, pero todo es inútil. El chillido resuena en mi cabeza, haciendo ecos, pero en la casa no hay nada más que silencio, y **nadie** va a venir a ayudarme._

Tan negros, como el cielo, como el petróleo…

_P… por favor… no… _

Como pozos, como el infinito. Tan negros como todo, tan negros como los ojos de Madara Uchiha.

-_A-a-aléjate de mí_-susurro asustada-. _A-ale-aléjate. N-no… ¡KIBA!_

Me solté con una patada… de nuevo temblando como loca, y temblando y pidiendo ayuda a Kiba. _Él _ se quedó mirándome con sus ojos negros, malditos y malvados, oscuros como nada, como ojos de cuervo. Maldito… Maldito, maldito.

_No entiendo que vio el en mi, ni porque pasa esto, porque me pasa a mí. No entiendo porque, si no ha hecho nada, estoy llorando como una loca, y como no puedo entender. No entiendo porque no puedo gritar, no entiendo porque no está Sasuke, y no sé donde está. Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, quien sea, quien sea que me saque de aquí, antes de que pase algo que me dé razones para llorar._

Maldito porque ni en sueños me deja sola, porque mientras me baño siento sus manos en mi, porque mientras desayuno siento su lengua mancillando mi boca, porque mientras estudio siento su mirada en mis pechos, porque mientras atiendo a clase escucho su sucia voz humillándome. Maldito porque en todos lados siento sus ojos, maldito porque por las calles todos los que llevan cabello negro son él, todos los que tienen piel pálida son él. Maldito porque ligo su voz y su boca y su cara a la de Sasuke. Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito…

_…porque no hay nada peor en el mundo que sus manos sobre mí, no paro de correr porque lo peor que podría pasar es que el siguiera tocándome, para correr porque no puedo dejarlo poseerme, para correr porque cada segundo está más cerca, porque sus manos son grandes como montañas, sus piernas largas como edificios, sus brazos fuertes como dragones. _

-¡Kiba!-lloro en sus hombros y él me acaricia la espalda.

-Lárgate de aquí, Uchiha-ordena Kiba con un tono de voz asesino.

-¿Q_-_qué demonios?

-Vámonos-sugiere un sujeto enorme de cabello castaño.

Sasuke se va con esa perra en su convertible, el mismo convertible en él que tantas veces estuve yo, en el que nos reímos tantas veces él, Naruto, Sakura, Ino y yo. El mismo convertible de donde saco el celular que me regaló, el convertible en el que me llevo tantas veces a la mansión. El convertible en el que ahora lleva a esa… esa… esa pelirroja. Sigo con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Kiba, que acaricia mi cabello, y en el mundo pareciese no existir nada más que la mano de Kiba y las palabras los chicos, que están discutiendo. ¿De qué? No sé, no me importa. Tal vez de mí. Seguramente discuten acerca de mi. Segurolo hacen y tal vez piensan que soy una anormal. Pero no importa… no importa, porque aun anormal… Aun así me quieren, ¿no?

Porque son mis amigos… así que lo demás no importa. No en realidad.

-Hina-dice Kiba-. Hina. Hinata.

-Hina, necesitamos hablar-dice esta vez Sai, con esa voz vacía que fue lo que me fascinó, llena de emoción.

-Hinata.

-Hinata, necesitamos que nos digas porque te fuiste de casa de Sasuke ese día-ordena Naruto.

_Eso si me interesa_.

-No es de su incumbencia-declaro con una voz anormalmente fría.

Ellos se miran entre si y yo avanzo hasta el coche de Sai, acomodándome en el asiento trasero. Todavía estoy temblando. _Maldita sea_. ¿Por qué ahorita? ¿Por qué en frente de todos? En frente de todos, en frente de los nuevos amigos de Sasuke, frente a Kiba, frente a Sai, frente a Naruto-kun, frente a la puta de Sasuke, frente a _Sasuke_.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi? Se nos hace tarde.

Ellos suben (al fin) al carro, y avanzamos en silencio. Odio esto. Odio sentir la tensión, odio los silencios incómodos y odio parecer una loca. Lo odio tanto, tanto, que esta tarde, tras acabar las clases, tras salir del trabajo, irrumpo en la pequeña oficina de Yamato, aun si ya es media noche. Odio tanto la sensación y anhelo tanto poder quitar la triste expresión de los labios de Sasuke que estoy aquí de nuevo, aun si hoy no toca cita.

_Entonces Hinata… explícame._

-Buenas noches, Yamato-san…

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Lilamedusa


	20. Miedo

Creí que jamás lograría escribir más de quinientas palabras para este capítulo. XD. Se que me van a odiar, pero, aunque due dificil escribir al principio, bueno, salió natural al final. A ve si le apuro con el 21, porque esta historia se acaba en el 25, ¡y Lilamedusa se muere por volver a Medianoche! Si les interesa, acabo de poner el capítulo número 10.

Wow, tengo cosas que decir de este capítulo, pero no quiero decir nada, así que más comments al final, ¿vale? Dedicado a Mera-chan, que me dió una firma preciosa de mi muy amada Kikyou y porque la adoro, y a Mizuno Gina y a Amy porque las adoro igual. De hecho estpa dedicada a tdos quienes quieran la dedicatoria, ¡porque hoy Lilamedusa los ama a todos!

Xenophilius: Pfft, a esta ya se le quemó el coco... o.O

* * *

Disclaimer: Lilamedusa es feliz con no tener Naruto. ¿Quién quiere un manga machista en su propiedad? Si quiern imaginen que Hinata es Kikyou y Sasuke, Inuyasha, y nos libramos de la carga de Kishimoto. ^.^

* * *

Your Embrace

Capítulo 20

_Miedo_.

_Estaba oscuro, la casa sola y yo, más que miedo, más que fiebre, más que nada, tenía miedo. Tenía tanto, tanto miedo. Miedo por mi, miedo por mi hermano, miedo por mi tío. Miedo por toda mi familia descansando en el fondo de la mar, muerta. Miedo. La luna era nueva esa noche, la luna era nueva y mis ojos negros eran incapaces de ver las estrellas, obstruidos por un río de lágrimas que lo impedían, y entonces todo era oscuro y borroso. _

_Y más que nada, más que nada, tenía miedo, porque mi familia estaba muerta, y yo solo era un niño de ocho años que no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar, ni idea de que iba a ser de mi. _

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de no dormir en _mi _clase, Uchiha-san?

Alzo la mirada, abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con un par de ojos blancos derritiéndose con preocupación por mí. Centro mi atención en las blancas orbes durante los segundos que pasan antes de que su dueña, con esa expresión tan familiar ya y tan indescifrable se gira, regalándome una visión de su espalda. _Mierda_. Agitó mi cabeza, deshaciéndome de la confusión que me causan las acciones de la chica e intentando deshacerme del estopor que últimamente es mi dueño.

-Como digas, Kakashi-murmuro entre dientes, centrando la vista en el pizarrón y concentrándome en mantener los ojos abiertos.

No solo estoy lleno de este cansancio terrible que se apodera de mis párpados y la mayoría de mis articulaciones, también tengo la mente llena de pesadillas y un dolor de cabeza que derribaría hasta a Berserker. Cansancio, pesadillas, dolor de cabeza y dos hojas llenas de ejercicios con vectores. Y estas ganas de golpear algo, alguien, de gritar y solo ganas de… correr y correr. Correr hasta que esté tan lejos que no tenga que ver la cara de nadie más nunca más, ni cabellos rojos, azules, naranjas, rosados ni rubios… ni ojos rojos, morados, azules, verdes, y no blancos. Especialmente no blancos.

Quiero correr hasta donde nada parezca nunca más estar al alcance de mi mano, donde no tenga que estirarme solo para encontrarme con una ilusión que corre entre la nieve y se hunde entre miles y miles de millones de litros de agua salada. Quiero largarme de aquí para no tener ya que resolver problemas de física. ¿Por qué llevamos física en sexto semestre? Ningún otro colegio lo hace, pero el instituto Sarutobi no se conforma con Física I y II, necesita Física III y IV, y no contentos con ello, es la clase que compartimos con _su_ salón.

-Hey, Hyuuga-san, no entiendo esto. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Siento mis uñas clavarse en la palma de mis manos ante la visión. Parece que nuestro pequeño juego con Karin, el que culminó la semana pasada en frente de su edificio con un beso, y que se vuelve cada vez más intenso, no va a pasar sin contra ataque de parte de Suiguetsu, que no hace más que pedirle ayuda a la pobre Hinata, que siempre sabe todo del tema y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Tipo idiota… si la toca…

-Etto… ¿Está bien si trabajamos con Sai-kun?-contesta ella con otra pregunta, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de mil preguntas sin contestar después de la pequeña escena frente a su apartamento, Suiguetsu decidió el mejor método de acción que, curiosa y estúpidamente no incluía pedirle a Karin que anduviera con él, sino irse a por Hinata, resultando en que ahora las miradas de odio intenso entre ambas son ahora mutuas. Como me fui a meter en este lío de idiotas, escapa de mi mente. Debí haber estado sintiéndome particularmente idiota ese día. Aunque claro, de cualquier manera, los días son últimamente más como una sucesión de idioteces que de horas y minutos.

Más tardo Hinata en sacar su libreta de física que Karin en llegar a la mesa con la suya, dispuesta a empezar una muy empalagosa sesión de estudio.

-Esto es tu culpa-declaro, haciéndola saber que es una idiota.

Ella suspira como para hacerme saber que lo sabe y empieza a resolver los ejercicios con Jyuugo. Yo los resuelvo por mi cuenta, de cualquier manera, nunca he sido bueno para el trabajo en equipo. Si tan solo no estuviera tan cansado… parece ser que tomar en un bar hasta las tres de la mañana y seguir a sujetos idiotas no es lo mío. Al menos, no estoy tan acostumbrado como parecen estarlo Jyuugo, Suiguetsu y Karin.

Y los residuos del alcohol, y la resaca, y el sueño, el cansancio y todo parece girar en mi cabeza como un remolino. Teorías de gas somnífero, de bombas electromagnéticas, de drogas en el capitán, mi hermano controlándolo todo y los ojos confundidos y asustados de quien fue, es o nunca fue mi novia. Acabé los ejercicios, todos tan mal que Karin tuvo que corregirlos. Agradecí el toque del timbre y la salida del salón de Hinata, su presencia es como un detonante para llenar mi cabeza de tonterías,

-Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo-se escucha la voz perezosa de Kakashi

Yo asiento, quedándome atrás y dejando que Karin y Jyuugo vayan adelante, perforando con la mirada al idiota de Suiguetsu saliendo con una sonrojada Hinata. ¿Por qué demonios se sonroja por todo? Era divertido cuando se sonrojaba para _mí_, pero es absurdo si lo hace con cualquiera. Que niña más estúpida y absurda. Cuando sale el ultimo alumno del salón, un muy atolondrado Naruto Uzumaki, me giro hacia Kakashi, esperando un sermón por mi comportamiento en clase.

Tampoco es como si _yo_ quisiera quedarme dormido, simplemente pasa. Simplemente estoy cansado. Y frustrado.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tus calificaciones van en picada.

Yo no digo nada, solo asiento, de nuevo. La verdad es que no, no me había dado cuenta. Después de todo, jamás he hecho un gran esfuerzo, y no lo estoy haciendo ahorita, no veo porque deba haber una diferencia, pero la mirada desaprobatoria tras el único ojo visible de Kakashi hace obvio que si están bajando. No entiendo cual es su obsesión por cubrirse prácticamente todo el rostro. Debe tener unos dientes horribles.

-Seamos francos, ¿estás tomando drogas?

-Claro que no-replico, molesto.

-Tengo entendido que tienes problemas con tu novia-empieza, y yo le dedico una mirada asesina.

Me dedica una mirada significativa que me hace ver entre líneas el nombre de Hinata. No estoy dispuesto a hablar de eso. Bastante humillante es saber que me veo lo suficientemente mal como parecer un drogadicto. No necesito que piensen que es por _ella_.

-Karin y yo estamos bien-respondo yo, fingiendo aburrimiento.

Fingiendo es la palabra clave. Me siento como un venado bajo la mira de un cazador. Odio sentirme la presa.

Pero no se la traga. Sé que no se la traga. No sé cómo le hace cierta raza extraña de humanos chismosos para saberlo todo, pero Kakashi, aun detrás de sus novelas pornográficas, parece siempre saberlo todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle de las relaciones entre alumnos del colegio parece ser de su conocimiento, y su tapada nariz metida en _mis_ asuntos es todo menos agradable. Su tapada y pervertida nariz. Le dedico una mirada que dice claramente 'no te metas en mis asuntos', y su mirada en respuesta me dice que hablar de Karin fue lo que me delato. Demasiado fuera de mi personalidad hablar de asuntos personales como mi 'relación' con mi 'novia'.

_Mierda._

-¿Es todo?-pregunto.

-No. Es la última vez que te recibo un trabajo hecho por una compañera-finaliza él-. Puedes irte.

Salí bufando y mirando mi cuaderno. _Karin_. Había corregido mis ejercicios mal hechos con _su _letra, que, redonda y perfecta, no asemejaba en nada a las patas de araña que son mi letra. Si iba a hacer trampa, si quiera debía aprender a hacerlas bien, sobre todo si va a ayudarme y sobre todo si se supone que es mi novia. Vaya novia inútil resultó ser. Salgo del salón tras recoger mis cosas de mi escritorio, tarea particularmente difícil si se nota que la gente jamás tiene cuidado al caminar. Alguien había tropezado, por accidente sin duda alguna, con mi escritorio, dejando caer mis pertenencias al piso.

Obra del inútil amigo perro de Hinata, Kiba, que está convencido que lo que sea que sucedió entre nosotros dos es total y completamente mi culpa. Como si fuera yo quien la ahuyentara con la mirada o algo, cuando es ella la idiota que se pone a temblar en cuanto está cerca de mi. Actitud que, entre más lo pienso, más anormal me parece. NO hize nada, _nada_ para hacer que ella me temiera así, estoy seguro. Se que estaba borracho, pero también _sé_ que no hicimos nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

Y su maldita actitud me está volviendo loco, como si no fuera suficiente con todo el rollo del idiota de Itachi y el bastardo de Orochimaru, y las noches sin dormir, y el alcohol y los bares, y colarme a medianoche entre los documentos de la empresa en compañía de los nada discretos Suiguestu, Jyuugo y Karin, con sus colores de cabello. Lo peor es que mi primera impresión de Jyuugo fue, desafortunadamente, echada abajo cuando un día llego con el cabello inexplicablemente naranja. Al parecer lo estaba dejando 'descansar' o algo parecido, pero ahora quería sus colores de nuevo. Trío de idiotas. Juro que si intentan pintarme el cabello los asesino a los tres.

-Teme, ¿se puede saber que está mal contigo?-pregunta Naruto, y yo me doy cuenta por vez primera que llevaba casi cinco minutos simplemente mirando un garabateo de mi libreta, abierta por la caída.

-¿Vienes a golpearme de nuevo?-pregunto yo en respuesta, molesto con él.

Él pareció pensárselo por un momento, luego se agachó y me extendió algunos lapiceros, que estaban en el piso. No eran míos, así que los tomé y los deje en una butaca. Él me mira con sus grandes ojos azules de idiota, es obvio que tiene algo que decir. También es obvio que no sabe como empezar.

-No-dice al final-. Aunque te lo mereces. Has estado actuando como un idiota, últimamente.

Yo suspiro. No tengo ganas de pelear, pero es tan fácil caer en sus provocaciones. Solo hay que contar hasta diez. Solo hasta diez.

-Eso parece-respondo yo, intentando ser sincero. Se me había olvidado lo fácil que es actuar así con Naruto.

Parece un momento lejano, antes de que él se fuera y yo me enterara de la verdad sobre mi familia. ¿Qué era lo que hacía tan fácil simplemente desahogarme con este idiota? ¿Qué decir? Me dolió que me golpeara, más que nada porque no me lo esperaba. Así como no esperaba tanta efusividad de Hinata hacia él, no cuando llevaba días evitando hasta mi mirada. Estaba celoso, ese golpe lo cagó todo. Y claro, ni que decir del beso. Estúpido beso. Si tan solo no lo hubiera repetido al menso unas diez veces más desde entonces.

-Escucha, hay algo mal con Hinata-dice él y yo me pongo tenso.

Me recuerda que no quiero hablar de ella. Que ella no importa, no debería importar. No quiero correr tras de ella toda la vida, y no me importa. Las razones que parecían tan fuertes para estar furioso con ella parecen desvanecerse cuando pienso que está en problemas. Es una estupidez, una completa estupidez.

-No me interesa hablar de ella.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu _nueva_ novia entonces?-pregunta él, enojado- ¿De verdad tienes que estar con esa? Pensé que Hina-chan te importaba.

-Hyuuga no tiene nada que ofrecerme-murmuro yo, molesto.

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando te cagabas del miedo porque ella te podía odiar-responde él con sorna.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Habíamos estado alzando las voces, pero eso me cagó. No quiero hablar de ella. ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de entender? No sé que me pasa, pero en el instante en que dijo eso, le solté un puñetazo. Había demasiadas cosas en mi mente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, teme? ¿O se te olvidó que hace un mes parecías un perrito atrás de ella?-continua él, obviamente disfrutando hacerme enojar- Golpeas como niñita.

-¡Vete al carajo, Naruto!-le grito, golpeándolo de nuevo.

Lo ataco de nuevo, pero el me esquiva, una, dos, tres veces. Es como estar envuelto en un remolino, no hay forma de para, no una vez que empiezas. Así me siento de pronto, un remolino de imágenes pesadillas y ojos blancos, con el chico expiatorio perfecto. Antes de que nos demos cuenta más que un remolino de imágenes es uno de golpes, patadas y empujones. Llevamos siglos sin pelear así. Desde que eramos niños, de hecho. Extrañaba la sensación, pero esto no es lo mismo. Esto no es igual que entonces.

¿Por qué? No lo sé… tal vez, porque esto es en serio.

Y la cabeza me duele como la chingada. El remolino de golpes de nuevo es uno de imágenes, y veo el rostro preocupado y confundido de Naruto antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

_Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, y mi mirada estaba fija en la ventana que no dejaba que se colara la luz. En medio de las cobijas una pequeña versión de mi no dejaba de llorar. Reposaba entre los brazos de una mujer de largo cabello negro, que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Yo la miraba, seguro de que la conocía. Llevaba un largo abrigo para el frío y el cabello húmedo hasta el hombro, suelto y cayendo en largas cascadas que cubrían su pálido rostro. _

_El Sasuke que ya no quería quedar en la ventana, yo, se acercó a ella. La tome de la mano, y noté que estaba fría como el hielo. Ella alzó la mirada, y sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve, dilatados por el terror. Sus pies estaban congelados. Ella se soltó de mi y del pequeño Sasuke, que se derritió al instante. La mujer de ojos blancos salió corriendo, y yo corrí tras ella. Al salir, ella estaba refugiada en los brazos de un sujeto alto, de cabello negro también hasta el hombro, solo que recogido en una coleta, y grandes ojeras. _

_-Itachi… no la toques…_

_Y tras ellos, todo se hundía. Él la arrojó por el muelle, o algo que parecía un muelle, pero cuando alargué la mano para ayudarla… ella se encogió con miedo, cayendo al vacío, y cuando intenté aventarme con ella, tras ella, por ella, ya no había muelle. No había nada más que un campo interminable de tumbas blancas con el emblema Uchiha, y mi hermano estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome, porque si él no lo hacía, yo hubiera caído al piso, y en lugar de romperme, me hubiera derretido, como mi hijo sin el suave tacto de Hinata. _

-¡NO!

Sudando. Llevo mi mano a mi frente y estoy sudando. Sudando e hirviendo. La persiana estaba semiabierta, dejando que algunos rayos de sol se colaran en la habitación que era completamente blanca. El techo, las paredes, la lámpara. ¿Por qué pintaron todo el cuarto de blanco? Sé que la pintura blanca es más barata, pero esto es ridículo. Parece un manicomio o algo. Sentada en una silla a lado de la puerta, recargada contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados, está ella. Sus manos reposan en su estómago, y eso me recuerda que no usamos protección.

¿Es eso suficiente para que me evitara y me temiera como lo hace? No tengo idea, no tiene sentido. Ni si quiera es _mi _culpa, no por completo. Ella también estaba ahí, si tanto le importaba la protección ella pudo haber hecho algo. No puede ser eso, Hinata no es idiota. El idiota soy yo, respirando regularmente por verla ahí, tan estúpidamente pacífica. Sintiéndome mejor por ella. Hace no tanto tiempo, estuvimos en la mismas posiciones, solo que contrarias, y yo estaba despierto.

Pareciera una eternidad, una eternidad desde el día en que la encontré lastimada en la acera. El día en que Naruto la encontró, más bien. ¿No fue eso después de que aplasté su celular? Lo más seguro es, que en estos momentos lo lleve en la mochila, o en alguna bolsa de su chamarra. ¿Por qué insiste en usar esas chamarras enormes en lugar de las de su talla? Qué extraño… verla dormir me da sueño. Si pudiera traerla conmigo, y dormir como hicimos esa vez…

_Estaba de nuevo en el cuarto. Sali de él, cobijando de nuevo a la chica de piel de porcelana de nuevo, podría enfermarse otra vez, y era lo ultimo que quería en el mundo. Horas como esas, sin saber si estaba bien, escuchándola llorar en sueños, llamarle a él, suplicar a su padre y pedir por su _hahahue _habían sido como una pesadilla. Salió del cuarto a la cocina, donde se encontró con cuatro sujetos, pero ellos no lo veían. Porque él era pequeño, lo suficiente para escabullirse debajo de la mesa y sacar las galletas de chocolate que quería llevar a Hinata. Era una misión, una misión secreta. _

_Itachi estaría orgulloso de él. Tomó las galletas y se escondió tras el sillón. La araña que era la lámpara de techo en casa de su abuela siempre le había dado miedo. Sasuke odiaba a las arañas. Y odiaba a las serpientes, odiaba a todos esos bichos rastreros. _

_-Tal vez si usáramos brea para cubrir la hendidura. Es lo suficientemente débil para desprenderse después de unas horas-sugirió una anciana. _

_Había también un sujeto de cabello largo y puntiagudo, otro que bien podría ser una momia y un anciano escondido en la oscuridad. El sujeto de cabello largo despreció la sugerencia de la anciana con un gesto de desdén. _

_-La pregunta es si unas horas serán suficientes. Deberíamos emplear algo más resistente. _

_-Pero correríamos el riesgo de que no sea lo suficientemente débil y no se desprenda en lo absoluto-replicó la anciana. _

_El sujeto del cabello largo alzo la mano, pidiendo silencio._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestionó. _

_No hice ni un sonido, me estaba muriendo de miedo tras el sillón y aunque no tenía idea de que hablaban parecían gangsters, parecían los malos de la película. Sasuke no quería ser parte de una película. El tipo momia se levantó y checó tras la puerta. Nada. Los demás descartaron el sonido como un animal. La casa era vieja, después de todo y yo suspiré aliviado. Me detuve a medio suspiro por no querer hacer ruido._

_-No creo que hacer un agujero y taparlo sea precisamente discreto-se oyó una nueva voz. _

_Y luego los brazos de la araña dorado del techo se extendieron, tomándome de los tobillos, el helado cae al piso, y se extiende por toda la habitación. Los ancianos se derriten ,dejando tras ellos un montón de vendas y en la nieve corre Hinata, horrorizada, tiene miedo y lo sé, conozco la expresión, conozco sus ojos blancos vacíos. Cada día me acostumbro más a ellos. Ella me miró con sus ojos, y yo vi que algo caía entre sus piernas. Era sangre, muchísima, y entre el río de sangre se asomaba el rostro de mi madre, que pedía a Itachi. _

_Todos estaban ahí, mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos, mi nana, mis tías, mis primos, y con la misma cara fría y sin sentimientos pedían lo mismo: todos querían a Itachi con ellos. _

-Es solo una pesadilla, Sasuke, solo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!-grita una voz muy cerca, una voz aguda y desesperada-¡SASUKE!

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los ojos dilatados por el miedo de Karin. No lleva pupilentes, pero su color natural de ojos es muy parecido a los pupilentes rojos. Una especie de marrón rojizo. Alzo la mano hasta mi frente, sigo hirviendo. Y sigo en la enfermería. Y por alguna razón me duele todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. En especial ciertos puntos en el pecho. _Maldito Naruto_. Miro su expresión desesperada. ¿Qué se supone que tiene? ¿Cuál es su problema? Estoy harto de las mujeres y sus rostros llenos de miedo, como si yo fuera a arrancarles la cabeza de repente, o a comérmelas vivas. No soy un monstruo.

-Quítateme de encima Karin-digo con molestia, empujándola.

-Eah, ¡no le hables así bastardo!-exclama él, enojado.

Ella lo mira encantada, pero yo molesto.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana. Es _mi_ novia, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡S-S-Sasuke!-tartamudea ella.

Odio los tartamudeos, odio a las niñas idiotas que tartamudean. Estoy harto de eso, de sus dudas, de sus nervios, de todo eso que no entiendo. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué chingados me duele tanto la cabeza!

-No empieces con tartamudeos y lárgate. No los soporto.

-¿Te recuerdan a tu ex novia?

Lo mire con desprecio. No era su asunto. Lo que paso con Hinata no es asunto de nadie, es humillante es estúpido. Me hundí hasta el suelo por ella, estoy harto de ella. No la soporto ni un segundo más. No quiero oír a nadie hablar de ella, no cerca de mí. No quiero ver su rostro sonrojado, que se sonroja igual si soy yo que si es cualquier otro. No me interesa su vida que es de todos, ni sus estúpidas amigas que me prefieren a mí, ni su bola de perritos falderos. Que se vayan todos a la mierda.

-Te gusta el material usado, ¿Eh Suiguetsu?-me burlo, con ganas explicitas de joder.

¡Si _tan solo_ mi cabeza dejara de pulsar!

-Seguro que ahora quieres a Karin también.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿No te dije que te largaras?

-¡Que no le hables así bastardo! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella!

-¿Y tú sí?-me burlo de él.

Tal vez así me deje de joder. Que se vayan a algún lado a coger juntos. No necesito a estos idiotas, no necesito a su estúpido y gigante amigo de pelo naranja, ni al estúpido rbio que prefiere a esa idiota antes que a mí, ni a Haruno que se largo con el perro, ni a Itachi, que mató a todos. No los necesito, me las arreglo yo solito.

-No me interesa ningún derecho sobre ella-alega él, molesto. No está pensado lo que dice. Este idiota la caga y la vuelve a cagar.

El idiota se parece demasiado a mí.

-¡Estoy aquí!-grita ella, enojadísima, roja de coraje.

-Pues deja de actuar como si lo quisieras entonces. Lo que pase entre nosotros no es tu puto asunto. ¿Quieres largarte Karin? ¡Y llévate a tu amigo contigo!

-Come pito Sasuke-replica ella, azotando la puerta, y efectivamente, saliendo, a lo lejos, la escucho gritar- ¡COMAN PITO LOS DOS!

Suiguetsu miró la puerta. Sin pupilentes sus ojos no eran morados, eran más bien grisáceo indefinido entre el verde y el azul. Miro la puerta, frustrado, y pateó la cama, molesto. Por un segundo pienso que me va a golpear también a mí, solo golpea el colchón, y luego se talla los puños, como si tuviera frío. Es claro que quiere golpearme. Me vale. Que me golpee. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Suplicarle? No hay nada que hacer si me golpea, estoy en la cama, y tengo fiebre, y me vale madres todo, la verdad. A lo mejor un golpe me ayuda a despertar, porque me siento como dormido. Como si este no fuera yo, esta no fuera mi vida.

Mi vida era otra, en una gran mansión, con enormes limosinas y aun más enormes jardines. Yo corría en los jardines y la niñera corría conmigo, y juntos corríamos y jugábamos al twister con Itachi, y si se podía, con el primo Shisui. A veces venían más, más Uchiha, y estaban aquí todos, padre, mamá, Hikaku, Inabi, IZuna, Kagami, Obito, Setsuna, Tekka, Teyaki, Uruchi, Yakami y Yashiro, y estábamos todos juntos, y padre organizaba grandes comidas tradicionales en el jardín, y la mansión estaba llena de gritos, risas y llanto de bebé.

Y todo era irritante, y yo odiaba las fiestas. Odiaba tener que compartir a mi hermano con mis primos, odiaba los formalismos y vestirme bien para encontrarme con todos. Odiaba los besos de mi tía y las exclamaciones de '¡Cuánto has crecido!', que acariciaran mi pelo y se fueran a alabar las muchas virtudes de mi hermano genio. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Así como odiaba la mirada sorprendida de Naruto y Sakura cuando los invitaba a las fiestas, así como odiaba que Sakura se me echara encima, y me diera flores, y chocolates, y besos que siempre eran 'su primer beso', y que a mí me traía sin cuidado.

Odiaba el mundo antes del gran jardín llena de tumbas blancas con grabados de un abanico Uchiha, lo odiaba casi tanto como lo extraño. Tal vez un golpe me devuelva a esa realidad, la que quiero que sea de nuevo mi realidad. Tal vez no me regrese nada y cuando no esté hirviendo y me pueda poner de pie golpee el trasero de Suiguetsu y de Naruto. Solo necesito algo que me diga que esto y las pesadillas no son la misma cosa.

-¿Sabes porque tienes fiebre? Porque no comes, no duermes y solo tomas-explicó Suiguetsu-. A tu amigo, Uzumaki, lo suspendieron una semana por golpearte. Te van a hacer un examen de drogas. ¿Sabes qué? Ojalá te mueras de temperatura y vayas a acompañar a toda tu familia que llamas cada vez que cierras los ojos. Deja de joder a Karin porque tú eres un pendejo.

Sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, y el sonido penetra hasta la parte más profunda de mi cerebro, haciendo eco. Alcanzo a saludar a su madre muerta antes de que se desvanezcan sus pasos en el pasillo, y me quedo solo con mi rabia y mis ganas de golpear a alguien, de gritar y de que me dejen en paz. Es todo lo que quiero, que me dejen en paz, las voces de mi familia, la confusión respecto a mi hermano, que me dejen solo sus ojos blancos, y los ojos negros de los muertos, las voces y los sueños.

_Knock, knock_.

¿Así se describe que alguien toco la puerta? Yo no contesto nada, y me acuesto, fingiendo dormir. Knock, knock suena de lo más pendejo, como un mal chiste de la vieja Inés. Quien sea el hijo de puta que quería seguir fastidiando volvió a tocar. Y yo volví a quedarme callado. Tengo temperatura, me duele todo el cuerpo. No he dormido en días, no he comido en días. Tengo la peor cruda de la historia. ¿Qué tan difícil es dejarme solo?

-V-Voy a pasar-avisó la voz, casi un canto.

Tartamudeando. Y yo pensando en que su tartamudeo es como campanas. No quiero ver a esta idiota. No la quiero ver ni en pintura, mucho menos en 3D. ¿Sigue siendo la fiebre? ¿Por qué no se larga?

-S-Sabía que esta-estabas d-d-despierto-comenta ella-. E-eres d-d-de lo m-m-más terco.

No me está mirando a los ojos, la muy idiota, y la poquita rabia que se había ido con su presencia regresó al doble. Y estaba tartamudeando. Jamás, desde que la conozco, jamás ha tartamudeado tanto. Tengo fiebre y no me puedo ni mover. ¿Exactamente que le da tanto miedo?

-Largo de aquí.

Ella me mira con sus ojos blancos, cruzando por primera vez nuestras miradas, pero desviándola de inmediato. Sé que está pensando lo mismo. Aquí fue donde cruzamos miradas por primera vez. Ella se había desmayado por maldecirme en inglés, y yo la había visto dormir. Y la había visto despertar y clavar sus ojos blancos en mis ojos negros, y todo parecía una película cursi de las que a ella no le gusta ver, y todo era como el inicio de una linda historia. Y que chingue a su madre ella, porque no estoy de humor para empezar ni acabar ninguna historia.

-Y-yo, tengo c-cosas q-q-que exp-exp-explicarte-tartamudea ella de nuevo, jugando con sus dedos, y mirando al suelo.

¿Qué tan difícil es mantenerme la mirada?

-Largo de aquí-repito.

-¡P-pero Sasuke!-alega ella, esta vez tartamudeando menos, pero sin verme a la cara.

-¡No me interesa escucharte!-exclamo, alzando la voz.

-T-tú dijiste…-se detuvo a ella misma, dudando, me miró un momento, deteniendo sus ojos en mis labios y luego en mis ojos.

Me mira un microsegundo, porque el miedo se dibuja de inmediato y aparta la vista.

-¡Dije que no me interesa escucharte!-grito, ya molesto por sus miradas tontas, su tartamudeo, su miedo-¿Crees que me importa tu puto problema? ¡Te largaste y eso es todo! No te ves esquelética ni nada, así que estás bien, no estás muerta, y como no me has dicho nada, no estás embarazada. No me interesa saber nada más de tu existencia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Largo de aquí, que me duele la cabeza.

Y ella, con sus hombritos temblando, se sale del cuarto, y la suavidad con la que cierra la puerta logra lo que dos azotones no lograron: rectificarme que soy un idiota.

Pero, después de todo, ella también.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

No me odien, no me odien, no me odien. ¡Cuatro capítulos más y se acaba el drama! Que decir, este capítulo no venía tan heavy en la descripción (20. S. Sasuke pelea con Naruto. Naruto es suspendido, Sasuke acaba en la enfermería. Sasuke pelea (verbalmente) con Suiguetsu. Hinata quiere platicar con él, él la manda por un tubo. Sasuke se va con Karin), pero mis dedos estaban animados para escribir eso, hehe. Pero en fin, ni de broma voy a dejar a mi bienamada Karin cerca de Sasuke ni un momento más, no0o. Así que, a ver si logro SuiKa desde Hinata's pov. XD

Lilamedusa


	21. El mejor momento de la película

Holas! Hehe, odienme si quieren , sé que tarde siglos. Tengo excusas, y es que este es el capítulo más largo de la historia de YE. Y... muchas cosas pasan.... creo que el final me salió algo inesperado y apresurado, pero prometí sacar el 21 hoy, y lo prometido es deuda. ¡Los amo a todos! Aun si algunos puede que no me vayan a amar tanto a mi!

* * *

Disclaimer: Si yo tuviera Naruto... sería Kishimoto. Si fuera Kishimoto.... ¡esto sería un SasuNaru!

* * *

Your embrace.

Capítulo 21

Lluvias. ¿Qué asunto tienen las lluvias en Febrero? Ninguno. Ni es Julio, ni es Agosto, ni es temporada y sin embargo durante tres días enteros el cielo conspiró conmigo y estuvo tan gris como mi estado de ánimo y tan lloroso como mis ojos blancos, lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Llovió tanto y con tal intensidad que prácticamente me sentía tentada a empezar a construir mi arca. Pero hoy, hoy no hay lluvia, hoy el sol es tan brillante como Ino y Naruto, tan azul como sus brillantes ojos turquesa, tan vibrante como sus cabellos dorados y tan deslumbrante como sus sonrisas centelleantes.

Es como si alguien hubiera cambiado el clima con el mensaje subliminal de que yo también debo cambiar de gris a algún color vibrante. Como si yo tuviera que ser feliz porque si, aun si hay un dolor entre mis piernas que en realidad no está ahí, aun si podría llorar por siempre aunque los cielos solo puedan llorar por tres días, aun si los ojos de Sasuke me dan tanto miedo como parece que siempre me han dado, aun si yo sé que erase una vez no me daban miedo en absoluto. Aun si él está con ella y entre nosotros eso es todo.

¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? Sé que no hay sentido en buscar nada más.

Ni si quiera _yo_ le hayo sentido a buscar nada más en donde solo hay miedo, confusión y ya. Esto es lo que se supone debe ser 'el final', pero yo no quiero un final. Pero no importa lo que yo quiera, no importa si no es lo que yo quiero. Tarea de Yamato: hablar con Sasuke de lo que pasó, no cumplida. Y ahora voy en el camión, camino a la próxima cita a decirle que Sasuke no está dispuesto a escucharme, y que aunque lo estuviera, yo no sabría cómo explicarlo. Ni si quiera podría verlo a los ojos, por más que lo quiera. Simplemente no soy yo así, simplemente soy demasiado cobarde.

¿Buscar fuerza en algún lado? ¿Buscar donde? No hay nada en mí en donde buscar. Solo hay un infinito valle gris, donde estoy yo y un montón de nieve tan blanca como mis ojos y tan fría que me congela los pies. Solo hay nieve, nieve y más nieve. ¿Sacar fuerza de la nieve? ¿Sacar fuerza de donde? ¿De Kiba, que está enojado conmigo? ¿De Shino, que está tan lejos? ¿De Naruto, qué lo único que quiere saber es que está mal conmigo? ¿Y qué le voy a decir? 'Si, Naruto-kun, ¿te acuerdas del tío de Sasuke? Pues intentó violarme'. Y él tan fresco, claro me va a creer, no es como si el sujeto no fuese la misma persona que lo deja dormir en su casa siempre que se le da la gana y al que conoce desde hace años.

_¿Quién te va a creer? _

Es mi palabra contra la de él, un adulto, presidente de empresas Uchiha, una de las más influyentes del país. Y yo estaba en su casa. Lo primero que me va a preguntar un juez es que hacía en su casa. Y entonces yo tan fresca, respondería que me estaba follando a su sobrino, y entonces todo el mundo me creería, seguro. Mucho más cuando vean que su sobrino anda con una chava pellirroja, con cuerpazo de modelo y facciones finas, y entonces, ¿Quién va a creer que Uchiha Sasuke anduvo conmigo?

¿Y testigos? ¿Quién serviría de testigo? ¿Me apoyaría Sasuke en contra de su tío? Después de todo es su única familia. Después de todo es como si yo fuera nada.

-B-buenas tardes, Yamato-san-saludo yo, después de bajar del camión, recorrer la media cuadra desde la parada hasta el edificio de mi psicólogo.

-Hinata-chan-saluda él-, pasa por favor.

Yo hago lo que él dice, y de nuevo estoy sentada en el mullido sillón de cuero y mirando al estúpido pisapapeles en forma de un león.

-Parece que no has dormido muy bien últimamente-comenta él.

Es difícil empezar la sesión. Una, porque sigue siendo muy difícil para mí hablar con él, dos, porque parece ser que en lugar de atacarme con preguntas, él insiste en esperar a que yo quiera hablar. Y yo siempre quiero hablar, pero nunca sé por dónde empezar. ¿Qué decir primero? ¿Qué Sasuke me rechazó? ¿Qué Kiba está enojado porque 'no confío en él'? ¿Qué Naruto-kun fue suspendido por intentar ayudarme y que Ino está celosa? ¿Quiere él en verdad escuchar mis estupideces?

-N-No mucho-digo yo, sin saber muy bien que decir-. No es muy fácil conciliar el sueño, u-últimamente.

-¿Por qué?

¿_Por qué?_ Por qué no, sería la pregunta más adecuada. Es como si en el momento en que me acuesto sobre la cama todo se me viniera encima de repente. Como si los pensamientos de todo quisieran ser escuchados de repente, y yo no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para oírles. Todas las voces, todas las cosas que pasaron, siempre vuelven. Yamato dijo que no volverían. Dijo que si lo contaba todo, no volverían. Tal vez vuelven porque, porque no pude. Pero lo intenté, de verdad lo intente, ¿no vale eso para nada?

Eso, es lo que le dije.

-Hinata-chan, en casos como este, no, intentar no vale para nada. No puedes intentar a medias, tienes que esforzarte y lograrlo.

-¡P-pero de verdad lo estoy intentado!-susurro yo, desesperada.

Desesperada por todo, desesperada por nada. ¿Se cansará también Yamato de mí? Parece que todos se cansan. Kiba se cansa, Naruto se cansa. Incluso Sai está cada vez menos tiempo en la casa. ¿Se están cansando todos de mi? ¿Así como Hiashi, también van a dejarme sola? Tal vez incluso Yamato se canse, de mí, lo que sería de lo más patético porque le pago para escucharme. Siento a Yamato abrazarme, y sé que le estoy mojando la camisa. ¿Tengo que llorar por todo?

-No está mal tener miedo-susurra él.

¿Miedo? Muchísimo.

-Él… él no quiere escucharme.

-Entonces hazlo de manera diferente. Escribe un diario, organiza tus ideas. Cuéntamelo a mi. Pero necesito que hables de eso, cada detalle, necesito que lo digas. No puedes huir de lo que pasó.

-¡A él no le interesa!-exclamo en un susurro desesperado.

-¿Y a ti?-pregunto él, rompiendo su regla y haciendo preguntas.

-Yo…

Yo no lo sé. ¿Me interesa? No lo sé. Últimamente todo parece perder su encanto, como si el ramen oliera cada vez menos rico y el chocolate fuera cada vez menos dulce. Nada parece ser divertido tampoco. Salir a correr, ver una película, nadar, cocinar, nada de las cosas que me gustaban me gustan ya. Es como si en lugar de mi hubiera un fantasma de mi vagando por ahí, como si las cosas solidas estuvieran ahí, intocables. Como si no importara, porque francamente tampoco me interesaría tocarlas.

Lo único real y solido son las pesadillas, los recuerdos, los gritos de mi padre. ¿Por qué es que todas las cosas malas tienen más volumen que las buenas? ¿Por qué a él no le interesa? No, no es él, soy yo, es todo, es todo lo que ya no tiene el sentido que tenía, la vida que anhelaba que parece inalcanzable, la felicidad que una vez busque y hoy se me escapa de las manos. Tampoco los miedos viejos son reales, solo los nuevos, más fuertes y terribles, más intensos, más todo. Mi cuerpo temblando cuando alguien se me acerca por la espalda, las ganas de llorar cuando me tocan, el miedo que impide que me mueva cuando sus ojos y su pelo negro están cerca.

Y a él nada de eso le interesa.

-… no lo sé.

Yamato me dedica una mirada de lastima.

-Hinata-chan, ven.

Solo las palabras me pusieron a la defensiva, y él lo nota.

-Prometo no hacerte nada, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Decido que a lo mejor vale la pena a hacerle caso, así que me acerco, pero no demasiado. Él saco algo del cajón, un bonito objeto circular lleno de tallados en forma de enredadera.

-Ahora gíralo-dice él, y yo hago lo que él dijo. Es un espejo, uno muy bonito, por cierto-. ¿Hace cuanto que no te veías en un espejo?

¿Cuánto? Muchísimo. Tanto que la del espejo no soy yo. No puedo ser. Los ojos blancos inyectados en sangre, los pómulos destacando como si fuera un gato hambriento, los labios resecos, y cabello corto, mal cortado, reseco. Si hay que buscar palabras para decir que soy yo… me describiría como una planta sin regar. Y esa planta sin regar, soy yo.

-M-mucho t-tiempo-respondo, tartamudeando por la conmoción de ver algo que soy yo y al mismo tiempo no puedo ser.

-¿Y qué ves?

-A mi-contesto.

O a una mala copia de mi. ¿Quién soy yo al final? ¿Este cuerpo manoseado? ¿Este cabello seco, esta cara descuidada? ¿Un ratón asustado? O tal vez nada, tal vez no soy nada y todo esto es solo una capa para engañarme, un maniquí con una falsa conciencia, una muñequita que alguien más maneja desde algún lado. Tal vez soy una muñeca lo suficientemente útil para brindar entretenimiento al cerdo tío de Sasuke, pero no para ser tomada en serio. Un objeto, algo que tocar cuando se te da la gana para demostrar que los Uchiha son compartidos.

Tal vez no soy nada más que una mala heredera, una buena para nada sin fuerza de voluntad que nunca piensa en ella misma. Tal vez soy nada, el objeto de diversión de nadie, el maniquí de pruebas de Hana, alguien que le gustan los perros. Tal vez solo soy nada.

-Descríbete.

¿Describirme? ¿Qué describir? ¿Lo mal que me huele la boca después de vomitar el desayuno? ¿Lo mucho que duele la cabeza tras otra noche sin sueño? ¿Lo bien que descansé sentada en una silla solo porque Sasuke estaba a unos metros? ¿La mirada preocupada de Kiba? ¿Qué me describe más? Tal vez pueda hablar del sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el azulejo en el piso de la regadera, lo negro que llega a ser el techo por las noches, los comentarios maliciosos de Sai o los ojos brillantes de Naruto.

O tal vez, lo que me describe más que una palabra, más que mi imagen en el espejo, sean mis ojos blancos aterrorizados del negro. Tal vez lo que más me describa sea el miedo, la desesperación, mi cobardía. Las mismas características que parecen dejarme cada vez más vacía, la razón que me sienta como un arlequín, que me duela todo, el dolor entre mis piernas, mi piel vacía, tal vez esas características que parecen llevarse todo.

-Estoy… asustada.

Asustada y vacía, sedienta como una planta en el desierto. Marchita, fea, seca. Seca, seca, seca...

-Especifica.

-Asustada de… todo-susurro. Después de pensarlo, agrego-. Supongo. Kiba no me da miedo y Naruto tampoco.

-¿Y a Sai?

-A veces. Es extraño, porque vivo con él. Pero… se parecen tanto. Y tiene esos ojos… que ni son grises ni son negros, pero me dan muchísimo miedo, en especial cuando me despierta en las noches-reflexiono en voz alta. Me sorprende. No es fácil hablar de esto con nadie que no sea yo misma-. Es un problema que ni está aquí, ni está allá. Estando aquí sé más o menos que es, pero de repente… todo parece perder sentido, y entonces… no entiendo nada y reacciono por mi cuenta. Sin querer.

Odio llorar en público, y si tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que odio hacer, una sería llorar. El problema es que tal vez soy así, muy chillona, muy tonta y muy simple. Muy sentimental, muy impulsiva. Y siempre, siempre mi impulso es llorar. Tal vez por eso Hiashi siempre me odió. Tal vez por eso soy una mala heredera, por ser una llorona. Mamá no creía eso, ¿o sí? No sé, no me acuerdo. Es mi mamá, pero no me acuerdo de nada, de nada de ella, la extraño y la quiero, se supone que la extraño y la quiero, pero hay veces que ni si quiera me puedo acordar de su rostro. ¿Qué tan patético es eso? Ni si quiera recordar el rostro de mi madre…

Y también eso me hace llorar, como tantas otras cosas. Todo parece hacerme llorar, todo, cualquier cosa. Y a mí me parece tonto, ¿a que soy una tonta? Ridícula, débil, cobarde. Demasiado poca cosa. ¿Qué soy si no un manojo de miedos y de temores que no entiendo? Miedo a los hombres, al cabello oscuro, a los ojos negros, a Hiashi, miedo a la oscuridad y a las alturas, miedo a mi reflejo en el espejo, miedo a todo y miedo a la nada.

Es curioso, llorar frente a alguien y que no se te acerquen a consolarte. Como que hasta dan ganas de llorar más.

-Y sobre todo con Sasuke. Lo que me contaste el otro día…

-N-nada. S-Sasuke no hi-hizo nada-susurro yo, interrumpiéndolo. Sasuke no, él no…-. Él… no hizo nada.

¿Sasuke? Sasuke no hizo nada, jamás lo ha hecho. Solo no le interesa, solo está con ella, solo… solo me dejó sola. Pero no es su culpa, ¿no? No es su culpa haber salido en la mañana, no es su culpa haberme dejado sola, en la cama, desnuda. No es su culpa, ¿cómo se iba él a imaginar lo que iba a hacer su tío? ¿Cómo él iba a pensar que él me iba a hacer eso? Su familia, su tío, su tutor, la persona que lo cuida. No es su culpa dejarme sola, es mi culpa por ser tan débil, tan penosa, una vergüenza para los Hyuuga.

Mi culpa por miedosa, por no defenderme más. Mi culpa por ser una idiota, por andar en shorts pequeños, es mi culpa por todo, mi culpa por huir, mi culpa por querer que todo estuviera en secreto. ¿Él como iba a saber que tenía una buena para nada de novia? ¿Cómo imaginarse que yo, que siempre corro, iba a tardar tanto en correr cuando más lo necesitaba? Debí haber corrido desde que se me acercó en el cuarto de lavado, debí haber corrido cuando me acarició la mejilla, debí haberlo golpeado cuando me tapo la boca.

No debí haber esperado, debí haber corrido, debí haberle pegado, debí de haberme defendido más.

Y ahora, ahora no debería correr, ahora no debería desviar la mirada. No debería correr, pero corro y ahora a él no le interesa. Él, que me importa tanto, yo no le importo nada. ¿Y qué importa que me importe si no puedo demostrar nada? ¿Qué importa si de todas maneras aunque a él le interesara yo me iría a otro lado? Idiota, eso es lo que soy, idiota por no enfrentarlo, idiota por no explicarle que aunque a él no le interesara a mi sí, que quería, que necesitaba explicarle.

-F-fue su t-tío-susurro.

-¿El tío de Sasuke?-cuestiona él, sorprendido.

-¿N-n-no me va a creer?-digo, esta vez alzando la voz-Él… él dijo que nadie me iba a c-creer. Por supuesto, u-usted m-menos. ¿Quién me va a creer?

_¿Quién te va a creer?_

Y la respuesta es nadie, ¿quién me va a creer? Nadie. ¿Quién va a querer nada con una niña idiota buena para nada, cuando pueden hacer caso a él? Al jefe de empresas Uchiha, un hombre adulto, un hombre respetable. Y yo, nadie, a quien corrieron de su casa, desheredada, viviendo con un chico, una nadie. Una completa doña nadie.

-Claro que te creo.

¿Me cree? Mi mirada parece decirle que no lo creo, que no me trago su cuento.

-Por supuesto que sí. Nadie, _nadie_ podría verte ahorita y llamarte mentirosa.

Nadie…

_No estaba lloviendo, pero bien podría haberlo estado. Ayudaría al efecto dramático del momento, o al menos a mi me parecía dramático. En mi opinión era dramático, como ese cambio que sucede de repente para que luego todo se ponga bien, como en las películas. Como en las películas que pasa algo y de repente todo se arregla, todo empieza a marchar mejor. Este debía ser mi momento, pero debería estar lloviendo. Bastante significaba estar ahí sin cita, frente a la oficina de Yamato-san, que también es mi psicólogo. Pero la lluvia hubiera ayudado a dar dramatismo._

_-Buenas tardes, Yamato-san. _

_De alguna manera, abrir la boca hacía que se perdiera el efecto dramático. Tal vez llorar ayudaría, pero yo no tenía lágrimas. Creo que gaste todas en la mañana, llorando del dolor y del coraje. Motivos no faltaban para llorar de coraje. Después de besarla, frente a mí, _¡frente a mí! _Como si no valiera nada, como si todo ese tiempo juntos, esas horas, los 'te quiero' y el 'te amo' no valieran para nada, como si no hubiéramos estado juntos, y como si nada de eso importara en lo absoluto. Y después de eso, después de besar a otra frente a mí, casi a propósito, como si quisiera que yo lo viera, después de hacer eso, implica que yo era su propiedad. _

_Que yo era suya, para compartir o regalar, a Kiba a Sai, a Naruto o a quien fuera, aun si quien fuera fuese su tío. Y decirlo como si nada, soltarlo como si yo, y todas esas horas fuésemos nada. Y tal vez lo éramos, tal vez fuimos nada, y no le interesa en lo absoluto. ¿No es eso suficiente para llorar por siglos, llorar ríos, llorar mare? ¿Y qué si es solo un amor correspondido? ¿Y qué si 'solo' fue un intento de violación? Pueden no significar nada, tal vez no para él, pero sí para mí. Y él no tenía derecho a entregar todo eso, no a Naruto y no a nadie. _

_Lo peor no es haber llorado toda la mañana del coraje, no es eso, lo peor es haber llorado de la desesperación de querer explicar, de querer 'corresponder' ese 'explícame' con algo. De querer contarle, de querer que él me consuele entre sus brazos y en cambio verlo todo el día como zorro en celo con la prostituta maldita de cabello rojo. _

_-¿P-puedo pasar?-tartamudeé porque de pronto no estaba segura de tener ganas de hablar. _

_O tal vez tenía ganas de hablar, muchísimas, solo no las palabras con las cuales hablar. Sería eso, sería no saber cómo contar lo que quiero contar, como decir lo que quiero decir, lo que necesito decir, lo que _debo_ decir. Sería la certeza de tener algo que decir pero no las palabras para decirlo, ni las palabras, ni el valor, ni nada. Solo me tenía a mi misma, de nuevo sentada en la oficina que parecía congelar mi lengua. _

_-Por supuesto, siéntate. _

_-Y-yo tengo algo q-que decir. _

_Y de pronto fue como diarrea verbal. Yo lavando la ropa, la mirada de deseo que yo reconocía pero que decidí ignorar, el saludo inocente. Le expliqué las nauseas, ese desprecio que me provocaba su mera presencia y que se multiplicó por mil cuando me tocó. Le expliqué como mi cuerpo temblaba desde antes que pasara nada, como desde antes de que me tocara yo ya sentía la desesperación de saber que no me iba a poder defender, que gritar no valía de nada en el apartamento que coronaba el edificio. _

_-Porque no había nadie-sollozaba, y Yamato asentía, yo sabía que él sabía que yo estaba desesperada, porque se me acercó y acarició mi cabeza, como si fuera un perrito, o un bebé-. ¿Quién me iba a escuchar?_

_Y él tenía los ojos rojos, le digo, y no sé si me crea, pero me parece verlos de nuevo, totalmente rojos, y entre más me acuerdo más me desesperan. Más tiemblo. Golpeo a Yamato, y él retrocede, pero no me interrumpe. Incluso me pide que continúe. Y yo sigo, explicando que no podía hacer nada, que él estaba sobre mí y me manoseaba y yo corría y él me volvía a atrapar, y que su mirada era tan intensa que casi lastimaba, y que aun así dijo que no había nada especial en mí. _

_Que él me tocaba y yo me acordaba que nada había sido así con Sasuke, y tal vez así lo decía y tal vez no, tal vez él no entendía nada, pero igual yo quería explicar. ¿Entiende él que mientras ese cerdo me tocaba yo gritaba para que viniera Sasuke? Pero Sasuke no aparecía, nadie aparecía, aunque gritara y pidiera ayuda, nadie venía, y entre ese nadie, mucho menos Sasuke. Y lloro más mientras le digo que yo lloraba, y él solo se reía, y sonreía, y casi parecía disfrutar con que yo llorara. _

_Y yo gritaba, rasguñaba, mordía, pateaba y todo era en vano, totalmente en vano. Tan en vano que le rogué, me quede quieta, volvi a patear, volví a rogar, y él solo sonrió. ¿Entiende él lo desesperante que es tener a un cerdo encima de ti, desnudándote, lamiéndote, atrapándote? Y yo sin poder hacer nada, intentando, escuchando sus estupideces, sintiendo sus dedos en el lugar más intimo y privado de mi persona, sentir sus uñas ponzoñosas, sentirlo prácticamente desgarrándome, el ardor, el asco, la desesperación. _

_Yamato no vuelve a intentar acercarse, pero sé que quiere. Una parte de mi sabe que quiere consolarme, otra piensa que si pone su mano encima de mi cuerpo lo mataría. Una tercera me dice que estoy totalmente indefensa y que tal vez esta vez no podría salir corriendo. Y una cuarta sigue hablando. _

_-Y corrí. _

Y ahora, le creo. Le creo que me cree. Es curioso confiar tanto en una persona a la que le pagas porque te escuche. Tal vez por eso confío en él, porque le pago. Tal vez en cualquier momento se harte de mi, pero entonces podría pagarle porque me escuche más, y entonces él se tendría que aguantar y recibir mi dinero. Y eso es, extrañamente, un alivio. No es un alivio incondicional, pero mientras tenga un trabajo, también se que está ahí.

Y si no…

-¿Entonces te interesa o no?

Alzo la mirada sin entender muy bien, pero viendo sus ojos (cafés, como los de Kiba, como la tierra y como el chocolate agrio), capto su idea, en especial por el brillo travieso de su mirada. Si, tal vez a _él, _a Sasuke, no le interesa. ¿Y qué si no le interesa? Le interesa a Yamato, aunque le pague por su interés. Le interesa a Kiba, aunque esté enojado conmigo. Está enojado por eso, porque le interesa lo suficiente para desesperarse porque a mí no, le interesa a Sai, y a Naruto-kun.

Y aunque no les interesara, no es importante, porque me interesa a mí.

-S-sí.

Me deja una nueva tarea. Sasuke no importa, pero necesito hablar con mis amigos. Necesito su apoyo, que rectifiquen mi punto de vista. Porque lo voy a denunciar. ¿Se puede denunciar si no me penetró? Se puede denunciar dice Yamato, y yo confío en él. ¿Por qué confiar? No sé… Pero debería confiar. En mi misma, en mis amigos. Él dice que no importa, no importa que no haya ido completo, que la palabra violación implica haberme hecho algo en contra de mi voluntad y que lo que hizo es suficiente. Pero no hay pruebas digo yo. No hay testigos, no hay nada.

Pero sí hay testigos… Naruto acababa de salir, él había dormido ahí. Tsunade puede rectificar que me miraba extraño desde que entré a esa casa. Kiba puede rectificar que yo estaba totalmente desnuda, la ginecóloga que estaba desgarrada, Tsunade que tenía golpes, Hana que estaba alterada. El portero también me vió, alguien debió haberme visto salir del apartamento. Y aun más que eso: debe haber más. Yamato dice que si intento violarme tan fresco, quiere decir que es algo que se ha repetido, y que tengo que buscar a más víctimas.

Y también necesito a mis amigos, y un abogado, y voy a mandar a ese pendejo a la cárcel, le cueste a quien le cueste, y que Sasuke y su putirroja se pierdan en el infierno, a mi me vale madres lo que él piense. De veras.

Y tal vez el cielo ayuda. Tal vez el sol amarillo y brillante como Naruto, y el cielo azul como sus ojos ayuda. Tal vez no lo quiera, tal vez solo lo admiro. ¿Qué importa? Siempre, siempre quise ser como él, sonreírle a la vida, caerme y levantarme con la frente en alto. Siempre quise ser así, como Naruto, y ser menos como yo, una cobarde. Tal vez es hora de hacerlo así. Tal vez la determinación no basta, pero con algo se empieza.

Saco el celular, el Sony Ericsson que ya no lleva una foto de Naruto, sino de Sasuke y yo besándonos (cortesía de Ino) como fondo de pantalla. No necesito una foto, no necesito verlo. Si no le interesa, si no le intereso, entonces… a mi tampoco. Cambio el fondo de pantalla por otra foto. Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, Sai, Naruto y yo el día de la cena. Lástima, no sale Lee porque se fue temprano. El celular se ve bien sin Sasuke. ¿Debería regresárselo a Sasuke? ¿No se regresan todos los regalos que se obtuvieron durante una relación?

Igual y si, pero él no me ha regresado todo. Y este celular es mío, el me lo debía porque aplasto el mío. Puede ser un recuerdo… superar no significa olvidar. Puede ser solo eso, un lindo recuerdo de algo que ya pasó… aunque duela que ya haya pasado. Eso es, un recuerdo. Pero ya estoy vacilando. Lo mejor es empezar a hacer lo que hay que hacer. Abro la carpeta de mensajes. **Ramen en la casa a las 6. Tq! ^u^. **Destinatarios: Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Sakura. Estado: enviado. Suspiro. ¿Sakura?

-¿Sakura-chan?

Es ella, en la puerta de mi apartamento, con su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes y su linda sonrisa y su bella persona. Yo me sorprendo porque hace rato que no nos hablamos, igual la recibo con una sonrisa. Ella la devuelve, tensa.

-¡Hinata-chan! Yo quería hablar contigo…-saluda ella, interrumpiéndose con el sonido de su celular.

_No me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya…_

Susurra una disculpa y lo abre, sonriendo brillantemente. Comenta que el mensaje es mío, y que está alegre de que la haya invitado y que quiera estar con ella. Yo omito mencionar que mande el mismo mensaje a tres personas más, no vaya a ser que hiera sus sentimientos…

-Está… está bien-le respondo yo, y nerviosa, abro la puerta. Es solo Sakura, pero, ¡me hace tan feliz que esté aquí después de tener pleito tras pleito!-. Puedes pasar.

Por un segundo, ella no dice nada. ¡Y hay tanto que decir! Podría decirle que la odio, que no la quiero ver, que me equivoqué y puse un destinatario de más, y que en realidad no quería enviarle ningun mensaje. Pero sería una mentira, y yo lo sé, y ella lo sabe. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabrá lo mucho que me dolió que me diese la espalda y se pusiera de lado de Sasuke sin escucharme si quiera? Aunque igual no tenía nada que decirle, no podía, ¿cómo podría?

Entonces no podía… y ahora… ahora no lo sé. ¿Puedo?

-Me porte terrible-dice ella, susurrando y yo no digo nada porque se que quiere continuar-. No sé porque, pero, es que, cuando es Sasuke, simplemente no soy yo. No sé porque, no pienso bien cuando él está cerca… Yo…

-¿Todavía estás enamorada de él?-pregunto, confundida. ¿Y Kiba?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, es solo que… es Sasuke. Sasuke siempre será Sasuke-dice ella-. Y tú… él te quiere, tienes que saber que te quiere, pero andas por ahí con Sai, Kiba y Naruto pegados, y él te quiere. ¿qué más necesitas? Si tú lo quieres, ¿verdad que si?

Él me quiere. Él me quería. El dijo que me quería, dijo que me amaba. Él lo dijo, ¿pero cómo se supone que lo crea? ¿Qué se supone que pasó, qué es mentira y qué es verdad?

-Claro que no. Yo… es tuyo, si quieres.

¿Qué no lo quiero? ¿Es una broma? Claro que lo quiero. Pero, ¿puedo decirle eso a ella? ¿Puedo confiarle algo o eso se acabó? Ella me mira escéptica, yo le devuelvo mi mirada más terca. Tras un segundo, lo deja por la paz, y cambia de tema, poniendo un rostro aun más serio.

-Hina, ¿por qué te fuiste de su casa ese día?-pregunta ella, llamando mi atención- No eras tú misma, estabas histérica. Algo pasó mientras Sasuke no estaba, ¿verdad? ¿Te hizo algo Itachi?

-¿Itachi?-cuestiono yo, confundida.

¿Itachi? ¿El simpático, bromista, agradable, amigable, comprensivo, cuidadoso, inteligente hermano de Sasuke? Itachi no lastimaría a una mosca, no haría nada nunca malo. A menos que la mosca estuviera molestando su hermanito. Itachi haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, Itachi no tocaría a su novia. Itachi no es el tipo d persona que se metería con una chica indefensa solo porque está ahí, solo porque puede y está al alcance.

-El hermano de Sasuke-dice ella suavemente-. ¿Te dijo algo? Es muy sobreprotector con él…

-N-no… Itachi no estaba-digo yo y ella asiente. ¿Considerará al tío de Sasuke? ¿Qué piensa?-. Sakura… ¿puedo confiar en ti? Yo…

¿Puedo confiar? ¿En quién sí y en quien no? Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez no sea prudente confiar, pero yo se que quiero confiar en ella. Es algo en su presencia, que me da seguridad. Tal vez es más fácil hablar porque es chica, o por esa firme seguridad en ella misma. Todo en Sakura es seguridad, aunque ella no se dé cuenta.

-Hina-chan, sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo-dice ella, yo intento contradecirla-. Soy egoísta, soy algo lenta, puedo ser tremendamente desconsiderada y soy… soy un desastre. Y Sasuke… Sasuke fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez. No te imaginas cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo aprecio. Y por eso la idea de… tú y él… Fue demasiado para mí.

-¿T-tu primera vez?

Sasuke y Sakura… ¿tuvieron sexo? Claro, no soy tonta. Sabía que esa no era la primera vez de Sasuke, pero hasta ahora, su 'pasado' no tenía rostro. Y ahora está Sakura plantada ahí, Sakura y _Karin_. Sakura se sonroja visiblemente, pero continua un momento.

-Sí. Por eso me lo tomé tan mal, por eso fui tan perra y tan maldita. Sé que me porte mal pero…- continúa ella. Es curioso verla sonrojada-Pero no es así ahora, porque… porque con Kiba es diferente.

Yo solo pienso en ella, Sakura, con él, Sasuke, besándose. Besándose, abrazados, haciendo algo más, escondiéndose como él y yo en los armarios, y en su cama, y en la habitación de visitas, y en el gimnasio… Y peor aun que eso, peor aun que imaginarse un pasado lejano con Sasuke y Sakura, está cambiar el rostro de Sakura por el rostro de _ella_, la pelirroja, la chica de gafas, a _Karin_, y los celos son casi insoportables. Dan ganas de golpear a alguien, destrozar un cojín, ponerme a gritar y a llorar. En este mismo momento, ellos podrían estar en el apartamento dos pisos abajo haciendo cualquier cosa. Podrían, podrían, podrían.

Podrían estar haciendo lo que quisieran y a mí no debería importarme…

-Y-yo… entiendo-y es verdad. Es verdad que la entiendo, es verdad que comprendo que sea tan defensiva de Sasuke, que haga tanto por agradarle.

Todo en Sakura es seguridad, pero, muy en el fondo, tal vez, Sakura esté tan asustada como yo. Sé que suena cruel, pero dejar de ver a Sakura como un ente perfecto es agradable. Saber que también ella sufre y tiene inseguridades y esa infinita necesidad de ser aceptada y querida, saber que somos tan parecidas como diferentes, me hace sonreír. Porque además, tiene a su lado al chico perfecto para entender todo eso.

-Pero… no te perdonaré nunca si lastimas a Kiba-kun.

Ella se ríe, y yo la imito. Claro que no quiero que lastime a Kiba, pero siendo sinceras, es muchísimo más probable que sea mi amigo quién la lastime a ella. Y es que Kiba es todo, menos un buen novio. Es buen amigo, es comprensivo, amigable, vivaz, alegre, cálido, confiable, todo, todo menos _amoroso_. Como prueba de su falta de interés en sus relaciones amorosas hay más de veinte chicas dispuestas a golpearme en la escuela y una Tenten que no deja de hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Y a juzgar por su sonrojo en las mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de él, Sakura ya lleva rato que paso de la etapa 'galán y galana' para querer ser pareja.

Ella me pregunta por el ramen, yo le digo que lo voy a preparar y ella decide que lo prepararemos juntas. Los ingredientes están en el refrigerador, algunas cazuelas en la alacena. Cocinar siempre ha sido divertido, pero cocinar mientras te ríes y vuela la pasta y el caldo enredándose entre cabellos negros y rosados es un mundo de diversión que ayuda a escaparse hasta de los recuerdos. Estar con Sakura, reir y hablar de cosas de mujeres me recuerda los viejos tiempos, cuando empecé a salir con Sasuke, cuando gracias a todos los comentarios de Sakura aprendí a diferenciar entre admiración y amor, cuando el perfume de Sasuke me intoxicaba y me impedía pensar, cuando entre risas y jugueteos nos escondíamos en cualquier lugar, cuando Sasuke me besó bajo el arco de flores…

¿Qué tan idiota es acordarse de cada detalle? Tocar mis labios con las puntas de los dedos y recordar el cosquilleo, las mariposas, el agradable escalofrío en la espina dorsal. ¿Qué tan patético es aspirar en mi memoria su aroma a menta y a limón y a hierbabuena? Fue como un sueño, que me tomara de la cintura y me atrajera hasta él, que acariciara mi mejilla y se apartara luego con una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha. Puedo sentir agradable el cosquilleo en mis labios por un segundo más, un precioso segundo antes de que el recuerdo de otras manos grandes en mis mejillas y otros ojos negros en mi cuerpo regresen a mí y me ataquen con un escalofrío que es todo menos agradable…

Tengo que enterrarlo y hacerlo un lado. Enfrentarlo y hacerlo un lado. Enfrentarlo y hacerlo un lado. Me defendí, lo hice a un lado, corrí. Me defendí, lo hice a un lado, corrí. Enfrentarlo y hacerlo a un lado… Ese es mi mantra. El que por más que repita no logro aplicar.

Sakura me mira un segundo preocupada, porque solo un segundo dura el tiempo en que me decido a soltarle la bomba. Yo entiendo… de verdad que sí. Entiendo lo que ella siente por Sasuke y la manera en que lidia con sus sentimientos. Entiendo que quiera agradarle y que le haya apoyado en un momento de confusión. Incluso entiendo que quizá Sasuke lo necesitara, quizá no. ¿Me entenderá ella?

-Fue su tío. Él intentó violarme-le digo lo más rápido que puedo, casi escupo las palabras, rápido porque si no me voy a poner a llorar-. Y yo… yo intente, pero fue difícil, y lo quite, y salí corriendo y…

Y ya estoy llorando de nuevo, y ya otra vez no sé lo que estoy diciendo, otra vez no sé si logro decir lo que quiero decir. Pero Sakura es más rápida que mis palabras, y sin seguir la técnica cautelosa de Yamato, que consiste en acercarse con cautela y asegurarse de que no reaccione de manera violenta, Sakura simplemente me abraza, atrayéndome hasta ella y acariciando mi espalda. Y su técnica es mil veces mejor que la de Yamato, es mil veces mejor así… solo sentir el calor de alguien y saber que no va a intentar hacerte daño de ninguna forma…

-Oh, Hinata-chan… Yo lo siento tanto…

-Yo solo… tenía miedo.

Y es que no puede ser. Si yo tuviera que leer mi historia, desesperación sería un adjetivo corto para expresar lo que sentiría por una niña cobarde y chillona e indecisa e idiota. Así que llorar de nuevo no puede ser. Y ella dice que está bien, que está bien llorar, y es extraño que se lo crea más a ella que a mi psicólogo. Todo parece más creíble, más plausible, más real cuando lo dice Sakura con su suave voz y sus suaves caricias en mi cabello que son como tener de nuevo a mamá. Es como recuperar un recuerdo muy, muy viejo, como ver de nuevo esos ojos blancos y su sonrisa, su cabello negro y largo, sus manos suaves… escuchar su suave voz, oírla cantar una nana para ayudarme a dormir.

Es mamá, es su voz, es ese el recuerdo que recupero con la cercanía de Sakura, y es solo uno de los muchos recuerdos perdidos, solo uno de esos recuerdos que son tan viejos s que tal vez nunca recupere, pero pensar en mamá me llena de alivio.

Sakura dice que todo estará bien, y yo le creo, le digo que le creo. Ella dice que puedo contarle lo que quiera y que puedo callarme lo que quiera. Y yo le creo, le creo y le cuento, le explico, le digo. Ella dice que lo denunciaremos, que encontraremos más testigos, que ni si quiera Sasuke puede negarse a testificar a mi favor, que no hay manera de que se pongan en mi contra. Yo le creo y le cuento un poco más, incluso de la noche en que dormí con Sasuke, la noche en que no hicimos más que dormir. Le cuento de la escenita en la azotea, del día del beso, de mi furia, de mi miedo, de mi desesperación.

Le digo lo que pasó en la enfermería, esa primera vez hace tantos meses y le digo lo que paso hoy. Le cuento que a él no le interesa, de cómo lo vi dormir, de sus ojeras, de lo enfermo que parece. Como si algo le atormentara, como si algo estuviera mal. Le digo lo que pasó en la enfermería, esa primera vez hace tantos meses y le digo lo que paso hoy. Le cuento que a él no le interesa, de cómo lo vi dormir, de sus ojeras, de lo enfermo que parece. Como si algo le atormentara, como si algo estuviera mal. También Sakura está preocupada por él, dice, también ella está furiosa por sus demostraciones públicas de afecto con la pelirroja, también ella cree que hay algo mal con Sasuke.

Pero también dice que es obvio que él aun me quiere, que él no es del tipo que olvida tan fácil… y a mi esas palabras me parecen tan tiernas, y a mi el llanto ya me cansó tanto, que me quedo dormida en el sofá, sobre el hombro de mi ahora recuperada mejor amiga.

_Pero no es lo mismo. Dormir solo y dormir acompañada son dos caras opuestas de la moneda. Abrí los ojos y estaba sola en la cama. Qué extraño, estar sola en un cuarto y una cama que no es mía. Sonreí estúpidamente, aun sin moverme de mi lugar. No llevaba ropa, pero era normal, después de lo de anoche. Me sonrojé estúpidamente, felizmente, alegremente. ¿A qué es bonito estar enamorada? Si, era bonito y por eso sonreía, porque me encantaba quererle tanto, aun si no estuviera en la habitación por el momento._

_Me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Cómo verlo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Esto me ponía mucho más nerviosa que el día en que me besó por primera vez, era mucho más difícil saber qué hacer. _Amor_. Dicen que idiotiza, hay idiotas que dan la vida, la dignidad, todo por amor. Yo me sentía una de esas idiotas, estaba en mi mundo, en mi luna, en mi mundo de unicornios y mariposas, en un mundo donde nada importaba, donde todo era amor y besos en el gimnasio, un mundo mío donde acababa de tener sexo por vez primera y donde todo era como el paraíso. _

_Y de pronto… en el paraíso había tormenta. Todo era gris y negro, humo, niebla, confusión y la sensación de no poder moverme ni para salvar mi vida, y en medio de todo, estaba él. De pie, con sus ojos negros, con su sonrisa de lado, su cabello negro, su piel pálida y sus grandes manos, su poderoso porte. Era él… y de pronto no era él, y la sonrisa arrogante se fusionaba con la sonrisa maniaca, los ojos cálidos y los ojos sedientos eran una misma cosa… _

_-_Hinata-chan.

_Me giré, ¿ayuda? Ayuda era lo que necesitaba, porque mis pies no daban ya para correr más, estaban congelados del frío y del miedo. Y la nieve estaba en todos lados, tan fría que quemaba, y era como pegamento, que me retenía, que no me dejaba correr, la nieve me congelaba. _

-Hinata-chan.

_¿Sakura? Ayuda… _

-¡Hinata-chan!

Me quejo un poco al tiempo en que despierto, desperezándome. ¿Soy yo o la luz está muy intensa? Sakura está a mi lado, y yo sigo recargada en ella. Sus preciosos ojos verdes están dilatados por la sorpresa, bella aun con una mueca de horror en el rostro. ¿Horror? No, pero si miedo, preocupación, confusión. La confusión conmigo nunca es poca, y después de lo que le conté menos. Debería acostumbrarse, aunque es difícil, extraño. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante semejante declaración? Es como si te entregaran una bomba y te pidieran que te encargaras de no dejarla explotar.

_Que pinche miedo_.

-G-gomen. ¿Te golpee?-le pregunto.

Ella no responde, en realidad, parece que no tiene ganas de decir nada, pero ella no ocupa decir algo para que yo sepa que la golpee. De hecho, siempre golpeo a Kiba cuando duerme cerca. O lo araño. Normalmente es culpa de él, que intenta restringirme el movimiento durante las luchas a muerte en las que caigo al dormir. O tal vez es mi culpa por no decirle a que se enfrenta… Pero a partir de hoy eso cambia, hoy es 'el momento' de la película en que todo mejora.

-¿Siempre tienes pesadillas?-pregunta al fin Sakura, sus líneas de expresión acomodándose para mostrar preocupación.

Yo le sonrío lo más amablemente posible, intentando que no se preocupe, intentando que de alguna manera vea que no hay nada mal aquí. El problema es que es imposible mostrar eso cuando hay algo mal de verdad, cuando estás tan jodida que nada más ya no puedes pretender…

-Solo a veces.

No es una mentira, pero tampoco es la verdad. Es más sencilla una verdad a medias, aunque no necesariamente mejor por ello. ¿Cómo dice esa canción? 'La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad…' ¿O no decía así? Hay cosas que se confían de principio a fin, y hay cosas que se confían a medias, porque simplemente son demasiado pesadas, aterrorizantes, preocupantes. ¿Cómo hablarle de las pesadillas, de la falta de apetito, del vomito, de los escalofríos, del _miedo_?

Y yo siempre tengo pesadillas, siempre hay alguien que me persigue, siempre hay algo que me aterra en mis sueños, en mi vida, siempre tengo miedo de algo. Pero al menos en mis sueños puedo pretender que peleo, pretender que evito que todo crezca. En la vida real no hay eso, hay lo que sucedió y lo que me asusta. Y lo que impedí… o tal vez solo fue un sueño, como en una película, solo me defendí del recuerdo y ni si quiera se si soy yo o no. Tal vez nada de esto pasó, tal vez todo es un sueño y estoy en mi cama, a salvo en la mansión Hyuuga mientras mamá me canta una nana.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto, confiada en que si todo está jodido lo mejor es cambiar el tema-Los chicos van a llegar en cualquier momento…

-¿Los chicos?

Pregunta Sakura, confundida. Yo sonrío, omití contarle que le iba a contar todo a los chicos, que era 'mi tarea' con el psicólogo. Decido contárselo, y no voy ni a la mitad cuando suena un grito que me sorprende casi tanto como me alegra. La sonrisa de Sakura, tierna y enamorada, se hace presente al instante. ¿Es normal sentir celos?

-¡Hinata!-suena el timbre.

O más bien el grito de Kiba, porque no tenemos timbre.

-¿Vas o voy?-cuestiona Sakura.

-Voy-le respondo, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez ahí la abro, encontrándome con una maraña de pelos que es Kiba, él me besa en la frente y se pasa.

-Eah, eah, que no se permiten perros-le digo, bromeando.

-¿Planeas sacarnos a los dos, entonces?-pregunta Sakura.

Kiba solo la mira un segundo, sorprendido de que esté ella aquí. Después de todo, él sabe mejor que nadie acerca de la 'pelea' entre su novia y yo. Después de un segundo, sin preguntas, la saluda y se dirige a la cocina, ignorando los comentarios de ambas.

-¿Hablaste, hime?-pregunta, tomando una manzana del frutero que me costó media quincena llenar.

Suspiro, estar contando cuánto cuesta cada uva, cada manzana y cada mandarina no debería ser mi estilo. Jamás pensé que sería tan coda. _Precavida con el dinero_. Que son lo mismo pero la segunda suena más bonito. Antes de que le conteste algo a Kiba, entra Sai, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un papel largo en la mano. Parece un cheque, pero tal vez no debería prestarle atención por el momento. Sobre todo porque el ramen empieza a desbordarse de su cazuela.

En un movimiento rápido, al menos para mí, llego hasta ella y la apago. La temperatura baja al instante y la ebullición también. Debe llevar rato listo. Y el ramen listo es como una llamada de emergencia a…

-¡Naruto!-exclama Sakura, cruzada de brazos y lista a golpearlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo yo, intentando prevenir el golpe.

Y si, Naruto esquiva a Sakura y me abraza a mi, sonriente. Y pensar que hace solo unos meses, era totalmente incapaz de articular una oración completa frente a él…

-Dijiste ramen, ¿no?-pregunta él, yo asiento y él sonríe- ¡Hinata tú preparas el mejor ramen de Konoha!

-Empiezo a creer que solo me quieres por el ramen-susurro yo, haciéndome la sentida.

Él murmura algo como 'tonta' y me revuelve el cabello. Lo curioso de Kiba y Naruto, es que no viven aquí, pero actúan como si lo hicieran. Naruto está ya buscando su plato para el ramen, mientras que Kiba ya está echado en el sillón, jugando con su Nintendo DS. Sakura me mira con una sonrisa tímida y comprensiva. ¿Cómo decirle a estos bestias lo que les iba a decir?

-¿Boxers de corazoncitos? No me sorprende que tengas el pene tan chiquito. Debes ser niña-comenta Sai a Naruto con una sonrisa falsa y brillante.

Ya veo la catástrofe venir.

-¿Q-que demonios?

Naruto se gira, jalando de alguna manera con él la cazuela. Y mi ramen, mi precioso ramen, en el que gastamos tanto tiempo y dinero, está todo por los suelos. Ya veía una catástrofe venir… solo no esta.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO!-grita Sakura, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, sin que mi aturdimiento me deje hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Awwe, Sakura-chaan.

Yo no se ni que hacer. Quisiera golpearlo, golpearlos a todos. Yo les hablo por algo importante, y ellos llegan a hacer su desmadre a _mi_ casa. Pero además… el ambiente está tan alegre, aunque pretenda estar enojada, y aunque ellos son tan idiotas, estamos todos tan… a gusto… ¿por qué arruinarlo todo con mis malas noticias? Si es una carga para mí… y si ya vi todo el peso que le cayó encima a Sakura con 'mi confesión', ¿Cómo decírselo a los demás? Además…

_Nadie te va a creer_.

-Ahora tendremos que recoger este desastre-suspiro yo, Sai y Naruto emiten un quejido.

-Que lo hagan ellos, ellos son los del desastre-se encoge de hombros Kiba, acomodando un cojín en su cabeza y poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de la sala, una vez acomodado agrega-. Caray… y esperando el ramen no comí nada…

-Estoy con Kiba, que recojan ellos-dice Sakura-. Y podemos ir a comer a Tiana's.

-O al Ichiraku-comenta Naruto.

-Ya lo hago yo, si ustedes recogen lo que va a quedar es un desastre mayor-digo, quitando el trapero y la escoba de las manos de Sai-. Y kiba, baja los pies de esa mesita, sabes que es un regalo de Shino y nunca te voy a perdonar si la arruinas.

Naruto se ríe un poco, divertido por 'mi faceta de ama de casa' y se ofrece a lavar entonces los trastes y limpiar los muebles salpicados, como siempre, deseoso de ayudar y con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué tanto puede desaparecer esa sonrisa con la bomba que planeo soltar? Y también Kiba… está sentado ahí como si nada, pero ayer me dijo a gritos que no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que yo me jodiera sola, y que si quiera él se merecía la verdad.

¿Pero cuánto pesa la verdad?

Y Naruto… que lleva dos días sin ir a la escuela por pelearse con Sasuke para 'defenderme a mi'. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Se que tengo que decirlo todo, soltar la verdad, exigir que Madara reciba lo que merece. Porque lo merece, merece estar en la cárcel, podrirse ahí, morirse. Quiero que esté lejos, lejos, lejos, tan lejos que nunca más pueda yo tenerle miedo, tan lejos que ni si quiera su recuerdo me alcance. Quiero borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, meterlo en una cajita y aplastarlo, desaparecerlo para siempre.

Y Sasuke…

-¿Hina? ¿Sigues con nosotros?

-¿Eh?

Una carcajada general y Naruto comenta que 'eso responde su pregunta'. Sakura también se ríe un poco, pero la veo mirarme, preocupada.

-Decíamos que debe haber una razón por la que decidiste reunirnos en tu casa.

-Oh…

-Claro, Hinata tiene algo que decirles.

-¿Siempre sí estás embarazada?-pregunta Kiba, con el ceño fruncido después de oír el tono de seriedad en la voz de Sakura.

Silencio y cuatro miradas fijas en mi. Yo exprimo el trapero y lo pongo en su lugar, el pequeñísimo closet 'de limpieza' cerca de la cocina. ¿Este es el ambiente necesario para decir lo que hay que decir? Supongo que si… la hora de la verdad es ahorita y solo ahorita.

-¿Eh? No… no estoy embarazada… es algo…-¿Cómo decirlo?- peor.

Kiba alza la mirada, y me encuentro con sus ojos, cafes y tranquilizadores. Le sonrío levemente, intentando decirle con la mirada que estoy bien, pero el problema es que no lo estoy, y Kiba es mi mejor amigo, sabe leerme como a un libro. Y sin decir nada… se que el mismo peso que carga Sakura, estoy por dárselo a él. Tal vez por separado… compartida por más de uno, tal vez entre todos… el problema pese menos.

-Yamato… ehrm… ¿les dije que tengo citas con él?

-¿Quién demonios es Yamato? ¿Tienes novio?-pregunta Naruto, con la ceja alzada.

-Calma Naruto-kun. Yamato-san es mi tutor, y es el psicólogo de Hina-chan-dice Sai, con esa sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro y la voz siempre calmada. Yo asiento, dándole la razón a Sai-kun-. ¿Decías Hina-chan?

-Bueno… llevo rato yendo con él porque Tsunade pensó que tenía… problemas-cuento yo, no muy segura de cómo decir la verdad, pero prefiriendo empezar por la parte menos dolorosa-. Y Yamato-san dijo que lo mejor para mi era… compartir lo que sentía con las personas que más quiero.

-Que por supuesto somos nosotros, ¿no?-dice Naruto, sonriendo- Si te escuchara el teme…

-Sasuke-le corrijo yo al instante, sin pensar muy bien en nada.

-_Ese_-dice Kiba rechinando los dientes.

-Yamato-san le dejo a Hinata de tarea que nos contara lo que pasó ese día para que saliera de casa de Sasuke.

Y eso es como el inicio de la bomba. Las miradas de los tres se encuentran con la mía. ¿Cómo definir los sentimientos mezclados en los rostros de mis amigos? Preocupación, curiosidad, ansiedad. _No puedes intentar a medias, tienes que esforzarte y lograrlo._ Yo sé que eso es lo que hay que hacer, lo sé y por eso mismo, como con Sakura, decido que hay que dejar caer la bomba… hay que decir la verdad… y solo esperar que ellos… que ellos entiendan.

_Nadie te va a creer._

Pero él… él no sabe nada de mi. Fue lo suficientemente idiota para pensar que podía someterme, pensó que me quedaría callada, que podía mancillarme y jugar conmigo, pensó que yo era cualquier idiota, que yo sería una más entre muchas. Pero yo no soy así, yo… yo soy más que solo 'una Hyuuga', más que solo Hinata, más que solo una cobarde. Él puede pensar lo que quiera… pero no por eso va a ser verdad… y si quiero hacerlo pagar… entonces necesito a mis amigos, se que los necesito, y se que si los necesito, ellos allí estarán.

-Ustedes se fueron…-dije yo, mirando a Naruto.

-A comprarte algo de desayunar porque yo había acabado con la cocina-interrumpió Naruto.

Yo asiento para darle a entender que lo escuché, pero continúo al instante. No por miedo a no continuar, sino porque simplemente necesito decirlo ya.

-Y cuando yo me desperté estaba sola… yo… pensé que a lo mejor habían tenido que salir, pero había algo… embarazoso en las sábanas, así que me puse una playera de Sasuke y las llevé al cuarto de servicio para lavarlas-continúo. Naruto tiene ganas de decir más, pero en el ultimo momento cierra la boca para seguir escuchando-. Y cuando lo hice me encontré al tío de Sasuke…

-¿Madara?

-M-Madara… y él… él-¡_Fuck_!-… él intento violarme.

La explosión de rabia y enojo no se hizo esperar. Y yo… jamás me había sentido tan feliz, y solo necesite tres palabras para deshacerme de ese hijo de puta.

-¿Intentó?

-Hinata-chan le dio una patada en los huevos cuando iba a… hacer lo que quería y se largó corriendo.

-¿Hasta mi casa?

Yo asiento. ¿Que qué es lo más sorprendente de tener amigos? Los abrazos grupales. Eso es lo que yo creo, y aplastada de manera que me duelen hasta los huesos entre los cuerpos de Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Kiba, extrañamente, de toda la rabia, la frustración, la ansiedad y el miedo que he sentido desde el primero de Enero… no queda nada.

No queda nada de todo eso y por eso quiero reír, y porque quiero reír, empiezo a reír como loca, acompañada de mis amigos. ¿Entienden el chiste? Tal vez no lo entiendan, pero hay algo que seguro entienden, y es que no se les puede escapar que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo… me siento segura… y tras un rugido de mi estómago, se que también me siento hambrienta. Esto es a lo que me refería con 'el mejor momento de la película', cuando tomas 'la decisión' y todo mejora, cuando las cosas simplemente va bien.

-Al parecer no soy el único hambriento, aquí, ¿verdad?-bromea Naruto, desacomodando mi cabello.

-No, al parecer no-río yo.

-Tendremos que ir entonces al Ichiraku a calmar el hambre de Hime-sama y su Ouji-dice Sai, con su cara seria al extremo-. Y a acabar con esta conversación.

Miro los rostros de los otros, incluyendo el de Naruto. Están felices de que sea capaz de reír con ellos, pero, en el fondo de cada uno de esos ojos, ojos grises, cafés, verdes y azules, hay un solo sentimiento: enojo. ¿Contra Madara? Y por mi bien. Están enojados porque me quieren, y sé que no debería ser feliz por esto, pero estoy feliz de que me apoyen, y me quieran como para llenar de odio sus corazones hacia el hijo de puta que me hizo daño. Al que juro voy a hacer pagar a pesar de todo… a pesar de Sasuke.

-Entonces yo invito-anuncia feliz Naruto.

Claro que él invita, el muy afortunado tiene descuento de cliente preferente. Nadie más que él sería capaz de soportar una dieta a base de puro Ramen lo suficiente como para asegurar a los dueños de que no perderían dinero dándole un descuento. Eso y el hecho de que Ayame y Takeuchi-san lo aman como si fuera de su familia. ¿Y cómo no adorarlo? Si tiene esa brillante sonrisa y esa capacidad de hacerte creer en tu mismo y de hacerte sentir más fuerte de lo que jamás pensaste podrías ser?

Tome mi chaqueta verde, y mi morral, y juntos salimos los cinco del apartamento, bajamos por las escaleras haciendo nuestro escándalo que no sé cómo no se quejó ningún vecino y caminamos hasta el Ichiraku, que está a unas cuadras del edificio en el que vivimos. Y aun feliz de estar con mis amigos… no puedo evitar ver el piso donde se están los _nuevos_ amigos de Sasuke y su nueva novia. ¿Estará él ahí? ¿Pensará en mi tanto como pienso yo en él?

_Debi estar enamorada desde entonces. Su mirada me cohibía, y por extraño que suene, su mirada estaba en mi siempre, en todas las clases. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo del salón, el amor de prácticamente todas, ídolo escolar, prácticamente. ¿Quién jugaba fútbol mejor que él? ¿Quién era más alto, más guapo, más atractivo? ¿Quién practicaba Karate, jugaba basquetbol, beisbol, atletismo y tenía las mejores notas? Solo el chico del que _yo_, yo y nadie más estaba enamorada, Naruto Uzumaki, quién era su mejor amigo. _

_De quién yo creía estar enamorada. La verdad es que era un chico excelente, bueno en los deportes, amigable, sonriente, animoso, gracioso, con grandes ojos azules y desordenados cabellos rubios. Y observándolo a él fue como me distraje de mi mensaje escrito para Shino, y fui golpeada, de manera bastante grosera, por un chico que ni si quiera pidió perdón. Fue ese golpe el que logró que el celular cayera de mi mano y golpeará el piso, y fueron los pies y las pisadas fuertes de un chico de cabellos oscuros los que aplastaron mi celular, desprendiendo la impecable pantalla del teclado. _

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Aplastaste su celular!-exclamó Naruto, el chico de mis sueños- Ehm… ¡juro que te lo va a pagar! ¡Sasuke, espérame!_

_El maldito ni si quiera se giró, pero podía sentir su sonrisa arrogante al verlo caminar… no es que odie al chico Uchiha. Claro, es un bastardo maleducado y desconsiderado, pero jamás me ha hecho nada a mi. Si tan solo no me hubiera tropezado y él no hubiera aplastado mi celular…_

_-¿Hyuuga?-dijo Sasuke, que se había regresado- Lo siento._

_…entonces, tal vez me podría caer bien._

Tal vez no estaba enamorada, pero yo se que la atracción ya estaba ahí. Las mariposas, todo estaba ahí desde entonces, y si no lo veía era porque estaba muy ocupada pretendiendo buscarle un nombre diferente a toda la admiración que sentía por Naruto. Naruto, que hoy es uno de mis mejores amigos, Naruto que ama el ramen, que es tan alegre y tan distraído, Naruto que es todo, todo menos lo que en verdad me hacía feliz de Sasuke.

De Sasuke…

-¿En verdad tienes tanta hambre?

Yo me sonrojo al extremo después de un nuevo gruñido de mi estómago y de las risas de Naruto y Sakura. Y es que no es mi culpa, simplemente anoche no tenía apetito y después de la plática con Yamato, la llegada inesperada de Sakura y el ramen tirado… El resultado es que llevo más de un día sin comer. Y no es que ayer haya comido mucho… ni anteayer. Ni desde hace bastante tiempo, ahora que lo pienso. El ramen es como caído del cielo. Lo que no es precisamente agradable es ver a Karin y a Sasuke sentados en el lugar, comiendo ramen juntos y platicando en voz baja, como si no quisieran que nadie más los escuchara…

-Sí, muchísima-río, ignorándolos y colgándome del brazo de Sakura, quien les dedica una mirada asesina y me jala con ella, sentándonos a espaldas de ellos.

Los otros se sientan también, Naruto a lado mío, Sakura del otro lado, Kiba en frente y Sai a lado de Kiba, tapándole la salida para que no vaya a salir con querer golpear al hijo de puta de Sasuke y a su maldita novia de cabello rojo y facciones mil veces más finas que las mías, labios más gruesos y ojos más expresivos. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan bonita?

-Solo ignóralo, Hina-susurra Sakura.

-¡Eso hago!-le digo.

Eso hago, pero es difícil ignorarlo cuando ellos están todos listos a echársele encima a Sasuke, y tienen una cara que indica que me esperan que me ponga a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero yo creo que ya lloré suficiente. Este es _mi_ momento, el mejor de la película y ni si quiera el bueno para nada de mi coprotagonista e interés romántico me lo va a arruinar.

-Un _Shōyu _ramen y té helado, por favor-le digo a Ayame-san, interrumpiendo sus miradas de histeria y haciendo caso a la chica, que lleva unos segundos aquí de pie.

-Haz eso dos _Shōyus _ y dos tés-dice Sakura.

-Y un Miso Ramen-dice Naruto, sonriente-, Ayame-chan.

-Y un Tonkotsu-agrega Sai-, por favor.

-Dos-completa Kiba.

-¿Para beber nada, chicos?

-¿Refresco?-dice Naruto, sonriendo.

Kiba dice que nada, Sai niega con la cabeza y Naruto se decide por una Fresca.

-Hinata, lo vas a denunciar, ¿verdad?-dice Sai seriamente en cuanto se va Ayame, cambiando el tema y bajando la voz.

Yo asiento. No sé cómo me vean ellos, pero de algo estoy segura, es que, si el miedo se fue, es por una razón, una razón que es casi tan fuerte como el apoyo de mis amigos: la rabia. Y sé que toda esa furia y ese enojo tienen que estar en mis ojos, todas, todas las ganas de que el maldito se pudra en el infierno tienen que ser expresadas de alguna manera en mis líneas faciales, en mi voz o en mis ojos.

-Ese _motherfucker_ va a pagar, Sai.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Sai, quien es el que tiene la mente más fría de los cinco.

Yo les explico, en voz baja, lo que me dijo Yamato. Necesito testigos, necesito que me apoyen, tengo que prepararme para los contratiempos, para que duden de mi, y para toda la presión que va a ejercer Madara. Tengo que buscar más víctimas, y necesito los testimonios de Kiba, Naruto y Sakura, quiénes me vieron después de lo que pasó. También, si lo logro, necesito el apoyo del portero del edificio y de Sasuke, aun si él… está… con otra.

Todos guardamos silencio cuando llega el ramen desde las manos de Ayame-san, calientito y delicioso, y casi puedo escuchar a mi estómago rugir de nuevo ante tan esplendorosa visión. Con los palillos en mano, lo devoro tan rápido que estoy segura de que soy la primera en acabarlo. Aunque, como siempre pasa, estoy equivocada, pues cuando me giro para ver a Naruto, veo su plato vacío y su mano llamando a Ayamae-san, para poder pedir otra orden. Yo me siento bastante satisfecha, pero no puedo evitar darle una mirada envidiosa al ramen de Sai, que está medio lleno.

-¿Quieres un poco, Hime?-pregunta él, sonriente.

Yo asiento, susurrando 'solo un poco'. Sai se adelanta, tomando ramen con ambos palillos y alimentándome en la boca. Yo me sonrojo un poco, y susurro un 'gracias', pequeñito.

-¡Tienes que estar loco, Sasuke!-grita Karin, tan alto, que incluso me giro para ver qué demonios sucede.

Tengo que ser masoquista para girarme y verlos. Sasuke le dice de manera firme (y más bien amable) que se siente, y la toma de la muñeca. Empieza a hablar en voz baja de nuevo, aun tocándola. Sakura me gira y se enfoca en llamar mi atención. Ojalá pudiera…

_-¡Tienes que estar loco, Sasuke!_

_Él ha roto muchísimas cosas en el pasado. Rompió el corazón de Sakura, repetidamente, mi celular, los boletos para el cine, mis bromas, pisó una de mis tareas, mi resolución, y si todo seguía así… mi amistad con Sakura. La primera vez que me besó, bajo el arco de flores me sentía… como en la cima del mundo. No, más que eso, más allá, lejos, tan y tan arriba que Konoha, el mundo eran un puntito en la nada. Me sentía tan bien, que ni las posibles lágrimas de Sakura, ni lo mucho que me regañaría mi papá, ni lo que el mundo pensara importaban. _

_Con un solo beso, Sasuke Uchiha hizo un mundo en el que solo importábamos él y yo… _

_-Hinata… _

_Y con un segundo beso, escondidos en un armario… el universo entero podía caerse en el vacío, y a mi me habría importado un pepino. Como si un solo beso pudiera compensar por todo lo que se podría romper por eso. _

Pero ni un beso, ni una mirada compensan nada. Puedo perder un mundo entero por estar con él, y al final acabaré extrañando el mundo. Y perdiéndolo a él por mi mundo… definitivamente acabo siempre extrañándolo a él. _Mientes…_ es lo que dice la canción puesta en la radio, _mientes… _¿Quién miente? ¿Él? ¿Yo? ¿Ambos? ¿Y porque me duele tanto el estómago?

-¿Te sientes bien Hina?

-No… es… na-empiezo a decir, pero hay algo más.

Desesperada, hago a un lado a Naruto, y al ver mi cara, él se mueve con la rapidez suficiente para dejarme vomitar en el pasillo.

-Yo lo sien-quiero disculparme, pero siento una nueva arcada en la garganta y corro hacia el baño, decidida a no hacer más desastre aquí.

¿Me habrá visto Sasuke? Y si me vió… ¿Qué pensará de mi? Nada… ¿No es esa siempre mi respuesta? Él no piensa nada de mi, no piensa en mi, no le importa, no le intereso… yo a él… no le intereso nada. ¿Debería doler tanto? Si es mi culpa, pero solo es mi culpa a medias. Si él me hubiera querido en verdad, si me hubiera _amado, _¿me hubiera dejado tan rápidamente atrás? ¿En verdad le importé alguna vez? Tal vez era todo solo un estúpido juego de mi mente, pensar que, de todas las chicas tras él en el instituto… se iba a fijar en la más insignificante.

Y solo la idea me causa más nauseas, por lo que logro arrojar el resto de mi 'desayuno' en el inodoro. Y ya escucho los pasos de Sakura, preocupada y siendo la única capaz de entrara aquí.

-¿Estás bien Hyuuga?

-¿S-Sasuke?

¡Qué vergüenza! De verdad, de verdad no quiero que me vea así… Pero está aquí. Está aquí, frente a mi, y yo, que según yo, ya no tengo miedo, no puedo verlo de nuevo a la cara, por más que lo intento… tal vez si voy de poco a poco… sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz… y tal vez nunca llegue a ver sus ojos de nuevo.

-Te hice una pregunta-dice él.

¿En verdad tiene que ser tan frío? Y después de cómo me hablo la última vez… ¿Qué hace aquí de todas maneras? Se supone que tiene una novia, de cuerpo envidiable y cabellos rojos sentada ahí afuera, esperándolo para besuquearse con él. No tiene nada que hacer aquí… en el sanitario de chicas, conmigo, y sin embargo… aquí está…

-Supongo que hoy no te duele la cabeza-suelto de repente, en lugar de responderle nada.

-Vomitaste-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Gracias maestro de lo obvio! Y yo que no me había dado cuenta…-. ¿Estás embarazada?

Así que eso era… por supuesto que no estaba interesado en si estaba bien de verdad, solo le interesaba verdad que tanto podía afectar lo que me sucediera. Y ese maldito tono de voz… simplemente me enloquece… dan ganas de matarlo, de golpearlo. ¿Qué tiene Sasuke Uchiha que puedo desear clavarle un cuchillo en el abdomen y besarlo hasta la locura al mismo tiempo?

-No estoy segura de que te interese escuchar la respuesta-le digo, lo más fríamente posible.

-Hinata… ¿ahora eres tú la indignada?

No respondo nada, decidiendo en su lugar lavarme un poco la boca y limpiar las manchas de vomito en mi ropa. Sasuke sigue ahí de pie, con el semblante molesto, y, creo yo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Yo tampoco se que hacer, la verdad que no lo sé. ¿Besarlo? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Y si no me escucha? Aprovecho el agua para mojar también mi cabello, solo un poco, pero cuando estoy a punto de tallarlo, Sasuke me toma de la muñeca obligándome, de alguna manera a alzar la cara.

-No me obligues a preguntarte si estás embarazada de nuevo.

-¿_Eso es todo lo que te importa?_-le pregunto, él no dice nada, solo me mira. ¿Intrigado, interesado, sorprendido, aburrido, entretenido?- No, no estoy embarazada, haz el favor de soltarme.

Él lo hace, y yo salgo del baño corriendo.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora bastardo?

Yo los esquivo a todos, incluyendo a la pelirroja y salgo del establecimiento corriendo. Escucho a todos gritar a Sasuke y a Sai decir que él se encarga de todo, lo que provoca que se peleen. Después de un primer vistazo hacia atrás decido que no quiero ver nada. ¿Qué me pasa ahora? ¿No era este el mejor momento de la película? Lo era… pero parece que yo soy la protagonista más inútil de todos los tiempos a la hora de arreglar las cosas. ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! Me detengo en mi carrera apoyándome de espaldas en la esquina del pequeño callejón frente al departamento.

Y de repente… todo está aquí de nuevo, las manos de _él_ sobre mi boca, jalándome y encargándose de que no pueda gritar, pero esta vez, no es _él, _ son _ellos. _Y sin embargo… no importa que tan segura esté de que no va a llegar ayuda, esta vez es diferente…

-¡Hime!

Intento decir su nombre, gritar. Sai, que viene por mi… Sai… que podría ayudarme si no hubiese golpeado a uno de ellos, que tan rápido como me tomo a mi, saca una pistola del bolsillo y le da a Sai directo en el estómago. ¿El mejor momento de la película?

Ni si quiera se a quien se le ocurrió esa absurda idea…

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Larguísimo, para un final cortititito. En fin.... Espero les haya gustado porque me exprimí los sesos y con falta de inspiración fue lo único que salió. u,u.

Lilamedusa

-¡No me interesa escucharte!-exclamo, alzando la voz.

-T-tú dijiste…-se detuvo a ella misma, dudando, me miró un momento, deteniendo sus ojos en mis labios y luego en mis ojos.

Me mira un microsegundo, porque el miedo se dibuja de inmediato y aparta la vista.

-¡Dije que no me interesa escucharte!-grito, ya molesto por sus miradas tontas, su tartamudeo, su miedo-¿Crees que me importa tu puto problema? ¡Te largaste y eso es todo! No te ves esquelética ni nada, así que estás bien, no estás muerta, y como no me has dicho nada, no estás embarazada. No me interesa saber nada más de tu existencia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Largo de aquí, que me duele la cabeza.


	22. Simples

Hola.

Si que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho. Puedo elaborar una larga lista de excusas, pero honestamente, siempre me salto las excusas de los autores de otros fics, lo que me interesa es la historia. Así que no les daré excusas, estaba ocupada, eso es todo.

También quería comentarles que sé poco o nada de ajedrez, solo lo más básico de lo básico y puede que incluso eso lo sepa mal.

A las chicas cuyos fics leo, no he leído las contis, por eso no he dejado reviews, pero en cuanto pueda me paso y dejo los reviews necesarios.

Capítulo dedicado a Mizuno Gina, porque su presión y sus mensajitos me obligaron a sacar tiempo de donde no había.

Por cierto, me he unido a el foro de 'Los malos fics y sus autores'. O sea, que si mi fic es pésimo, faltas de ortografía, errores de trama, incongruencias, todo eso, agradezco me lo mencionen para cambiarlo. No quiero acabar siendo discutida por ahi. XD.

* * *

Disclaimer: Agh. Naruto no me pertenece. Estoy muy ocupada para encargarme de un manga de todas maneras. ¬¬.

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 22

Si se ven fríamente, las cosas son sencillas: la reina a lado del alfil, el alfil en la tercera fila y hago jaque mate con la torre. El problema es la torre negra del estúpido de Suiguetsu, que se interpone hábilmente en mis planes con un enroque. Típico. Pero no tanto como que el idiota no se haya dado cuenta de que el alfil estaba en posición para derrotarlo aun con un enroque.

-Jaque mate, hada azul-me burlo de él, tirando de su rey con un golpecito de mi alfil blanco.

Mi ''novia'' (¿se le pueden poner seis comillas en lugar de dos?) lo mira compasivamente para luego burlarse un poco de él, mientras ocupa el lugar en el que Suiguetsu estaba sentado y yo me preparo para una segunda ronda. Karin se quita los lentes, tallándolos con la manga de su blusa. Las tardes encerradas en el departamento del trío tricolor se están volviendo poco a poco un infierno. Hasta Naruto es mejor en ajedrez que estos buenos para nada. Si él no hubiera sido lo suficientemente idiota para provocar la pelea más grande de nuestras vidas, podríamos perfectamente estar en mi apartamento viendo la tv.

Ya había dicho Jiraiya que el día que peleáramos, sería por una chica. No puedo creer que haya tenido razón después de la gigantesca carcajada que soltó el _dobe_ tras escuchar eso.

-Hey gigantón, ¿cómo vas con esa tarea?-pregunta Suiguetsu, fingiendo un bostezo, a Jyuugo.

La tarea, un tema de tesina para cada uno de nosotros como proyecto final de Metodología de la Investigación, un resumen de la unidad segunda de Biología, una maqueta del cerebro y un ensayo de quinientas palabras para inteligencia emocional con el tema: ¿Qué quiero ser de grande? Se puede resumir en una palabra: aburrido. Por suerte existe Jyuugo, encargado esta semana de las tareas del grupo, que de todas maneras son en equipos de cuatro (un premio a quién adivine que trío es mi equipo).

-Bien, considerando que te toca hacer la tarea de la próxima semana, que es el proyecto parcial de Ecología-contesta Jyuugo, concentrado en el computador-. Por cierto, el ensayo de Inteligencia Emocional toca escribirlo personalmente.

-Hn-yo suelto un gruñido de pereza como respuesta.

Que hueva. Entre el furor vengativo, la pereza de existir y el insomnio no queda tiempo para pensar exactamente que es lo que quiero hacer de 'grande'. No es que no tenga idea, es más bien que no me interesa demasiado pensar a futuro, que es como una hoja blanca y aburrida. Y que quede más que claro que yo _detesto_ el color blanco. El futuro es como un lienzo que hay que dibujar y colorear, y yo no tengo ganas de tomar los pínceles. Estoy demasiado ocupado destrozando el desastroso retrato del pasado, un cuadro gris y oscuro con tintes azulados que parece pertenecer a la época azul de Picasso, pero más deprimente.

Así que estoy seguro que aunque me sentara durante horas frente a un cuaderno e intentara escribir las quinientas palabras que se supone tengo que hacer de tarea, no podría. No podría porque no parece en realidad existir el futuro en este momento, no podría porque es apenas sábado y aun queda un día y medio para hacer tareas y queda toda una vida para pensar en el mañana. No podría porque para mí el único problema de mañana es si desayunaré bolas de arroz con o sin soya.

-Que flojera-suspira Suiguetsu-. Ni idea de que escribir. Tú sí, ¿Karon?

-Oh cállate, hadita azul.

-¿Ahora usas los apodos que se inventa tu noviecito?-se burla Suiguetsu. _Ardido-_ Creo que estar de novia afecta tu originalidad, zanahoria.

-Cómo si tú tuvieras idea de que escribir, sardina-replica ella, cansada y moviendo su primera pieza, siendo que le cedí el juego de piezas blancas. Los dos caballos al mismo tiempo. Que joda.

-Déjalo por la paz, Hazuki-suspiro yo, aburrido e imitando el movimiento inicial de Karin.

Suiguetsu me dedica una mirada de odio, yo decido no regresarle nada mientras observo a Karin acomodar sus lentes reflexionando cuál será su próximo movimiento. Libera al rey moviendo un peón dos lugares hacia adelante y acomoda su cabello. Está sentada de rodillas con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, en el suelo, una posición similar a la que estoy yo. No sé como me veré yo, pero sé que no me veo tan sensual como ella. Hasta dan ganas de dejar el ajedrez e irnos un rato al sillón, a hacer enojar un poco a Suiguetsu.

Después de todo como '''novios''' (hagamos de dos, tres comillas), tengo ciertos derechos. En especial si está Suiguetsu presente. Sobre todo si está Suiguetsu presente.

-Claro, Uchiha-responde él, amargado y siguiendo mi mirada, molesto-. Supongo que tú tampoco tienes ni la más puta idea.

-Planeo ser presidente de las empresas Uchiha y casarme con tu sueño húmedo-le contesto. Él se queda callado, Karin se sonroja-. ¿Nos dejas jugar por favor?

Y supongo que es la verdad, sin la parte de casarme con ninguna pelirroja. No es que no esté guapa, lo está. Solo no es mi tipo. Soportar a tipas gritonas y chillonas no es mi estilo. Y Karin y yo tenemos muy poco en común de todas maneras, aunque hay que reconocer que no es del todo desagradable, y degradando un poco mi vocabulario, admitir que está bastante _buena_. Si hasta los idiotas de secundaria lo han notado. Pero, aunque no me case con Karin, que _no_ lo haré, me toca ser presidente de las empresas Uchiha. En especial después de destrozar a mi maldito hermano asesino, como estoy planeando hacer cualquiera de estos días en una escapada a Tokio.

-Yo no tengo sueños húmedos-alega Suiguetsu, su sonrojo indica lo contrario mientras se pone de pie-. Y no creo que Karin sueñe solo con ser tu esposa.

Si yo no fuera Sasuke Uchiha, no rodaría los ojos al saber que Karin se derrite cada vez que Suiguetsu la llama por su nombre real y sin ningún apodo. Ni si quiera tendría porque saberlo, si no fuera porque en cuanto tuvo la suficiente confianza, el tema favorito de mi ''''novia'''' (agregar otra comilla no viene mal) se convirtió en cada uno de los pasos de Suiguetsu.

-Jaque Mate, Karin-comento yo, tomando su rey blanco con mi alfil negro.

¿Qué puedo decir? Los alfiles son mis piezas favoritas. Cualquiera puede alegar que su valor es menor que el de la torre y quizás hasta menor que la del caballo. Pero yo encuentro entretenido que solo tenga acceso a la mitad del tablero y solo en diagonal. Incluso encuentro gracioso que siendo yo una de las personas más ateas que conozco, el alfil represente precisamente al obispo, que usualmente estaban al frente del ejército, con el rey. Y más curioso que eso, es que el alfil represente al obispo pero que provenga del árabe y signifique elefante.

-Estoy aburrido-digo por fin, renuente a jugar de nuevo con estos perdedores.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?-pregunta Karin, tomándome de la mano.

Yo me pongo de pie con un poco de su ayuda, asintiendo. Suiguetsu me dedica una nueva mirada asesina, supongo que 'sospechando' que vamos a hacer de paseo. Si el idiota supiera que no hacemos nada a menos que él o Hinata estén en frente, no se pondría tan receloso. Incluso es más honesto decir que es mucho más seguro que estemos solos que acompañados, a pesar de lo que él crea. Karin me suelta de la mano y corre a su cuarto por su bolso, supongo yo. Yo tomo mi cartera de la barra e intento seguirla, Suiguetsu me toma de la mano.

-Uchiha, _si la lastimas…_-susurra amenazador.

-No seas absurdo-le respondo yo, aburrido.

Jyuugo sigue frente al computador, pero desde este ángulo no parece que esté diseñando diapositivas para la exposición del lunes, sino jugando Motherload.

-Vi como le hablaste ayer-replica él-. Si crees que te lo voy a permitir…

-Si tanto quieres tirártela, pídeselo mejor a ella, y deja de joderme a mí con tus celos.

-_Tú…-_ él sisea enojado, y casi siento venir _de nuevo_ un puño hasta mi rostro, pero sale Karin de su cuarto y me toma de la mano, abriendo ella misma la puerta y tirando de mi hasta que estamos en el pasillo, dejando tras nosotros la puerta cerrada, diciendo no sé qué estupidez.

Yo la sigo hasta llegar al elevador y ambos estamos en silencio. Sé que el piso de Hinata y su _novio o lo que sea_ Sai está arriba, y me hago a un lado al bajar y ver que Naruto va entrando, entusiasmado. Es increíble que ese que va por ahí caminando _fuera_ mi 'mejor amigo', aun si jamás lo admitiría en su cara, y hoy tenga que esconderme tras una pelirroja para que no me vea. Karin me mira desaprobatoriamente, seguramente no sospechó que yo iba a ser tan marica como para no afrontar al rubio idiota.

Pero si el _dobe_ de Naruto me hubiera visto lo más probable es que fuera a decírselo a Hinata, y no es que no me entretenga la idea de verla celosa, o lo que sea que se pone cuando me ve con otra, sino que lo que me gusta es eso, _verla_. Ver la expresión en su rostro, la mirada fugaz y la furia en sus ojos un microsegundo antes de que se dé cuenta que la estoy mirando. Lo entretenido es verla y que me vea, solo saber que lo sabe no es suficiente.

_Necesito_ ver los celos escritos en su rostro para asegurarme que están ahí.

Suspiro de nuevo y Karin me suelta de la mano, mientras subimos al convertible con destino desconocido. Ambos sabemos que aunque tengamos el coche y dinero suficiente en las carteras no tenemos nada que hacer, ni tema de conversación. Lo único que tenemos en común es una inmensurable pasión por el jazz y… ya. Pero el jazz no se habla, se escucha, y no es que tengamos mucho que escuchar a la mano. Podríamos ver una película, pero a mí no me gustan las de terror y ella detesta las películas de acción.

Además de su manía de hablar hasta por los codos. ¿Es por qué está nerviosa, aburrida, ansiosa? Tal vez nunca me acostumbre a esto. Tal vez porque siempre que estamos en el carro, acabo anhelando a Hinata y sus silenciosas miradas en el asiento de al lado, en lugar del chillón cabello rojo, los anteojos estilizados y las ruidosas carcajadas. Y no es por el ruido, y no es ni si quiera porque no es ella, porque no es Hinata, ni porque el chico del cabello azul me desprecie y me desee lo peor simplemente porque 'estoy' con la que él ya consideraba su chica. No es nada de eso, solo hay algo…

Algo en el carro, en el ambiente, en el aire, algo a lo que no me puedo acostumbrar.

Tal vez no puedo acostumbrarme a la lejanía de mi mejor amigo, o tal vez a la idea de que mi hermano haya asesinado a mi familia por dinero, o al hecho de ser un blanco yo también. Tal vez no puedo acostumbrarme a vivir entre risas cuando lo único que quiero es silencio, no puedo acostumbrarme a vivir con esta rabia infinita en el pecho, no puedo acostumbrarme a vivir sin esconderme en algún closet para besarme con Hinata. Tal vez no puedo acostumbrarme a las noches de insomnio, o tal vez no puedo acostumbrarme a nada de lo que pasa.

Solo quiero los viejos tiempos de regreso, cuando no había Hinata, ni Karin, ni Suiguetsu. Cuando mi mayor preocupación era como rechazar a Sakura sin lastimarla y cuando el hombre serpiente no me tenía vigilado con la intención de 'protegerme'. Solo quiero… creo que ni yo sé lo que quiero. Tal vez es porque no importa cuánto lo intente, no logro querer nada.

-Podríamos ver una película…-sugiere ella, de repente, viendo que es la tercera vez que doy la vuelta por la misma cuadra, que por una broma pesada de mi inconsciente, es la misma enorme cuadra donde se encuentra el complejo Hyuuga, con todos esos sujetos de ojos blancos dentro, donde todo funciona perfectamente, aun sin la heredera. ¿Cómo pudo dejar su casa así? Una vez… hace mucho tiempo me pareció pensar que lo había hecho por mí. Hoy no tengo ni la más lejana idea.

¿Por qué hacía ella las cosas? Pensé que yo lo sabía mejor que nadie: por miedo, por timidez, por desinterés, por casualidad… pensé que la conocía, hasta que me di cuenta que jamás podría entenderla. Hay cosas que no puedo explicar, ¿cómo entenderla del todo? ¿Cómo entender sus razones? ¿Por qué hace las cosas que hace? ¿Por qué tener sexo conmigo y largarse?

-¿Alguna en particular?

Ella suspira.

-La verdad es que no tenemos absolutamente nada en común-responde-. Si Suiguetsu dejara de actuar como un idiota…

-¿Te lanzarías a sus brazos?-le digo, burlón-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo algo más con él sin mover un solo músculo?

Ella se sonroja, y yo pienso que igual y se ve bonita así, pero que hay algo –_que no es Hinata –_que no la deja ver totalmente atractiva. Tal vez el saber que es de alguien más.

-¿Y qué dices tú, Mr Sensual?-cuestiona ella- Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en que te me repegas cuando ves a la chica Hyuuga.

-Hn.

Estúpida Karin, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. No que alguna vez las tenga. O sea, hablar de Hinata. O de mi patética 'vida amorosa'. O de nada, en realidad. Me apetecía ir a echarme a mi casa, pero 'había sacado a pasear' a Karin, como un favor, y no valía ir a botarla al apartamento y volver a mi casa.

-¡Uchiha, eso no cuenta como respuesta!-exclama ella.

Tal vez por eso que, aun si me encuentro terriblemente aburrido en su presencia, soporto mejor a Karin que a Sakura. Sakura no solo tiene 0 en común conmigo sino que, a pesar de que aprecio su apoyo a través de los tiempos, se empeña en actuar como la persona que sé que no es cuando está frente a mí. Sé que puede ser dulce, amigable, cariñosa y otras cosas, pero no es como si no supiera que es gritona, caprichosa, enojona, violenta, ruidosa y problemática. Detesto que Sakura deje de ser ella misma en el momento en que cruza miradas conmigo, mientras que Karin al menos tiene la decencia de ser ella misma, aun en el momento en que nos conocimos y ella flirteaba como loca.

-No voy a ponerme a hablar de eso-le contesto a duras penas.

Pero una cosa es que la soporte (a Karin), y otra que me guste hacerlo.

Dejando de dar vueltas frente a la mansión Hyuuga, decido mejor cambiar el rumbo. Pasamos frente a la escuela, por algunas cuadras, y finalmente frente a Ichiraku. ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que el estómago llama, porque sin si quiera pensar en ello mis manos me llevaron hasta donde mi estómago quería ir: el alimento. Y no es que sea precisamente agradable venir aquí sabiendo que es donde solíamos matar las horas Naruto y yo, y sabiendo que lo más probable es que el viejo Teuchi lo primero que hará será preguntar por mi 'amigo'. Solo que para comer, en mi mente, solo existe el Ichiraku.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso…

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡Qué gusto verlo por acá!-saluda el hombre alegremente, saliendo de detrás de la barra, su gran panza por delante y sus regordetas manos dándome unas palmadas en la espalda-¿No viene hoy Naruto?

-No, él tenía otros…-contesto yo, indeciso-… asuntos. Ella es Karin, una amiga.

Teuchi la mira con atención, probablemente recordando que la única chica que he traído aquí a parte de ella es Hinata. Buenas amigas en verdad… una que no deja de correr y otra que se encarga de que un chico con celos exagerados no me quite los ojos de encima, siempre preparado para hacer un buen uso de sus puños.

-¿Una amiga entonces?-cuestiona él, con la ceja elevada con escepticismo- Igual que Hinata-chan, supongo…-dice, guiñándome un ojo-… que chicos de ahora. ¿Les tomo la orden?

-Lo de siempre para mí-digo yo, con las manos listas para ahorcarlo. Los ojos de Karin ya brillan con preguntas acerca de Hinata-. Y una carta para ella.

-No, déjelo. Quiero un Miso Ramen y un té helado, por favor.

Teuchi asiente con una sonrisa, anotándolo todo y regresando a su sitio tras la barra. El señor es un anciano de lo más agradable… algunas veces. Karin me mira tras sus lentes estilizados con la curiosidad impresa en cada una de sus facciones. Lo mejor sería cambiarle el tema.

-¿Miso Ramen?-la cuestiono, alzando la ceja- Te vas a poner como cerda, y entonces ni Suiguetsu te va a querer.

-Dile a alguien que le importe-replica ella, enfadada, pero sin esfuerzo. Tal vez no soy tan bueno en esto de picarla como el idiota de pelo azul…-. No conoces los poderes de mi metabolismo.

-Ya… pero tu metabolismo no servirá igual cuando tengas treinta…

-¿Con quién estoy hablando? ¿Con Haruno o Yamanaka?-se ríe ella- Sasuke, si me interesara hablar de mi peso, tendría amigas mujeres en lugar de andar con puros chicos. Buen intento, pero no me has distraído ni un segundo, ¿trajiste aquí a la chica Hyuuga?

¿Alguien conoce una palabra menos vergonzosa que 'sonrojo' para la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas? Ya me siento tentado a empezar a juguetear con mis dedos. _No. _Teuchi nunca fue más oportuno que hoy llegando justo a tiempo con el ramen, mi orden y la de ella, con el té y el refresco. Karin toma con cuidado los palillos, picándome con ellos la nariz.

-No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil… en la escuela corren rumores de ustedes dos-comenta ella, contemplando la puerta con aire ausente.

Eso llama mi atención. ¿Rumores? ¿Exactamente que tanto van soltando por ahí Sakura e Ino acerca de mi y Hinata?

-Tengo cosas más serias de las que ocuparme que esos rumores, Karin.

-¿Cómo Orochimaru? Hace días que no contacta para nada con nosotros, no te hagas el interesante-responde ella. Es por esto que Suiguetsu no da el primer paso. La chica es demasiado directa e intimidante. Apuesto a que el pobre teme por su castidad todas las noches-. Como que la llevaste al festival de invierno… y que incluso vivía en tu departamento.

-Las cosas no eran así…

-Y la traías a comer aquí, ¿no?-comenta ella- También pareces familiar con el dueño, así que seguro venías con tu amiguito rubio, debió significar mucho para ti traerla por aquí…

-También tú estás aquí…

-Y el día que llego a clases, salió corriendo en cuanto te vio a la cara… ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Está totalmente loca…

-Por no mencionar el día en que te soltó una cachetada porque me besaste. Es más, lo hiciste totalmente a propósito, ¿cierto? Querías ponerla celosa.

-Yo…

-Y ese día en la enfermería, la directora accedió al instante en que fuera ella quién te cuidara, así que no es algo precisamente secreto…

-¿Ella me cuidó?-pregunto yo de repente, reaccionando ante sus palabras, y semi-consciente de que ella me está ignorando, por completo, hablando solo para ella misma.

Estaba seguro de que verla ahí sentada, dormida en el asiento había sido una alucinación o algún efecto secundario de estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo. Es sorprendente lo observadora que es Karin, para una chica que pasa más de la mitad del día hablando sin parar. Yo siempre pensé que vivía pensando en Suiguetsu y todo lo que hace, y ahora resulta que también mira a Hinata…

-¿Tan celosa estabas de ella para fijarte en todos sus movimientos?-la cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

Ella se sonroja hasta las raíces, sus facciones adquiriendo un tono parecido a su cabello. Esta vez hasta parece ligeramente tierna.

-Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Yo me giro un momento y la veo, entrando con Naruto, su _Ouji-sama_ o como quiera que se llame, Sakura y el idiota de los tatuajes en las mejillas. Parecen bastante alegres, pero no puedo evitar que la sangre me hierva cuando, tras verla más de cerca, viene abrazada de Sai, sonrojada, encima de todo. _Niña idiota_. Tal vez… si lo pienso así con la suficiente intensidad, así sea… tal vez si la veo así, se convierta en solo una niña idiota, y no la persona que se sonroja con mis comentarios, la que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro en las películas románticas, tapándome los ojos en las escenas subidas de tono, tal vez sea una niña idiota y no la chica con la que me perdía por los pasillos de una escuela que conozco desde hace seis años.

-¿No es tierna? Basto con que te viera para que se colgara del brazo de Haruno como si en eso se le fuera la vida…-comenta Karin, en voz baja.

-Cállate, Karin-le digo yo, molesto.

A lo lejos la oigo gritar, con su voz suave aun cuando alza la voz algo que suena como '¡Eso Hago!'.

-Parece que sus amigos te quieren asesinar. Algo tuviste que haber hecho… ¿La trataste con tanta delicadeza como me tratas a mí, cariño?

-Yo no le hice absolutamente nada-replico entre dientes.

Estúpida Karin.

-¿Quieres cambiar de lugar?-pregunta ella, burlona- Se que te mueres por ver exactamente lo que hace.

Si no estuvieran todos aquí y si ella no fuera mujer… juro que ya le habría roto el cuello, la hubiera partido en pedazos y la hubiera tirado en el primer basurero que me encontrase. ¿Es tan difícil guardar silencio? Ignorándola, me giro un poco, para encontrarlos hablando entre ellos, Hinata lleva la batuta de la conversación, pero su amigo Kiba me dedica una mirada que promete pelea… de nuevo. ¿Será su nuevo pasatiempo hacer de mí su saco de boxeo?

-Me voy a poner a gritar si no me cuentas.

-Nada, Karin, entre los dos no pasó nada.

-Te lo advierto: no conoces la fuerza de mi curiosidad, Uchiha-susurra ella.

-Ya te dije que no…

¿Por qué el idiota ese la está alimentando en la boca?

-¡Tienes que estar loco, Sasuke Uchiha!

-¡Siéntate Karin!-le ordeno de la manera más brusca que puedo, y la obligo a sentarla tomándola de la muñeca- No creas que…

-Voy a gritar de nuevo.

-Era mi novia, ¿contenta?-le suelto.

-Eso ya lo sabía, yo quiero los detalles. Además, ¿no está Haruno enamorada de ti? Debió haber sido toda una historia de romance…

-Era mi novia a escondidas de Sakura-completo yo.

-¿Y cortaron por qué?

-Haruno nos descubrió y ella no lo aguantó-le contesté yo, para cortar puntos.

Tal vez con eso se conforme, maldita bruja.

-¿Y por eso te tiene miedo?

-Su papá la corrió de su casa cuando se enteró de que estábamos juntos-le digo entre dientes-. Estaba muy enferma, Naruto y yo la encontramos congelada en la nieve…

-¡Eso es tener suerte!-comenta ella, burlona.

-¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

Ella sonríe de lado. No entiendo como Hinata no ve que ella simplemente no podría ser mi novia. Sería como andar con una versión mucho más habladora de mi mismo. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en los detalles? Simplemente le da por la locura a veces, y el resto del tiempo está muy ocupada prestándole atención al idiota de su novio, esposo o lo que sea el inútil hipócrita de cabello negro que, al ver que lo estoy mirando, le vuelve a dar de comer, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta, siempre con esa misma sonrisa falsamente idiota.

-De acuerdo. Ya me callo, ya me callo…

-Cuando se recuperó, fuimos al festival-le digo, recortando eventos para hacer el relato tan compacto como se pueda, pero no me cabe duda de que ella querrá detalles. Mujeres chismosas-. Nos pusimos _muy, muy ebrios_.

Enfoco el 'muy' a ver si lo toma como pista y no hace preguntas.

-¿Y tuvieron sexo?

La sangre se acumula en mis mejillas. Juro que es eso, no es un sonrojo ni nada. Pero recordar a Hinata esa noche… _¡Te amo!…_ entre mi cuerpo y la puerta, tirando de mi hasta la cama, desnudándome, … _Yo también te amo…_ desnudándola, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sus palabras… solo recordarlo todo es como… un maldito infierno. Un maldito infierno al que yo no me había permitido entrar y que ahora que lo pienso, saber que ella no estará de nuevo conmigo así…

-Ella se largo a la mañana siguiente cuando yo fui a comprar el desayuno-le digo para acabar rápido.

Recordarlo todo… la confusión, las vueltas, la impotencia, la nieve en todos lados… dan ganas de llorar. _Llegas… cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte… _¿Son ironías de la vida o el idiota de Teuchi puso una de sus típicas canciones corta venas? Estúpido…

-¿¡Te sientes bien Hina!?

Hinata empuja a Naruto, haciéndolo a un lado y vomitando en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios? Y… vomita todo el ramen que comió en el pasillo.

-No… es… na…-empieza a decir para cubrirse la boca una vez más y salir corriendo hasta el baño.

¿Nada? Nada más que una montaña de vomito. Estoy seguro que todo el mundo se trago su cuento de que está bien, claro cómo no. Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Kiba empiezan a discutir el tema, la palabra 'embarazo' sale hasta mis oídos. Y el pequeño, pequeño detallito de que no usamos condón me viene a la mente. Pero ella no esté embarazada. No puede estarlo. Me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

_Pero ella tenía algo que decir ese día_.

Y a mí no se me ocurrió escucharla. Estaba tan molesto que la mande a freír espárragos burlándome de ella. Ella no podía ni hablar, por los nervios, el miedo, yo que sé. Y yo lo único que hice fue correrla. _Y-yo, tengo c-cosas q-q-que exp-exp-explicarte._ Tenía que ser importante, lo que sea que fuera a decir. ¿Por qué insistió tanto si no? Y yo no la deje hablar… ¡_P-pero Sasuke!_… le dije que no me interesaba, cuando la verdad era que moría por tenerla ahí un momento más y que me dijera que todo estaba bien… como antes…

No sé ni en qué momento me puse de pie, pero ignorando a los idiotas amigos de ella y a la metiche de Karin, ignoro sus palabras, asumiendo que el 'maldito bastardo' soy yo, entro al baño de chicas, esperando encontrármela ahí. Está en el cubículo del fondo, vomitando aun. ¿Qué tanto comió?

-¿Estás bien, Hyuuga?

Debí haberle dicho Hinata. Debería ser amable, después de la última vez… pero de nuevo está eso en ella, no quiere verme a los ojos, de nuevo está el miedo ahí, y yo no sé que demonios se supone que hice para que me tenga tanto miedo. No tengo idea, y eso me hace enfurecer.

-¿S-Sasuke?

¡Carajo! No pase tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella, riéndome, teniéndola en mi hombro, confiándole cosas que a nadie más le he dicho, haciendo cosas que por nadie más he hecho, solo para que ella solo sea capaz de tartamudear para mi. ¿Es que todo lo demás no vale para ella?

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Supongo que hoy no te duele la cabeza-suelta ella, sin mirarme a los ojos, pero con un tono frío que jamás había oído…

¿Está molesta?

-Vomitaste-le digo, encogiéndome de hombros, señalando lo obvio, y recordando a los idiotas y sus murmullos, agrego-. ¿Estás embarazada?

Con esa pregunta hay algo que la hace ver diferente… ¿Más triste? ¿Menos ella? Se ve tan extraña, ahí en el piso, hace segundos estaba vomitando hasta los intestinos y ahora está en el lavabo, lavándose la boca y limpiándose la cara. Se seca con su playera. Que también está un poco manchada, asi que de nuevo abre el agua. Y está nerviosa, le tiemblan las manos, lo hace todo mal. ¿Son los nervios o el enojo? ¿Está tan o más enojada que yo? ¿Y por qué la idea de verla enojada me hace querer besarla?

La tomo de la muñeca, obligándola a dejarse de tonterías (no es como si no estuviera ya limpia) y la obligo a enderezarse y alzar la mirada. Ella evita mis ojos.

-No me obligues a preguntarte si estás embarazada de nuevo.

-_¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?_

_Por supuesto que no_. Pero no es como si ella me dejara que me importase otra cosa. No es como si su manía de correr todo el tiempo ayudara en nada, no es nada nuevo, nada viejo, hasta aburre. Y me llena de coraje, de rabia, de ganas de saber qué demonios le pasa, porque hay esa línea tan curiosa en sus labios, y porque sus ojos blancos y llenos de rabia se niegan a verme de nuevo.

-No-responde ella-, no estoy embarazada, haz el favor de soltarme.

Y lo hago. La suelto porque ella lo pidió, y porque no sé si pueda soportar verla así de nuevo. ¿A dónde se fue toda la fuera de la que presumía hace cinco segundos, si de pronto parece que en cualquier momento va a romperse como una muñeca vieja? Y sin que sorprenda a nadie, más tardo yo en soltarla que ella en salir corriendo. Yo salgo tras ella, antes de acordarme que había prometido no volver a perseguirla. ¿De qué valen todas las promesas si siempre acaba en lo mismo?

Las voces de sus amigos no tardan en aparecer, y como siempre, yo soy el culpable. Como siempre, yo soy el idiota. Como siempre soy yo quién tiene que haberle hecho algo. Yo soy el malo de la película, no importa cuántos sacrificios haga o deje de hacer por ella.

-¡PUTA MADRE! –Exclamo, golpeando la mesa–¡¿NO PUEDEN POR UNA VEZ EN SU PUÑETERA VIDA ECHARLE LA CULPA A ELLA EN LUGAR DE A MI?!

Los cinco se quedan callados por varios minutos, incluso Karin, sorprenda a quien sorprenda. El idiota de cabello negro susurra que él se hace cargo y sale corriendo, corriendo tras su Hime o lo que sea, y yo me siento en la silla más cercana, no muy seguro de que hacer ahora. Naruto me mira, a la defensiva, y no me cabe duda que sus ojos están plantados en la fea cicatriz que tengo a lado del ojo gracias a él o en el labio roto.

-Si tú dejaras de estar bobeando con _ella_…–susurra Kiba–… y jugando con las dos.

-No estoy jugando con nadie, Karin es solo una… compañera.

Karin les dedica una sonrisa incomoda, no es como si no supiera las pestes que deben hablar de ella, _gracias a mi_. Se acomoda su excéntrico vestido, nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? No es la palabra que define mejor a Karin. Casi espero una explosión de su parte, no es como si ella tuviera que aguantar sus críticas solo porque estar conmigo.

-Compañera es su modo de decir amiga–comenta ella, jugando con su cabello irregular, y su amabilidad nerviosa es una de las actitudes más curiosas que jamás había visto en ella.

-¿Su puta? –dice despectivamente Kiba.

Karin le suelta una cachetada, y a esta Karin sí que la reconozco. Jugar con su cabello y sonreír no va con ella en lo absoluto, a menos que esté flirteando. Yo hasta siento ganas de reír, si no fuera por la idiota que salió corriendo hace casi cinco minutos por la puerta, con su _ouji-sama_, pisándole los talones.

-Mira, idiota, no me interesa si eres el mejor amigo de la chica Hyuuga. Yo _no _ le hecho nada, así que lárgate con tus insultos a la chingada-dice ella fríamente.

-Bonito grupo hacen tú y los Uchiha–replica Kiba, sin reaccionar a la cachetada en lo absoluto–. El tío que siente que puede manosearla en cuanto el sobrino se hace un lado, el otro pendejo que la manda a la fregada porque ella se defiende y tú maldita hija de puta que no pierdes oportunidad de restregarle en la cara lo rápido que su 'Sasuke' la reemplazó con otra.

_El tío que…_

-¿¡Qué dijiste Inuzuka!?

-Tú me oíste. Ese día el cerdo de tu tío intento violarla. Pero a ti jamás se te ocurrió preguntarle… ¿verdad?

-E-ella jamás dijo nada…

_Y-yo, tengo c-cosas q-q-que exp-exp-explicarte._

A mi… me tenía miedo a mi… ¿Por qué soy un Uchiha? _Eres idéntico a tu tío, Sasuke_. Porque soy como él. Porque tenemos los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma piel, la misma sangre. Hinata… me tenía _miedo_. ¡_P-pero S-Sasuke! _Y yo jamás le deje que me explicara nada. _Supongo que hoy no te duele la cabeza_.

-¡_Fuck_!

Salgo corriendo. El puto de Madara, intentó tocarla. ¿Qué pasó ese día? Él estaba recogiendo un jarrón roto. ¿Por qué demonios había un jarrón roto? Y ella se largó sin zapatos, debió haberse estado muriendo de miedo, debía estar aterrorizada…

_¿S… S… Sasuke-kun? ¡Sasuke!_

Estaba feliz de verme… solo que de pronto… me vio mejor.

_Por favor… No me toques. _

¿A dónde se habrá ido? ¿A su apartamento? A la derecha, entonces, no puede estar tan lejos, no si se fue caminando. Tras de mi vienen Naruto, Kiba, Karin y Sakura pero por alguna razón no me importa. Hoy más que nunca, siento que tengo que alcanzarla. No sé por qué, pero tengo la seguridad de que si no la alcanzo algo terrible va a pasar. Un ruido fuerte. Explosivo, potente, como… un disparo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Y un grito… de ella.

-_¡SAI!_

Y de repente la urgencia toma forma, y mis pensamientos también. Las cosas no pueden ir tan difíciles.

-Karin, llama a una ambulancia. Sakura, llama a la policía–les ordeno, rápido–. Naruto, Inuzuka…

No les digo nada, porque vamos hasta el lugar del grito. Hinata está entre los brazos de un sujeto, arañándolo como loca y gritando el nombre de su amigo. Me congelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Así se veía, luchando como desesperada contra mi tío? Su amigo está en el suelo, vivo, pero mis ojos no pueden despegarse de ella, de la manera en la que lucha. ¿Cuántas veces la llame cobarde? Si no hay ni una gota de cobardía en ella, llorando y gritando y peleando.

-Uchiha, no es tiempo para quedarse congelado–declara el Inuzuka, al tiempo que se abalanza sobre un sujeto descuidado, lanzándolo contra el piso y dejando que su arma vuele hasta el otro lado del callejón. Me imagino que fue ese el tarado que disparó.

Naruto también está peleando, él contra dos, y yo me voy contra el sujeto que tiene a Hinata entre sus manos. _Maldito cerdo_. Cuando logro que la suelte, ella corre hasta su amigo, sin si quiera dedicarme una mirada. ¿Su amigo o su novio? No puede ser normal que me esté cociendo de celos después de lo que vi que intentaban hacerle, después de que le dispararon a su compañero de cuarto. No puede ser que sea tan insensato como para estarme pudriendo de celos en una situación como esta.

Pero igual y estar celoso hasta es útil, porque jamás había golpeado tan fuerte a alguien. Ojalá fuera Madara, ojala pudiera golpear a los cuatro al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué querían? ¿Violarla los cuatro? ¿Matarla? ¿Quitarle su dinero? ¿Con qué derecho se metieron con _ella_ entre toda la gente?

Enojo, desesperación, furia. El remolino de emociones de siempre, el remolino de emociones más intenso hasta el momento. ¿Qué demonios querían de ella? Golpeando en el rostro al hijo de puta que se atrevió a tocar a Hinata, soy vagamente consciente de estar gritando los mismos insultos que corren por mi mente.

El idiota no tiene idea de con quien se metió. ¿Es que no vio que Hinata es una Hyuuga? Una de las familias más prominentes del país, y al idiota se le ocurre meterse con la heredera. La heredera desheredada, pero hija primogénita de la familia principal al fin y al cabo. Y como si no fuera suficiente con una Hyuuga, estoy yo, un Uchiha; su mejor amigo, un Inuzuka y _mi_ mejor amigo, un Uzumaki. Este cuarteto de tarados, no tienen idea de con quién se metieron.

Y se lo tienen merecido, pudrirse en la cárcel por atreverse a tocarla, como si no hubiera tenido suficientes pesadillas con el cerdo de mi tío, como si no tuviera suficiente con el desprecio de su padre, como si no tuviera suficiente teniendo que trabajar para vivir decentemente.

Una voz. Lejos, muy lejos de mi tormenta personal, de mi torbellino de pensamiento y sentimientos, de mis puños, hay una voz. Una voz que se hace más y más fuerte y un par de brazos rodeándome por la cintura.

-_¡Sasuke! _¡Lo vas a matar!

¿Matar? Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, molerle la cara al hijo de puta por haberse acercado a _mi _ novia, mi novia sin paréntesis, mi novia porque jamás terminamos, Hinata. Matarlo a él y luego ir por el pendejo de Madara.

-Eso es _exactamente _ lo que quiero, Karin. ¡Suéltame!

_PAFF_

No, no paff. Tal vez _paz_ o _puff_. ¿Cómo se escribe el sonido de la mano de Haruno Sakura contra mi mejilla? Como Imposible. Para mí siempre había sido así, pero hoy, la palabra más adecuada sería _improbable_. Y ni si quiera, considerando que me acaba de golpear.

-¡Vas a acabar en la cárcel, idiota! –Exclama Sakura, roja de coraje, pero tras verme unos segundos, cambia la expresión a una más afable – Además, la policía ya viene en camino.

Me quedo quieto. Extraño, porque en realidad no sé por qué. La furia sigue aquí, envolviéndome y las ganas de matarlos a los cuatro a golpes por atreverse a tocar lo que por derecho es mío, sigues aquí. Sigo queriendo ser un remolino de emociones, un remolino tan intenso en el que los pensamientos no tengan lugar. Porque yo nunca le hice caso, la tomé como cobarde y la acusé de lo peor, cuando todo es mi jodida culpa.

Quiero ser un remolino sin pensamientos porque no quiero oír su voz en mis oídos, rogándome que la escuche. No quiero revivir su mirada, llena de miedo, ni sus esfuerzos por mostrarse valiente cuando ella sabía que no podría. No quiero recordar la forma en que su cuerpo entero temblaba después de enfrentarse a mí. No quiero recordar su mirada dolida cuando me besaba con Karin en frente suyo para hacerla sentir mal.

Quiero ser un remolino de enojo, defendiéndola, y sin embargo… sin embargo el enojo ya no alimenta mi deseo de golpear a alguien. O tal vez es que mi deseo de golpear a alguien ya no alimenta mi enojo. Tal vez es el rostro furioso de Sakura, la impotencia escrita en sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Tal vez es el rostro preocupado de Karin, ocultando sus sentimientos tras sus gafas estilizadas y arruinando el efecto con la línea tensa de sus labios.

Tal vez son solo los sollozos de Hinata, aferrado al chico que es su novio como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

¿Su novio? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su compañero de cuarto? ¿Le importo de esa manera, a pesar de todo? ¿O me dejaría tirado, corriendo con la misma facilidad con la que lo ha hecho tantas otras veces, llena o vacía de razones? ¿_Llorarías por mí, Hinata?_

Lo más patético es que no lo sé. No sé si correría, si se quedaría, si reiría o si lloraría, por mi ni por nadie, porque no sé nada de ella. Con quién vive, a quién quiere y a quién no, si le siguen gustando los rollos de canela, sí es capaz de perderse conmigo como tantas veces hizo, si me tiene miedo o me tiene cariño. _Siento que ya no sé nada. _

-¿Hinata?-susurra Sakura, y la angustia ha reemplazado a la furia en su rostro pálido-¿Sigue…?

Hinata no alza la mirada, ni si quiera se mueve. La expresión en su rostro no dice nada, y sigue aferrada a el cuerpo del sujeto. Sin embargo, se nota que ha escuchado a Sakura, porque su cuerpo se tensa por completo, y las lágrimas corren por su rostro a más velocidad.

-A penas…–susurra, tan bajito que es difícil saber si la respuesta va para la chica de pelo rosa o si es para ella misma.

_A penas_.

A penas y vive el sujeto entre sus brazos, apenas debe estar plenamente consciente de lo que sucedió. Apenas y Hinata debe saber que estamos aquí y su mirada blanca no está con nosotros, ni si quiera con _él_. Su mirada no está en ningún lado, y su voz es como un susurro, lejano y hueco.

Y más lejano que su voz pero más intenso que el sonido de sus palabras- que _a penas _ y se entienden- es el sonido de la ambulancia. O de la policía. ¿Quién llegará primero? Kiba Inuzuka está en cuclillas, con su mano apoyada firmemente en el insensible hombro de Hinata.

Naruto está cerca de él, vigilando a los hombres que entre los dos apalearon. El idiota que tocó a Hinata está atrás de mi, inconsciente. El primero en ser golpeado, con quién no dudo Kiba haya tenido un intenso enfrentamiento está en una esquina, retorciéndose de dolor y con un balazo en la pierna. La pistola la tiene ahora Kiba.

Los sujetos contra los qué peleó Naruto están también en el piso, ambos inconscientes, y él, a pesar de ser quién peleó con dos en lugar de uno, no tiene tantas cicatrices como Kiba, o como supongo que tengo yo. De hecho, el único rasguño visible es en su labio, roto, al igual que una cicatriz que parece profunda en su ceja. El mismo tipo de cicatrices que me dejó él ayer. ¿Por qué la diferencia entre ayer y hoy parece, no de horas sino eterna?

Y el muy idiota está ahí, en cuclillas, como si no hubiera habido ninguna pelea, aunque no por eso deja de vigilar a los sujetos, acción innecesaria, porque están inconscientes. Aun así vigilando, de vez en cuando le dedica una mirada a su amigo herido. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules no despegan la vista de los 'prisioneros', pero en el resto de su rostro no se puede leer nada, pues sus facciones están estoicas, y parece sumergido en lo más profundo de su mente.

¿En qué momento cambiamos posiciones? Jamás había sido él el serio, ni el impredecible, el más estoico o el menos influenciable. Jamás había sido la clase de persona que permanece impasible, ignorando su alrededor. Ese siempre había sido yo, pero el día de hoy, yo no soy más que un caos andante y él, la representación del estoicismo o quizá de la madurez andante. Tal vez sea la falta de sueño, la inmensa creatividad de mi subconsciente a la hora de crear pesadillas aun cuando estoy despierto o si simplemente sea el conocimiento de tener una familia entera que fue asesinada y cuyos huesos aun están mojados en sus tumbas. Tal vez sea que el coraje de que me haya ganado el torneo de Kento el año pasado.

No sé que sea, pero sé que no puede ser normal el curso que siguen mis pensamientos mientras una persona, _una vida humana_, se extingue ante mi. ¿En qué me convierten mis pensamientos? ¿En un monstruo?¿En un cerdo insensible? Un monstruo insensible cuyo rostro debe ser un collage de sentimientos. _Celos_. Miedo. Rabia. Angustia. Ansiedad.

-Yo voy con él en la ambulancia-declara Hinata.

-Y yo contigo-declaro en un santiamén, sin si quiera pensármelo una, dos veces.

Simplemente no hay nada que pensar. Hay que hablar. ¿De dónde salió esta determinación ciega de hacerlo, si apenas ayer no estaba dispuesto a verla a la cara? Pero ayer las cosas eran muy distintas. Ayer Hinata era una idiota que se había acostado conmigo y había huido por miedo a lo que ella y yo hubiéramos hecho. Hoy Hinata es una chica a la que intentaron violar después de haberse acostado conmigo.

Las cosas pueden cambiar, así, en un santiamén.

Pasa todo el tiempo en los libros, pero la gente jamás se detiene a pensar que todos los libros también tienen una pizca de realidad. Después de todo, nada surge de la nada, todo tiene sus cimientos en lo que ya existe. Los libros son así, como la realidad, a veces. A veces todo da un giro inesperado que te obliga a sentirte atrapado en uno de esos predecibles thriller que a veces llenan los estantes. Los thriller son predecibles para los lectores, jamás para los personajes.

El protagonista jamás se imagina que giro da la historia, y si en mi thriller personal yo soy el protagonista, jamás se qué es lo que pasará en el momento siguiente, si me asaltaran lo celos, la rabia, el odio, la sed de venganza, el deseo, la tristeza, el remolino de sentimientos que está aquí, y que no deja espacio para rostros estoicos ni para nada de lo que el mundo creyó que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata me mira asombrada con sus inmensos ojos blancos dilatados por la sorpresa y yo, con el caos de emociones pintadas en el rostro, le devuelvo la mirada, sin pensar que lo más probable es que ella se gire, que rehúya mis ojos o se escabulla. Pero Hinata no hace nada de eso. Con el ceño fruncido, me devuelve la mirada un momento que parece interminable y luego se gira para seguir a Sai que ya ha sido colocado en la camilla y que está subiendo a la ambulancia. Yo la sigo, pero antes llamo a Naruto y le arrojo las llaves del convertible.

-No tienes que hacer esto-susurra Hinata con la mirada baja, sus manos entre las de el sujeto, Sai.

¿Sería totalmente absurdo sonreír ahora?

-Se supone que eres mi novia, ¿no?-le sigo de repente, arriesgándome a sonreír un poco. Sus ojos se abren aun más con la sorpresa, pero los míos vuelven a mirar al muchacho inconsciente entre nosotros- ¿O de él?

Hinata frunce el ceño.

-¿Y la _pelirroja_?-pregunta ella.

Debe haber algo mal en mí, debe ser incorrecto ir en una ambulancia con un sujeto moribundo en medio y solo ser capaz en lo asombrosamente satisfactorio que es escuchar el veneno en su voz al hablar de Karin. Ella alza la mirada, centrándola de nuevo en mi rostro, esta vez sin rehuir mi mirada. Una sonrisa surge casi de manera natural en mis labios.

-Solo quiere poner celoso a Suiguetsu-respondo yo.

-Claro, y tú por pura bondad de tu corazón la ayudaste, ¿no?-replica ella, y ha desviado de nuevo la mirada.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Andas con él? Nunca cortaste conmigo-le reclamo.

¿Por qué estamos peleando? Esto no era lo que yo quería hablar. Ni si quiera era así como me imaginaba esta escena. ¿Cómo me la imaginaba? No sé, tal vez a una Hinata con la mirada perdida y temblando de miedo, una Hinata que se dejara mimar y que llorara en mi hombro, decirle que sé lo que pasó con mi tío y escucharla pedir perdón, abrazarse a mí, pedirle yo perdón, no sé, algo… diferente. Ciertamente no me esperaba ponerme a ver quién anda con quién.

-Yo no ando con nadie, y no me besuqueo con nadie por los pasillos.

No tal vez no. Tal vez fui yo el que exageré, tal vez el coraje y la seguridad de que no era mía me estaban matando. Los celos me estaban corrompiendo, los celos y el enojo, yo que sé, algún gusanito que no dejaba de molestar. Algo que me hacía ser más idiota de lo normal. Más que algo, pasaba todo. Pasaba todo al mismo tiempo, Hinata, Sai, Karin, Suiguetsu, Naruto, mi hermano. Todo.

-Inuzuka me dijo lo de mi tío-declaro.

Ella se gira hasta verme a los ojos y casi estoy seguro de que ella va a decir algo, quizá tartamudearlo, pero la ambulancia da una vuelta brusca y con varios parpadeos seguidos, Hinata parece recordar exactamente donde estamos y lo que está pasando, porque abre muchísimo más los ojos, y se le llenan de lágrimas que ella intenta ahuyentar parpadeando aun más. Esta escena se parece más a lo que imagine esencialmente, a ella llorando y a mi consolándola. Pero no lo hago. No la estoy consolando.

Quizá debería. Quizá debería tomarle la mano, acariciarle el cabello y decirle que todo está bien. Aclararle que estoy aquí, que la quiero, que la voy a apoyar pase lo que pase, que su amigo va a estar bien. Debería decirle que nada ha cambiado, que el juego con Karin fué solo un juego, que los celos de Suiguetsu no me importan, y que no me importaría ni si quiera que tuviera un nuevo novio. Debería decirle todo eso, toda la verdad.

Pero no puedo.

No puedo verla a la cara y decirle que las cosas van bien, que no estoy celoso de Sai y que nada va a cambiar después de lo que le hizo mi tío, después de lo que hizo mi hermano. Nada parece ser capaz de volver a estar bien jamás. No hay palabras para hablar con ella, así como estoy seguro no hay palabras para escribir un ensayo acerca de lo que quiero ser de grande.

_How long, how long will I slide, separate my side; I don't, I don't believe it's fair…_

Un solo mensaje de Orcohimaru.

La ambulancia ha parado y si se ven fríamente, las cosas son simples: mi familia entera murió bajo el agua, tras un naufragio en el océano atlántico. Itachi, mi hermano, a quién yo culpaba de haberlos matado, murió en el fuego tras un accidente de avión. Mi tío intento violar a mi novia.

Tal vez vistas de cerca las cosas sean simples. Pero jamás había visto nada tan complicado como el panorama general, por eso, en cuanto para la ambulancia bajo corriendo, en busca de un taxi. En el aeropuerto, están ya ahí Suiguetsu, Suiguetsu, Orochimaru y Karin, listos para viajar a Tokyo.

Hay cosas que, por más simples que sean, no pueden ser vistas fríamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

:p

Lilamedusa


	23. Blanco

Hola. ¿Me odias Mizuno Gina? Haha, Sabes que te amo. Bueno, parece qu yo quiero acabar YE, pero algo dentro de mi no quiere. El capítulo está más bien corto, pero pasan muchas cosas.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ayyyy... A estas alturas, estoy segura de que ya se dieron cuenta de que Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Your Embrace

Capítulo 23

Blanco.

Más que odiarlo, la cruda verdad es que lo aborrezco. Lo detesto. Y lo detesto por aburrido, por insípido y por simplón y por una y mil razones pero lo que más me irrita es lo mucho que parece definirme a mí. Y, aun con todas las palabras vacías de Yamato, y aun con todo lo que ha pasado, no me imagino cómo debe ser estar contenta contigo misma y con todo lo que se supone que soy, pero supongo que vivir en un estado de continua irritación hacia todo aquello que hago y pienso no puede representar esa satisfacción personal a la que se supone debo aspirar.

Y el color blanco es tan parte de mí que me da nauseas. En mis ojos y en mi piel y en mi sonrisa y en todos lados. Blanco, blanco, blanco.

Simplemente lo odio y siempre lo he hecho. No me gusta el vacío que me inspira, el aburrimiento que parece estar escondido en algún lugar entre la _a_ y la _n _y que se distribuye hasta la _b_ y la _o_ y hasta todos lados. Detesto la manera en que me parece ser un color sin esencia, aborrezco como sin trabajo parece ser capaz de adquirir la tonalidad de cualquier color que en él se refleje. Detesto que el color blanco parece ansioso de ser cualquier cosa que se le deje ser con tal de encajar, con tal de dejar de ser él mismo, y sin embargo, sin dejar nunca de ser su mismo blanco e insípido ser.

Y para no hacer el cuento largo, detesto el color blanco porque, en esencia, me detesto a _mí._

_Tic tac._

_Con el corazón en la garganta y las emociones escondidas tras una cortina de pestañas, mis ojos devoraban casi hambrientos el fino rostro de Sasuke Uchiha, el mentón puntiagudo, los ojos rasgados, los labios delgados. Era como dar de beber agua a un hombre perdido en desierto. Le había extrañado tanto, y sin embargo, en algún lugar en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no significaba nada. No significaba nada tenerlo aquí, era como un sueño, un momento fugaz destinado a desaparecer pronto. _

–_No tienes que hacer esto._

_No era necesario intentar reparar lo irreparable. No es necesario que me mire así. La sonrisa de lado está fuera de lugar. Entre mis manos la mano de Sai, entre mis ojos los ojos negros de Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que pude verle de esta manera? Un día es una eternidad._

–_Se supone que eres mi novia, ¿no?_

_Se suponen tantas cosas…_

_Tic tac._

El problema del tiempo es que es como un engaño cuya gravedad es terriblemente relativa.

Aunque yo creo que el problema de los engaños, así como de las traiciones, los errores, los deslices, las faltas de respeto, las inconsciencias y los crímenes en general es el mismo; que todos tienen una gravedad igual de relativa. Que todos se hacen pequeños y grandes, largos y cortos, cerrados y abiertos, y que todos son tan maleables como las circunstancias que los rodean o el juez que los juzga.

Un segundo siempre es un segundo, y un beso siempre es un beso. Pero un segundo sentada en la eternamente grande sala de espera es tan largo como una hora y un beso en la boca es trescientas veces más hiriente que un beso en la mejilla. O puede ser trescientas veces menos hirientes que un en la frente. Todo depende de las circunstancias. ¿Pero porque habían de ser tomadas en cuenta? No cambian absolutamente nada.

Lo que yo siento y lo que yo sentí no cambia en nada porque él la haya besado para ayudarla a ligarse a otro sujeto. El peligro en el que está Sai no es afectado en lo absoluto por la necesidad sexual, económica o afectiva de esos malditos hijos de puta. El miedo, la angustia, la desdicha, los celos, el dolor, la ansiedad, la inseguridad, nada cambia independientemente de las circunstancias tras ellos. Las consecuencias con o sin circunstancias son las mismas, los sentimientos, los pensamientos, nada es diferente.

Las circunstancias no cambian absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera la manera loca en que mi corazón latió teniéndolo en frente. Ni si quiera la alocada alegría de volverlo a ver a los ojos. Ni el fuerte impulso que me pedía besarlo justo en la boca.

Tampoco cambia la demanda que fue levantada en contra de Madara Uchiha hace ya unas horas por Yamato.

_Tic tac._

_Un recuerdo tan puro que quisiera conservarlo así por siempre, en la memoria. Cinco amigos, un abrazo. Recuerdo de un día feliz, aunque en realidad no lo sea, de paz, de tranquilidad. Un oasis en el medio del desierto, un momento precioso, un diamante en medio del lodo, la calma después de la tormenta. ¿O no? Un momento con tanta tensión, con tantas cosas de por medio, que lo único que queda es asentir. Asentir y morirnos de la risa, abrazarnos y así, todos entre todos, ser simplemente nosotros, un segundo, un momento. _

_Una risa que te une y que te eleva, que te hace sentir increíblemente ligera, tan ligera que debí haber sido capaz de volar, que una suave brisa me hubiera elevado a la estratosfera, el tipo de risa (una risa encerrada en un recuerdo, un recuerdo cubierto con el velo del olvido) que ni si quiera toda la pesadez podría llenar con du solemnidad, una risa capaz de vencer al miedo y al recuerdo, una risa que es como una rueda, una risa que es risa y seguridad, alegría y… hambre. _

–_Al parecer no soy el único hambriento aquí, ¿verdad? _

_Ni de lejos._

_Tic tac._

Cada grito parece ser mi nombre. Cada paso parece ser alguien que viene hasta mí. Cada persona envuelta en blanco podría ser el doctor con la información que necesito. Todos los ruidos me dicen algo, pero en realidad no hay ninguno dirigido hacia mí. Hay gente por todos lados, pero no hay nadie conmigo.

Gente que llora, gente que grita. Gente que duerme y gente que no podría si quiera soñar con cerrar los ojos. Niños corriendo, bebes llorando, mujeres que no se callan y señores que están aquí pero no están por ningún lado. Hombres y mujeres preocupados, ansiosos, aburridos e impotentes. Eso es lo peor de todo: la impotencia. No poder hacer absolutamente nada y estar aquí, un rato sentada, un rato a pie y a ratos sin saber qué hacer con absolutamente nada.

La impotencia, la desesperación, la angustia y el aburrimiento. El tedio infinito y la sensación insólita de estar terriblemente solo, rodeado de gente que ni conoces ni quieres conocer.

– ¡Hinata! _–_ grita alguien y yo me giro, encontrándome con la voz de Sakura, quien viene corriendo con la angustia pintada en la cara.

Con ella vienen Kiba y Naruto, y parece que la ansiedad no acaba nunca, parece que todos tienen preguntas y yo no tengo respuestas. Sakura está llorando y el cabello rosa se pega contra su rostro a causa del sudor que le provoca el calor y el cansancio de haber corrido. Naruto y Kiba vienen también completamente sudados, y ambos traen los ojos rojos. ¿En verdad les cuesta tanto trabajo llorar? Yo sé que mi rostro está surcado por las lágrimas y ni si quiera ser hombre me impediría llorar a moco tendido si así lo siento.

Aunque claro, yo soy una llorona y ellos son ellos.

_Tic tac._

–_Srta. Hyuuga, un placer verla por aquí. ¿Alguna novedad?_

_Es la oficina de la ginecóloga, con sus cabellos claros sostenidos en un nudo, las arrugas surcando el viejo rostro y los prejuicios escondidos tras el par de ojos negros y la severa mirada. La mirada que hoy me da un poco de risa y ayer me daba un poco de miedo. _

–_Ya llego mi periodo, así que no estoy embarazada, ¿no? _

_Mi respuesta es suave y segura, y hay una sonrisa escondida entre mis dientes. Sé que no estoy embarazada, eso espero. Y todo está bien, si no estoy embarazada, todo está bien. _

–_También la prueba de sangre salió negativa, así que, creo que evidentemente, no lo está Srta. Hyuuga._

_La misma sonrisa está escondida en algún lugar entre sus arrugas y sus ojos, y con una sonrisa pequeña, sé que (tal vez) todo va a estar bien. _

_Algún día. _

_Tic tac_.

Lo peor de los hospitales es el silencio. Hay ruido y gente en todos lados, pero el silencio es diferente del blanco, jamás refleja lo demás, el silencio es silencio y no deja de serlo con o sin ruido. Yo quisiera ser como silencio, no cambiar nunca y estar ahí, estando en ningún lugar y en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Pero ya habíamos tocado este punto, ¿no es cierto? Ley de Murphy, la maldita ley de Murphy, o tal vez no hay ninguna ley idiota, solo el destino que se ha propuesto joderme la vida y que no me permite jamás tener lo que quiero.

O no solo mi vida, pero sí la de los demás. ¡Y la mía! ¿Por qué demonios la mía? No debería ser importante, después de todo, no soy la única, ¿o sí? Pero hace mucho tiempo que parece no preocuparme la vida de los demás. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que sufran los otros, soy una niña tonta y perdida y caprichosa. Y perdida. Tardo menos en perderme que en encontrarme, y antes de encontrarme, ya estoy perdida de nuevo, es como Alicia en el país de las maravillas sin trucos y sin maravillas.

Es solo Hinata perdida en su mente sin entender nada de lo que le pasa alrededor. Dónde, cuándo, cómo y por qué. Y todo viene encima de todo, un tonto amorío de preparatoria (estúpido amorío que para ser solo un tonto amorío ocupa demasiado espacio, me abarca toda y no hay nada que hacer), estúpidas peleas de amigas, echada de mi casa, recogida, mancillada, recogida y mancillada un poco más. Es como un remolino que no entiendo.

No entiendo qué demonios es lo que les atrae de mí. A los problemas, a los hombres, a los intentos de hombre. ¿En verdad me veo tan patética como soy? ¿En verdad es tan fácil verme y pensar que es más fácil tomarme a mí que a cualquier otra? ¿En verdad soy tan egoísta como para desearle lo que me pasa a mí a otra? Si, si que lo soy. Soy egoísta y patética y me siento sola sin estarlo. Estoy sola sin tener porque, sola por mi y por ser quien soy.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera sé quién soy.

_Tic tac._

–_¿Entonces no hay manera de convencerte para que te quedes?_

_Naruto estaba sonriendo. Los ojos azules brillaban aun cuando negaba con la cabeza, y los cortos cabellos rubios siguen tan desordenados como siempre. Tal vez era yo la única diferente. Dos días y aun seguía sintiéndome marcada, aun seguía esperando que todo cambiase, aun sentía las miradas encima de mí, y el fuego infernal de _sus _manos aun estaba impreso en mi piel. Pero Naruto (dulce e inocente Naruto), no notaba nada, nadie sabía nada, y el infierno del silencio era más pesado que cualquier mirada. _

–_De verdad tengo que ver a Gaara – ríe Naruto –. El pobre se ha de sentir abandonado. _

_Yo no entendí como ese chico podía llegar a sentirse abandonado. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de ser un cubo de hielo y nada más. Un cubo de hielo como… Sasuke. Pensando en Sasuke no dije nada, aun los cubos de hielo tienen sentimientos. O al menos eso espero. Eso quiero. Más que nada, desesperadamente, necesito que Sasuke también tenga sentimientos, y que sean por mí. Pero no le dije eso a Naruto, solo me reí. _

–_Pero, tengo un amigo que acaba de llegar – comentó después de un rato. Yo estaba segura de que llevaba tiempo esperando para decir esto –. Y está muy solo. ¿No podrías tú quedarte con él? Oí que también está buscando apartamento. _

_Le contesté que de ninguna manera. ¿Qué tan extraño sería que dos adolescentes vivieran solos en un apartamento? Naruto se rió. Era una buena idea, aunque no era lo que él estaba sugiriendo. _

–_Se llama Sai._

_Tic tac._

A veces la vida es como una cuerda floja. Nunca sabes cuándo te vas a caer, y si te caes, de qué lado. Nunca sabes nada. Anteayer estaba en la mansión Hyuuga, ayer haciendo exámenes de admisión para la universidad y hoy en la sala de espera. Esperando, esperando algo que no se qué es. Esperando, como siempre, como nunca. Es algo curioso, estar pensando siempre en lo mismo. Ayer, más ayer, hoy, mañana. Es un círculo vicioso. Pensar en el ayer para mejorar el mañana, pensar en mañana para olvidar el ayer y no lograr jamás ninguna de las dos.

Es como una serpiente comiéndose a si misma por la cola. Aquel que crea que lo va a lograr está mal de la cabeza. Pero él que crea que se va a rendir…

Y a veces yo soy así, pero a veces yo soy solo yo y no soy nada. A veces es solo que no quiero ser, pero a veces simplemente no puedo. Y sé que no es fácil de entender, sé que Kiba se hace bolas y que para Sai no es más que PMS. Así como a veces sé que amo a Sasuke y a veces sé que lo más probable es que sea solo un amor de preparatoria y ya. A veces lo sé todo y a veces no lo sé nada, a veces uno más uno es dos, a veces también es tres, otras veces es cuatro, puede que sea cinco, o dos de nuevo, y pueden ser mil respuestas y siempre estaré en lo correcto.

Soy un lío, siempre lo he sido, pero, de nuevo, ¿quién, a mi edad, no lo es? Es como si alguien viniera y dijera que Bill Clinton soñaba con ser presidente de los Estados Unidos desde los diecisiete, y mucho pueden decir, pero yo jamás lo creería, y, ¿quién sabe? Igual lo quería y no lo quería, igual y luego se arrepintió. A lo mejor Bill Clinton fue presidente de Cuba y Hugo Sánchez es Presidente de Canadá y Jurgen Habermass es en realidad el director técnico del Real Madrid.

Lo cierto es que, como dice Sócrates, la verdad es que lo único que sé es que no sé nada, pero igual, no sé, como que totalmente ignorante no soy. Después de todo, no sé pueden vivir diecisiete años completos, dos intentos de violación, la relación más fallida de toda la historia y la primera amistad femenina de mi vida sin aprender si quiera _algo_. Por no mencionar a cierta molesta chica pelirroja, a un hiperactivo mejor amigo, a un padre que me odia.

¿Es tan extraño extrañar a mi padre? Es solo que bueno, es mi familia. Mi papá. _Hiashi_. El mismo Hiashi que una vez me arropó y me llevó a la cama. El mismo Hiashi que me dio una cachetada y de un jalón me dislocó el brazo – Hiashi Hyuuga, mi padre, el esposo de mi madre. De mi madre, esa madre que no conozco y que no recuerdo, pero debería recordarla, ¿no? Debería ser capaz de hundirme en mis pensamientos y perderme en un recuerdo de mi madre acariciando mi cabeza mientras lloro en su regazo.

Pero no puedo.

No puedo recordar a mi madre y no puedo dejar de extrañar a mi padre. ¡A mi padre! Entre todas las personas en el mundo que podría extrañar, ¿quién iba a suponer que lo iba a extrañar a él? Aunque igual y no a mi padre, sino a lo que mi padre, en teoría, representa. Un hombro en quien llorar, un hombre en quien confiar, alguien que me proteja, me abrace, me quiera, me aconseje. Pero Hiashi nunca fue nada de eso. En realidad, en mi mente, mi padre nunca dejo de ser Hiashi hasta ahora, ahora que en verdad lo necesito. Pero igual y necesitar no es lo mismo que querer, ni que desear, ni que extrañar.

–Hina, por favor, deja de llorar – dice Kiba, acercándose por primera vez y acariciando mí cabello, atrayéndome con su mano hasta su pecho y abrazándome –. Él va a estar bien.

–No sabes eso – le reprocho yo en un susurro apagado, tan bajo que ni si quiera estoy segura de que lo haya oído

Él no responde, porque sabe que tengo razón. Y no es que yo quiera que él lo sepa todo, tampoco es que pretenda creer que él cree en lo que dice. Pero no quiero falsas esperanzas. No quiero mentiras. No quiero alas que se vayan a quemar en cuanto me acerque un poco demasiado al sol, ni quiero ser Ícaro y mucho menos quiero ser Dédalo. No quiero pretender saber lo que no sé, no quiero ver a nadie caer.

No hay manera de saber que va a pasar a continuación.

_Tic tac._

_Estábamos sentados en el sillón, mirando la tele apagada. Sai estaba recostado en mis piernas, yo le acariciaba el cabello y veía las nubes a través de la minúscula ventana. Era casi como si el tiempo estuviera congelado, las nubes inmóviles, la respiración acompasada del chico de pelo negro, y mis propios dedos moviéndose entre mi cabello, recorriendo el mismo camino una y otra vez. _

_–Te dije que esta televisión no nos iba a servir para nada._

–_¡Pero si está preciosa! _– _replica Sai, mirando el aparato y sonriendo la misma sonrisa de siempre _–_ Además, dices eso porque todavía no es el mundial. _

–_Odio el fútbol._

–_Pero seguro tu querido Sasuke no opina lo mismo. _

_La sonrisa en los rostros de ambos se desvaneció al instante. Claro que le había contado de Sasuke, cada detalle, cada momento. Cada segundo hasta ese estúpido primero de Enero hasta el idiota de su tío, y tan pronto como mi mente llegó al recuerdo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, rechazando de inmediato el contacto físico con Sai, y obligándome a ponerme de pie. Sai me miró con una cara neutral, sin dudas y simplemente se sentó bien. _

–_Para esto sirve la tele. _

_Y la encendió, pretendiendo distraerme. _

–_Que mala suerte no tener dinero para pagar la televisión por cable. _

_Tic tac._

–¿Parientes del señor Abe Sai?

Cuatro cabezas se alzan al instante, y los ojos apagados brillan, contra nuestra propia voluntad, con un rayito de esperanza. No podemos perder la esperanza, pero aun así, estamos conscientes de lo mucho que dolerá si nos permitimos esa esperanza que no sabemos si tenga lugar o no en este momento.

–Nosotros somos sus amigos – responde Kiba, mirando al doctor, como retándolo a que se atreva a negarle la información.

El doctor es un hombre mayor, probablemente tenga unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco. Su cabello es en mayoría negro, pero hay varias betas grises en él, y apostaría lo que fuera a que, en cuando se gire, vamos a ser capaces de observar que tanto le ha atacado la calvicie, y un día (cualquier día, un día que no sea hoy) burlarnos de él. Tiene la mirada amable, unos ojos de profundo café oscuro y una sonrisa brillante, suave y condescendiente. No hay lastima en sus ojos, solo mucho cansancio.

Cansancio y algo que me dice que él no es capaz de dar información a quien no tenga relación directa con mi amigo.

–Yo vivo con él – declaro en voz alta y el doctor se gira hacia mí.

Su mirada está llena de reproche; Kami sabe que no tengo paciencia para estos doctores viejos y sus prejuicios, pero yo lo dejo pasar y él no dice nada al respecto.

–¿El señor Abe no tiene familia?

Kiba parece estarse desesperando, y mi imaginación y todo lo que conozco y todo lo que sé de Kiba me proveen de una imagen de él, de pie y enojado, exclamando que nosotros _somos_ su familia. Y no parece demasiado alejado de la realidad. Después de todo, _somos_ su familia.

–No, sus padres murieron hace unos años y su padrino está ocupado – declaro, cortando a Kiba con mis palabras y alejando los ojos del doctor de mi amigo.

El cierra los ojos un momento y se acaricia las sienes. Me imagino que tratar con una bola de adolescentes no es su idea de lo que se supone es dar informes. A mi lado, Kiba y Naruto empiezan a mostrar signos de desesperación.

–Mire, Sai es una persona muy importante para nosotros y es mi culpa que esté aquí, ¿nos puede decir cómo está? ¿Podemos verlo?

–Y usted no es nadie para impedirnos ver a nuestro amigo – declara Naruto.

Quisiera que se hubiera callado la boca. El doctor es _justo_ la persona que podría impedirnos ver a Sai todo el tiempo que él quiera, y no es lo más prudente dudar de su autoridad o retarlo de frente. Naruto, siendo quien es, jamás puede detenerse a pensar. Ni tampoco la energía para enojarme, para pedirle que se calle. No debería necesitar esa energía, siSasukeestuviera aquí, lo hubiera hecho todo diferente. Sasuke…

–De acuerdo. Solo necesito sus nombres y firmas aquí – extiende una tabla, suspirando, donde anoto con rapidez nuestros nombres y mi teléfono celular. La letra tal vez no sea muy legible, pero, tampoco es como si los doctores no tuvieran experiencia leyendo caligrafía prácticamente imposible de leer –. Su amigo estará bien. La bala no atravesó ningún punto vital, solo algunos músculos, y se instaló en uno de ellos. En estos momentos estamos retirando la bala, pero no será sino hasta en una o dos horas habremos acabado. Quizá más.

–¿Podremos verlo? – la luz en los ojos verdes como esmeralda de Sakura es demasiada como para no temer la respuesta del doctor.

–Siento decirles que no, señorita. Al menos no hasta que se pase el efecto de la anestesia y esté más descansado. Ustedes necesitan entender que su amigo acaba de sufrir un trauma muy fuerte – explica el doctor – y que recibir un disparo no es cualquier cosa.

Kiba y Naruto asintieron mirando al suelo, y la palabra culpa está escrita tan o más clara que los ojos cafés y azules en sus rostros.

–Además, la policía ya está aquí. Lo más probable es que tengan unas cuantas preguntas para ustedes.

_Tic tac._

_El cabello negro de Sasuke siempre me había parecido atractivo, pero nunca tanto como ahora, enredado entre mis manos mientras nos besábamos, escondidos como siempre, en el baño de mujeres. Sentía sus manos frías en contacto con mi piel bajo la blusa del uniforme y ya sentía un pequeño escalofrío recorrerme la espalda._

–_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke no dijo nada, solo quito las manos con un 'hn' que a mí si me antojo gracioso y contuve la risa un segundo, totalmente segura de haber escuchado a alguien entrar en ese momento. Sonriendo contra sus labios, escuché con atención, y en efecto, alguien había entrado justo en ese momento. _

–_Ino – susurró Sasuke contra mi oído y yo tripliqué mis esfuerzos de contener cualquier sonido._

_Sasuke, que jamás se había tomado el rollo del 'secreto' en serio, en cambio, empezó a besar mi oreja, obligándome a contener la respiración. Era un secreto, no quería que nadie se enterara, y tampoco quería que acabara. Quería estar con él por siempre, riéndome, aguantándome la risa, los suspiros. Quería soñar que todo era para siempre, por la eternidad, infinito._

_Pero, por siempre es mucho tiempo, y en cuanto Ino salió del baño, me solté de él. _

–_Te odio – exclamé al instante._

_–Yo también te odio – se rió él. _

_No era nada, pero para mí sonaba totalmente igual a un 'te amo'. _

_Tic tac. _

Si hay algo en común entre las películas y la vida real, es el trato con la policía. Es totalmente… irreal. Confuso, borroso. O tal vez no sea así en absoluto, tal vez es solo lo que yo siento, pienso, hago. Tal vez es que para mí los policías más que justicia buscan un culpable. Y tal vez sea porque parece que cualquiera vale. Y es completamente absurdo (¿qué, hoy en día, no es absurdo?) porque _ya_ tienen a los culpables. ¿Por qué es que en las películas los policías jamás parecen ir tras los buenos?

Muchas preguntas, un poco menos de respuestas, otras preguntas y el tedio eterno. Tal vez hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez tenga un propósito. Tal vez no. Declaraciones, firmas, documentos, más firmas y más documentos. Horas de puro papeleo, el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte y todo para que al final de cuentas ni si quiera podamos quedarnos en el hospital. ¿o deberíamos tener un abogado? Algo me dice que igual y sí, pero los inocentes no necesitamos abogados y ya es de noche. Hay que irse, todos. Ya.

La gente no puede dormir en la sala de espera.

Sakura llora y suplica un poco, pero sus ojos verdes, que están a punto de cerrarse del cansancio (tanto llorar siempre agota), son más un argumento en contra que a favor, aun si están tan llenos de suplica como de agotamiento. Kiba no discute, conoce el proceso (aun si lo conoció en una veterinaria y no en un hospital, y Akamaru y Sai no son lo mismo y nunca lo serán en mi mente) y Naruto es Naruto. Terco como… él mismo, hasta que se le acaban los argumentos, y con ellos mi esperanza y nos ordenan ir a casa.

Aparentemente, el hospital no es un lugar para que los niños duerman, y eso hasta Naruto puede entenderlo.

_Tic tac._

_Solo estábamos Shino, Kiba y yo. Siempre habíamos sido los tres, no importa la absurda nueva novia de la semana de Kiba, en esencia, éramos tres. Teníamos quince años y estábamos completamente perdidos, lo que era una estupidez, pero yo estaba segura de que todo era culpa de Kiba. Shino, como siempre, guardaba silencio. Yo quería pegarles a los dos, a Shino por no conocer el camino (aunque sabía perfectamente que él no tenía porque saberlo más que yo) y a Kiba por retrasarnos con sus absurdas observaciones acerca de las ardillas y sus ganas de hacer pipí._

_–Los odio – declaré después de las de media hora caminando y un terrible dolor en los pies. _

_–Me duele todo el cuerpo – comentó Kiba –. Las manos, el estómago, los pies, la cabeza, las cejas, las pestañas, las uñas…_

_–No te pueden doler las cejas, idiota – respondí, más grosera que nunca, porque a mí también empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, y porque él no tenía derecho a quejarse –. Además, intenta quedar perdida con chanclas. Te detesto. _

_–¡Roar, Hinata-chan! ¡Saca esas garras! – rió Kiba tallando mi cabeza, alborotando mi cabello, que estaba en un lugar entre mi cuello y la media espalda._

_Lo estaba dejando crecer porque mamá traía el pelo largo en el ultimo de mis recuerdos de ella, y porque a Naruto le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo. O bueno, le gustaba Sakura, pero Sakura llevaba el cabello largo. Aunque nunca me atrevería a pintármelo de rosa. ¿Cómo se vería mi cabello rosa? Me reí con la imagen y me reí de Kiba, que se había tropezado con una raíz. Él profería maldiciones y yo me reía como loca. Shino nos instaba a guardar silencio. _

_–Alguien viene – susurró, agudizando el oído, los pasos se acercaron y Kiba se puso de pie. Fue casi un movimiento automático con el que los dos parecían protegerme. Yo no entendí su paranoia, lo más probable es que ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estábamos con el resto de la clase. _

_–Aburame – saludó una voz fría, perteneciente a un chico de cabello oscuro que no pude distinguir hasta que acerco más. _

_–Uchiha._

_Jamás me había sentido más feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida._

_Tic tac. _

¿Qué decía hace rato acerca de que el tiempo es terriblemente relativo? Algo de errores, gravedad, penas, angustia. Bueno, unas horas también pueden convertirse en siglos, pues siento que fuese una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí en el edificio departamental. No es muy alto, los edificios económicos nunca lo son. Tiene en realidad siete pisos, un pequeño camino de arboles de Sakura hasta la entrada y un ridículo estacionamiento en el que el automóvil de Sai no está ya estacionado.

Sé que no debería estar ahí, lo más probable es que el vehículo esté estacionado cerca del Ichiraku, pero la ausencia de su carro es casi lo mismo que _su_ ausencia. Y parece imposible que aun no entro al apartamento, ni si quiera al edificio, y francamente ni si quera he bajado del auto, pero _ya lo extraño_. Sus sonrisas hipócritas, su rostro impasible, sus cortos cabellos negros y sus oscuros ojos grises que me recuerdan imposiblemente a un tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto nota mi duda en un momento, y siendo el caballero que se supone todos los hombres deben de ser, se acerca hasta mi puerta, abriéndola y dejándome salir de su carro que en realidad es de Sakura. Sakura está en el asiento trasero, profundamente dormida, Y Naruto la mira de reojo antes de ayudarme a bajar. Yo lo hago y siento una punzada de molestia cuando siento su mano en su espalda, sosteniéndome, como si no fuera capaz de caminar por mi cuenta.

No entiendo porque la caballerosidad en Naruto me parece un atentado contra la igualdad de los sexos y en Sasuke parece la cosa más dulce del mundo.

Y con la mano del rubio en mi espalda, con o sin querer, de manera inconscientemente consiente mis ojos vuelan hasta la ventana del tercer piso, el piso de los amigos de Sasuke que tiene las luces apagadas a pesar de que son solo las diez de la noche. Solo siete horas desde que salimos de casa, siete horas que bien pudieron haber sido eternas. Siento como mis hombros de manera instintiva, inconsciente y depresiva caen un poco. _No tengo ni idea de qué demonios sucede con Sasuke_. Claro, él ha de creer que es muy divertido, tenerme con el alma en un hilo, haciéndose el chistoso.

Me detuve un momento y siento a Naruto seguir mi mirada.

–¿Dejaste las luces encendidas? – pregunta Naruto en voz baja.

Al parecer no siguió de manera correcta mi mirada, sino que en lugar de ello siguió hasta un piso más arriba, encontrándose con mis ventanas con las luces encendidas.

–La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Siento como si hoy en la mañana hubiera sido hace muchos años – le comento a modo de respuesta.

–Sí, te entiendo – responde él con un dejo de preocupación y pasándose una mano por el ya desordenado cabello rubio.

Él se tranquiliza, repite su respuesta, solo que ésta vez con un 'sé a lo que te refieres', y me doy cuenta de que 'mi secreto' (ese que no es ya un secreto en lo absoluto) lo está poniendo de nervios, en especial después de lo que ha pasado hoy. Madara Uchiha podría estar en cualquier lado (en su mente, tan dentro como lo estuvo una vez en la mía, tan dentro como lo sigue estando), pero por hoy (aunque sea solo por hoy) dudo que esté en mi casa, y supongo que lo más probable es que sea yo la que haya dejado la luz prendida. No me acuerdo y necesito que mi amigo se tranquilice. Aunque Kami sabe que si alguien necesita que la tranquilicen, de preferencia con un somnífero y un té verde, soy yo, y que si él no deja pronto su paranoia la que va a tener una parálisis nerviosa soy yo.

Recorremos en silencio el camino desde la entrada del camino de arboles hasta la del edificio, y subimos las escaleras. Entre las cuatro paredes empieza colgar la incomodidad y el extraño sentimiento que surge en los fondos del estómago cuando dos personas son tan diferentes que el silencio no cabe entre ellos. Es un silencio no natural, embarazoso, incómodo, cómico incluso. Es ganas de decir algo y no atreverte, ganas de no decir nada y ganas de no callarte. Es un silencio que no existía antes para mí.

_No con Sasuke_.

Aunque, de nuevo, Naruto es solo un amigo y Sasuke es Sasuke.

El silencio dura hasta que llegamos al pasillo frente al departamento donde Naruto alza la mano, como si pretendiera tocar, y yo me río ligeramente de él. Dentro de las casa no se escuchan ruidos y yo estoy lista para despedirme.

–No tienes que quedarte sola esta noche. Puedes venir conmigo. O con Sakura-chan. O puedo quedarme contigo. Estoy seguro que a Jiraiya no le molestaría.

–No quiero ser una molestia – respondo en un susurro que los dos sabemos no es nada sincero.

O tal vez si es una verdad pero no es La Verdad. Lo que en realidad sucede es que solo quiero estar sola, quiero llorar por mi cuenta, deprimirme un poco, ver algo de tele y hablar por teléfono a Yamato-san, para ver cómo va lo de la demanda y comentarle lo de Sai si es que no lo sabe ya. Y por supuesto que no es La Verdad, cuando Naruto mismo acaba de asegurar que no seré una molestia, pero una mala excusa es mejor que ninguna excusa. Naruto asiente con la cabeza y me abraza.

–Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Naruto-kun – le digo sin soltarlo.

Él me sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y dejarme totalmente sola.

–Ya verás que todo va a estar bien al final.

_Tic tac_.

_–Deja de llorar niña – fueron las primeras palabras que Kiba jamás me dedicó. _

_También fueron las palabras que iniciaron nuestra amistad pues, después de oírlo hablar así, lo único que yo pude hacer fue llorar más. Y entonces entró el héroe (_mi_ héroe) a escena._

_–Déjala en paz, ¿no te enseñaron a no hacer llorar a las niñas en tu casa?_

_Llevaba una chamarra verde, y, por curioso que parezca, un par de lentes oscuros. No tenía más de tres años, y como nosotros, debía ser nuevo en el jardín de niños. Era realmente la cosa más curiosa, ahora que lo pienso. Un niño de tres años que hablaba como sí estuviera seguro de ser un 'niño grande' y de ser totalmente incapaz de cometer errores. Su tono de voz era el mismo que ahora, y lo más curioso de todo: los lentes. _

_–¡Ella ya estaba llorando! – Exclamó Kiba, indignado por la injusticia de la acusación – Además, en mi casa las niñas no son tan chillonas como ella. _

_–Pídele disculpas – exigió Shino_

_–¡No quiero! ¡No es mi culpa que ella sea una chillona!_

_Después de mucha discusión entre ellos dos, yo, que siempre he sido fanática de la calma, deje de llorar al fin, olvidando por un momento a la mamá enferma que no podía ver y a Neji-niichan, que se había quedado en casa, dejándome sola en la escuela. _

_–Y-y-yo s-soy Hina-Hinata H-Hyuug-ga – declaré, tan fuerte como pude con mi inevitable tartamudeo. _

_Ellos se callaron, y por extraño que parezca, así conocí a Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. _

_Tic tac_

–Hinata.

Hiashi Hyuuga, con sus estoicas expresiones y su impecable cabello largo, está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con solo un vaso de agua frente a él y la espalda recta contra el respaldo de la silla de la madera desgastada. Con el mismo rostro impasible que lo caracteriza, ignora (o tal vez soy yo la que intento ignorarlo, y no puedo entender del todo el río de alegría en mi sangre al tenerlo aquí) totalmente el hecho de que me tiemblan las piernas y que quisiera simplemente ignorarle y salir corriendo por la puerta en busca de Naruto (pero no lo hago, me quedo aquí y casi sin querer puedo sentir a mis labios susurrar).

–¿P-papá?

Es un susurro lento, una sola palabra arrastrada, incrédula. Este es Hiashi y no mi papá, pero al mismo tiempo es mi papá y mi padre y Hiashi, y si no es nada de eso, es al menos un hombre sentado en mi comedor, y yo no sé exactamente porque lo llame papá y no Hiashi, y casi siento a mi cuerpo encogerse con el miedo, hasta que veo esos ojos, que son blancos y no negros (y aunque odio el blanco acabo de recordar que lo amo, porque más que simple e insípido, el color blanco es pureza y calma, y jamás lo había apreciado tanto como hoy) y que este hombre de ojos blancos es Hiashi (mi padre) y de todas maneras no importa cuántas veces lo diga (y me mienta una y otra vez a mi misma) Hiashi no es Hiashi, sino 'papá'.

Él alza levemente la cabeza, al fin prestando atención, y con la luz de la lámpara de la cocina, y yo me doy cuenta de que su rostro no es tan impasible como pensaba. Hay dos zurcos de lagrimas atravesando sus normalmente impecables mejillas y una mueca de dolor en la boca que ni si quiera me permite pensarlo dos veces (en hay en realidad nada que pensar) antes de que mis brazos estén alrededor de su cuello, mi rostro encajado en ese espacio entre su pecho y su mandíbula, y mis ojos blancos son de nuevo cascadas, y estoy abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso de mi padre que por alguna razón (misteriosa, porque todo lo que tiene que ver con un Hyuuga siempre es un misterio) tiene el rostro surcado de lagrimas, y por más que lo intento no entiendo nada.

Y es que no me imagino que hace mi padre aquí, no me imagino porque llora, no entiendo porque no me ha apartado, porque no aun no me repite que un Hyuuga nunca llora, ni tartamudea, ni llega tarde, ni hace ninguna de las cosas que me he dedicado a hacer estos meses lejos de él. No entiendo porque, mientras lloro, lo único que escucho aparte de mi propio llanto, es el de él.

_Tic tac._

–_¿Papá?_

_Habían pasado siete meses desde que un niño Inuzuka me había enseñado como sonreír y gritar y olvidarme de todo corriendo entre los jardines que debían ser absolutamente pacíficos y que eran del complejo Hyuuga, cuando Shino Aburame se vio obligado a enseñarme exactamente como soportar lo insoportable. _

_Todavía tenía tres años, todavía dormía en una cuna, y, a la primera oportunidad, todavía tomaba leche de biberón. Pero ese día, sin entender muy bien por qué, los trajes blancos tan típicos de mi familia, se pintaron de negro, las miradas alegres y orgullosas se tornaron rencorosas, y el rostro amable de mi padre se llenó de una amargura que cayó con toda su fuerza sobre mí. De todas las cosas maravillosas que una vez había yo hecho, no quedaba nada. _

_Mi risa ya no era música, sino 'irritante'. Que yo corriera era molesto, que yo saltara era impropio, y la puerta del cuarto de mis padres se cerró para siempre, no sin antes dejar salir un cofre blanco adornado con flores de Sakura y listones también blancos. _

_¿Por qué no podía ver a mi mamá?_

_Fue Shino quien me explicó que a mi mamá, como a su abuelo, ya no iba a volver a verla nunca. Fue papá quien me enseñó que un Hyuuga nunca llora, y ni si quiera los ruegos de HIbana movieron su resolución. Ese día algo cambió en la casa. Mi primo Neji fue confinado a su habitación, y la única salida que se le permitía era al cuarto de su madre. Yo podía salir en las mañanas a la escuela, volver y no hacer nada. No ruido, no llantos, no risas, no nada. _

_Y papá se había convertido en Hiashi. Y yo me había convertido en un estorbo. Y en el cuarto que mamá había pasado tanto tiempo soñando, había un pequeño bulto que en realidad era mi nueva hermanita._

_Y mamá estaba muerta. _

_Tic tac. _

Jamás había pensado, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, que algún día regresaría a la mansión Hyuuga. Y sin embargo, no importa que tan pobre sea mi imaginación y que tan poco vuelen mis pensamientos, estoy de nuevo aquí. No es más que una nueva variación de la característica más inherente en mí, la cobardía. De nuevo, no hago más que correr, pero por una vez, correr no parece ser tan malo. Por una vez, correr parece ser la decisión correcta.

¿Cómo puede ser malo cuando todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo de pronto está bien? Todo, por primera vez, parece estar en orden, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mi familia, mis amigos. Incluso se han ido las pesadillas. Y tampoco es como si huir fuera ya nada del otro mundo. Las cosas parecen tan diferentes ahora… Sasuke es solo… Sasuke. No es el fin del mundo. Todos tienen un primer amor. A todos se les pasa.

Nadie se casa con su primer novio, no importa cuántas veces sueñe, no importa cuántos cuartos y cuantos departamentos ordene. No importa cuánto sienta que lo ame, no significa nada. ¿Por qu´iba a significar algo? Alguien debería llegar y recordarme que tengo apenas diecisiete años, que no puedo ir por allí con estúpidos deliriis de superioridad, pensando que soy Julieta y él mi Romeo y que solo por ser nosotros tenemos el derecho a escapar el veneno y la daga y la tumba.

No somos tan especiales.

– ¿Señorita Hyuuga? – llama Kō desde el otro lado de la puerta, tocando levemente (toc toc toc).

–Eh… Pasa – respondo yo, y él entra.

– Su padre le ha mandado esto.

Yo lo miro un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Kō es una buena persona, el hijo mayor de mi nana, HIbana, que murió hace algunos años. Kō es solo cinco años mayor que yo. Es alto, mucho más que yo, y tiene los mismos hermosos ojos blancos. Odio mis ojos, pero con su cabeza sin cabello y su nariz afilada, y con la suave curva de sus mejillas, sus ojos blancos más que insípidos se me antojan exóticos, y, mirándolos más de cerca, tienen más de grises que de blancos.

Me cae bien, sin cabello y sin prejuicios, con su excelente cocina y su preciosa sonrisa.

Y el horrible símbolo en la cabeza. La rama secundaria. La marca que tanto odio. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba mi familia y sus tradiciones del siglo III. Retiro la mano con rapidez, dándome cuenta que, aprovechándome de su proximidad, me había acercado lo suficiente como para tocar la marca con mis dedos, y en efecto, lo hice.

–¿T-te dolió? – le pregunto, casi temerosa.

No quiero ofenderlo, pero aun sí lo hago, yo soy Hinata. Él no tendría derecho a decirme nada. Por eso no puedo evitar el tartamudeo, no quiero ser una maldita.

–Un poco, sí.

–¿Qué mando mi pa-Hiashi? – pregunto, intentando ser cortés y fracasando.

–Un regalo, pensó que te gustaría.

Es un documento. Kō sale de la habitación y yo lo sigo con la mirada. Cuando sale, se vuelve y dice que también él está contento de que yo esté de vuelta. A mi se me había olvidado todo lo bueno de la casa. Abro el folder y lo leo con detenimiento. Con la sorpresa, mis ojos brillan como nunca. El departamento es total y oficialmente mío. Hay una nota de papá, dice 'Lo siento' y claro, en el artículo del periódico que viene en el folder, Hinata Hyuuga va a entrar pronto a la universidad, donde estudiará para poder tomar responsabilidad completa de la empresa en unos años.

No puedo creer estar de nuevo en esta habitación pero, por Neji, y por Kō e incluso por mi hermana, juro que todo va a cambiar algún día.

_Tic tac_

_Los rcuerdos del funeral son dolorosos. Una casa en silencio, una casa sin mi mamá. Y un papá que me odia. _

_Pero, es solo cuestión de escarbar un poco, de mirar a fondo, de recordar lo que ya no se recordaba. ¿Cómo se va a recordar lo que bien pudo no haber sucedido? Yo tenía tres años entonces, Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de la compañía, solo una niñita de tres años llorando en la sala de estar. Sentada esperando, sin saber que en realidad se habían agotado las cosas por las que esperar. Antes de que Hiashi dejara de ser papá, había papá y mamá, una mujer de largo cabello negro e inmensos ojos blancos, una suave sonrisa y una brillante dentadura, ojos y manos suaves. _

_Y antes de que fuera lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo no había mamá, ni papá, y en su lugar solo había un hombre que lloraba en la sala de estar, totalmente solo. Yo también lloraba, y entre llantos, me acerqué a él. Él no quería que nadie lo supiera, estoy segura. Por eso, en lugar de ser un mar de lagrimas, decidió convertirse en algo parecido a un martillo de decir que a partir de entonces me alejé (me alejó) por siempre._

_Pero por siempre solo duró 14 años. _

_Tic tac. _

Y este es el final. No más Sasuke, no más nada.

Entro a la universidad, después de acabar la preparatoria en mi casa, con clases particulares, y solo han pasado unas semanas desde que Sai salió del hospital. Cuando no estoy huyendo de la prensa, estamos él, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y a veces incluso Shino y yo en el apartamento. El escándalo, por supuesto está en todos lados. Mi huida de la casa, mi restitución como heredera, el intento de violación, mi supuesta 'relación' con Sai.

Es una locura.

Demandas, entrevistas, clases particulares, un guardaespaldas.

Como Yamato esperaba, había más demandas en contra de Madara Uchiha por acoso y abuso sexual, que se desataron con la mía, heredera de una importante empresa. Tenía más cargos en su contra, ninguno de los cuales me molesté en entender, y todos tenían que ver algo con Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. No le he vuelto a ver desde el funeral de su hermano, donde, por cortesía, me aparecí con mi padre y mi hermana. En medio de todos, estaba él, con Jyuugo, Suiguetsu y Karin los tres llevaban el cabello pintado de negro. Él me saludó con la cabeza, y sin saber porque, entendí que todo había acabado. No era justo estar en el funeral de Itachi llorando por su hermano.

Al fin había acabado, al fin estaba todo en orden. Kiba, Shino y yo iríamos juntos a la universidad en Tokio, como habíamos planeado desde que íbamos en secundaria.

Pero si está todo en orden, si estamos todos bien…

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal? _

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Tal vez el final está un poco apresurado. Pero bueno, acabamos en el próximo capítulo con Sasuke y el 15, el epílogo. Nos vemos pronto (espero)

Lilamedusa


	24. El final

Sin comentarios. Solo... estoy deprimida.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sí, Naruto sigue sin ser mío.

* * *

Your embrace

Capítulo 24

El final

El principio. Supongo que por ahí se empieza. Siempre por el principio. Pero yo no sé cuál es el principio, no sé cuál es el nudo de mi historia, y ciertamente, tampoco conozco el desenlace. Solo conozco hechos sueltos, aquí, allá, en todos lados. ¿Cuándo es el principio? ¿Hace ya casi dieciocho años, el día de mi cumpleaños? ¿El día que nació el primer Uchiha? ¿O el día que nació Madara? Tal vez no hay principio, así como tampoco hay un final.

¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Qué la realidad es imposible de comprender más que por fragmentos? No conozco el principio, pero sé, sin duda alguna, que deseo con toda mi alma que este no sea el final.

No sé qué es lo que tienen los asientos de avión que te ponen melancólico. Tal vez la vista desde la minúscula ventana, o los colores fríos. Tal vez incluso es la mala comida. La aeromoza pasa al lado, entregándome un nuevo desagradable sándwich y el periódico de hoy. Aunque tal vez no es que provoque melancolía más bien me provoca una total… indiferencia. Algo entre la preocupación y la impotencia. Una desesperación que me obliga a permanecer sentado y ver por la absurda ventanilla las alas del avión.

El periódico que me entregó la aeromoza no tiene nada interesante. O al menos nada que yo no sepa. Supongo que habrá quien califique el inmenso titular de la primera plana 'Heredero de empresas Uchiha muere en un accidente aéreo' interesante. Pero más que nada es deprimente. Injuriante. Ilógico. Trágico. Yo qué sé. Ni si quiera eligieron una buena foto. Hay muchas fotos mejores que esa, pero supongo que el arsenal de fotos en las que estemos ambos es escaso, sobre todo porque no llevamos una vida muy pública.

Pero Itachi está sonriendo.

Ni si quiera tenía bonita sonrisa, mi hermano. No como Karin o Sakura. Incluso Naruto tiene una bonita sonrisa. El tipo de sonrisa que te anima a… animarte. La de mi hermano más bien da miedo. Lo cierto es que no inspira confianza a nadie con esa sonrisa, ni con esos ojos oscuros y rasgados que casi se cierran cuando la muestra, ni con las marcadas líneas de expresión que tiene desde que nació. Era un niño genio. Justo este verano estaba por acabar la universidad y tomar control de empresas Uchiha.

Madara no debe estar muy feliz. Cinco años más en que va a tener que hacerse cargo, porque yo apenas voy empezando. O más bien… ni si quiera he empezado.

Aunque… quién sabe. Igual no está feliz. Igual y le gustaba, se había encariñado con el poder aunque le trajera trabajo. Igual él lo mató por el poder, igual fue solo un accidente. Igual en realidad no es tan perezoso. Tal vez ni si quiera se haga cargo de nada, porque es un idiota y prefirió divertirse como el enfermo que es a costa de mi novia, ex-novia o lo que sea.

Igual y se pasa los siguientes cinco años en prisión. O más. Ocho, tal vez. ¿No es esa la pena máxima por violación? Ocho años.* Para entonces yo ya habré acabado la carrera y podré hacerme cargo de la empresa, entonces él podrá tirarse en la cama todo el tiempo que quiera, sin preocuparse de nada más.

¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo? No es como si yo pudiera. Ni como si quisiera. Aunque hay un punto en el cual lo que quiero y lo que tengo que hacer son cosas muy diferentes. Y las primeras no importan. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de mi? Todavía no tengo veintiuno. Ni si quiera dieciocho. A lo mejor Kakashi. Después de todo es mi padrino.

¿Y la empresa?

Solo desearía no tener que preocuparme por eso. Itachi no debería estar muerto. _No pienses en eso_.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

_–¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ven enseguida a comer!_ _– gritó mi madre desde la cocina. _

_Yo seguía atrincherado en mi cuarto, jugando videojuegos en compañía de Naruto. En realidad resentía la presencia de la molestia rubia. No quería a Naruto ahí, sino a Nii-chan, pero Itachi estaba ocupado siendo un genio en la escuela. En cambio yo, un chico común y corriente, aunque con un ego un poco inflamado, tenía que permanecer en casa durante todas las vacaciones de verano. Sakura nos observaba desde el buró, acomodando los libros por orden alfabético, como era su costumbre cada vez que estaba. _

_Me había acostumbrado a desacomodarlos por pura amabilidad. Si no estaba acomodando algo, Sakura no hacía nada, porque era malísima con los videojuegos. No había nada que me molestara más que la presencia de la desagradable fan-girl de cabello rosado (exceptuando, tal vez, la de su rubio fan), pero Naruto la adoraba, y hay que admitir que aun entonces había algo que me parecía encantador en el brillo de sus grandes ojos verdes cuando sonreía. _

_Se abrió la puerta de la habitación. _

–_¡Sasuke-kun! Es hora de comer, y aunque tú no tengas hambre, estoy segura que Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan si están hambrientos. _

_Sakura se sonrojó, y Naruto se rascó la cabeza. A ambos les rugió el estómago. Y no de una manera discreta, mi mamá sonrió. Par de idiotas. _

–_¿Ya llegó Itachi? _–_ pregunté, con fingida indiferencia. Mi mamá asintió con un profundo suspiro _–_ De acuerdo, entonces. Molestia, dobe, ¿quieren ir a comer?_

–_¡Sasuke-kun!_

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Karin? – suspiro al fin, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola con molestia. Es increíble lo poco que cambian las cosas con el tiempo. Karin me reprocha mi respuesta con la mirada, y yo cambio el tono – De acuerdo. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Karin-chan?

Karin se ajusta los lentes.

–Tampoco es necesario ponerse sarcástico, Sasuke-_kun_ – es bueno saber que no es necesario, escuchando su tono –. Siento lo de tu hermano –repite por enésima vez en el día.

–Y yo lo de tus padres – respondo, cansado.

–La vida _apesta_ – declara Suiguetsu en voz alta, desde el asiento de atrás, que comparte con Orochimaru.

A un lado de Karin, se escucha un ronquido de Jyuugo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más queda para estar aquí encerrado, en el estrecho espacio entre el piso y el techo del avión? No puede faltar mucho. ¿Media hora, quince minutos? Diez minutos son una eternidad y hace muchísimo frío. Mucho, mucho frío. Es como si pudiera perder la conciencia en un suspiro. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que no tengo tanta suerte. Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto, subir al metro bus, llegar a la estación de policía, reconocer el cadáver calcinado de mi hermano, hacer mi declaración acerca del incidente de en la mañana con Hinata, subir de nuevo al avión de regreso a Konoha.

¿Qué más?

Aguantar los sermones de Orochimaru, empezar el nuevo y eterno proceso de buscar un sospechoso, aguantar las miradas, soportar más peleas, aclararle a Suiguetsu que no ando con Karin, escuchar su reconciliación que más que una reconciliación promete ser un nuevo enfrentamiento, hablar con Orochimaru, enfrentarme a los recuerdos. Parece un día eterno, solo el primero de la nueva sucesión de días eternos. Cuando bajamos del avión, aun ni si quiera estoy acostumbrado a la idea.

¿Por qué debería? No es como si la gente tenga jamás que planear días parecidos. Simplemente hay cosas que la gente jamás piensa que le puedan suceder. No a ellos. Jamás. ¿Por qué? Han sido buenas personas. Me he dormido temprano. Doy limosna en la iglesia. Siempre pago los impuestos. Siempre juegan a no hacer nada malo. Siempre. Y es verdad en verdad, tal vez, jamás has hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para merecer lo que sucede. Sé que yo no lo he hecho.

No soy una mala persona. Pero cosas malas le suceden a las buenas personas también. Aunque no sea justo aunque no esté bien. No es Karma, ni Touka Kouka, ni justicia divina. Es la vida real. La vida que a cada quién le toca. Y no es justo, yo sé que no es justo. Pero así es, y me tengo que acostumbrarme. Pero aun así. Aun así. No puedo. No es como si hubiera hecho nada malo para tener a toda mi familia muerta. No hay una razón. Y mi cuerpo, mi cerebro, mi alma ni lo que sea _necesita_ una razón.

Necesito saber porque. Porque yo y no alguien más. Porque me pasa esto a mí y no a otra persona. Y no es que se lo desee a otra persona, pero no me lo deseo a mí. Porque no es justo que yo tenga que afrontarme a la vida cuando solo tengo diecisiete años y ni si quiera he acabado la preparatoria. Solo tengo diecisiete años y ya estoy bastante cansado de existir. De enfrentarme a cosas que no debería ocar enfrentarme de vivir una vida que no me debería tocar vivir.

Harto, harto, harto, como niño chiquito. Tengo ganas de patalear y exigir justicia hasta que mi madre decida que es suficiente, me quite el castigo, me abrase y me dé una paleta de consolación. Quiero que alguien me diga que no, que no es justo y que ya están ellos ahí para hacerse cargo.

Pero nadie lo va hacer.

–¡Sasuke! Ya llegamos, levántate, perezoso – esa es la voz de Suiguetsu, tan cariñosa como siempre –. ¡Sasuke!

–_¡Sasuke!_

_Levanté la cabeza, aburrido. Apenas interesado en lo que iba a encontrar, pero mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando vi que era Sakura, sus grandes ojos verdes, que siempre han sido mi debilidad, a punto de estallar con lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Naruto a mi lado, se encontraba igual que yo. Los dos éramos igualmente inútil cuando nos encontrábamos con esas largas y tupidas pestañas negras húmedas con el llanto. Naruto intentó acercarse, pero retrocedió con temor a ser golpeado. _

–_Sakura-chan… _– _susurré, temiendo lo peor _–_… Naruto y yo podemos ir a tu casa mañana. Es solo que hoy no pedí permiso y…_

_Las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Naruto y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo, aliviados. Jamás llamaba a Sakura con ningún sufijo a menos que fuera absolutamente indispensable. Naruto en cambio, lo hacía por puro gusto. Era un dolor de cabeza tener una _niña_ como amiga. Jamás imaginé entonces que este mismo momento se iba a repetir invariablemente por varios años, tomándome a mi o a Naruto por sorpresa una vez a la semana. _

–_¿De verdad? Está bien, le diré a mamá. Solo la próxima semana piden permiso, mamá dice que es importante tener _conexiones_ desde chiquitos – empezó Sakura, y yo asentí. _

_Ni Naruto ni yo seguimos escuchando mucho tiempo, no ahora que la amenaza del llanto había pasado. Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta._

_–¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me estás escuchando?_

Le dedico una mueca a Karin, quién pasa tres dedos frente a mis ojos abiertos, intentando separarme del recuerdo que se torna más borroso cada vez que ella agita sus largas uñas negras frente a mi.

–Fuerte y claro, Karin, fuerte y claro.

–¡Abajo, huevón! Tenemos cosas que hacer en Tokio, y dudo que se te hayan olvidado – declara ella.

Yo le dedico la mirada más fría de mi arsenal.

–No, Karin, no sé me han olvidado.

Karin suspira profundamente y Suiguetsu, molesto por cómo le hablé a su adorada, decide poner en claro su punto de vista entregándome mi equipaje con algo más de fuerza de la necesitada, casi expulsando el aire de mis pulmones en el proceso. Yo no digo nada, no estoy de humor y no quiero darle el gusto. Simplemente salgo del avión, haciendo fila tras Orochimaru en cuanto tengo la oportunidad. Suiguetsu sonríe con arrogancia. Yo sonrío un poco a costa suya cuando lo escucho gritar, ya fuera del avión.

–¡Zanahoria! ¡Espérame!

–¿Cuáles son tus planes, Sasuke-kun? – pregunta con su voz aceitosa Orochimaru, al fin saliendo del avión.

–Ninguno en particular – contesto yo, saliendo tras él y sintiendo el aire en mi cabello negro, Jyuugo me sonríe desde abajo, feliz de no estar en las escaleras. Siempre ha tenido miedo a las alturas, aparentemente –. Después de que vaya a la morgue nos veremos en la torre de Tokio, ¿correcto?

–Correcto. Unos amigos míos de Akatsuki nos encontrarán ahí.

–¿Akatsuki? – le cuestiono yo, alzando una ceja.

–El grupo de investigación en Toudai – aclara vagamente Orochimaru. Su voz arrastra las palabras para alargar su respuesta –. Eran amigos de tu hermano. Jamás pensé que necesitaríamos su ayuda…

–Hasta que la necesitamos, de acuerdo – le interrumpo, sin ganas de escuchar sus razones, Akatsuki es lo que queda si quiero justicia para mi familia y muy posiblemente para mi hermano.

Mi hermano…

–Te harás cargo de los idiotas y de Jyuugo también.

–Nos vemos, entonces – termino yo la conversación sin más.

Odio recibir instrucciones, odio obedecer y a pesar mío, cuando salgo del aeropuerto me acompañan tres personas más. Jyuugo y Suiguetsu con una mochila de viaje y Karin con un morral verde bastante grande adornado con flores bordadas, y yo con el portafolio donde cargo la computadora y algo de ropa. Los miro a los tres irritado, pero ellos hacen caso omiso, contemplando en su lugar. La capital. La torre de Tokio se alza a lo lejos, visible entre todos los rascacielos y aun más alto, los aviones que llegan y se van de manera constante. Nada mal para uno de los países con más tecnología del mundo.

Sin consideraciones para ellos, ya que yo he estado más veces de las que puedo contar en la ciudad, pido un taxi, y ellos se apresuran a subirse conmigo, yo en el asiento delantero y los otros tres se acomodan atrás. Después de indicarle a el conductor del automóvil a donde quiero que nos lleve, el silencio reina en el Honda Accord del noventa y nueve, y yo, como los otros, me dedico a contemplar Tokio desde las ventanillas. En el asiento trasero, escucho de pronto a Suiguetsu y a Karin discutir.

–_¡Sasuke!_

_Me levanté del suelo, dejando los deberes sobre la lisa superficie de madera y mirando a mi hermano mayor a los ojos. Tenía un aire culpable, jamás había sido capaz de mentir, mucho menos a él. Sí, había estado en su cuarto, sí, había tomado sus marcadores nuevos, y desgraciadamente, los había perdido en la escuela. No había sido mi culpa, sino de la encimosa de Sakura, pero eso a Itachi no le iba a importar. Se los habían regalado a él y yo no debía tomar sus cosas, mucho menos sin permiso. _

_¡Pero es que eran tan bonitos!_

–_Lo siento, Itachi._

_Intenté parecer culpable, pero pensando en mi perfecta tarea de geografía, los exquisitos mapas delineados con los marcadores de mi hermano, no me sentía particularmente culpable por el momento. De cualquier mantera sentía la necesidad de disculparme, aunque fuera por saber que mi hermano ya no podría entregar sus deberes tan bien hechos como los míos o por haber tomado algo sin permiso, así que abrí la boca, pero Itachi la cubría con su mano derecha y se escondió tras la puerta. _

_Mi tío, Madara, iba entrando a la casa obsequiando a su visita, un hombre mayor con el vino que acababa de llegarnos desde México. Quería protestar, ese vino era para la fiesta de mañana, no para que él anduviera regalando, pero Itachi me instó a guardar silencio. Yo obedecí sin entender nada. Solo escuchaba, y estaba seguro que Itachi escuchaba lo mismo, frases rotas en la distancia._

–_… De lo más inconveniente… Totalmente imprudente de su parte…_

_Itachi suspiró con desesperación y fue entonces cuando, indeseables como siempre, llegaron Naruto y Sakura, a quienes había yo invitado en la mañana, seguro de que Itachi no me haría caso, de nuevo. Empezaron a buscarme de inmediato, gritando mi nombre. _

–_¡Sasuke! ¡Haz que se callen!_

Jyuugo sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos. Yo suspiro profundamente. No puedo creer que esos dos se llamen sus amigos cuando ambos son la causa principal de la migraña que sufre desde hace años el desdichado sujeto del cabello teñido de naranja.

–Karin, Suiguetsu, Jyuugo tiene migraña – declaro, ordenándoles que terminen su discusión de inmediato. Perdido como a veces me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos, no he prestado ni un poco de atención a lo que decían, pero a juzgar por la mirada llena de significado que Suiguetsu le dedica a la pelirroja tengo la impresión de que el modo en que trato a Karin era la razón de ésta riña. Ella tira de su cabello y se gira, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

El taxi se detiene al fin, frente a un alto edificio de cristales negros. Bajamos del taxi en la entrada me piden identificación. Por supuesto que no traigo ninguna identificación, soy menor de edad. Le entrego mi credencial de estudiante y de acuerdo, yo puedo pasar, pero los idiotas se quedan afuera. Suiguetsu no parece muy feliz con la noticia. Karin, en cambio, convence al policía de que voy a necesitar un amigo ahí adentro, y, entregando su identificación oficial, logra entrar.

Aparentemente, soy el único que aun no cumple los dieciocho en nuestro grupo de cuatro.

Karin habla sin parar aunque sea solo para distraerme un poco. Yo intento no escucharla, pero al mismo tiempo la escucho. Estoy en un lugar que no es ni aquí ni allá, sin estar seguro de si quiero seguir con esto o si quiero que pare. No quiero ver el cadáver de mi hermano, y aun así… si no lo veo, parecía una broma. Es como si fuera una broma enferma de Itachi o de papá o del destino o de alguien, porque mi hermano no puede estar muerto.

Solo verlo, solo la prueba tangible de que está muerto podría convencerme.

Solo eso… la morgue, como es de imaginarse, está en el sótano. Es un lugar frío, no muy diferente de cómo se ve en la tv. El policía que viene con nosotros, un hombre más bien corto de estatura y con una barba de dos días tira de la palanca, y ahí está mi hermano, medio calcinado, medio en paz.

No es una imagen bonita y Karin emite un chillido. Itachi no está sonriendo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero aun así no parece que esté durmiendo. Sus dos marcas de nacimiento, esas largas líneas que cruzan el atractivo rostro de un Uchiha, están sucias y chamuscadas. Le falta un brazo completo. La ropa está pegada de una manera enferma a la piel en algunos lugares. En su mano, lleva el anillo de siempre, con el kanji grabado sobre la superficie roja "朱". Zhu. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

–Es él – declaro, y me siento reprimiendo el nudo que se está formando en mi garganta. ¡Es mi hermano, carajo! –. ¿Es todo?

–Claro.

Salí sin esperar a Karin, consciente de las lágrimas colándose por mis pestañas, cubriendo mis mejillas. ¿No se supone que lo hombre no lloran? _Que idiota eres, Sasuke_. Estúpida voz de Hinata. No puedo creer, que, por tanto tiempo haya tenido a mi hermano, lo hubiera tomado como un hecho seguro. Yo, mejor que nadie, debería saber lo rápido que cambian las cosas, porque no es sano retener los enojos, porque es bueno reconciliarse con la gente, pedir explicaciones.

Yo mejor que nadie debería saber lo rápido que todo se puede ir por el caño.

–_¡Sasuke! … ¡Sasuke! … ¡Sasuke!_

_Era Naruto. Y Sakura. En la puerta de el cuarto que yo me rehusaba a abrir. No quería salir y no quería verlos. ¡No podía! Alguien tenía que entender que el mundo no podía seguir como seguía, no podía la Tierra seguir girando, el sol no podía seguir brillando, el pasto no podía seguir creciendo, la gente no podía seguir viviendo. ¡La vida no podía seguir corriendo como todos los días, no si no era un día ya como todos los días! ¿Es que al mundo no le importaba que mi mundo se hubiera acabado? Caído, destrozado. _

_La gente no debía seguir riendo, las personas ruidosas no podían seguir gritando. _

–_¡Cállense! _– _exclamé. Me sentí avergonzado del temblor en mi voz, del nudo que delataba mi llanto. ¡Los Uchiha no lloran y yo era un llorón! _–_ ¡Déjenme solo! ¡No quiero verlos nunca!_

–_Pero… Sasuke… - escuché la voz de la pequeña Sakura del otro lado, tan pequeña y tan débil, tan inútilmente patética._

–_¡Los odio!_

_Sakura empezó a llorar ruidosamente, enfureciéndome. ¿Qué razón tenía ella para llorar? Ninguna. Mi familia entera estaba muerta, mientras que su papá con cabello rosa y su mamá con cabello rosa, y sus hermanos con cabello rosa, y sus tíos y sus abuelos con cabello tan estúpidamente rosa... ¡Estaban todos vivos! ¡Qué niña más tonta! ¿Qué sabía ella de razones para llorar?_

_Abrí la puerta. _

–_Eres una molestia _– _le espeté, y por unos momentos el enojo calmó mi llanto. _

–_¡No le hables así a Sakura-chan! _–_ exclamó el dobe. _

_Lo golpeé en la cara. Y él me golpeó de regreso. La verdad; aunque Sakura estaba llorando, yo estaba totalmente furioso y el dobe estaba lleno de cardenales; yo creo que esa fue la noche en que en verdad nos hicimos amigos. _

Empiezo a caminar más lento, aunque sea solo para que Karin deje de llamar mi nombre e intento limpiar mis mejillas y mis ojos. Pero no es fácil, porque las lágrimas corren con una rapidez impresionante. Ese era mi hermano, caray, ¡mi hermano! Karin me mira, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro, atrayéndome hasta ella. Durante un minuto o más no dice absolutamente nada, y se lo agradezco sin palabras, llorando como niño pequeño en su hombro.

Es patético, francamente, que yo, de todas las personas del mundo, me encuentre en esta situación. Llorando como niño de tres años y en brazos de una pelirroja que no soporto. Yo, que actúo como un ser supremo y todopoderoso; yo, que soy un idiota narcisista; yo, que deje escapar a Hinata Hyuuga por puro orgullo; yo, un Uchiha. Recolectando los pedazos de mi dignidad perdida, logro, al fin, contener el río de lágrimas y lo limpio con mi manga.

–Gracias, Karin.

Karin sonríe, no esa sonrisa irritante y atrevida, sino una pequeña sonrisa, más bien tímida, como la que usó lo que parece hace mil años con Inuzuka. Y de repente, Karin no es una chica irritante, sino una chica muy bonita, algo exótica y realmente agradable, aunque un poco escandalosa.

–Suiguetsu es afortunado – declaro, sin pensarlo dos veces –, de que le quieras como le quieres.

Karin se sonroja.

–¡Por favor! ¡Como si Hinata Hyuuga no se estuviera muriendo por ti!

Para lo que importa lo que yo o ella sentimos una vez, o lo que, quizá, seguimos sintiendo. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tirar de ella y escondernos en un armario. Le sonrío a Karin, y no es nada importante, pero, yo creo que ella nota que Hinata quedó atrás ya, y para bien. Así que salimos del edificio en silencio, y nos encontramos con Suiguetsu y Jyuugo, quienes parecen aburridos, recargados en un poste, uno leyendo una revista y el otro jugando en el celular. Jyuugo sonríe mientras guarda la revista en su back-pack, pero Suiguetsu me mira fijamente.

–¿Estuviste…? – empieza Suiguetsu, pero Karin lo golpea en la espinilla con la punta de sus converse.

_–¿Sasuke, no tienes hambre?_

_Era Sakura. Acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años, y estaba muy linda, envuelta en un vestido color jade que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos y no chocaba con el color de su cabello. Al menos eso me había explicado en la mañana. Naruto no podía dejar de verla, con sus minúsculas zapatillas de tacón y su postura de mujer más grande. Naruto iba, como siempre, de naranja. Y, sorprendentemente, yo creo que el tono de la camisa de Naruto armonizaba con el tono del vestido de Sakura. No les dije nada, caminando, en cambio, por los jardines inmensos de la mansión de Sakura. Hacía no tanto tiempo, yo tenía una mansión el triple de grande que ésta, con jardines aun más grandes y aun más suntuosos. _

_Ocho años me habían enseñado que de nada valía pensar en un pasado que no iba a cambiar en nada sin importar las circunstancias. Deje escapar un suspiro y saque la cajita del bolso de mi pantalón. No era muy grande, cabía perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. Mi regalo era solo una pequeña cadena de plata, con un dije que representaba una flor de Sakura. Tal vez era algo elaborado, pero después de todo, Sakura _es_ mi amiga. Aunque sea una completa molestia. Me asusté cuando escuché una conversación en el lugar. _

–_Hina, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de actuar como si fueras tarada en frente de él? _–_ era el ruidoso del Inuzuka. _

_Me sorprendió el tono grosero en el que le hablaba a la heredera de la familia Hyuuga. Me sorprendió aun más no verla sonrojada, ni cohibida. Jamás se mostraba así en clases, sino que era más bien una niña callada y tímida. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi no entendí lo que respondía. _

–_No todos pueden acercarse tanto a la persona que quieren como tú a Mai, Inuzuka – la última frase la dijo de una manera tan sarcástica que de hecho me asomé para ver si en realidad era Hinata Hyuuga quién estaba hablando._

–_Bueno, pero tampoco es como si Naruto fuera…_

–_¡Cállate! ¡Alguien puede oírte!_

_Reí para mí mismo. Alguien de hecho, podía oírlos. Me alejé de ahí, y casi estallé en carcajadas cuando Naruto se me acercó, empapado de pies a cabeza con ponche de frutas. ¿Este era el idiota del que la tímida heredera Hyuuga estaba enamorada? Me parecía interesante. Hinata Hyuuga y su enamoramiento, me parecían interesantes. _

Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero decido no decir nada. No hay tiempo para comer, pues, en teoría, Orochimaru debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Lo digo en voz alta y Jyuugo asiente. Suiguetsu simplemente se talla la rodilla adolorida, y yo desvío la mirada, avergonzado de mis ojos inyectados de sangre, señal clara de que estuve llorando. Es increíble que a pesar de todo tipo de revoluciones femeninas e ideales de que hombres y mujeres somos iguales, me sienta avergonzado de llorar.

Y es que 'los hombres no lloran', pero eso no quiere decir que no sientan la necesidad, a veces.

Orochimaru llega en una limosina negra, y los ojos de Karin brillan de la emoción. Suiguetsu la ve con un asombro callado y Jyuugo sonríe. Yo no puedo evitar recordar que hace diez años, yo viajaba todos los días en limosina, y vivía en una gran mansión y… no hay que pensar en el pasado.

El chofer nos abre las puertas y Karin le da las gracias por los tres. Karin sube primero, seguida de Jyuugo y de Suiguetsu. Al final yo. La limosina no viene vacía, y cuatro sujetos con largos abrigos negros están sentados dentro, esperándonos. Una de ellos, la única chica de hecho, me dedica una mirada larga que me pone ligeramente nervioso, y sus ojos también están rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando hace unos minutos, como yo.

–¿Este es el hermano de Itachi? – pregunta uno, con el cabello largo y un flequillo rubio.

–Exacto – responde Orochimaru –. Sasuke, estos son Akatsuki, o lo que queda de ellos. Investigan el accidente de tu familia.

Los miro a los cuatro. Parecen confiables, si un poco… excéntricos.

El rubio tiene una especie de lente que le cubre el ojo y juega con arcilla. La chica, de cabello hasta el hombro y un piercing en el labio. Sus ojos, grises con tonos lavandas, me recuerdan de manera vaga a los Hyuuga. A un lado suyo hay otro sujeto, de cabello oscuro y piel de un tono enfermizamente azul y marcas en las mejillas. Y el pelirrojo, con más piercing de los que puedo contar sin mostrarme descortés y ojos de un marrón intenso.

–Nunca los mencionaste – declaro, molesto –. ¿Cómo sé que no te los acabas de sacar de la manga?

–¿Desconfías de mi, Sasuke-kun?

–Sí.

La chica se ríe. Sus ojos claros me recuerdan muchísimo a Hinata, así como la manera en que me mira, directo a los ojos, como si hubiera algo que encontrar en el fondo.

–Astuto, pero tonto – anuncia, mirándome –. Te olvidas que seguimos aquí. Yo soy Konan. Y él – señala al sujeto pelirrojo –, es Nagato. El travesti es Deidara – Deidara le hace una seña obscena con el dedo y me doy cuenta que tiene una cicatriz extraña en las palmas, algo que se asemeja una boca –. Y él es Kizame. Era el mejor amigo de tu hermano.

–¿El asesino del alcalde? – señalo, con la ceja alzada con escepticismo.

–El mismo – replica Kisame, enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa. No puedo evitar notar que son idénticos a los de Suiguetsu.

–Lo vas a asustar, Kisame – reclama Deidara –. Kisame está rodeado de… mitos. No son ciertos.

Karin me toma de la muñeca antes de que diga nada más. Niega con la cabeza cuando la miro, pidiéndome en silencio que ya no haga preguntas. Supongo que ella si sabía de 'Akatsuki' o como se llame. Que fraude. Le hago caso, mirando las caras de Suiguetsu y Jyuugo, quienes están serios como una piedra.

–¿Acabaste ya con tus preguntas, Sasuke? – sisea Orochimaru.

Aprieto los puños, pero asiento en silencio.

–Akatsuki es una sección de la Toudai. Se dedican a la investigación. Tu hermano era parte del grupo, y como te acabo de decir, investigan el accidente de tu familia. Es su pequeño 'proyecto'.

–Va a lucir brillante en mi currículo – declara Deidara.

–Que alegría – respondo con sarcasmo, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Él traga saliva.

–No cabe duda de que es familia de Itachi – murmura entre dientes.

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.

Ellos siguen hablando, pero no entiendo nada. Es como un laberinto, un juego de mesa, un rompecabezas que no logro armar. Siento que me faltase una pieza, quizás dos. Tal vez el rompecabezas entero. Akatsuki, Itachi, accidente, Orochimaru. Se separaron de Orochimaru porque él desconfiaba de mi hermano. Mi hermano sospechaba de Madara. Kisame apoyaba la idea de varios cómplices. Konan no se imaginaba las razones. Deidara investigaba materilaes explosivos y como se pudo haber hundido el barco. Nagato buscaba los medios, los materiales, algo, no sé qué. ¿Qué es esto? Siento ganas de correr, agarrarme de las faldas de mi madre y refugiarme entre sus brazos, para no escuchar nada ni a nadie, nunca más.

Pero yo no tengo una madre.

Está muerta, con su nombre grabado en una tumba en la que no hay ningún cadáver, y sus huesos reposan en algún lugar del océano. Mamá no está, y papá tampoco, ni nadie. Nadie, ni si quiera Itachi.

Ni si quiera Itachi.

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás escuchando?_

_Hinata estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás, hablando de algo que no, yo no escuchaba. En realidad, la veía a ella por el retrovisor, mientras duraba el semáforo y podía distraerme. Le sonreí, declarándome culpable y ella me golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro. Sus ojos blancos brillaban con el sol y con una carcajada, y yo reía con ella. _

_Esta era la Hinata que, sin querer, yo había espiado sin querer ese día, en la fiesta de Sakura. La Hinata que había buscado en la escuela durante clases, en los recesos, a las salidas, y que había tardado un año en encontrar. Sonreí recordando su celular destrozado y como había comenzado todo. Había dejado a Sakura y a Naruto primero, con el propósito de robar un poco más de la Hinata que tenía a escondidas. Pero ahuyenté el pensamiento de mi cabeza, odiaba pensar en nuestra extraña relación y las absurdas razones que la respaldaban. _

_Me detuve al final en el parque, un lugar diminuto y solitario. Nada especial. Nos bajamos del carro, y empezamos a caminar. Íbamos tomados de las manos, provocando risitas absurdas de los escasos ancianos que paseaban cerca, y es que era un parque solitario y antiguo. Esa era la base de su encanto. _

–_¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? _– _espeté después de habernos detenido. _

_Hinata negó con la cabeza, sonrojada. Me estaba mirando, y yo disfrute del sonrojo por un momento. Era cada vez más difícil lograr que se sonrojara, y es que Hinata es de esas personas que son auténticas solo con quien conocen. Le sonreí, pero mis pupilas se dilataron cuando ella tiró de mi mano, obligándome a agacharme y poniéndose de puntillas. Jamás me había besado. _

_Se rió cuando nos separamos._

_Y yo reí con ella. _

Son los sueños. Estoy seguro que hay algo en ellos. Algo importante, algo que investigar, algo que descubrir. El problema es ese: son solo sueños. Fragmentos, historias que jamás han sido escritas. Ni contadas, y me enfurezco conmigo cada mañana cuando olvido los detalles de la ultima pesadilla, cuando estoy gritando y no hay nadie para detener mis brazos contra el piso y despertarme. Nadie a quien contarle mis sueños. Nada.

Nadie.

Me levanto de la cama, ya de regreso en Konoha, y siento ganas de gritar, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación que parecen encogerse más y más, segundo a segundo. Por las ventanas a través de las cuales no se ven las estrellas, parece que no entra ningún aire; y la cama cuyas sabanas parecen tener la capacidad de hacerme desaparecer, hasta que no haya espacio para venganzas ni para vacíos, no son capaces de darme el calor que se supone; y el colchón, que alguna vez fue suave, no es lo suficientemente cómodo como para permitirme dormir.

_Nada _es cómo se supone que debería ser, y, desesperado, me pongo de pie, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y saliendo a la cocina, con la esperanza de distraerme un rato mientras como cereal.

La cocina parece más oscura que la última vez que estuve aquí, y enciendo la luz, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo asustado genuinamente de la oscuridad. La cuchara hace un ruido metálica cada que choca contra el plato. Estoy pensando que debí habérmelo imaginado. Debí haber sabido que no era para siempre. Hinata y yo… solo fuimos eso. Hinata y yo. Es tan obvio que es solo un romance más, solo uno de esos romances de colegio, y el fin de nosotros… no es el fin del mundo. A todos les pasa.

Nadie se casa con una novia de preparatoria, no importa cuánto se quieran, ni cuantos obstáculos atraviesen y dejen de atravesar. No importa lo que sentimos, o lo que quizá aun sintamos, ni lo que podremos sentir. ¿Por qué iba a importar algo? Alguien debería venir y recordarme que solo tengo diecisiete años, que no puedo ir por allí con estúpidos delirios de superioridad, pensando que yo soy Romeo y ella mi Julieta y que solo por ser nosotros tenemos el derecho a escapar la daga y el veneno y la tumba.

No somos tan especiales.

–¿Tampoco podía dormir? – cuestiona Konan recargada en la repisa de la puerta, sonriendo levemente mientras mira su reloj (tic-tac tic-tac).

–Eh… No – respondo yo, y ella entra.

–Yo tampoco – declara ella.

Yo la miro un momento, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Konan parece buena persona, y sus ojos están rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. No puede ser mucho más grande que yo. Cinco años, quizás seis. Y es alta, casi tanto como yo, con esos preciosos ojos claros. Está derecha, con los pequeños hombros echados para atrás, orgullosa, la suave curva de sus mejillas con un hilo plateado que debe ser una lágrima, y una sonrisa amable, pero falsa.

Me cae bien, aunque solo la acabo de conocer, y aunque no entiendo muy bien que hace ella, qué hacen todos ellos aquí.

El cabello le llega casi al hombro, y el plateado piercing brilla con la tenue luz de la cocina. Me pongo de pie, con el propósito de retirar la silla, como un perfecto caballerito, siguiendo las tradiciones de la familia, lo que se me enseñó a hacer de pequeño. Ella no toma la silla, sino que me mira. Yo dejo a mi mano libre de hacer lo que quiera, y ella limpia la lágrima en la mejilla de Konan.

–¿Por mi hermano? – pregunto, sin que mis palabras tengan mucho sentido, ni si quiera para mí.

No quiero ofenderla, pero aun así, tengo curiosidad. E Itachi era mi hermano, tengo derecho a saberlo. O quizá no lo tengo, pero tal vez ella quiera decirme.

–Sí.

–¿Eran muy amigos? – pregunto de nuevo, sin saber si en realidad me interesa.

–Éramos pareja.

Ella está llorando aun más, y yo, sin saber muy bien que hago, la abrazo, y ella llora sobre mi hombro, sus hombros ahora caídos, y sus sollozos resonando por la silenciosa cocina. A mí no se me había ocurrido pensar en 'la pareja' de mi hermano. Ella susurra cosas sin sentido, todas tienen que ver con él. Yo solo pienso que no sabía nada de la vida de mi hermano, sus amigos, sus actividades, sus romances.

Y me gustaría saberlas.

_-¿Sasuke?_

_Mi cuerpo estaba como congelado, capturado aun en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. La voz de itachi resonaba en mi cabeza, gritando mi nombre, pero mi mente no podía escapar de las peleas con naruto, los gestos inútiles de Hinata, las manos aprisionando mis manos, impidiéndome el movimiento. Con un gran esfuerzo, me quite a mi hermano de encima, mirándolo con molestia. _

–¡_¿Qué demonios Itachi? _– _resuena mi voz en la oscuridad, mientras libre de la prisión que eran los brazos de mi hermano, me pongo en pie. _

_Él me mira fijamente, como intentando descifrar algo. Yo no entiendo que es exactamente lo que busca, pero habla al final._

–_Estabas gritando como desquiciado _– _declaró, por fin, mi hermano _–. ¿_Se puede saber que estabas soñando?_

_Yo también lo mire un segundo, recordando mi sueño. Parecía más infantil y menos aterrorizante ahora que estaba despierto, a lado de mi hermano, ese que odio y admiro en secreto. _

–_No te incumbe _–_ respondí, rehusando a dar una respuesta concreta _–_. Sí estaba gritando, ¿por qué demonios me tacleaste? La gente no deja de gritar cuando está atrapada contra el suelo._

_Itachi me miró un segundo más, quizá preguntándose si no era consciente de mi locura hacía unos segundos. De acuerdo, tenía miedo. _Mucho miedo_. No era una pesadilla normal, y quería decirlo, pero como siempre, tampoco quería que mi hermano mayor, ese al que tanto admiraba y de quién tanto añoraba su respeto, se diera cuenta que no era más que una gallina. _

_–Te estabas rasguñando las muñecas y los tobillos como un loco, ya te lo dije _–_ respondió con la voz calmada. Y no, no me lo había dicho nada de rasguños, solo de gritos _–. _Si me disculpas, la gente normal tiene que dormir. _

_Lo mire molesto. La gente normal tenía que dormir, y aun así, yo no creía poder recuperar el sueño. Itachi debía sabe eso, yo sé que a veces también el tenía pesadillas. Sobre mamá y sobre papá y sobre cosas que, como yo, él teme, pero que desconozco. Abre la puerta y sale al pasillo. Yo lo interrumpo. _

–_Soñé con papá y con mamá _– _comentó sin saber muy bien porque._

_Tal vez creo que él puede consolarme. Tal vez solo quiero decirlo. ¿Sueña él lo mismo? Imposible saberlo, la mirada de mi hermano se torna helada al instante, y sin decir ni una palabra, sé que la conversación terminó. Yo no tengo porque saber del razonamiento ni de los sentimientos tras las pesadillas de mi hermano el genio. _

Y este es el final. No más Hinata, no más nada.

Como sospechaba, Kakashi es ahora mi tutor legal, aunque sea por solo un mes. Kakashi es él que me compaña cuando, con el respaldo de las investigaciones de 'Akatsuki', demandó a Uchiha Madara por asesinato premeditado de mi familia entera. Madara. No es que no fuera un sujeto perfectamente sospechoso, es solo que jamás pensé que tendría la energía, parecía demasiado perezoso para hacerlo. Aunque también demasiado idiota para violar a nadie, y sin embargo esta afrontando cuatro demandas distintas por ese cargo.

Todo el proceso parece alimentar las sospechas de que él es el culpable de la muerte de Itachi también, aunque, por extraño que parezca, la muerte de mi hermano fue solo un accidente.

Es una locura.

Demandas, entrevistas, clases particulares, guardaespaldas.

Como Kisame imaginaba, había más de una persona implicada. Madara Uchiha. Danzo Shimura. Koharu Utatane. Homira Mitokado. Todos sin cargos previos. Menos Madara, por supuesto. Él tiene cargos suficientes como para pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, y yo tengo la beca con la que me iré a estudiar Economía a los Estados Unidos. Los periódicos dicen que también Hinata va aestudiar economía, solo que en Toudai.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. No la he vuelto a ver desde el funeral de mi hermano, donde se apareció por pura cortesía con su padre y su hermana. Yo estaba de pie con los ahora morenos Jyuugo, Karin y Suiguetsu, los últimos dos con las manos entrelazadas. La salude con la cabeza, y creo que fue hasta entonces que entendí que en verdad todo había acabado. Y no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella cuando enterraba al hermano del que tanto había perdido.

Y ahora todo ha acabado, todo está en orden. Yo y Konan nos iremos a Estados Unidos, ella para hacer su maestría y yo mi licenciatura. Nada es como lo había planeado en secundaria, pero de todas maneras no es como si alguna vez hubiera planeado algo.

Pero si todo va cayendo poco a poco, cada pieza en su lugar…

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

* * *

_

*En México ocho años es la pena máxima por violación, aunque en algunos países es de hasta 25 años y hay también pena de muerte. Por favor tomen en cuenta que no sé qué tan exacta es la información porque las fuentes son muy contradictorias.

* * *

Gracias por leer. T.T

Lilamedusa


	25. Epílogo

Hola. Bueno. Ahora SÍ es éste el final. Lo subi hace unas semanas, y fue una locura porque parte del final se borró (sospecho que lo subí incompleto) y bueno...

En fin, discúlpenme, pero al final no pude evitar poner NaruSaku, ¡creo que estoy obsesionada! Si a alguien le interesa tengo otros dos fics : Medianoche, que es el amor de mi vida y cuya continuación empezaré pronto y Track 04 mi primer NaruSaku.

Muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo. =)

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino M Kishimoto y blablablá.

* * *

Your Embrace

Capítulo final.

Tiene que admitir que está nerviosa.

Con cierta tristeza, contempla sus uñas destruidas: un desastre. Para sí misma, confiesa que esto no es lo que se había esperado, – después de todo, ha pasado tanto tiempo – había pensado que tal vez, quizá, podía haber algo diferente en ella. Se mira por última vez en uno de los miles de espejos en el edificio, checando que su maquillaje esté en orden – lo suficientemente en orden para cubrir cualquier sonrojo – y que su apariencia sea tan normal como puede llegar a serlo. Los nervios, el sonrojo, las ganas de morderse aun más las uñas. _Esto_ no debería estar pasando. No después de nueve años.

Nueve años. No suena a mucho tiempo, al menos no cuando lo piensa así. Pero ella, todo en ella, ha cambiado. Su pelo es aun corto, ya que jamás tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo crecer y perder el tiempo en cepillarse una larga cabellera. Sus ojos — y su piel — siguen siendo blancos, pero ella cree que ya no son tan insípidos. Cree que ella ya no es tan simple, que su vida ya no es tan aburrida y que el color blanco ya no es tan desabrido. Su ropa… bueno, ciertamente no está usando la falda del uniforme. Pantalones formales negros, tacones bajos y una camisa blanca, formal.

Entra a la pequeñísima sala de reuniones con aire resignado, nerviosa y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

No son cambios significativos, aquellos que Sasuke Uchiha contempla con sus ojos oscuros cuando ella al fin abre la puerta y se da cuenta, con horror, que el espejo era en realidad un cristal, y que Sasuke fue testigo de su rápido, pero obvio, chequeo general. Se ruboriza pero él no lo nota, pues el maquillaje está bien aplicado y cumple su propósito. Los cambios que Sasuke ve son más profundos. El pelo corto habla de una persona cómoda consigo misma, una persona práctica, una persona muy como ella. Sus ojos blancos, su piel pálida, su sonrisa impecable sonríen con todo ese color blanco que ha ganado color sin decir nada. Su ropa explica poco a poco su nueva vida, de la necesidad de una apariencia cómoda y presentable.

Su nuevo yo habla del mismo viejo yo que se ha completado, de la media naranja que se llenó, del ying que encontró su yang, de esa persona que estaba rota y ya se reparó. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, y Hinata nota que los años no podían más que acentuar la belleza de esa descarada sonrisa.

—Hyuuga — dice.

Hinata casi se sorprende de no escuchar un 'hn'.

—Sasuke — replica, calmada, mirándolo a los ojos.

No hay nada que la asuste ahí, y la calma se convierte en una sonrisa.

-o-

Sasuke no está muy seguro de cómo cuatro años y medio de carrera se convirtieron en seis, y luego en siete y luego en nueve. Konan está a su lado cuando, de nuevo en Japón, bajan del avión. No van de la mano. Sasuke está sonriendo y no para burlarse de alguien y no para demostrar nada. Solamente es así. Hay gente que sonríe y Sasuke es, ahora, de ese tipo de gente.

Nueve años. Parece una eternidad, en especial cuando contempla el nuevo aeropuerto, las grandes tiendas y todos los cambios sufridos desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Su cabello conserva el mismo estilo –jamás ha logrado aplacar esa molesta 'cola de pato'. No hay muchos cambios, no para el observador casual. Su cara es más afilada que hace unos años, su porte más relajado, su mirada no está cargada ya con la pérdida de esa familia que no va a regresar, al menos no en esta vida.

En el aeropuerto lo esperan sus amigos. La pelirroja lleva el cabello tan largo como siempre, y de su mano van dos niños; uno de tres o cuatro años, con la tez morena y el otro, con el cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco – por una vez sin teñir – y una sonrisa de tiburón depositada en los labios. No muy lejos está Jyuugo, está solo y su cabello es de un rojizo anaranjado. Sasuke no piensa en preguntar si está teñido o no. Por último, Naruto Uzumaki, con el cabello rubio bajo las orejas, los ojos azules brillantes, una pequeña barba – que no le va en lo absoluto – y un niño pequeño, también rubio, pero rubio frambuesa, casi pelirrojo.

—Creí que no querías mocosos con el cabello rosa, tarado — dice, y son las primeras palabras que pronuncia tras darle un muy masculino abrazo, que él mismo inicia.

Naruto conoce a Sasuke lo suficiente como para no decir nada y devuelve el abrazo, su zorruna sonrisa pintada entre las curiosas marcas parecidas a bigotes de zorro que no estaban ahí antes. Sasuke lo mira interrogándolo y Naruto sonríe aun más.

—Una apuesta — y se encoge de hombros.

Suiguetsu se rehúsa a abrazar a Sasuke – ni si quiera un abrazo de hombre a hombre – pero lo golpea afectuosamente en el hombro. Sasuke se acerca a Karin, y ella si le abraza, lanzándosele encima como si se tratase de nuevo de la preparatoria y el único objetivo fuese poner celoso a su, ahora, esposo.

—Si, Suiguetsu, ya veo el parecido — comenta, acariciando al moreno niño en la cabeza de manera juguetona, el sarcasmo aun inunda su voz profunda —. Eres increíble Karin. Sé que Suiguetsu es idiota, pero como lograste convencerlo de que es suyo se escapa de mi control.

—Ha, ha, ha. Es adoptado, Uchiha — replica rudamente Suiguetsu, sonriendo al niño que aunque les oye no hace mucho caso, pues está ocupado, jugando en su nintendo DS.

Él rueda los ojos.

—¿Se acuerdan de Konan? — cuestiona.

Todos asienten, menos Naruto. Sasuke los presenta. Suspira. Se sube al carro – uno separado del de sus amigos, un carro de la compañía. Vagamente, se pregunta por Sakura y por Ino, y aun que sigue negándolo después de tantos años, por Hinata. No sigue enamorado – no es eso en absoluto – pero supone que siempre ha sido fan de las historias inconclusas y nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

—No les hablaste de nosotros — reclama Konan, triste.

—Lo notaron igual. ¿Viste la mirada de Karin sobre tus manos? Hasta Suiguetsu ha de saberlo en este momento — replica Sasuke —. Claro que se dieron cuenta.

Sasuke y Konan se miran un momento. Sasuke se pregunta exactamente que le atrajo en ella – aparte de los preciosos ojos grises y el liso cabello oscuro – y Konan se pregunta porque es Sasuke quién está allí y no Itachi. El tiempo, ese que la ha atacado por la espalda e introducido a un remolino de emociones desconocidas, no la ha ayudado a sanar en absoluto. El fin de su relación con Sasuke – esa que le brindaba un escaso consuelo – la ha dejado parada en piso de nadie, y solo el día de hoy puede darle a su vida un poco de propósito.

—Tu novia no estaba ahí. La Hyuuga.

—Llevamos nueve años sin hablar en lo absoluto. Es completamente natural que no estuviese ahí — replica él de inmediato, y no miente. Sasuke nunca miente ya. No había esperado ver a Hinata ahí y aunque no miente, sí omite información. No la esperaba, es cierto, pero le hubiera gustado verla—, además, es la presidente de la compañía de su padre ahora. Debe estar ocupada.

El carro se detiene frente a una gran casa de madera. No huele mal, pero huele diferente. A perro. Y a vainilla. Sasuke sonríe. Ha estado esperando este momento. Los recuerdos lo golpean de repente y la sonrisa desaparece… una niña tras un buró que le pide que no le toque, Sakura gritando y su cuerpo que no sabe cómo reaccionar. La casa parece mucho más pequeña ahora, y es extraño porque él no ha crecido en lo absoluto desde entonces.

Sasuke oprime el timbre y Konan le dedica una sonrisa rota. Ambos están nerviosos, y la ansiedad no puede con ellos. Se oye ruido dentro de la casa, ladridos de perros.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y curiosas marcas triangulares en las mejillas abre la puerta. Su sonrisa perruna delata su identidad, y Sasuke nota de inmediato que Kiba no ha cambiado en lo absoluto… si no fuese por esas marcas en las mejillas…

—¿Una apuesta, Inuzuka? — pregunta, alzando las cejas.

—Veo que ya te encontraste con Naruto — replica Kiba, sonriendo aun más —. Pasa, Uchiha. Mi hermana te está esperando — Sasuke duda un momento, mirando alrededor –. Hinata no está aquí.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero puede notar sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Cuántos años se supone que ha retrocedido en el tiempo? Se siente como un mocoso y ha pasado tanto tiempo… es casi como si en lugar de tomar un avión hubiese subido a una máquina del tiempo.

Entran por el pasillo, caminando hasta el jardín. El jardín tiene poco de poético, aunque sea muy amplio. Hay cacharros y plantas, agujeros en la tierra y perros corriendo por todos lados. Hana Inuzuka está de pie junto al gran roble que está cerca de la casa, y sonríe abiertamente. A su lado hay un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro.

Shisui. Shisui Uchiha. Es alto para su edad y tiene un aire desgarbado. Sonríe nerviosamente y su sonrisa daría miedo – más que confianza – si no fuese por sus inmensos ojos chocolate, llenos de calidez. Tiene una mirada brillante y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Camina un poco y tropieza, e Itachi – su querido hermano – parece haber vuelto a la vida. Sasuke no puede creerlo y quiere llorar de felicidad, pero Konan le ha vencido. Se acerca al niño y el niño sonríe. Les reconoce de aquellas conversaciones telefónicas y por Skype.

—¿Tío Sasuke?

Sí.

En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Konoha.

-o-

La reunión transcurre con calma. Sasuke le cuenta que se quedó en América más tiempo de lo necesario porque quería estudiar una maestría, y porque Kakashi aun estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la empresa – aunque Sasuke preferiría que no, teme por la imagen de la empresa de sus padres con un sujeto tan informal como Kakashi a cargo. Hinata le cuenta que se ha hecho cargo de la empresa Hyuuga con la asesoría de su padre, Hiashi, y que Hanabi está profundamente involucrada en el proceso. Tanto, que hoy es vicepresidente.

A Hinata no le molesta esto, al contrario. Espera algún día, no muy lejano, dejar la empresa a cargo de su hermana y dedicarse a su familia, y tal vez a hacer algo más personal – el viejo deseo de ser más Hinata que Hyuuga aun no ha desaparecido. Sasuke sonríe demasiado y Hinata lo nota, Sasuke habla de su compromiso con Konan y un sentimiento molesto aparece en algún lugar de su estómago – y Hinata no se engaña – sabe que son celos, Sasuke pregunta por la familia de Hinata y por su música y por su terapia y por cosas que no debería preguntar, porque él es Sasuke y ella es Hinata y ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo y hay un sentimiento cálido que la llena por completo y es que el tiempo pasa y todo cambia pero ella sigue siendo ella y él sigue siendo él.

Es algo increíble en realidad, reflexiona Hinata. Es increíble la manera en que fluyen las palabras, lo suave de su tono, la sonrisa en sus labios, el semblante en sus personas. Es como si fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes a las de entonces – ella ya no es una niña asustada y él ya no es un niño resentido – es como si hubieran vuelto a empezar. Él de nuevo la está llevando al cine, y ella de nuevo está respondiendo tímidamente a sus coqueteos. Sasuke se siente incapaz de retirar la mirada de los labios de Hinata – y ella lo nota. Está sonrojada, y empieza a temer que el maquillaje sobre su rostro se derrita con la temperatura de la sangre agrupada en sus mejillas.

Hinata busca su mirada cada vez que puede, mira sus labios y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. Desvía la mirada, desvía el tema y ya no están hablando de América sino del acuerdo entre ambas empresas (los Uchiha y los Hyuuga son aliados desde antes de que el abuelo de Hiashi supiera decir 'mamá') de las renovaciones a hacer en el contrato y de las innovaciones en los proyectos de ambas firmas.

El rostro de Hinata cambia cuando habla de negocios. Su mirada deja de ser blanca y apacible y es casi gris, dura, plateada, como acero. Habla de manera firme, y las palabras se pierden en sus labios. Puede no estar dispuesta a decirlo, pero Hinata ama su trabajo. Jamás pensó hallar consuelo, propósito y confianza en números, publicidad, cuentas y finanzas. Pero el sube y baja de la bolsa de valores de Hinata es ahora su desayuno cada día, su comida por las tardes y su cena en las noches.

Hinata ama ver los números, llenos de ceros y puntos decimales, subir y bajar; ama predecir los nuevos cambios en la bolsa e indicar el rumbo a seguir. Hinata ama la empresa pero, como siempre en su vida, quiere más. Por supuesto, no lo dice en voz alta, pero Sasuke puede leerla como a un libro abierto y se pregunta si siempre fue así o si fue algo que sucedió en nueve años separados, o en estas horas (¿en verdad han sido horas?) juntos.

Sasuke rellena los espacios que ella deja vacíos – Hinata no conoce ni la mitad de bien las finanzas de la empresa Uchiha de lo que conoce las de empresas Hyuuga – pero se da cuenta que en su voz falta la magia que llena la voz de Hinata cuando habla de negocios. A Sasuke no le gustan ser presidente de su empresa y, lo puede ver tan claro como él la ve a ella, nunca le gustarán.

Cuando la reunión termina, Sasuke se va y Hinata se queda con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Sasuke sonríe, orgulloso de redescubrir a Hinata. De pronto las palabras de Konan tienen más sentido – Hinata sigue ahí donde parece que siempre estuvo, y él ni si quiera se molesta en negarlo ante su conciencia. No tendría sentido. Siempre lo ha sabido.

-o-

Parece una absurda casualidad del destino que Kō haya terminado con ella solo días antes de que Sasuke volviese y Hinata no puede creer en serio que esto le esté pasando de nuevo.

—Pareciera cosa del destino — declara en la privacidad de su cuarto a Shino. Se siente de nuevo en secundaria.

Shino sonríe.

—Solo que sea una mala broma del destino — comenta Shino —. Yo en tu lugar no confiaría demasiado en los Uchiha.

Hay algo siniestro en el tono de Shino que le recuerda a Hinata de otro Uchiha; uno de cabellos largos y tez pálida, ojos que en su memoria son rojos y una sonrisa torcida que asemeja a una media luna. Pero Hinata no le tiene miedo – no hay nada que él pueda hacerle ya – y después de todo no es como si fuera a cometer, o dejarse a sí misma cometer, el mismo error dos veces. Sasuke no es su tío, y su tío no es Sasuke. No tienen mucho en común y después de todo Sasuke es él que llena de nuevo sus sueños, no Madara.

—No sé, a mi el Uchiha no me parece tan mal.

Hinata mira con incredulidad a Kiba quién sale del baño subiéndose la bragueta descuidadamente. Él suelta una carcajada.

—Bueno, ustedes no lo han visto tanto como yo, ¿a qué no? — se defiende ante los rostros de incredulidad de sus amigos — Y hay que reconocer que se porta muy recto en la casa todo el tiempo. Jamás había visto a Shisui encariñarse tan rápidamente con alguien. Ya saben el trabajo que le costó si quiera dejar que Hinata le tocase.

Hinata le saca la lengua. Es cierto que, después de conocerla, a Shisui le había costado trabajo confiar en ella, más que nada porque se mostraba receloso de los extraños ojos blanquecinos. Hinata había pasado algunos años en Tokio – viviendo con Kō – ajustando la empresa, y cuando había logrado establecer una relación en forma con el niño, éste ya tenía casi cinco años. Era un sujeto receloso por naturaleza, pero se parecía tanto a Itachi que a Hinata le daban ganas de llorar.

Por supuesto que Hinata no conoció nunca bien a Itachi, pues solo hablaron una o seis veces en casa de Sasuke, y sin embargo la idea de un niño huérfano desde el nacimiento y de un hombre que hubiese muerto tan joven le partían el corazón. A veces podía llegar a ser tan… sentimental.

—Eso o te estás volviendo blando, ¿no semental? — se burla Shino.

–Oh, ¡cállate!

—¿Sasuke ha estado en tu casa? — pregunta Hinata reflexionando en las palabras de Kiba.

Las burlas le tocan ahora a ella. Al parecer la ansiedad es obvia en su voz; el uso del primer nombre de su viejo amor, en lugar del absurdo 'Uchiha' que habpia usado ultimamente; y también notan el vivo y obvio interés. Por supuesto que ella tampoco ha hecho nada por disimularlo.

—Está ahí casi todos los días. Al parecer le interesa su sobrino — replica Kiba —. Konan también suele pasar seguido por ahí.

Hinata alza la mirada con interés por segunda vez al oír el nombre de una mujer salir de los labios de su mejor amigo. Se ha cansado de buscarle una pareja estable a Kiba, ya que el chico nunca superó por completo que Sakura le dejase y se fuese con Naruto, y sin embargo no parece que Konan le llame la atención. Sigue concentrada en su línea de pensamiento, aunque a Kiba no le gusta que ella quiera hacer de su casamentera, y no entiende muy bien a que se refiere su amigo de lentes cuando habla de nuevo.

—O le interesa ver a quién se puede encontrar en casa de su sobrino — añade Shino, malhumorado.

Tras él Kiba rueda los ojos y el reloj de péndulo suena indicando las tres, por lo que Shino se pone en pie. Tami (su esposa) y los niños (_sus_ niños) lo esperan para comer en casa (_su_ casa).

—Cuídate del Uchiha, ¿quieres Hinata?

Eso es lo único que dice su amigo de lentes oscuros antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-o-

Sasuke y Hinata se vuelven a encontrar después de unos días.

Hinata está en casa de Kiba a pesar de las 'advertencias' de Shino, que de cualquier manera no tienen mucho sentido, y Sasuke está en el jardín, jugando un juego que Hinata no conoce, con Shisui. Hay risas – de parte de los dos – que se escurren a través del delgado material del que están hechas las paredes en casa de Kiba. Sasuke no sabe que ella está aquí y Hinata no supo de la presencia de él hasta que llegó y escuchó la suave risa de Sasuke – ¡Sasuke! ¡Riéndose! – y ahora está congelada en la cocina, sin saber si interrumpir o no, sin querer parecer desesperada, sin poder lograr serenarse a sí misma.

Después de todo, Sasuke es solo un chico.

Encantador. Y atractivo. Y, sinceramente, es más que un chico. Es más que un chico porque es su primer amor, porque no lo había visto en años y porque parece que él la pone nerviosa. Bueno, no es que parezca, más bien así es y a ella no le gusta admitirlo. Ni si quiera para sí misma.

—Entonces, pasáremos todo el día en la cocina… — comenta Kiba al aire — ¿o piensas reunir el valor y salir, linda? – le cuestiona Kiba al cabo de un rato.

Ella le dedica una mirada asesina, aun indecisa entre salir o no salir.

Por un lado, tiene muchísimas ganas de verlo. Ha sido muy agradable reencontrárselo el otro día, en la oficina. Él la escuchó con atención y no la hizo menos por ser mujer cuando empezó a hablar de negocios – era increíble lo retrógrada que era la mentalidad en Japón respecto a ciertos aspectos – además de que le había contado interesantes historias de América y escuchado con gusto las actualizaciones de ella respecto a sus amigos, aunque Hinata sabía muy bien que la vida de Shino, Sai, Kiba y Kō no podían importarle menos al pelinegro aun si lo tratase.

Por otro lado, tiene muchísimo miedo de verlo. No se ve precisamente bonita – solo lleva unos pants holgados color caqui y una blusa de tirantes negra – y no se siente precisamente bonita tampoco. Y además, no sentirse bonita la hace sentirse estúpida. ¿A qué clase de persona le importan estas tonterías? A ella no. No se acuerda muy bien si a Hinata-preparatoria le importaban estas banalidades, pero a Hinata-adulta normalmente le importan un bledo. Se decide por su personalidad de Hinata adulta y sale al jardín, evitando si quiera mirarse al espejo y seguida muy de cerca por Kiba.

Saluda a Hana, a Sasuke y a Shisui. El último parece entusiasmado y con su inmensa sonrisa torcida le presenta a su "Tío Sasuke" y poco después a la "Tía Konan".

El nombre de Konan, de nuevo, capta la atención de Hinata. Esta es, después de todo, la mujer que ha estado comprometida a Sasuke durante seis años, aun si el compromiso ya terminó. Konan es, para decirlo en una palabra, preciosa. Lleva el largo cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, como lo hacía ella en preparatoria, antes de todo el lío con Madara. Tiene ojos grises, sorprendentemente claros para no ser de un Hyuuga. Lleva una flor del jardín tras la oreja, sin duda un regalo de Shisui, y un corto pero holgado vestido negro con detalles en rojo.

–Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto – se presenta ella, sin dejar de mirarla, solo que esta vez a la cara.

No puede haber sido muy cortés esa barrida de pies a cabeza, después de todo. Aunque, para ser justos, Konan hizo exactamente lo mismo con ella.

–Konan – responde la chica simplemente, sin dar apellidos.

Se forma un silencio, no tenso, pero de gente que no tiene mucho de qué hablar. Shisui, que después de todo no es un bebé, ya se cansó de jugar a ser el juguetito de los adultos y tiene ahora hambre. También, dice acusando a Hinata, tiene muchísima tarea que hacer y sale del jardín, adentrándose a su casa.

Ayudarle con la tarea es, predeciblemente, el trabajo de Hinata. No solo es la única que aun usa la mayoría de sus conocimientos escolares – Kiba siendo un veterinario, Sai un pintor, Naruto un idiota y Shino padre de dos – sino también es la única con la paciencia para tratar con un niño de nueve años. Y es que como no falla nunca en recordarle Hana, Hinata es buena con los niños porque siempre ha sido la niñera de sus amigos. Hinata no está de acuerdo. Tanto Sai como Naruto como Kiba son perfectamente agradables y maduros.

Kiba dice que irá por algo de comer, de preferencia Ramen por si pasa Naruto por ahí, y Konan se ofrece a acompañarle. Hana declara que se va a tomar una siesta y Sasuke se ofrece a ayudarle a Hinata con la tarea de Shisui. Hinata acepta, sonriente.

Caminan por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto del niño pequeño los dos luchando contra recuerdos que no quieren tener en cuenta por el momento.

–¿Vienes seguido por aquí, entonces? – pregunta Sasuke.

–Al parecer no tanto como tú – replica Hinata sonriendo aún –. Gracias. Shisui siempre ha necesitado un padre y Kiba es… bueno…

–¿Kiba? – ofrece Sasuke son una sonrisa.

Hinata asiente. Se hace otro silencio. Hinata decide romperlo.

–Es muy bonita.

–¿Quién? – cuestiona Sasuke. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de quién habla Hinata – ¿Konan? Sí, lo es.

Hinata lo mira casi con reproche – aunque sabe que no hay nada que reprochar y que no le reprocharía nada aun si lo hubiera – y quiere decir algo más pero Sasuke se ríe. ¿De ella? Hinata está a punto de preguntarle, pero él se detiene y golpea la puerta de Shisui. Se escucha un gruñido del otro lado. Sasuke supone que significa que pueden pasar, porque Hinata abre la puerta y juntos se adentran en el tenebroso terreno que es el cuarto del pequeño.

El cuarto es un desastre y huele fuertemente a perro. Hay cinco camas para cachorros, tres de las cuales están ocupadas por pequeños perros Akita, dos negros y uno color miel. Las otras están vacías. En las paredes hay poster de algunos anime. Y la cama, al estilo americano, es azul con estrellas amarillas. Hay manga regados en el piso. Shisui está en su escritorio que se nota relativamente ordenado comparado con el resto del cuarto y tiene sus libretas a un lado.

—¿Ustedes dos andan? — pregunta el niño de inmediato.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Hinata tartamudea un no. Sasuke la mira intrigado. ¿Todavía tartamudea?

Sí, Hinata aun tartamudea pero solo cuando está nerviosa. Y en este momento está muy nerviosa. Mira con expectación a Shisui esperando que diga algo más. Sasuke no la está mirando pero algo en que él haya negado de manera tan seca una relación, que claro que ella sabe que no existe, le está doliendo en algún lugar entre el pecho, el orgullo y el pasado.

—Bien. Porque Hinata es mía — declara Shisui tímidamente. Parece estar muy consciente, y avergonzado, de lo grosero que está siendo aunque es obvio que es más importante proteger su propiedad.

Hinata sonríe cálidamente. Shisui la declaró su novia en el momento que se enteró que su novio la había dejado por otra. No entendía muy bien como es que la 'habían dejado' por otra, pero estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella porque era la única con el suficiente cerebro y tiempo libre como para ayudarlo con su tarea.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Qué tienes de tarea? — pregunta Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—Geografía…

El día se acaba entre mapas, plastilina y una guerra con pintura que, por supuesto, no hizo maravillas ni por la colcha estrellada ni por los perros Akita.

-o-

Sasuke la invita a cenar al día siguiente, pero Hinata se rehúsa, con muchas más ganas de ir al cine que a un restaurante elegante. Sabe que no es una buena idea intentar revivir una cita que ha sucedido hacía casi diez años, pero nada pierde con intentarlo y después de todo, eso de cenas elegantes y blablablá siempre le han parecido patrañas. No hay nada de divertido o de romántico en una aburrida reunión en un restaurante con códigos apretados e incómodos.

La cita está arreglada para las cinco en una plaza relativamente desconocida, y por lo tanto pacífica. Hinata está a punto de salir del cuarto, sus dos mejores amigos están afuera, listos para asesorar su atuendo.

Shino insiste en que no vaya demasiado provocadora y Kiba exige que Hinata haga lo que ella quiera, que ellos no deberían de estar ahí, y en que qué si en verdad piensa que ellas son el equivalente a Sakura y a Ino. Hinata los ignora, vistiéndose de manera formal pero no excesiva. Lleva una falda larga al estilo bohemio y una playera tejida. Shino debe haber decidido que va decente y Kiba no dice nada, pues está demasiado ocupado frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo muecas.

Hinata lo mira con reproche.

—¿Y bien? — pregunta.

Nadie contesta y ella suspira. Los hombres pueden ser tan tercos. Ella hace cosas de niños con ellos, va a partidos, ve revistas de automóviles e incluso le ha tocado hojear Playboy una o dos veces con ellos. ¿Tanto les cuesta ayudarle en esto?

—Ya te dije que no me da buena espina que salgas con el Uchiha.

—Y no somos niñas.

—Y yo no soy niño, pero voy contigo al estadio en los fines de semana, ¿no? — reclama Hinata.

—Eso es diferente — reclama a su vez Kiba.

—¿Cómo?

—A ti te gusta el fútbol — replica Kiba.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿A quién le va a gustar un juego de maricones corriendo tras una pelota? — exclama Hinata, indignada. Kiba se hace pequeñito. Hinata nunca se enoja, pero cuando se enoja no para.

Shino, sabiamente, decide interrumpirla a medio discurso, antes de que empiece a atacarlo también a él.

—No me gusta esa playera — dice al fin, y es obvio el trabajo que le ha costado decirlo —. Tiene demasiado escote y el café con negro se ve aburrido.

—Y no queremos que Mr. Animado-Uchiha piense que eres aburrida, ¿verdad?

Hinata se muere de risa ante sus comentarios. Lo que más le da risa, sin embargo, es verlos intentar ser buenos amigos y actuar como mujeres para ella.

—¡Son los peores mejores amigos del mundo! — Dice, muriéndose de risa — Increíbles. Ya me voy.

Y se va, riéndose y murmurando acerca de amigos que hablan de ropa aburrida y de cómo debió haberse aguantado el orgullo y haber llamado a Sakura.

Sakura y ella, lamentablemente, no están ya en tan bueno términos como lo estuvieron un día. Tiene algo que ver con que la joven de cabello rosa haya dejado a Kiba por Naruto – y el resentimiento de Hinata sigue aunque hayan pasado años desde entonces – pero tiene mucho más que ver con las profundas diferencias entre ambas, que se han aumentado con el tiempo y, tras el nacimiento de la primera hija de Sakura, se han vuelto imposibles de ignorar, al menos para Hinata.

Hinata reflexiona sobre esto mientras se encuentra en el elevador, pero se concentra de nuevo en su apariencia cuando sale.

Sasuke la está esperando afuera, y lleva puesto unos jeans holgados y una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas azules. Se ve atractivo y a Hinata las mariposas le empiezan a revolotear el estómago de una manera más que agradable. Recuerda la primera vez – Sakura y Naruto se habían equivocado de cine y de hora – y ella había quedado sola con Sasuke y un agradable tamborileo en su corazón. Recuerda los accidentes en el cine, el flirteo inocente, el momento en que se había quitado la playera, el beso frente a su casa.

—Uchiha — saluda ella, imitando su voz.

—Hinata — saluda él con una imitación admirable del semblante y la voz calma de Hinata.

¡Se les da tan natural! Flirtear con Sasuke es como respirar – es un acto casi inconsciente y totalmente necesario.

Hinata está perdida en su cabeza y Sasuke la mira, preguntándose que está pensado. Los saludos obligatorios siguen. ¿Cómo estás? Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? También. Hinata lo mira un momento cuando se hace de nuevo el silencio, y es ella esta vez quién se pregunta que está él pensando. Sasuke sostiene un debate consigo mismo – ser un caballero y portarse como si tuviese veintisiete años o saltarse las formalidades, retroceder en el tiempo y solo besarla.

—Está haciendo calor, ¿no? — comenta Sasuke, atormentado.

Hinata siente esa espinitas que precede a la risa y sonríe.

—Definitivamente —replica —. Aunque no tanto como en California, supongo.

—Tienes razón, no tanto —afirma Sasuke —. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que contemple la posibilidad de simplemente ir desnudo por las calles.

Hinata ríe un poco, consciente de Sasuke observando cada uno de sus gestos. Está nerviosa, siente las manos húmedas pero – increíblemente – no se sonroja. Casi se siente como una heroína mientras deja pasar un momento, como contemplando la posibilidad aunque en realidad solo está calmando los nervios.

—Aun así… —suspira Hinata —Hace mucho calor para ser septiembre.

—¿En verdad estamos hablando del clima?

Hinata asiente y se ríe.

—Para ser justos, en verdad hace calor.

—Y estoy seguro de que la vida de la Srta. Heredera no es tan interesante como para hablar de ello —añade Sasuke.

—O tal vez no quiere hablar de su _muy_ interesante vida con la competencia.

—Y, para que se entere la Srta. Heredera, a la competencia no le interesa saber de su vida.

—Podríamos seguir hablando del clima, entonces —asegura Hinata alegremente.

Sasuke sonríe de nuevo y cada una de sus sonrisas es como un suspiro de aire fresco para Hinata. Ella no sabía – o no recordaba – lo bonita que era esa sonrisa, con los perfectos dientes alineados asomándose tras los delgados labios. Su mirada se pierde un instante en el adulto rostro de Sasuke y los años que han pasado ya no importan en lo absoluto – o tal vez si importan, pero no de la manera en que deberían.

Una verdadera revelación para la joven Hinata para quién desde hace tiempo todo importa tanto, que de pronto nada es lo suficientemente importante.

—Bueno, si en verdad debes saber, me divorcié hace dos años — declara Hinata, dejando a Sasuke algo desubicado —. De Kō. Fue un escándalo. La señorita heredera casándose con el chef.

—Pero no debió haber sorprendido a nadie — comenta Sasuke —. Siempre has pensado con el estómago.

Hinata rió, y vio que se habían detenido de nuevo en el cine. Sasuke la guiaba sin guiarla, llevándola hasta el lugar donde se vendía la comida. Cuando la señorita preguntó, Sasuke ordenó crepas – del mismo tipo que habían ordenado hacía casi diez años.

—Hablando de pensar con el estómago… — ríe Hinata — ¿Me leíste la mente o estabas desesperado por unas crepas?

—Un poquito de las dos. No dijiste porque se divorciaron.

—Lo encontré con otra — susurra Hinata en respuesta. Alza la mirada y se encuentra a un Sasuke atónito —. Oh, me lo merecía. Me había estado portando horrible. Supongo que solo estuve con el por capricho, me case por capricho y al final me divorcié por capricho.

—No suena mucho a ti.

—No, supongo que no.

—No me hablaste de esto en la oficina — reprocha Sasuke, recordando que había creído volver a conocerla y ahora no conocía nada.

—Bueno, acababa de cortar con Kō, de nuevo, no estaba de humor — explica ella, nerviosa. Lo miró un momento, pero no leyó nada en la sonrisa inmóvil y los serios ojos negros —. Y, dicho sea de paso, aun espero esa justificación del chico de dieciocho años besuqueándose con una pelirroja en frente de mi.

—Creció un poco y le da vergüenza hablar de ello — replica Sasuke —. ¿Así que acaban de terminar? Dijiste que se habían divorciado hacia dos años.

Hinata habla un rato de su relación con Kō — omitiendo la mayoría de los detalles, recuerda muy bien el vacío en el estómago que _ella_ sintió cuando él le hablo de su relación con Konan. La conversación pronto vuelve a rumbos seguros

¿Qué tan absurdo es preocuparse por cosas que quizá él no está sintiendo?

Hablan de las películas en cartelera. ¿Cuál verán? Hinata, por su parte, quiere ver una de acción, Sasuke una de horror, y al final entran a una comedia romántica. La protagonista es rubia y tiene unas piernas espectacularmente largas. Hinata mira de reojo a Sasuke, preguntándose que tan cliché y obvio sería molestarlo por ello en este momento. Al final, decide que vale la pena por completo. Él se le adelanta.

—¿No me vas a decir que es normal que las vea? — pregunta él, burlón — Después de todo, soy un chico en crecimiento.

—Quizá a los lados Uchiha — se burla ella de regreso —. Y no, no te diré nada, porque hoy no tienes tus manos en mis piernas.

—¿Es eso una invitación?

Hinata se vuelve a sonrojar hasta las orejas, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—Y sé que estás sonrojada, no importa cuánta base te hayas puesto.

—Oh, ¡cállate! — le riñe ella, aun avergonzada — Hay gente aquí intentando ver una película.

La película sigue. Hinata está nerviosa. ¿Qué tan infantil sería intentar tomarle la mano? ¿Se reiría? ¿Y besarse? ¿No sería infinitamente más adecuado besarse?

—Hinata.

Ella lo ignora, tomando un sorbo de su café. Hace mucho rato que la crepa ha desaparecido, y olvidaron comprar palomitas.

—Hinata.

Ella se gira, intentando parecer irritada.

Él la besa.

—¿No se supone que debías hacer esto cuando me dejaras en mi apartamento?

—No me sentía con ganas de esperar — susurra él contra los labios de ella.

-o-

Una voz irritante la despierta del sueño que ha ido perdiendo profundidad con los segundos que rodaban como gotas de rocío. La voz canta, y hay vagas notas acompañándola. Hinata se remueve entre las sábanas, molesta. La estúpida tonada se vuelve más desesperante cada segundo. En especial porque la está despertando de un dulce sueño.

Fastidiosa, decide.

Así es la jodida tonada. _Yo quisiera_. Ha despertado por años con el sonido de esta canción. _ Que supieras. _Jamás esperó que llegaría el día en que se hartaría de ella. _ Cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí. _¡Pero es que ha sido un sueño tan perfecto!

_Y no puedo, no me atrevo y es que si te veo no sé que decir…_

Sasuke había vuelto de América. Sasuke había ido a las oficinas de la empresa Uchiha, Sasuke había conocido a su precioso sobrino, Sasuke había estudiado con ellos y la había llevado al cine, se habían besado, habían platicado y habían… Habían, habían, habían. Ha sido un buen sueño. Toma el celular, apagando la tonada que la fastidia tanto en este momento y se levanta.

Y ahí… en la cama, está él.

Totalmente desnudo, totalmente él y totalmente despierto.

—Estás aquí — susurra Hinata.

—No quería arriesgarme a ir por el desayuno y encontrarte cuando regresara.

A Hinata le entra una risa tonta, y tocando sus mejillas, siente que está llorando. Él la mira extrañado, pero ella lo besa en la boca y entre suspiros, solo hay una cosa en la mente de ambos.

"Lo mejor, viene después del final."

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^u^

Para ser sinceros, me gustaba más el otro final, pero como se me perdió...

Besos,

Lilamedusa.

PD: ¡OMG! ¡Mi primer multichapter acabado!


End file.
